Away From the Dark
by Pineapple55
Summary: Naraku has Sesshomaru trapped in an abusive relationship. Just as Sesshomaru is about to give up, he meets a man who helps him remember that some things are still worth fighting for. InuSess
1. Chapter 1

_This story contains the following_: homosexual relationships, graphic abuse (verbal, physical, and sexual), descriptive sex scenes, major OOCness, uke Sessh, AU setting.

**7 June 2013**: I can't believe how long it's been since I posted the first chapter of this story. I was pretty young at that time, so I've decided to edit these chapters…all thirty-five of them. Nothing major will change, no rereads are necessary. Just cleaning up technical errors and changing everyone's ages. As always, thank you to everyone who's read my fic over the years. When I began, I never imagined it would gain all attention it has received.

_Thoughts_

_**Flashbacks**_

'_**Thoughts within Flashbacks'**_

xXx

**Away From the Dark**

"Fuck, you can't do anything right!"

A loud thud resonated as a man was thrown against the wall. He cringed at the sound of the booming voice, the person yelling was only a few inches away from his face.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Sesshomaru apologized quietly.

"For your sake, that better be true," he spat. "Now get out of my sight."

"Yes, Naraku."

Sesshomaru quickly went to the bedroom he and his husband shared. He knew better than to further provoke an angry Naraku. The reason he was so mad at the moment was because he'd ordered the younger man to come home early from work and 'be ready' for him. To be ready meant to be the demanding male's sex slave for the rest of the night—whether Sesshomaru was willing or not. He shed his shirt then walked over to the mirror to examine himself.

No bruises this time around...he had gotten off lightly.

_Guess I should be grateful for that._

Sesshomaru couldn't help but scoff at that thought. That was the last thing he was. For what did he have to be grateful for? He was married to an abusive asshole, even if he didn't want to admit it. He spent most days trying to please Naraku and avoid invoking his violent wrath. Things had been great in the beginning, but that changed years ago. Sesshomaru got to see the kind of person Naraku truly was—an evil, twisted bastard.

Each day, he contemplated doing something so infuriating that Naraku would get fed up and finally just end the younger man's life.

But he had to shake his head free of those thoughts. Death wasn't an option for him, no matter how badly he yearned for it sometimes. His hands drifted to his upper arms as he hugged himself briefly. Then his eyes went to his chest and arms, to the various scars marring the pale skin. They were the only visible proof of Sesshomaru's suffering.

He frowned. The urge to die gnawed at his brain but he knew he couldn't do anything. There was one reason he had to stay—stay with Naraku, stay alive…for their daughter, Rin.

Rin was a sweet seven year old girl. Sesshomaru and Naraku adopted her when she was just a baby. The couple had seemed stable enough to raise a child. Maybe it'd been an act, or perhaps they were a normal couple all those years ago. Sesshomaru didn't know.

The mother, being only sixteen, decided that Rin would have a better life with these two men than with her. It was safe to say that Rin did have a 'good' life. It was only Sesshomaru who was exposed to the true Naraku. The older male treated Rin with love and care, never did he so much as raise his voice around her. And never would he yell or hit his husband in front of her. Sesshomaru was still shocked all these years later to discover how much Naraku 'cared' for the little girl. But she was just someone the black-haired man used against him.

"Daddy, Papa! I'm home!" a person yelled as the front door shut. Despite the situation, Sesshomaru smiled. He loved that little bundle of energy, she always brightened up his day. But on a more selfish note, it also meant he wouldn't have to put up with Naraku…until she went to sleep for the night. He stood and went downstairs to greet his daughter.

"Hi, Papa!" Rin said to Sesshomaru. She left the embrace with her daddy and ran over to him. He picked her up, ignoring the glare from the other occupant in the room.

"How was school today?" Sesshomaru asked.

The little girl went on to ramble about her day. She was the type of person who could talk for hours, but too soon Naraku was sending her upstairs to finish her homework. The door to her room closed and the two men were all alone.

Red eyes narrowed. "I thought I sent you away," Naraku growled.

"I came down to see my daughter, not you," he said through gritted teeth. The dark-haired male took a step towards him. He stood his ground.

"Oh, I see it's one of _those _days, is it?" Naraku laughed then charged at Sesshomaru, pinning him to the wall. "I guess you can still do what you were supposed to."

Sesshomaru pushed him away in a fury. Every once in a while he would snap and fight his spouse. Very rarely it paid off, so usually it only meant that Naraku would be harsher to reestablish his dominance. Sesshomaru promised himself that tonight Naraku would not be getting what he wanted. He was tempted to leave but with how angry he was he couldn't. He didn't want Naraku to think he won. Not this time. No, he'd stay and show the bastard he wasn't as weak as he thought.

The older man ran towards him again. He tried to leap out of the way but Naraku grabbed him by his hair. "Let me go!" he yelled.

He brought him close so that he was whispering in Sesshomaru's ear. "I'd be quieter if I were you. You wouldn't want Rin to hear, would you?" He smirked.

Instead of shouting, Sesshomaru settled for a glare before escaping the grasp. He took a few steps back, a look of hatred on his face. "Not tonight," he said.

The man only laughed. "Have you forgotten who's in control? You follow _my _rules. Guess I'll just have to re-teach you."

The pair fought, neither speaking to avoid Rin's attention. However, as they continued to punch and kick each other, they failed to hear a door upstairs open then shut. Or the footsteps that stopped on top of the stairs.

Sesshomaru ran at Naraku, only to be caught in a headlock. The older man's knee collided with his stomach and knocked the wind out of him. Naraku was about to do more to him when suddenly a voice belonging to neither of them spoke.

"Daddy? Papa?" Rin called.

Golden eyes looked up. "You're lucky she didn't decide to come down," he whispered viciously. They were mostly hidden around the corner.

Naraku's response was gripping him tighter before answering their child. "Yes, what is it?"

"I need help with my homework." Then she started to come down.

"She better not see us like this!" Sesshomaru choked out.

He let him go then walked towards the stairs a bit. "I'll be up there in a few minutes. Wait for me in your room."

"Okay!"

They waited for the door to close again. Naraku turned around to teach his defiant spouse a lesson when he met Sesshomaru's fist. The black- haired male was on the verge of passing out and he cursed himself mentally. Then before he knew it, he was punched again with such force that he couldn't help but give in to the darkness.

…

"I'm dead when he wakes up," Sesshomaru whispered to himself.

He paced back and forth in their bedroom. After he knocked Naraku out, he placed him on the couch, cleaned himself up a bit, and then helped Rin with her homework. He told her not to disturb Daddy because he was tired. But that was a while ago, now she was taking her bath before bed. Naraku would come up anytime now. And then he'd really let Sesshomaru have it.

And all because I got off of work late.

**That morning Naraku told Sesshomaru that he had better be home by four. He was to be ready for what he had planned. But just as the white-haired man was about to leave work, some last minute things came up that had to be taken care of. It was almost six by the time he arrived home and upon entry, he was greeted by a furious Naraku.**

"_**Did I not say to be home at four?" he calmly spoke.**_

"_**You did," Sesshomaru mumbled.**_

"_**What was that?"**_

"_**You did," he repeated louder. "Just as I was leaving, something came up and I-"**_

"_**I don't want to hear your excuses."**_

"_**No, just listen! I was on my way, I swear!"**_

"_**I told you to do something and you disobeyed."**_

"_**Naraku…"**_

_**His calm demeanor finally snapped. "Fuck, you can't do anything right!"**_

Now Sesshomaru was sitting in their room, knowing punishment would come but determined to not let it happen. Then he heard footsteps slowly coming up the stairs, almost as if to torture him with anticipation. The noise eventually stopped and he stared at the door. A few moments later, it burst open and Naraku walked in with a twisted smirk on his face.

"You know what's next," he murmured.

'Not if I can help it,' Sesshomaru thought before pushing himself up.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thanks to everyone who has read, added this to their fav/alert list, and/or reviewed. You guys are awesome =)

* * *

Chapter Two

Naraku's hand moved to slap Sesshomaru but the latter was too quick. He grabbed him by the wrist.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru said in a stern tone. "I don't want to do this tonight."

"Maybe you don't," he laughed, "but I do." He managed to force Sesshomaru onto the bed.

_No, I can't let Naraku get the better of me._

Sesshomaru used every ounce of strength he had to push the body off of him. He stood up.

"I said no!" His anger was clearly showing. But no matter how angry he got, it was only a mask. A mask to cover up the fear he felt. Sure Sesshomaru tried to bury it deep within himself, but it still existed. He cursed himself for that fear, that weakness, everyday.

He yanked Sesshomaru to him so that they were inches apart. "What you say does not matter…"

Sesshomaru growled at him then in a flash, and much to both of their surprise, he had Naraku pinned against the wall. His wrists were pinned next to his head, his body covered by the other's preventing most movement. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly at what he had accomplished.

Sesshomaru leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You bastard, how does it feel to have the tables turned?"

"Go ahead and have your fun today, for tomorrow is a new day and I'm sure you'll find that your actions have consequences."

Sesshomaru knew that was true. His grip loosened ever so slightly and he instantly regretted it. In that split second, Naraku was able to free his body and shove Sesshomaru to the floor. He sat up. Naraku raised his hand like he was going to backhand him so he shut his eyes in preparation for the hit that was to come. It never did. His eyelids opened to reveal Naraku leaving the room. To say he was confused was an understatement but he'd go with it. He wondered why Naraku seemed to let him off so easily…he knew that it was only for tonight though. Naraku was right, tomorrow would be a new day where anything could happen.

_He wants me to be scared for tomorrow._

He sighed with that realization and picked himself up off the floor. Silently, he too left the bedroom. He walked down the hallway and quietly opened another door. Closing it behind him, he walked up to his sleeping daughter and sat on her bed. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

_Why do I stay? _He looked at the peaceful face of his sleeping daughter and sighed. _Because I love him. I love that fucking bastard. Rin…I hope this isn't the type of love you discover…_

XXXXXX

The next day Sesshomaru's morning started with him waking up sitting on Rin's bed. He was leaning against the wall. He looked over to see his daughter still asleep. He carefully stood up and walked to his bedroom. He had to get ready and go to work. Naraku wasn't in their room which he was glad for. He didn't want to fight, especially so early in the morning. After he took a shower and got dressed he woke Rin up so she would get dressed for school.

He drove her to school then went to work and parked. He didn't get out right away.

"Damn," he mumbled. "I'm not in the mood for this."

XXXXXX

"Hey Sesshomaru! Did you finish up yet?"

"Yes Bankotsu," Sesshomaru answered. "Here." He hand the papers to his boss. He hated the man but who liked their boss anyways? It also didn't help that Bankotsu was a friend of Naraku's.

"Okay. You can go home now."

"So early?"

"Yes, I'm being kind and letting you leave early. Or do you want overtime?" _Well, actually…_ "Now, see you on Friday."

"Yes, Bankotsu."

As Sesshomaru walked back to his car his mind went to tonight.

_Of all the days to be let off early…doesn't help that I have tomorrow off either. What luck._

It was only three when he got home. Naraku wouldn't be home for at least an hour and Rin would be home at five. Since neither Naraku nor Sesshomaru were ever home when Rin got out of school, Sesshomaru's friend Kagura picked her up and watched her. Sesshomaru went upstairs and changed. When he came back down he sat on the couch. He groaned almost immediately.

_Guess he got off early too._

He didn't move as Naraku walked through the door or when he was standing next to him. Sesshomaru stared directly into his eyes.

"Time for your punishment, my naughty little pet," Naraku smirked. He pulled Sesshomaru up. "Just remember, you deserve this." He didn't respond. "Say it. Tell me what it is you deserve."

"Punishment…" he mumbled quietly.

"Speak up, pet."

"I deserve any and all punishment you give me."

"And why is that?"

Sesshomaru grit his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to knock him out again but deep down Sesshomaru knew that he did indeed deserve this. "Because I have been bad and disobeyed you."

"Yes…you know exactly what you did. Come now. I don't think what I have in store for you is appropriate in the living room."

"Where are we going?"

"Up to our bedroom."

Once they reached it, Naraku threw Sesshomaru to the floor with all his might. Sesshomaru was about to get up and fight back when he remembered the cruel man's words.

_I can't fight. This is punishment for what I did yesterday…I deserve this._

Naraku crouched down next to him. "Are you going to be a good pet from now on?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You won't hit me like that again, will you?"

"No."

He patted the top of his head like a dog. "Good. Perhaps I'll go easy on you tonight…" Sesshomaru knew better than to get his hopes up. "But then how would you truly learn anything that way?" And for good reason too.

He slapped him then stood up. Sesshomaru didn't move, he just stayed leaning on one arm. Naraku kicked that arm and he fell onto his back. The dark-haired male laughed then stood over him with a leg on either side of him. He pulled him up and dragged him to onto the bed.

"Stay," he demanded. When he came back he had two things, a leash and handcuffs. He put the sturdy leash around Sesshomaru's neck and tied it to the bed. Now he definitely wouldn't be able to escape. He put the handcuffs on next. Sesshomaru shivered slightly as the cold metal made contact with his bare skin. From there Naraku proceeded to hit and kick the man. Sesshomaru refused to cry out in pain. He'd take this like a man and not whine for him to stop.

_It's not like this is the first time anyways._

After what had felt like an eternity, both men heard the front door open. They immediately knew who it was.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Be silent," Naraku ordered as he went out to greet the girl. Sesshomaru could hear their conversation.

"Hi Daddy," the little girl said.

"Hi. How was your day?"

"Good. We had a new student in class today. Where's Papa?"

"Oh him? He's upstairs resting. He's not feeling well today so he had to come home from work early."

"Oh. Can I go see how he is?"

"Maybe later but not right now. Let him rest, okay? I'll tell him you want to see him though."

"Okay!"

"Now go do your homework."

"I will."

Once she was gone, Naraku returned to where Sesshomaru was.

_His behavior is so different in front of her, _Sesshomaru thought. _Well, that's a good thing. He at least treats her well. That's all that's important._

"Now where were we?"

That cold voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Ah, yes," Naraku continued. "There's one last thing before I'm through with you. You were supposed to do something last night. Something you failed to do. Oh, you do know what I'm talking about right? You can still serve your purpose."

Sesshomaru knew all too well what he was talking about. He closed his eyes in anticipation as Naraku walked up to his body. He wasn't looking forward to what was about to come. He tried to think of other things as he felt his pants being ripped off, and when he felt Naraku's hand brush against his exposed leg. He didn't want this but he still didn't make a sound.

"Don't try and act like you don't enjoy it," Naraku whispered. "You crave it like a drug."

And with that, Naraku entered him. Sesshomaru felt like he was being ripped apart at being so roughly entered. This was too much…no more pain, not tonight.

"Uhnn, Naraku," Sesshomaru quietly groaned. Naraku knew better then to mistake it for a groan of pleasure. He knew he was causing him pain but he also knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't lower himself to begging unless…what he was being put through was just that painful.

_Hehe, _Naraku thought, _if he begs then I might consider letting him go._

"Do you like that? Huh?"

"N…no. St…"

"What was that? Did you say something?" He began moving at a fast pace.

Sesshomaru hated himself for what he was about to do. But the only reason he was going to was because he didn't think his body (or mind) could handle anymore. "Naraku…st-stop…" And he did. Not because he wanted to actually listen to him but because he was so surprised. He was about to ignore him but then he remembered the deal he had just made with himself.

_You're lucky I'm so nice Sesshomaru._ He reluctantly pulled out and put his clothes back on. He quickly and quietly undid both the leash and handcuffs. He left the room without a word.

To say Sesshomaru was surprised was an understatement. Never had he expected Naraku to actually listen to him. He wondered what had suddenly happened with Naraku. He got up and put his clothes on as fast as he could in case Naraku changed his mind and came back. He was thoroughly disgusted for lowering himself in such a way. He did not beg…well apparently he did when he was desperate.

_I need to get out of here for now…_

He walked silently down the stairs and grabbed his car keys. It would be okay to leave just Naraku and Rin here. He had almost successfully left without attracting either of their attention when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and golden eyes met crimson. They stared at each other for a few moments before Sesshomaru opened the door and left. He thought of where he could go as he drove.

_Jaken's? Uh…no thanks. Kagura's? Yes, she won't mind. I'll go there for a while and go home later tonight._

With that thought in mind, Sesshomaru sped off towards his friend Kagura's house.

* * *

Okay so to have the story I want Sesshomaru has to be horribly OOC…well I mentioned it in the warning so I'm not worried about it. Since this will probably be the last chapter I post in 2008, I wish you all a happy new year. =)


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Once again thank you to all my wonderful readers, people who've added this to their fav/alert lists, and to those who have reviewed. And now I present the next chapter…

* * *

Chapter Three

As Sesshomaru stepped out of his car, he thought about what he'd tell Kagura this time.

_I'll just say that we had a fight that was about to get out of hand…She doesn't need to know just how bad it got._

He walked up to her door. Sighing, he knocked. As he waited for her to answer he glanced over at the neighbor's house.

_Hm, I've never seen a red truck parked in the driveway before. The cars that are usually there are missing too. What's up with that?_

He didn't have time to think about the matter any further as his friend opened the door.

"Sesshomaru?" she said with a questioning tone. "What…it was Naraku again, huh?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Well, come in." He went inside and sat down. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No, I don't need anything…"

"Tell me what happened."

"The usual. He was yelling at me then I yelled back. We did that for awhile and then I left because I didn't want things to get crazy." She raised an eyebrow at him then sat next to him, studying his face. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Your face…Did that son of a bitch hit you?!"

_Fuck._ "He slapped me once after I started yelling back at him."

"Why'd you let that bastard hit you?! That's not the Sesshomaru I know."

"I-I wasn't expecting him to. And I mean, it's not like I don't hit him either. The reason he was mad was because yesterday…well, I knocked him out cold."

"Really?"

"Yes. So if you really look at it I'd say him and I are even now." _Not even close._

"No, he's an asshole to you. You can hit him a thousand times and you still wouldn't be even." She sighed. "I don't get why you're even with Naraku…"

Sesshomaru tensed up. "I love him. Sure our relationship has some rough spots but so what? All of them do. Plus, if we ever did split up it would break Rin's heart."

"…She'd learn to live with it. You can't use her as an excuse for not leaving him."

"I'm not making excuses! And I'm not going to leave Naraku. I already told you that I stay with him because I love him!"

"Fine, fine. Calm down, Sesshomaru."

"Well then don't say things like that."

"Okay." _Oh Sesshomaru,_ she thought, _what has he done to you?_

It was silent for a while as Sesshomaru rested on the couch. He lied back with his eyes closed trying to forget about the day's events. He was lucky that Kagura didn't mind when he came over unexpectedly. She actually liked it because it meant that he wasn't with Naraku. She mused while she sat on the other couch.

_I know there's more than what you're telling me, Sesshomaru. I just wish you would see that what you guys have isn't love…_

"Kagura."

She looked up as his voice broke her from her thoughts. He was looking at her. "What is it?"

"Did the people next door move or something?" He was curious as to what happened to them.

"Yeah. The guys with the red truck moved in a couple days ago."

"Guys?"

"Mhmm. I saw two guys moving stuff in there so I assume that both of them live there."

"Oh. Hm, two guys?"

"Eh, I don't think they're together. Didn't seem like it."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Sesshomaru closed his eyes again. He was tired. The best sleep he had gotten in ages was lat night when he was propped up uncomfortably against a wall. He drifted to sleep. Kagura just looked at him. He always looked peaceful when he was asleep. This wasn't the first time he came over and slept at her house.

_Maybe this time he won't go home until tomorrow._

She knew that wouldn't happen though, it never did. She got up and put a blanket on him then left to let him sleep.

XXXXXX

_Where am I?_

That was Sesshomaru's first thought when he woke up. His memory came to him in a rush.

_Oh yeah. I'm at Kagura's. I wonder what time it is…_

He bolted up instantly.

_I hope it's not too late. Naraku would be mad if I came home really late._

He looked at a nearby clock. It said almost midnight. He pushed the blanket off him and stood up straightening his clothes. Kagura walked into the room.

"I have to go," he said quickly.

"You should stay," she said quietly. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"I can't. Thank you for letting me stay but I really should go now. Bye, Kagura."

"Bye, Sesshomaru." _I'm sure you'll be here again soon._

He grabbed his keys and left. As he was about to cross the street to get to his car, a red truck sped by. He stopped immediately in order to avoid being hit and was pissed off at the reckless driver. After it pulled up in the driveway next to Kagura's he glared at the two people getting out. The driver was a guy with black hair pulled into a small ponytail. The passenger was a guy with long black hair. The one on the passenger side was about to speak but Sesshomaru beat him to it.

"Hey, watch where you're driving!" he growled.

"I'm sorry for the way my friend was driving," the one with longer hair apologized. He walked towards Sesshomaru. "It won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't," he stated coldly.

Inuyasha stared at him a second before deciding to speak again. "Do you live here?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, er, my name's Inuyasha."

"Well, Inuyasha make sure you and your friend don't kill anybody." And with that Sesshomaru walked to his car, quickly glancing to make sure no cars were coming.

_Wow, wonder what's his problem,_ Inuyasha thought watching the man whose name he had yet to discover leave.

"Hey Inuyasha!" somebody called. He turned towards the voice.

"What is it, Miroku?"

"You gonna stand outside all night or are you coming inside?"

"If I wanna stand outside then I'll stand outside!"

After a few moments of silence Miroku spoke up. "So you coming?"

"…Yeah." With one last glance at where the white-haired male was once parked, Inuyasha went inside his house.

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru thought about Naraku on his way home. He had no room to spare for Inuyasha and his friendly attitude.

_Maybe he just went to bed and won't notice me…or maybe he's raging mad and waiting to give me punishment._

Even as he got out of his car and unlocked the front door, Sesshomaru still ran all the possible scenarios through his mind. Without turning on any lights in the pitch-black house he quietly crept upstairs. He walked into his bedroom. Thanks to the moonlight coming through the window he was able to see Naraku sitting on the bed.

"Hm, it's past midnight," Naraku stated. "And just why are you home so late?"

"I was only at Kagura's. I fell asleep and lost track of time," Sesshomaru answered.

"Kagura…Why do you always go with that bitch?"

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly narrowed. "She's my friend. Deal with it." He instantly regretted those words and the tone he used. _Well whatever. I'm already in trouble anyways._

Naraku stood up and was a foot away from Sesshomaru in a flash. He held his hand up and Sesshomaru expected to be slapped. Instead that hand came and gently touched his bruised face. He flinched at the careful touch he didn't know Naraku was capable of.

"I see our activities from this evening have left a mark," the cruel man whispered. "Can't have people suspecting the wrong thing when they see that. Now what are you suppose to say if anyone asks?"

"…That a box fell on me when I was reaching for it in the closet."

"Very good. And no one will question it further. Why is that?"

This was already memorized, the same thing every time their fights left bruises. Sesshomaru knew what the other wanted to hear and he wouldn't escape until he said it.

"Because nobody suspects…" He was having a hard time with the words he was often forced to say. He stiffened when Naraku's hand raised again and this time he knew he'd only be rewarded with a slap instead of a gentle caress.

"Go on."

"Nobody suspects that I'm your bitch, body and mind."

"Good boy." He talked to Sesshomaru as if he were a dog. "Shall I go easy on you and forgive you for coming home late?" He didn't respond. "Know that if you don't answer, the consequences will not be good. Now…do you think I should forgive you?"

"Yes."

"We'll sleep on it." With that he turned around to go back to their bed. As Sesshomaru followed him his eyes bore holes into Naraku's back. He knew what Naraku was doing all too well.

_'We'll sleep on it.' All he wants is for me to be afraid, to worry all night about whether or not he's going to do something to me._

They both climbed into bed and Sesshomaru turned on his side facing away from the other man.

_Go ahead, Naraku. Do whatever you want to me…because I don't care anymore._

* * *

Okay so Inuyasha's introduced this chapter but Sesshy's a dick to him and not much else happens. Don't worry guys, he'll eventually become a more major character (obviously). ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thank you to all who have read, added this to their fav/alert list, and/or reviewed.

* * *

Chapter Four

Sesshomaru's eyes opened immediately. A hand traveling around every part of his body woke him up.

"Ah, you're finally awake," Naraku said.

Sesshomaru sat up. "What do you want?" he snapped. He was not in the mood for this. Let Naraku do whatever he pleased. The hand that was currently on his arm gripped it tightly. Sesshomaru made no facial expressions to show any discomfort or pain.

"Don't you want to know whether or not you're getting punished?"

He grabbed his hand and took it off his arm. "Do as you please." Then he stood up and left the room.

Naraku was surprised. Usually when he said they'd 'sleep on it' Sesshomaru would be full of fear until he received whatever cruel treatment Naraku deemed fit. This time though…it was like he had no effect at all.

_We'll see what he thinks after I'm through with him._

XXXXXX

"Rin." No answer. He shook harder. "Rin, wake up. It's time for you to get ready for school."

The tired little girl slowly opened her eyes. "Fine," she yawned before crawling out of bed. He then left her room to let her get dressed. After showering and changing his own clothes Sesshomaru went downstairs where he knew Naraku was lurking.

"I don't like your attitude," Naraku stated, narrowing his eyes.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Deal with it." With that Naraku lunged at him. They crashed onto the couch. "Get off of me, you bastard!"

"Did you forget whose in charge?"

"…Fuck you." He shoved the black-haired male with all his might then got up. He walked to the bottom of the stairs like nothing had happened while Naraku was seething with anger.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru called. "It's time to leave!"

"Be down in a minute!" she called back.

Then he reached for the door to wait for her in the car. The next thing he knew he was pinned against it, all the wind knocked out of him. "Don't test me," Naraku hissed. He pressed himself to Sesshomaru's back harder, making the other's lungs struggle for air.

"Daddy?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and Naraku quickly pushed himself off the other man. They both turned to look at the little girl staring at them from the top of the stairs.

"Daddy?" Rin questioned again. "What were you doing to Papa?"

"He was just giving me a hug, Rin," Sesshomaru lied.

"Yes, that's all," Naraku agreed.

"Oh!" She believed it and ran down the stairs. After giving both her parents a hug she stepped outside to wait.

"I don't know why you suddenly think that you have any power over me," Naraku whispered viciously, "but I intend to teach you what's right…Hm, maybe this evening again."

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked outside, his face hidden from view. Then he turned around, their eyes meeting. "If that's what you wish." He left.

Naraku just stood there for a minute. _His eyes. They look so different now, so…empty._

XXXXXX

As Sesshomaru drove his daughter to school, Rin chattered away.

"Hey, Papa?" she asked.

"What is it?" he said.

"What happened to your face?"

He was silent a moment before he actually answered. "Something just fell from the closet and hit me. It's nothing to worry about."

"Oh, that must've hurt. When you pick me up today can we maybe walk home and not drive?"

"Yes, if you want to." Soon they arrived and he dropped her off. He drove around after that wondering what he would do instead of going home.

XXXXXX

He was thankful when Jaken called him. Apparently he needed Sesshomaru to come with him so they could go…

"Shopping, Jaken?" Sesshomaru spoke into the phone.

"Yes," he squealed. "Me and my wife are going to a party that we have to be dressed nice for and I have nothing decent. Can you help me pick something out?"

"I suppose." _You asked at just the right time. _He went to the store to meet Jaken. In actuality Sesshomaru loved to shop, Naraku just never let him. His friend immediately ran up to him.

"Oh thank you, Sesshomaru," he said. "Um…hey, why is there a bruise on your face?"

He mentally sighed. "It's from a box that fell from the top of the closet," he told him. "Now let's go find you something."

By the afternoon, Sesshomaru had even Jaken looking good. They went to go have lunch together and after that it was time to pick up Rin. He went home to drop off his car then left. When he got there he saw Rin talking to a boy he had never seen before. He was about her age and had light brown hair. Rin saw Sesshomaru so she told the boy bye. They ran off in different directions. The young boy ran up to some guy with long black hair and lightly tanned skin.

_Why does that man look familiar? _Sesshomaru thought. Then it hit him. _Ah yes, he and his reckless friend just moved next door to Kagura…Inuyasha I believe his name was._

Rin interrupted his thoughts. "Hi, Papa!"

He smiled down at her. "Hello, Rin. How was your day?" As she talked away, he and her walked off together. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Inuyasha had seen him. It looked like the younger male was about to say something but quickly decided against it. Sesshomaru ignored him but he was curious about something.

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"What was that boy's name? The one you were speaking to."

"Oh him? That's Shippo. He just moved here."

_Hm, I wonder if that child is his son._

He put it out of his mind for the moment and instead paid attention to his own child.

XXXXXX

"I said answer!" A loud slap could then be heard throughout the room. Naraku had just been 'kind' enough to let Sesshomaru choose his own torture for the evening. Either he was to pleasure Naraku until he was satisfied or he was to be kicked around like a rag doll until he couldn't move. Sesshomaru knew that more than likely both would happen anyways so he didn't even bother with a response thus resulting in him getting slapped. "I'm not liking this change in your fucking attitude Sesshomaru!"

"I care not what you like," he spat out coldly.

He glared at him but Sesshomaru only returned it. "And I the same for you. I'll choose then you little bitch." He then pushed him to the wall. It was decided. Another beating it was. This time Naraku made sure to hit everywhere but his face. He wasn't making any noise which only pissed Naraku off even more.

_I want to hear you, Sesshomaru,_ he thought. _I want to hear you scream my name in agony and beg for me to stop._

He leaned over Sesshomaru's body and grabbed his hair roughly. He looked into his eyes and instead of seeing pain and fear he only saw that empty look again. He lifted the top half of his body just to slam it back down into the floor. After many more attacks on Sesshomaru's body he gave up for the night. He was furious. Instead of making him feel better like it normally did, hitting Sesshomaru was only making him angrier. He still refused to cry out and he hadn't spoken one word since he started really getting into it.

"You mother fucker," Naraku growled. He started walking upstairs. "When I come back down I'd better not see you anywhere around." He then left Sesshomaru all alone.

That was one command Sesshomaru had no problem listening to. He would've gotten up and left that second but there was a problem. He couldn't get up. Although he did nothing to show it, he was in a lot of pain.

_Well, you bastard, you succeeded in making me unable to move._

He closed his eyes and just focused on breathing for a few minutes. After struggling he managed to sit up but he knew he wouldn't be able to stand let alone drive for awhile.

_Fuck, I have to get out of here._

He looked around and saw his cell phone on the table a few feet away. After taking a deep breath he threw his body at the table, nearly yelling out in pain. As much as he didn't want to bother her for the second night in a row, he decided to call Kagura. As it rang, a thought suddenly popped into his mind.

_What am I going to tell her? I can't say Naraku beat me the point of not being able to drive…_

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hello, Kagura." His voice sounded a little weak but he didn't think it was really noticeable.

"Hey Sesshomaru. Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Um…are you busy right now?"

"I'm driving home from work is all. Why?"

"…Can you pick me up?"

"Sure. Did that bastard Naraku do something to you?"

"We just got in another fight…He stole my keys so I can't drive over there…" _Come on, believe it._

"Hm, okay. You're at home, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there soon. Bye."

"Bye. And thank you."

"Don't worry about it."

He managed to stand up and slowly walk to the door. He was gaining his strength back. He looked up at the closed door of their bedroom before leaving. He sat on the curb waiting for car to turn the corner. When it came into view and stopped he stood up and got in the passenger's side. She took off quickly before speaking to him.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"We just got in a fight."

"Yes, I know that. Tell me what happened." She wanted details. She saw the way Sesshomaru limped a little walking to the car.

"The usual. We yelled, we threw a punch or two. You know how it is when we fight."

She didn't believe it but she'd continue questioning him about the details at her house. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes."

They arrived. He was trying to move as normally as possible. He noticed that Inuyasha was outside. He stopped to look at Sesshomaru who was now looking at him also. Their eyes met but almost as soon as they did Sesshomaru's narrowed and he turned away. Inuyasha watched as he and his neighbor Kagura walked inside. He was surprised with that white-haired man's behavior. Couldn't he even manage a simple hello?

_I wonder what's up with him, and why was he walking strangely? _He thought about him as he went inside his own home. _Why am I thinking about him at all? I don't even know his name. Whatever, he has nothing to do with me._

XXXXXX

"Sesshomaru, will you please just stay tonight?" Kagura asked. She knew the answer but she wanted to offer anyways. She knew there was more than he was letting on and she just wanted him to be okay.

"…Okay," he answered quietly.

She was surprised. With all the times she asked him to stay he never did. "Really?"

"Yes."

She went over to where he was sitting and sat right next to him. "It was that bad, huh?"

"Kagura…"

She looked at his blank expression. He looked empty on the outside but she knew the truth. She knew the immense emotional pain he was going through at the moment. Even if he wouldn't tell her, she sensed it. She leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. Then she whispered in his ear. "You know you don't have to hide around me." She slowly pulled back. Her eyes followed the single tear that had escaped her best friend's eye. The first one she had ever seen. "It's okay, Sesshomaru. He's not here…" She wrapped her arms around him. She tightened her hold as she witnessed him break down. He cried more tears knowing it would be okay to display such emotion in front of her. And even if he wanted to, he couldn't hold it back. Not this time. He buried his face in her neck and she began stroking his hair with one hand. His shoulders shook with every muffled cry and only one thought went through Kagura's mind.

_You need to get away from that evil man._


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

You know, I was just thinking- in both my stories Naraku is such a cunt. Hm, I don't know why I make him like that, he's actually one of my favorite characters. Oh well. Happy reading.

Thank you to everyone who has read, added this to their fav/ alert lists, and/or reviewed.

* * *

Chapter Five

Kagura wanted to talk to him. She wanted to ask him why he continued to stay with Naraku. Wait, she knew that already…It was because he loved him. Then why did he love him? Did he not realize that the man he claimed to 'love' was the cause of the breakdown he just had? Did he see that? Did he care? These thoughts were racing through her mind as she stared at the sleeping man. She could ask him but he probably wouldn't give her a straight answer. Or he might even flat out lie about what went on in his home.

She looked at him more closely when he moved a little. At first she thought he was waking up but she saw that he wasn't. She became concerned once he began to move his limbs and twist his face into expressions of fear and discomfort. She got up to wake him but froze once he started mumbling things.

"No…stop," he whispered. "Please…don't do it." His voice was rising in volume. She walked over and shook his arm. His eyes sprang open but he was only in a half-conscious haze. Naraku was going towards him, about to drag him upstairs to rape him over and over…and now he just grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry!" he yelled. He put his arms over his face in a defensive position. Out of all of the torment he received, the repetitive raping was the worse.

Kagura was shocked, her eyes were wide. "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru!" she nearly shouted. "It's Kagura, calm down!"

He put his arms down and sat up. He took a shaky breath. It was a dream…nothing but a dream. Now. It had been Sesshomaru's reality too many times over the years. And now his friend just saw his reaction. Now what was she going to think?

"Sesshomaru…"

"It was nothing." He shifted uncomfortably. He could practically feel Naraku's hands roaming his body.

"…Don't do this to yourself."

He looked at her. "I'm not doing anything."

She couldn't stand to see her friend like this. He knew what she was talking about. "Can you honestly tell me that you're happy?"

"Yes."

"I'll never fully understand you," she whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear. Perhaps not. Perhaps for her to fully understand him he would have to tell her everything. He couldn't tell her what truly went on though. That would be betraying Naraku and he would never do that. "You look exhausted, lay back down."

"What?" He had been expecting her to question him until he finally confessed.

"I said lay down."

He silently thanked her as he laid back down. She kneeled right beside him and gently put her hand in his hair. She began to lightly scratch his scalp. He leaned in a little closer. "Guess you like this then."

He smiled as a response. "Do you work tomorrow?"

_Changing the subject... _"Yes. Do you?"

"Yeah, today was my day off."

"Do you plan on going home in the morning then?"

"Well I have to go back and get ready…"

"You know Naraku will be expecting you."

"Probably." He was almost positive that he would be waiting for him. And in all honesty, he wasn't ready to go back. Yes, he loved Naraku but he didn't want to fight with him which would no doubt happen.

"Why don't you call in sick tomorrow? You can afford to take a day off."

He thought about it a moment. Bankotsu would surely tell Naraku that he wouldn't be there. However, he wouldn't mind skipping a day. "I'm not sure…If I do I don't want to go home."

"You can stay here if you want. I mean, yeah you'll be alone but at least you can relax some."

"You don't mind?"

"You know I don't."

"Okay then."

"Good." She stood up to go to her own room. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight, Kagura."

Even though he was tired he didn't go to sleep. He didn't want to have another nightmare again. For hours he just laid there thinking about the last ten years. From the first time he and Naraku met to today. Eventually, he could fight the heaviness of his eyelids no longer and he reluctantly fell asleep.

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru could hear someone moving about. Who was that?

_Oh yes. I'm at Kagura's. Guess she hasn't left for work yet._

He opened his eyes and yawned. Then he sat up.

"Ah, you're awake," she said as she walked into the living room. "I wasn't being too loud, was I?"

"No," he answered. "I always wake up early for I'm the one who usually takes Rin to school."

"Oh. Naraku will take her today, right?"

He nodded. "He does whenever I can't." He stood up and started to fold the blanket he had used.

"Okay, I have to leave now. Help yourself to anything here. I'll be home around three."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled then left.

He looked at the time, it was only seven. After he called work and told them he wouldn't be in, he decided to go up and take a nice, hot shower. His body was sore and he knew it would do him good.

He took his time. The water felt wonderful on his aching muscles. At home, he always had to rush. Either because he had to hurry up for work or on days when he could take his time Naraku would yell at him to get out. When he was done he got dressed and decided to take a walk.

_Oh great, _he thought as he closed the front door behind him. He continued walking. _Actually…it's not likes he personally has done anything to me._

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru walked out of Kagura's house. He had already introduced himself to the woman. He wasn't sure what the relationship between him and her was but he was somewhat curious. _Wait, he's an asshole. I've already tried being nice to him._

"Hey Inuyasha!"

He looked down at the child that called out his name. "What, Shippo?"

"Can I go on ahead?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't go too far." He watched as the small boy ran up the street and he was about to walk right past the white-haired man when a voice stopped him.

"Is that child yours?"

Inuyasha stopped and turned to the man. He was sort of surprised that he actually spoke.

"No," he snorted. "What's it to you?"

"I was just curious," Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh. No, he's my friend's son." Inuyasha decided to try his chances one more time with this guy. "When I picked him up from school I noticed that you were with a girl. Your daughter?"

"Yes. She and him were talking when I arrived."

"Yeah. From what Shippo tells me, she's really nice to him. That's good because his mother was worried that he would have a hard time making friends."

"And why is that?"

"Well, her name's Kagome, Kagome and Shippo just moved here and she just thought that the kids wouldn't like the new kid, y'know?"

"Oh. Why are you taking him to school?" _Wait, why do I care? I don't know this man._

"Kagome works too early in the morning to drop him off there so she brings him here and then I take him and pick him up."

"That's kind of you." _I guess there is no harm in having one conversation with him. I have nothing better to do anyways at the moment._

"Eh, I don't mind. She's been my best friend for years."

"Oh."

Without realizing it, the two started to walk. "So what's the deal with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you and Kagura like a couple or something? I've seen you there quite a few times."

"No. I'm married to someone else."

"Oh. Really? How long?"

"He and I have been married for about eight years but we've known each other for ten."

"You're gay?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No! No, of course not. I don't know, you just didn't strike me as gay is all."

"What, just because I'm not the stereotypical gay male means I can't be attracted to other men?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't trying to offend you or anything-"

"I think Shippo's getting further ahead."

"Wha-?" Then Inuyasha looked up ahead. "Shippo! I told you not to go too far!" he yelled. Then he looked at Sesshomaru. _I didn't offend him, did I? _"Um, hey I know it's a bit of a long walk but do you want to walk him to school with me?" He thought there was a chance he'd say yes. Talking was a positive sign, right?

Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment. Only then did he realize that they had walked to the end of the street already. He only meant to ask Inuyasha one question. Plus, what if he said yes and Naraku saw him with another guy while he was dropping off Rin? He'd think he was cheating on him or something, and Sesshomaru definitely didn't want that to happen.

"Perhaps another time," he answered. "You should catch up with Shippo now."

"Oh, okay then. Yeah, I should." _I really should have expected that. _Sesshomaru turned to leave in the opposite direction. "Hey, wait a second." He faced the other man again, an eyebrow raised. "If you don't want to go with me then can you at least tell me your name?"

_I never introduced myself. _"My name is Sesshomaru."

"Well, I'll see you later then Sesshomaru."

"Yes, I'm sure we'll run into each other again. Bye."

The two men walked away. As Inuyasha hurried along he thought to himself. _Last night he didn't even say hi to me, today he's suddenly talking. Hm, maybe he's just shy and that's why he declined._

_Naraku wouldn't like me with another guy, at least not one he didn't know,_ Sesshomaru thought. _Guess there's no avoiding Inuyasha now though since I'm often at Kagura's but do I really come off as straight? No matter. I'll just greet him from now on, nothing more. I wouldn't want to anger Naraku._

* * *

By the way, Inuyasha doesn't think all gay guys act exactly the same or have a distinct personality, his gay-dar just didn't go off around Sesshy. =D


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thanks to everyone whose read, added this to their fav/alert lists, and/or reviewed!

* * *

Chapter Six

After Sesshomaru came home from his walk, he tried his best to put Inuyasha out of his mind. He didn't want some guy he just recently met thinking they were suddenly friends. The last thing he needed was for Naraku to get jealous over some guy friend of his.

_Not that he is my friend. I don't need another man in my life anyway. I got Naraku. He's all the man I need._

He told himself that until he was convinced that Inuyasha was no more than Kagura's neighbor, and that's how he'd stay.

XXXXXX

"Do you want to go out this evening?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura was home but she was later than she expected and arrived a little after four.

"Sure, what do you want to do? I'm sure you're not one to go hit the clubs." She smirked.

"Hmph. What are you talking about? I'm so the wild type. But what I meant…let me take you out to dinner or something."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't," he spat. "I want to though." She smiled at him.

"Okay, you big goof." He frowned and she chuckled. "What, did I hurt your feelings?"

"Is that how you treat people when they try to be nice to you?"

"Nope. Only you, Sesshomaru." He frowned again. "Haha, you know I'm just teasing you."

"Whatever." He pushed her playfully though then smirked.

"Psh. Let me change into something else then we'll go."

"Fine. Don't waste all the time in the world though."

"Yeah, yeah." She disappeared into her bedroom.

He knew he would never be able to truly repay her for what she did for him but he figured a little something couldn't hurt. He knew both of them were in need of a relaxing evening out. Sure she was more of a partier than he but he knew she was probably stressed out and tonight would help.

_Might as well have a good time before I have to face Naraku. _He sat down and closed his eyes. He knew that when Naraku told him he wanted him gone that meant he was to be back by the morning. It always did. _He must know I'm at Kagura's. Why hasn't he come get me?_ Naraku knew where Kagura lived, the two being friends before Sesshomaru came along. He shuddered at the thought of an angry Naraku showing up to get him. It would only end badly. Somehow, Naraku and Kagura would start fighting over him and then Kagura would call the police. Yes, he could picture that happening and only hoped that it wouldn't. _This is probably a test! _Yes, that was it. _Naraku's testing me to see when I will come home…and I'm sure I failed. _He suddenly felt someone staring at him. His eyes sprung open and he sat up. Kagura had a small look of concern and he didn't want her to become suspicious.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes. I was only thinking," he told her.

"About what?" She was pretty sure she knew what though.

"I have to go home tonight."

She sighed. "I thought as much. Don't think about that now. Let's just go and enjoy right now, okay?"

"Okay. Here, I'll drive."

She handed him the keys. "Sure thing, ya goof." He frowned and she laughed at him.

XXXXXX

While they were out she was telling him about her day.

"My boss," she spat out with disgust, "almost ran me over in the parking lot."

"Really? Oh…what was his name again? Ah yes 'that bastard Hakudoshi' as you put it."

"He is a bastard! And he claimed it was an 'accident' but I'm not so sure…"

"Ha, I'm sure he's plotting your demise as we speak. Y'know the same thing happened to me the other night. It was when I left your house."

"Oh really? Do you know who it was?"

"Yeah. Those new neighbors of yours."

"Oh, you mean Inuyasha and Miroku? Yeah, I've noticed Miroku's driving habits are a bit…poor."

"So Miroku is the other's name? I've only met Inuyasha."

"They're both nice. Inuyasha's a bit rougher around the edges but still decent. I talked to them both yesterday. When did you meet Inuyasha?"

"When Miroku almost killed me. Then he and I talked this morning…"

"Oh did you now?"

"Yeah. I went to take a walk this morning and he was outside walking Shippo to school."

"Whose Shippo?"

"His friend's kid that he watches for her."

"Ha, did you find a new buddy?"

"No. I only talked to him because I wondered if that kid was his or not. I saw them both at Rin's school and I was curious."

"Mhmm."

"What?"

She smirked at him. "Nothing. Hey I was wondering, is he gay?"

"You were wondering? I don't know. I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"He was kind of surprised when I told him that I was. The gay people I've met were never shocked about meeting another gay person."

"Maybe he just assumed you were straight, and when you told him he realized he made a mistake. There's just something about him that screams not straight."

"Eh, I don't know. It's none of my concern."

XXXXXX

A couple hours later they were driving. Sesshomaru had told her that it was finally time for him to go home. She knew that he had to sometime but she still didn't really want him to leave. She could only imagine what Naraku would say and do when he got home. She enjoyed his company anyways, he was her best friend. And it was especially nice since she was now single once again. As she stopped in front of his house she couldn't help but wish that he would just leave that evil man once and for all.

"Bye, Kagura," he told her. "Thank you for everything you've done…you've done more than just let me stay at your place."

"You're welcome. Bye Sesshomaru. Don't hesitate in coming over again if you want." _Or need to._

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

He hoped. It was about seven in the evening as he opened the front door. He saw Naraku sitting in the living room grinning evilly. This was going to be a long night…

"Where have you been?" Naraku asked.

"At Kagura's." He stood up.

"You sure are at that bitches house a lot. Why is that?"

"Where else was I supposed to go?" Sesshomaru had to be careful when he asked questions like this. They meant to trick him. That way, Naraku could more easily justify his reasons for beating Sesshomaru.

"Don't you have any other friends? You go to her house too much. She's probably sick of you."

"She likes when I'm there!" He stopped. He said the wrong thing.

"Oh? And why is that? What do you do that makes it such an enjoyable experience?"

"Friends simply like to be in the other's company."

"Hm, tell me the truth. You're doing something suspicious, something you know I wouldn't like."

"I'm not. You told me to go-"

"So that gives you permission to fuck around with other people?"

_What?! What the fuck is wrong with him?_

"I would never do that! I wouldn't cheat on you, especially with a woman." _No, he's acting nuts._

"You wouldn't? Am I the only one who has the privilege of seeing your body?"

"Yes."

"Am I the only one that owns you?"

"Yes, only you."

"Who do you love?"

"I love you, Naraku."

"And you would never betray me would you?"

"Never."

"Hm. Maybe by the end of tonight I'll believe you."

He grabbed Sesshomaru by the neck and kneed him in the stomach. It would take more than one hit to bring him down though so Naraku repeated the action until he was on the floor gasping for air. He leaned down so their faces were inches away from each other.

"You understand why I'm doing this to you, correct?" Naraku whispered.

"Yes," Sesshomaru panted.

"Tell me the reason."

"It's because I've acted strangely and led you to believe I was cheating on you. You are teaching me that that kind of behavior is wrong." After years of practice he knew what Naraku wanted to hear.

"Yes…but there is also another reason that I'm mad. You came home late. You should've known that you were to be home by the morning. But no, you decided to stay out until the evening. Whatever I see fit to do to you, you will accept right?"

"Yes. Anything…I will."

"And why do you accept it?"

"I understand that I deserve to be punished. I'm sorry, Naraku."

"Good pet. However I still have to give you your punishment." He went over to the table and picked up a pair of handcuffs. "These are to make sure you don't escape." He then cuffed Sesshomaru's hands to the legs of the table. "I'll be right back."

_What's he getting now?_

His eyes widened with shock. Naraku had a knife in his hand. He watched with a blank stare as he kneeled next to him. This was new…_Do your worst, Naraku._ He never failed to deliver.

Naraku was angered by the fact that he couldn't make Sesshomaru quake in fear anymore. He had an empty look in his eyes but he had one thing in store that he knew Sesshomaru didn't like. This beating before that was necessary to ensure Sesshomaru didn't like what would happen soon. He lifted Sesshomaru's shirt and began tracing patterns on the scarred skin. He didn't actually puncture the skin just yet. He looked at each of the scars. Not one of them was from a knife or blade of any kind, these new ones would change that though. He also hated the fact that he was unable to make Sesshomaru make any noise. He wanted that to change too. He suddenly dug the blade into his skin, making shallow cuts. He smirked. Sesshomaru gasped when he cut him.

Sesshomaru was taken by surprise. He wasn't sure what Naraku was up to. He would just take it as it came though…it's not like he had any other choice.

Naraku got bored of it and stood up. Small amounts of blood decorated the other's body, quite a wonderful sight to behold in his opinion.

_I believe it's time to take him upstairs now, _Naraku thought. He looked down before he unlocked his hands. His foot went back then he sent it flying. It collided with Sesshomaru in the balls and he couldn't help but let out a small cry as a sharp pain went through him. Naraku laughed.

"Okay, it's time to continue this in our bedroom." He freed the other's hands, and dragged him up the stairs. Sesshomaru knew what was coming next.

Naraku pushed him onto his stomach on the bed and began clawing at his clothes. Sesshomaru laid there not moving waiting for it to be over. Once both of them were stripped of their clothes, he felt Naraku climb on top of him.

"Here's where the real fun begins," he whispered.

He sat back up and lifted Sesshomaru's hips up. He just buried his face in his arms. He felt himself being entered painfully. Naraku didn't even give him a moment to adjust before he started thrusting hard and fast. He felt a hand creep around to the front of his body.

_No._

Did he really want him to enjoy this? He grabbed the limp flesh between Sesshomaru's legs and began teasing him. When he was semi-erect he slowed his thrusts down and grabbed hold of him tighter. Sesshomaru knew exactly what he was doing.

_Why can't he just fuck me and be done with it?_

Sesshomaru hated this the absolute worse- when Naraku forced him to feel pleasure from being raped. He hated his body for being such a traitor. He wasn't supposed to enjoy this sick treatment. It confused and tormented his mind to no end.

"You like the way I treat you, don't you?" Naraku grunted.

"Yes," he mumbled. It wasn't like he could deny it. The proof was there right between his legs.

"You're lucky I'm so generous. This is supposed to be your punishment."

Naraku knew though that Sesshomaru would rather he take him painfully without any pleasure. He knew he didn't want to enjoy it. That's why he did it.

With a few more rough strokes Sesshomau came. He yelled out Naraku's name and the dark-haired male smirked. Perhaps it wasn't a scream in terror but it was something. It told Naraku that he could still get a reaction out of the being beneath him.

Although his body was relieved Sesshomaru's mind was not. Then Naraku forgot about him and slammed into him as hard and as fast as he could. He was only concerned about his own release now as he held his hips painfully hard. Sesshomaru closed his eyes tightly until he heard the man above him moan, releasing his seed. He was cursing himself for liking what Naraku did. He wasn't supposed to like it. Did that mean he liked all of it? The pain too? He must've enjoyed the pain inflicted on his body.

Naraku pulled out of him and laid down. He raised his arm again and Sesshomaru flinched thinking he was going to hit him. This made the other laugh. But instead of hitting him, he wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close to his body.

"I know I was harsh tonight pet, but I had to be," he whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, I know," he told him. Naraku held him tighter. This was his twisted way of apologizing.

"If you listened to me I wouldn't have to do the things I do. But know that I punish you only because I care and love you."

"Yes. I love you too."

"Good, now go to sleep."

Once Naraku's breathing evened out, Sesshomaru knew that he was asleep. His mind was in shambles trying to decide what was true of Naraku's words and what was false.

_He said he loves me…that's why he does what he does. It's only to make sure I don't run off and do something stupid. I need this…Naraku's told me that and I trust him._

He snuggled closer to the man holding him, seemingly forgetting that he was the one who just raped his body and mind. Naraku shifted though and he was reminded when he felt a burning pain in his lower back.

As much as he tried fighting off the feeling, Sesshomaru couldn't keep the tears from gathering in his eyes. He couldn't pinpoint the reason. Hadn't he justified Naraku's harsh treatment a few moments ago? Didn't that mean everything was okay now?

_Then why do I feel this way?_

Sesshomaru decided to push all thoughts out of his mind. He didn't want to think about this anymore. All he wanted was to go to sleep and rest his tired body. The tears still came as he put his own arm around Naraku and he cried himself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

XD I'm in a good mood.

Okay, well, first thanks to all my readers.

Thanks to all the people who've added this to their faves: ActionBitch2011, AnimeMandi22, DarkAngelJudas, Dragon77, Kirai-Ninja, LadyKaa28, lrainbowl, milkchocolatehot64, teiboi, tiffyhatake, whiterice76, darkxangelx-xo, A Beautifully Broken Vixen, UnknownFlux

And of course, thank you to all of you who have reviewed, you guys especially motivate me: XwinterX, Nikkie23534, whiterice76, Dragon77, pumpkinpi, Candicehrt, demonic blood shed666, Princess Sin, DarkAngelJudas, ActionBitch2011, tiffyhatake, teiboi, AnimeMandi22, milkchocolatehot64, sabrinaw, dashllee, DracoDormiens7, Ladykaa28, lrainbowl

Yeah, I'll start doing this every so often. XD

* * *

Chapter Seven

It was still early in the morning but so far it had been okay. By okay it meant Naraku hadn't hurt Sesshomaru in any way yet. The two were at as much peace as possible but Sesshomaru was still torn on the inside. It wasn't as intense as the night before but it still existed. But like always, Sesshomaru would just have to deal with these feelings and put it behind him.

"Sesshomaru."

"Yes, Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Come here," Naraku ordered. He listened and went over to where Naraku was sitting.

Without another word, Naraku cupped Sesshomaru's face with both hands and crashed their lips together in a hard, bruising kiss. He forced his tongue into Sesshomaru's hot mouth. The white-haired male couldn't help but moan into it. It was the last thing he actually wanted though. After last night he wished Naraku would just leave him alone for a while but as it turned out his spouse had no intentions of doing so.

Naraku finally parted away from him, leaving him panting for air.

"Actually," Naraku said, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Tonight, Jakotsu is having a sort of…party if you will. It's pretty casual but some people from work are going to be there too."

"Jakotsu, you mean Bankotsu's brother?"

"Yes. All of his brothers will be there. I know you don't like Jakotsu but he really wants us to be there."

"…What time?"

"We don't have to be there until seven."

"I'm going to be tired after work though…"

"Yes, well, Jakotsu and Bankotsu were kind enough to give us both the day off today."

"Oh…even with me taking my vacation next week?" _And calling in sick yesterday?_

"Yes…so that means you don't have work for more than a week."

Sesshomaru's days off were usually Thursday and Sunday. So now since he called in sick on Friday, was given Saturday off, and went on vacation next week he managed to get a week and a half break from the job he hated so much. Too bad that meant more time with Naraku especially if he decided to come home early.

"What about Rin? What are we going to do with her since we probably won't be home until late tonight?"

"She's at one of her friend's houses right now but I've already taken care of that. Tonight she's going to spend the night with another one of her friends. Some new boy."

"New boy?" _Does he mean…_"Well does he have a name? Where does he live?"

"If my memory's correct, she said the kid's name was Shippo. And he lives about ten minutes away from here. Whichever one of us takes her can talk to his parents. Anything else?"

Sesshomaru was out of excuses not to go. He hated Jakotsu (not that any of his six brothers were any better) and he knew that it would just be a bunch of people Naraku, and not he, would know. Naraku wasn't going to give him much of a choice though.

"Okay," he sighed.

Naraku smirked. "I thought you might say that. Rin is suppose to be picked up at ten."

"I'll get her."

"Okay but that's not for another two hours." He suddenly stood up and wrapped his arms around him. "I know something we can do to pass the time…"

And that certain something was the last thing Sesshomaru wanted to do. "Not right…not right now, Naraku." Sesshomaru saw a small amount of anger flash in his crimson eyes. "I mean…" _Fuck, what won't make him mad? _"I'm just a bit sore from last night…"

"Oh, of course…I was a little rough with my puppy. Well, I hope you're feeling better soon because I can't wait to get my hands on you again."

_At least he isn't going to force me into doing anything right now._

XXXXXX

Around ten, Sesshomaru got his keys to go pick up Rin.

"Naraku, which friend is she with?" he asked.

"Tami of course," he answered.

"Okay, see you in a little while."

"Bye." Naraku gave him a quick kiss and then Sesshomaru left.

Tami was Rin's best friend. She went there often so he knew where she lived.

_I don't want to go to Jakotsu's. That stupid bastard._

Jakotsu was Naraku's boss but also his good friend. He was feminine, gay, and always wanting to have a threesome with Sesshomaru and Naraku and it bothered Sesshomaru to no end. He tried flirting with him and right in front of Naraku. No doubt he would try tonight too. And then Bankotsu would be there and he would ask him why he wasn't at work.

_Fuck it, it's not like I can get out of it._

He would just have to go and hope the time passed quickly.

He drove onto Tami's street and parked in front of the girl's house. He went to the front door and knocked. The mother answered.

"Hello, Sesshomaru," she beamed.

"Hi, Heather." He smiled back. "Is Rin ready?"

"Oh, yes. Here, come in. I'll call her down."

Sesshomaru stepped inside as Heather went to the stairs.

"Rin!" she called. "Your dad's here to pick you up."

"Which one?" he heard his daughter ask.

"Sesshomaru."

Rin and Tami ran downstairs. He greeted both children.

"You ready to go, Rin?" he asked.

"Yes," she told him. She turned to Tami's mom. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"We love having you."

They left. As he drove back home he listened to Rin chatter on and on about her time over there.

"Hey, Rin," he said.

"Yes Papa?"

"What time are you suppose to be going to Shippo's?"

"Daddy said I was going at six."

"Oh."

"You weren't home Thursday night. And I didn't see you yesterday…Where were you?"

"Uh…well, I slept at my friend's house just like you did last night."

"Oh. Whose house did you go to?"

"Kagura's."

He pulled into their driveway. As they walked up to the door Rin asked another question.

"Can you take me to the park today?"

"Sure. We'll go in an hour or two."

"Okay. Because I missed you yesterday…I thought I did something to make you mad at me and leave…"

Sesshomaru's heart broke in two when he heard that. He immediately picked her up into his arms. "I missed you too. But you had nothing to do with me being gone. I'm sorry…"

She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Rin." He stood there for a second embracing his daughter tightly. "Now let's get inside and see Daddy."

"Daddy!" she called when they got inside. "Where are you? I'm home!"

Sesshomaru saw him come out of their bedroom. He recently got out of the shower since his long black hair was still damp. A little while later Sesshomaru told Rin to go get ready because they were going to leave soon. He wanted to talk to Naraku alone anyway.

"Where are you two going?" Naraku asked.

"She wants me to take her to the park."

"Oh."

"Yeah, since she missed me yesterday…Do you know what she said to me outside?"

"What?"

"She thought she was the reason why I left Thursday and Friday."

"She wouldn't have noticed if you had been home in the morning like you were suppose to."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "I'll come home when I please."

Naraku glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I'll come home when I please," Sesshomaru repeated. He wasn't in the mood for this. He was pissed off as it was for having to go to Jakotsu's plus Naraku was trying to put the blame on Sesshomaru for his absence. He wouldn't have had to leave if Naraku hadn't been so cruel. That feeling was bubbling in Sesshomaru, that feeling to rebel.

Naraku stood up and got in Sesshomaru's face. "You'll come home when I say. You know the consequences if you do otherwise."

Sesshomaru kept his glare. He wanted to punch Naraku in the face. His fist started rising when suddenly Rin came to the top of the stairs.

"Hey Papa!" she said.

Sesshomaru reluctantly took his eyes off Naraku in order to look at her.

"What is it?" he asked in the calmest voice he could muster at the moment.

"Can you help me pick out an outfit?"

He sighed. "Sure." He glanced at Naraku who was staring at him. He growled loud enough for just him to hear.

Naraku continued to watch him as he climbed up the stairs. He knew that Sesshomaru was about to hit him, and he would've punished him severely if he had. Rin might have saved Naraku from getting punched but she saved Sesshomaru from one hell of a beating.

XXXXXX

"Now which one looks better? This one?" Rin held up one shirt up. "Or this one?" She held up another.

"The orange one," he told her. She smiled.

"Yeah, you're right!"

He smiled at her but he was troubled on the inside. He kept thinking about what she told him earlier.

"_**I thought I did something to make you mad at me and leave…"**_

_Why would she ever think something like that? I could never be mad at her…not _that_ mad anyways…Is she always going to think that when I leave?_

Sesshomaru knew that that wouldn't be the last time he spent the night out. He was sure Naraku would get so mad at him again that he would kick him out for the night. For years, Naraku and Sesshomaru's secret relationship of abuse had never affected their child. They were able to hide it saying that Sesshomaru was hurt by something falling on him or the reason Naraku's hands were gripping Sesshomaru so tight was because he was hugging him. But now…this made it different. That one sentence made Sesshomaru's mind lead to other things.

_What if she walked in while I was being punished?_

Sure, Sesshomaru knew that he deserved it but that didn't mean he wanted Rin to see. Her innocent child eyes shouldn't be exposed to something like that.

"Papa? Papa!"

He jumped slightly. He had been too deep in thought to hear her calling him.

"What is it, Rin?"

"I'm ready. Can we go now?"

"Yeah…yeah, come on."

She smiled, grabbing his hand and he let her drag him downstairs.

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru played with his daughter at the park for a few hours. She was either smiling or laughing the whole time and even with everything that had gone on he couldn't help but be happy himself when he saw her.

It was only three when they left the park and they had a couple hours to kill before they had to go home.

"Hey, Rin. Do you want to go see a movie?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah!"

So they went and did that. By the time they came home it was 5:30. Naraku was probably wondering where the hell they were because Sesshomaru didn't bother telling him they went somewhere after the park.

_Let the bastard worry._

XXXXXX

"Rin, go get your things ready. You have to leave soon," Naraku ordered.

"Okay," she answered and then went to her room.

"Where were you?" Naraku growled.

"Rin wanted to go to the movies," Sesshomaru answered calmly.

"You should've told me you were going to be out for two more hours."

"Whoops."

Naraku snarled. He didn't like Sesshomaru's change in attitude. He was about to do something about it when Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Rin will be down any minute. Do you really want her to see?"

Naraku glared at him but didn't do anything else. No, he didn't want Rin to see. Even if Sesshomaru did deserve to get punished that didn't mean Rin should have to watch.

Just like Sesshomaru said, Rin came down bag in hand.

"I'm ready!" she told them.

"Come on," Sesshomaru said. "I'm taking you."

He left without sparing Naraku a glance. Rin gave him the directions and soon they were at Shippo's house. He and Rin got out and went to the door. A young woman who Sesshomaru assumed to be Kagome answered.

"Hello," she greeted smiling. "You must be Rin and…"

"I'm Sesshomaru." He shook her hand.

"Hi, Sesshomaru. You must be Rin's other father. I believe I spoke to Naraku on the phone."

"Yes. That'd be my husband. So what time should I pick her up tomorrow?"

"Well, actually I have to go into work for a couple hours around eleven. So if you want you can pick her up then but I was going to drop Shippo off at my friend's house. If you didn't mind I could take her there too. He wouldn't care at all."

_Is she talking about Inuyasha?_

"Well, what friend is this?"

"His name is Inuyasha."

"Oh, is he the one with black hair and gray eyes? And he lives with his friend Miroku?"

"Why yes. You've met him before?"

"Yes. He lives next door to one of my friends."

"Oh. Well then would it be okay if I took Rin over there too?"

He thought about it for a second. He guessed it would be alright. "Yes, that'd be fine."

"Okay, good. Shippo will be happy to hear that."

A couple minutes later Sesshomaru left for home.

_Why did I let her go? Now when I pick her up I'll have to see Inuyasha…I can't let Naraku go. He'll wonder why I let her go to some stranger's house and then I'll have to explain that he's not a stranger, and ugh. It would be too much of a hassle. And now I have to go to that fucking party. Damn! Oh well, I just have to keep calm and not let this stress me out. Tonight will be fine._


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thanks to all of ya who read, add this to their fav/ alert lists, and/ or review. You all are awesome (I'm quite lacking in the adjective department so that will have to do).

Um, well, I'd just like to give a quick shout to someone out there. Hey **Nikkie23534**, I wanna say thanks to you b/c you've read _and _reviewed _everything_ I've posted on this site, and you've been with me for the majority of my first fanfic. I also like the reviews you leave. =)

I love all of my readers though, and I hope all of you enjoy this latest chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Sesshomaru got out of his car and walked into his house. Naraku was probably mad at him for some stupid reason but he didn't hesitate in going inside and seeing him. He just wanted this night to be over with.

He soon ran into Naraku. They stood there staring at each other. Naraku was the first to move and he pinned Sesshomaru to the wall harshly. He said only one thing. "Hurry up and get ready. Otherwise we'll be late," he whispered into Sesshomaru's ear. Then he let him go and went into the other room.

Sesshomaru went upstairs silently. He showered, got dressed, and was completely ready to go within a half hour. Naraku was already done. He grabbed his keys and the two of them left.

XXXXXX

They walked slowly and quietly to the door. Jakotsu was the one to let them in.

"Hey, Naraku," he said happily. He hugged Naraku and surprisingly he allowed it. Jakotsu's eyes darted to Sesshomaru. "Ooh, and hey Sesshomaru." He moved to hug him but Sesshomaru glared at him. Jakotsu smirked but he didn't touch him.

After a couple hours, Sesshomaru managed to escape alone to the front yard. There were very few people out there and thankfully they weren't noisy like everyone inside.

Sesshomaru wanted to go home. Jakotsu followed him half the night trying to get him in a bedroom, Bankotsu harassed him about not going to work in front of Naraku because "Sesshomaru never misses," and then the rest of their brothers wouldn't leave him alone. He sighed loudly and sat down.

"You look stressed."

Sesshomaru instantly looked up. He didn't recognize the voice. It was a man with jet-black hair and piercing green eyes.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked, wishing that Jakotsu's friends would leave him alone.

"I said you looked stressed. Not liking the crowd inside?"

"Um, who are you?"

"Oh, forgive me. My name is Ah-Un." He stuck his hand out.

"I'm Sesshomaru." Then he shook it.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"I guess not…"

This strange man sat down and then pulled something out of his pocket. Sesshomaru realized that it was a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Ah-Un lit one up then noticed that that he was being stared at.

"Oh, do you want one?" he offered.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I don't smoke."

"Do you mind if I do?"

"No."

"…You don't talk much, do you?"

"What was your first clue?"

The guy smiled, not discouraged in the slightest by Sesshomaru's somewhat cold tone. "So, how do you know the host of this _lovely _party?"

Sesshomaru could hear the sarcasm towards the end. From what had happened so far he wasn't really in the mood to talk. _Well, it's either stay out here and talk to this guy or go back in and talk to Jakotsu…_The choice was an easy one.

"He's my husband's friend and boss."

"Which guy here is your husband?"

"Naraku."

"Oh, I know him." Just by his tone he could tell Ah-Un wasn't a huge fan of Naraku's. He probably didn't like Jakotsu too much either.

"How do you know Jakotsu? Or Naraku for that matter."

"Work. Honestly, I don't even like Jakotsu but he pretty much made me come. I swear the only reason I stay at that job is because the pay's good." He took a long drag from his cigarette.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Yeah, I don't like him either." _This guy better not be tricking me. _"He…he's such a man slut." _Did I really just say that?_

Ah-Un laughed. "Ugh, that is so true. My last boyfriend was scared of him because of it."

This guy seemed okay but Sesshomaru still didn't trust him. He was better than the rest of the people there though so why not talk to him? Damn…this night was torture. "Hey, Ah-Un. On second thought, light me up a smoke."

"Coming from the guy who just told me no?" But he did it regardless.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I'm stressed."

"What's a pretty boy like you stressed out about anyways? Besides being here, I mean."

"I don't think it's any of your concern."

"I was just wondering."

"Oh. Well, it's nothing…"

Sesshomaru and Ah-Un talked for a long time after that. They talked about work, men, and all the Shichinintai brothers. They stayed together until Naraku decided it was time to go. Naraku found the two of them sitting down together.

"Sesshomaru, let's go," Naraku ordered. His gaze shifted. "Ah-Un."

"Naraku," Ah-Un stated lazily.

"Come on. I shouldn't have to tell you to go twice."

Sesshomaru got angry. How dare he order him around and make him feel inferior in front of other people. He was embarrassed by Naraku's tone too. "Don't boss me around. I'm not your bitch."

His husband sneered. "Oh yeah? Feeling defiant in front of all these people? Stop pretending, you're my bitch and you'll do what I say." He got inches from Sesshomaru's face. "I dare you to not do as you're told." Naraku then turned and headed for the way out. "Come. Now."

Sesshomaru looked around. Some people were looking at him and he could hear them whispering. He was aware that Ah-Un was among the spectators. He felt horribly embarrassed and had he been anyone else his face would've been tinted pink. He started following Naraku when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around meeting fierce green eyes with his own gold ones.

"Now I know why you were outside alone," Ah-Un muttered. "Don't let him get to you. Fight him back and show him you won't be controlled."

_If only it were that easy, _Sesshomaru thought. "Yeah…"

"Here. See ya, Sesshomaru." He handed him a small slip of paper. Sesshomaru looked at him questioningly. "Call me sometime. Maybe we can meet up. Oh, yeah and I'm not trying to get a date with you. I meant as like friends."

Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his features. "Okay, I will. Bye, Ah-Un."

Sesshomaru found Naraku waiting impatiently in the car. He pocketed the black-haired man's number and got in. He was pissed off at Naraku. He never did that to him in public. He made Sesshomaru look like some weak bitch back there in front of all Naraku's friends.

"You didn't have to tell me you wanted to leave like that," Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth.

"You wouldn't have listened otherwise," Naraku sneered.

"You embarrassed me. Why did you do that?!"

"Don't get bitchy about it."

"Well I can't help it when you're being an asshole!"

"What the fuck has gotten into you lately? You're acting like you're my equal. You've never acted like this before. Do I have to put you in your fucking place tonight?!"

_I don't want to be punished tonight…_ But Ah-Un's words rung in his head too. _**"Fight him back and show him you won't be controlled." **_He knew what he had to do.

"No, you don't have to do anything tonight…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But if you keep acting like this I'll have to do something about it. Got it?"

"Yes."

The rest of the drive home was in silence. Naraku went upstairs without a word but Sesshomaru was grateful for it. He got a blanket and lied down on the couch. Hopefully Naraku wouldn't get him and force him to go upstairs. Luckily for Sesshomaru, he didn't.

XXXXXX

_Who the hell is that?_

That was Sesshomaru's first thought in the morning. His phone was ringing loudly from its place on the table. He grabbed it and answered it having a clue as to who would call him this early.

"Hello?" he yawned.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. Did I wake you?"

He was right. Kagura. "Yes, actually, you did."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. What's up?"

"Oh, a couple of my siblings are coming over and I was wondering if you wanted to come too."

"Sure. Which ones?"

"Kanna and Moryomaru."

"What time?"

"Around twelve. If you want to come sooner though, you know you're welcome to."

"Okay, I'll probably go around noon then. Bye Kagura."

"Bye."

He hung up then stood and stretched. He was all for going to Kagura's but there was just one problem…going without making Naraku angry. Since he went there all the time Naraku might tell him to stay home. He'd think about getting around Naraku and his temper during a shower.

XXXXXX

Luck was definitely on Sesshomaru's side today. As the hot water spilled over him he remembered the conversation that took place just a little bit ago.

**_"Sesshomaru, I'm having some people over in the afternoon," Naraku told him. "Don't you have anything to do today?"_**

**_"If you want me to leave then I will," Sesshomaru said without trying to sound happy._**

**_"Yeah, I do."_**

"_**Okay. What time are they coming over?"**_

"_**Around eleven."**_

"_**I'll be gone before then."**_

Sesshomaru smiled to himself. He avoided possibly an entire fight. He got dressed and before he knew it, it was time for him to go.

"Bye Naraku," he said.

"See you later , Sesshomaru. You know that you're the one who's going to pick up Rin."

"Yes. I will."

He left. Picking her up would be easy now since she would be right next-door. As Sesshomaru drove off, he had a feeling that this day was going to be a good one.

* * *

Oh no, the family from hell is coming!

Since Sess is such a loner in the manga I couldn't think of anyone who he could befriend. Then that damn dragon thing popped into my head so I was like "oh, hey." Anyways…I promise Inuyasha will be in the next chapter. =D


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

So hey all. Jeez, I can't believe it. I was just checking Flogging Molly tour dates…and they're not coming to California anytime soon! T_T Not even the west fucking coast! Ugh, whatever…anyways…here's the ninth chapter for ya!!

Thanks to those who've added this to their faves: ActionBitch2011, AnimeMandi22, DarkAngelJudas, Dragon77, Kirai-Ninja, LadyKaa28, lrainbowl, milkchocolatehot64, teiboi, tiffyhatake, whiterice76, darkxangelx-xo, A Beautifully Broken Vixen, UnknownFlux, Darklight14, EternalBlueRose, Fledingdreams, Hanyou-Foxgirl, yaoilover6969

And a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far: XwinterX, Nikkie23534, whiterice76, Dragon77, pumpkinpi, Candicehrt, demonic blood shed666, Princess Sin, DarkAngelJudas, ActionBitch2011, tiffyhatake, teiboi, AnimeMandi22, milkchocolatehot64, sabrinaw, dashllee, DracoDormiens7, Ladykaa28, lrainbowl, Darklight14, darkxangelx-xo, Fledingdreams, Hanyou-Foxgirl

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Kagura greeted as she let him in her house. "They should be here in about an hour."

"Oh goody," Sesshomaru said.

He smiled at her. He had met both of them before…plenty of times. Kanna was a bit…a lot on the I-have-no-emotions side. She had barely said two words to Sesshomaru the first time they met. By now though she was almost somewhat normal. Not to say _he_ was normal but damn. He at least cracked a smile once in a while. And Moryomaru…well, if Sesshomaru was sensitive he would've thought Moryomaru to be a jerk. He was okay though once you looked past that. They may have sounded bad but overall, Sesshomaru liked being around them. And they liked him too. Kagura's parents were no longer alive so all she had were her dysfunctional siblings. But Sesshomaru could only imagine what her mother and father must have been like to raise such children. Of course, Sesshomaru thought that in the nicest way possible.

The two arrived at twelve just like Kagura said they would. Well actually, as they walked in Sesshomaru saw that there were two more people with them. He recognized them both.

"Hey, you guys didn't say you were coming too!" Kagura said with a smile on her face. She went up to the two unexpected brothers, Muso and her twin Byakuya.

"We wanted to surprise you," Byakuya said with a grin. He turned to Sesshomaru. "Ooh, and who's the sexy guy over here?"

"Hi, Byakuya," Sesshomaru said and smiled. He stood up.

"Now come over here and give me a hug."

Sesshomaru did and after cutting off his air supply for a few seconds, Byakuya let him go. He greeted the three others then they all sat down to talk and catch up.

"So Sesshomaru, where's the bastard you're married to?" Moryomaru asked. Kagura and Moryomaru knew Naraku well and didn't like him. The others knew him somewhat but still didn't care for him.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru emphasized, "is with some of his friends. He won't be coming."

"How unfortunate." Sesshomaru wanted to smile at the sarcasm.

"Oh, what about your adorable daughter?" Muso asked. "Are we going to see her?"

"Yes. Actually, she should be next door. She and one of her friends are over there."

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "With Inuyasha, you mean?" she asked.

"Yes. Shippo's mother was going to drop him and Rin off at Inuyasha's house." Sesshomaru looked back at Muso. "I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you. You're one of the few people who has enough energy to keep up with her."

"Ha, just barely."

"Well, I'll get her in a little bit. I want to give her time to play with Shippo."

Everybody talked and talked from then on. Topics varied from other members of the family to sex to traveling. All six of them were enjoying themselves. Sesshomaru decided it was time to get Rin. She would be happy to see Kagura's family.

"I'll be back. I'm going to get Rin," Sesshomaru announced then he walked outside. He went next door and knocked on the door. Inuyasha answered.

"Hi, Sesshomaru," he greeted.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru couldn't help but look at what he was wearing. Inuyasha had on a pair of tight, dark blue jeans and a gray shirt that let people know he had muscle. _Why do I care what he's wearing?_

"I suppose you're here for Rin."

"Yes." _Hmph, it's only because I love clothes. Not necessarily because I'm interested in the person wearing them._

"Do you want to come in? She and Shippo are in the backyard, I'll get them."

"Sure." He stepped inside and was lead to a couch. Inuyasha left. Sesshomaru thought the house (or what he had seen) was nicely furnished and decorated. It was clean too and that was always a good thing.

Inuyasha came back followed by two children. Rin immediately ran to him.

"Hi, Papa!" She hugged him.

"Hey, Rin. Did you have fun?"

"Yes. Are we going home?"

"Actually, we're going to Kagura's. Her sister and brothers are there."

"Really?"

"Yep." He looked at Inuyasha. "Would you like to come too?" _Did I just invite him…?_

"Uh, I wouldn't want to intrude on them. Plus, Miroku isn't home yet so I have to watch Shippo…"

"He can come too. And you wouldn't be intruding at all. I'm like part of their family so if I bring someone they're fine with it." This was all true but Sesshomaru didn't know why he was telling this to Inuyasha. _It's to be nice since he watched Rin. I'm sure both children together were a handful._

"Sure then. Come on Shippo."

The four of them walked back in. when Kagura's family saw the two unfamiliar faces they immediately started asking questions.

"Who's this?"

"Is that you're son? He's as adorable as you."

"So you and Sesshomaru are friends, huh?"

Inuyasha didn't know which question to start with. He was relieved when Sesshomaru stepped in.

"Quiet down you guys. This is Inuyasha. No, that's not his son. He's just watching Shippo there for his friend. And yes, he's my friend. Be nice."

_What? Sesshomaru thinks of me as a friend? _Inuyasha was surprised. _Was he just saying that?_

The way Sesshomaru justified what he said in his own mind was that it was easier to say that Inuyasha was his friend instead of saying 'Oh well I'm being nice to him since we've seen each other a few times and he watched Rin.' Saying they were friends was shorter. _Naraku would get angry anyways if I were friends with him._

Rin grabbed Shippo then walked up to Muso.

"Hi, Muso," Rin greeted.

"Hello, Rin. Is this your friend?" he asked.

"Yep. This is Shippo."

"Well, hi Shippo. I'm Muso."

"Hi," Shippo said somewhat shyly.

"Can you play outside with us?" Rin asked.

"Sure." He stood then looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Wanna play too?" He smiled.

"Yeah, Papa. Will you come too?"

"Sure," Sesshomaru answered. "Come on, Inuyasha." Then he whispered, "I'm sure you don't want to be alone with these guys."

As they stepped outside Sesshomaru told Muso, "Damn, Moryomaru and Byakuya should've brought their kids."

"I know," he said. "I don't know why they didn't bring them or their woman. What do you want to play, Rin?"

"Umm, how about hide-and-seek?"

"Okay, who's it?"

"How about Inuyasha?" Shippo piped up, getting over his shyness.

"Yeah, Inuyasha can be it," Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"Fine," Inuyasha said. "You guys go hide."

All the adults felt extremely silly playing hide-and-seek at their ages but they did it for the kids…

"Okay, forty! Here I come," Inuyasha yelled.

Rin was hiding along the side of Kagura's house, Shippo was behind a wall, and Muso and Sesshomaru were hiding behind the same car. They were whispering to each other.

"So, is that guy just your friend?" Muso asked quietly.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru whispered. "Wait, what the hell do you mean 'just your friend'?"

"Well, I don't know…I mean, he is pretty cute."

"Um, did you forget that I have a husband?"

"If you can even call him that…"

"Oh, be nice."

"Why should I? It's not like he's nice."

"He's-"

"Found ya."

Sesshomaru and Muso both looked up since neither one of them had said that.

"Oh, hey how'd you find us?" Muso asked.

"Well you two were talking pretty loud so it was easy."

"Heh heh. Oh."

"Hey!" Rin called. "You two are supposed to run. He has to tag you!"

"Oh…" Muso said. "Better get going then!" He got up and ran just as Inuyasha leapt at him. Inuyasha missed him by an inch but then turned to Sesshomaru. He was just getting up.

He sighed. "I'm only playing for the kids," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha smiled. "Whatever, you're still gonna be it."

All was still for a moment then they took off. Sesshomaru was sure he could outrun Inuyasha so he decided to tease him a bit. They were kind of far from what Rin had deemed 'base' earlier. He would slow down until Inuyasha was about to catch him then speed up again.

"You're a dick," Inuyasha called out.

"Haha, I know."

Sesshomaru was just about to make it when suddenly Inuyasha gained a crazy amount of speed and caught up to Sesshomaru. Then he tackled him into the grass where they both toppled over.

Inuyasha was on top of Sesshomaru, a smirk on his face. He leaned in until his lips were close to Sesshomaru's ear. "I don't like to be teased. Looks like you're it." Then he got up and went over to the others. They were laughing at Sesshomaru.

The white-haired male stayed on the grass for a moment. _Why did he get so close? _Sesshomaru could feel his breath hit his ear. _He could've gotten me without sending us both to the ground._

"Hurry up, Sesshomaru," Muso called.

"Yeah. Or do you like being on your back?" Inuyasha joked. Muso started laughing at the man on the ground but Sesshomaru bolted up after he said that.

"Calm down, I'm coming," he grumbled. _What was that supposed to mean? _He looked at Inuyasha who was looking back at him.

"I was just teasing you, Sesshomaru." Amusement gleamed in his eyes though.

"Yeah, I know. You're going to pay for that though."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Oh really now? I'd like to see you try."

Sesshomaru started counting and as he did he wondered just what Inuyasha had meant by everything.

As Inuyasha looked for a place to hide, he thought about Sesshomaru. There was something about him that made him different from other guys he had met. He wasn't sure what it was though. From the part of his and Muso's conversation he had eavesdropped on, it sounded like Sesshomaru's husband wasn't too great of a guy. And Sesshomaru seemed to be at Kagura's…a lot. Was their relationship rocky or something? _Whoa, what do I care? It's none of my business. But I am surprised he invited me to come over here…Maybe I was right and he was just shy, now he got over it._ Sesshomaru confused Inuyasha a little too because of that. He seemed to change his attitude a lot from the last time they talked. He also had no idea why he did what he did. _I just tackled him for the fun of it…and I whispered in his ear because…hell, I don't know! Who cares?_ Inuyasha wasn't attracted to Sesshomaru. He told himself he was already married anyways. He would admit the guy was cute but so were a lot of people. _Whatever, my only concern right now is finding a decent hiding spot…_

* * *

Ooh, is someone developing a crush? Who knows! And damn, I haven't played hide-and-seek in ages.

Okay, I just wanna say one thing. Inuyasha is gay, he has already come out and everything to his family and friends. He isn't like straight but then sees Sess and realizes he's bi or anything. I don't think I mentioned it in the story so yeah.


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thanks to those who've added this to their faves: ActionBitch2011, AnimeMandi22, DarkAngelJudas, Dragon77, Kirai-Ninja, LadyKaa28, lrainbowl, milkchocolatehot64, teiboi, tiffyhatake, whiterice76, darkxangelx-xo, A Beautifully Broken Vixen, UnknownFlux, Darklight14, EternalBlueRose, Fledingdreams, Hanyou-Foxgirl, yaoilover6969, Nikkie23534

And big thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter: Nikkie23534, pumpkinpi, demonic blood shed666, DarkAngelJudas, ActionBitch2011, milkchocolatehot64, dashllee, Ladykaa28, secret25, Shanteru, rae, whiterice76

* * *

Chapter Ten

After a few more rounds, the adults took a break even though the kids didn't want to. Muso, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha left the kids in the living room as they went to the kitchen. They were making drinks. Sesshomaru immediately saw the vodka on the table.

"Hey guys!" Byakuya said. He was making some concoction. "Want one?"

"Hell yeah," Muso told him.

"No thanks," Inuyasha said.

"What about you, Sesshomaru?"

As much as Sesshomaru would have loved to sit back with them and drink, he knew he couldn't. One, Rin was in the next room and he needed to watch her. Two, Naraku would be mad if he came home smelling like booze.

"Nah, maybe next time guys."

"Aw, you two are no fun."

"We just have children to watch."

After a couple hours, everybody was feeling good and having a grand old time. Even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were. Inuyasha wasn't shy around Kagura's family, they all were nice to him, and Sesshomaru had surprisingly lightened up around Inuyasha.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Muso exclaimed, he being the one to drink the most. "Let's all get tattoos right now!"

Well, hell. That sounded like a great idea. Everybody agreed and then volunteered Sesshomaru to drive.

"That's brilliant and all but what about Rin and Shippo? What do you suppose we do with them, hm?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha looked around. He could tell they wanted to go and since he wasn't really part of the family…

"I'll take them back to my house and watch them," Inuyasha offered.

"What? No, you're coming with us," Byakuya said.

"Yeah," Muso agreed.

"I'd love to but uh, yeah. The kids."

Inuyasha didn't give them a choice to push the matter any further. He walked into the living room and got the two kids.

"I'll see you guys later," he said.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked. He walked up to him so only the two of them could hear. "We don't have to go. That way you can stay."

"Nah, you guys go without me."

Sesshomaru looked out the window. He didn't know why he wanted Inuyasha to stay so much. _Well, I guess it's because everyone likes him. We were all having a good time. _He looked at the truck in Inuyasha's driveway. Then he looked at the black car next to it. _When did that get there?_

"Hey, Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"Does Miroku drive a black car?"

"Yeah."

"I think he's home then."

Inuyasha looked out the window too. "Oh, yeah you're right."

"Do you think he would mind…?"

"Nah, he wouldn't. Should I go ask him to do us a favor?"

"Yeah. I'll go with you since it's my daughter too."

XXXXXX

About an hour later Kagura, her four siblings, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and no children were sitting at the tattoo shop. Miroku had agreed although he seemed a little intimidated by Sesshomaru…

Byakuya was getting his finished up. It was an eyeball that seemed to be flying on his right upper arm. He also got the name of his wife on his back near his left shoulder. The only people left who hadn't gotten anything were Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kanna.

"Okay," Muso said. "Who's going next?"

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru. They all knew that he wouldn't get one (Kagura knew it was because of Naraku) but still they would try and make him give in to peer pressure. Sesshomaru put his hands out in front of him defensively.

"I think Inuyasha would be better to harass," he said quickly.

Then they all turned to Inuyasha, evil grins on their faces. He looked at Sesshomaru.

"You're welcome," Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"Fine…" Inuyasha sighed.

"So what do you want to get and where?" the tattoo artist asked.

"Uh…on my back I guess…and I want a dragon." He described exactly what he wanted.

"Okay. Take your shirt off." Inuyasha did and everybody stared. He didn't notice. He was too busy thinking _why the fuck did I let myself do this?_

Sesshomaru couldn't help but look at his tan muscular chest…he was just so built…Sesshomaru realized what he was doing and the slightest hint of pink tinged his cheeks. _What the fuck am I looking at him for? _He quickly tore his eyes away.

After Inuyasha was done and everybody got a look, he put his shirt back on. Everyone knew that Sesshomaru and Kanna weren't going to get one so they left.

In the car, Sesshomaru drove while Inuyasha sat up front with him.

"So why didn't you get one?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

_Because of Naraku. _"Because I just didn't want one," he replied.

"Keh, do you think I got up this morning and said 'hm, I think I want to get a dragon on my back'?"

Sesshomaru smiled a bit. "No one forced you."

"Everyone was just staring at me like a pack of wolves. They wouldn't have let me get away if I tried."

"They did the same to me. But notice how I left without one."

"Oh, whatever." Sesshomaru smirked. "So honestly, do you think it looks good?"

"The monstrosity on your back?"

"You are a such a dick."

"Haha, I still know that. I'm only teasing you. It looks good."

"Hmph…really?"

"You heard me the first time, there's no need for me to repeat myself." Inuyasha chuckled a bit. "And just what is so funny?"

"How you can joke around one moment and then suddenly be so serious the next."

"Oh. Yes, thanks for laughing at me."

"Ha, you're making it easy."

"And you say I'm a dick?"

"Hey!" Moryomaru shouted from the back. "Stop flirting and focus on driving! Even the old people are driving faster!"

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru shouted back. "We are not flirting, I'm married!" Sesshomaru ignored the 'to an asshole' comment. "And I am focused! Just because I'm not going a hundred doesn't mean I'm too slow."

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe we'll get back before night."

Inuyasha looked next to him waiting for what Sesshomaru would say next. He smirked at what he did instead. Sesshomaru slowed down until he was following the speed limit of forty miles.

"Bastard…" Moryomaru mumbled.

XXXXXX

When the group got back to Kagura's house, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru separated to get Shippo and Rin.

"Hey, Miroku's car was gone," Sesshomaru realized once they were inside.

"Hm…" Inuyasha said and pulled out his phone. "Oh…uh, Miroku sent me a text saying he took them to get some dinner. Guess I didn't hear my phone go off."

"Oh. Okay then."

"So…" There were actually a few questions Inuyasha wanted to ask Sesshomaru but he didn't want to in front of Kagura's family. He didn't know how to bring it up though.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have anything to drink?"

"Oh, yeah. What do you want?"

"…You got any beer?"

"Ha, and here I thought you were a good boy." He got one for Sesshomaru and one for himself.

"Only because there were kids around."

_Now is as good as ever I guess. _"So Sesshomaru…why did you invite me to hang with you guys?"

_Damn. _Sesshomaru had hoped he wouldn't ask this. He told himself it was to be nice after he watched his daughter but…he didn't do that for anyone else who watched her. He knew this. "Well, why not? Did you not want to or something?"

"No! I had fun with you guys, really. I was just wondering."

"It's not like I had some evil intent behind it or something. I just thought you'd enjoy yourself."

"I did. I-"

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Since Sesshomaru was closest he decided to get up and answer Inuyasha's door for him.

"You don't have to get it."

"I know that." He opened it and was greeted by a guy with black hair tied back, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin.

"Who the hell are you?" the guy asked rudely.

Sesshomaru got mad quickly and just as he was about to go off on the guy, Inuyasha stopped him.

"Koga," Inuyasha spat. "What do you want?"

"Oh, come on babe. Don't talk like that."

That confused Sesshomaru. _Babe?_

"Shut up, you bastard. Leave me alone. I told you it's _over_."

* * *

Okay, so I saw this picture of a dragon tattoo and my first thought was 'hey, that looks like a pokemon.' Then my second thought was 'that's totally gonna be Inuyasha's tattoo now.' =)


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thanks to those who have added this to their faves list: ActionBitch2011, AnimeMandi22, DarkAngelJudas, Dragon77, Kirai-Ninja, LadyKaa28, lrainbowl, milkchocolatehot64, teiboi, tiffyhatake, whiterice76, darkxangelx-xo, A Beautifully Broken Vixen, UnknownFlux, Darklight14, EternalBlueRose, Fledingdreams, Hanyou-Foxgirl, yaoilover6969, Nikkie23534, Wild Inu

And thank you to all the people who took the time to review last chapter: Darklight14, Pumpkinpi, milkchocolatehot64, Aghony-Of-Darkness, Nikkie23534, Ladykaa28, dashllee, whiterice76, ActionBitch2011, DarkAngelJudas, teiboi

* * *

Chapter 11

It suddenly clicked in Sesshomaru's mind what was going on with Inuyasha and this fucker at the door.

_This guy is Inuyasha's ex._

"Why are you here, Koga?" Inuyasha asked, the disgust clear in his voice.

"Aw, is that how you greet your boyfriend?"

"_Ex,_ Koga. You're my _ex_ boyfriend. It's over between us."

"Why?" He suddenly glared at Sesshomaru. "Is it because of this guy?"

"If it is?" Sesshomaru growled. "What's it to you?"

"What's it to me? Inuyasha's my boyfriend."

"No, I'm not!" Inuyasha yelled. "It's been over since you cheated on me with Ginta!"

"Oh, come on. I said it wasn't serious and that I was sorry."

"You think that makes it okay?! I gave you a second chance when you cheated with Hakaku and then you went and did that!"

"I won't do it again."

Sesshomaru could easily tell this guy was lying, anyone could. He had no idea Inuyasha had had a boyfriend but damn did it sound bad. He cheated on him…twice? Inuyasha was getting angrier by the second but it didn't seem like Koga planned on leaving anytime soon. _I should help him._

"Koga," Sesshomaru said. "I suggest you leave now. And don't dare bother Inuyasha again."

"Why should I?" he sneered.

"Because Inuyasha is mine." Koga's eyes widened. "And I don't like people who make my boyfriend mad. Bad things happen to those who do."

Inuyasha was just as surprised but he realized what Sesshomaru was doing. "Yeah," Inuyasha played along. "You don't want me _and_ my boyfriend mad at you."

"Whatever. Inuyasha, you'll be mine again."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Sesshomaru spat. "Now get the fuck out of here." Sesshomaru glared at him while his fist started tightening.

Koga noticed. He growled but started walking away. "Fuck you both."

Inuyasha slammed the door shut and let out a frustrated groan.

"Boyfriend trouble?" Sesshomaru asked knowing the answer.

"Ugh…he's such a bastard. He hasn't left me alone since I moved out," Inuyasha told him.

"You lived with him?"

"Yeah…I moved out about a month ago."

"Well, you only moved here recently. Where did you go before that?"

"Kagome's. But then Miroku said he was going to move so we got this place together."

"Oh."

"Yeah…oh, and thanks. Y'know, for what you told Koga. It worked…"

"No problem. I know what it's like to have guy troubles."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha got curious. He was kind of hoping he'd tell him about his husband.

"Yeah, I've had past boyfriends cheat on me before…I kind of thought something was wrong with me."

"What the hell could be wrong with you?"

Sesshomaru shrugged fully realizing what Inuyasha was saying. "I don't know, that's just how I was. Naraku's never cheated on me before though…" _He only punishes me…_

"Well that's good. Koga has been the only one to do that to me. Ginta and Hakaku were his best friends."

"Really? To hell with that bastard then. You deserve better."

"T-thanks." Inuyasha wanted to get to know Sesshomaru more. He was curious about him. He seemed cold at first but Sesshomaru seemed to be a nice guy once he came out of his shell a bit. "So what's the deal with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, tell me something about yourself. You just learned a little about me, now it's your turn." Inuyasha grinned.

"Okay, let me think…" Sesshomaru was unsure of what to do. He wanted to talk to Inuyasha but he was already going against everything he told himself the first time they talked. He didn't need another guy friend because Naraku would only get mad. Especially a _gay _guy friend. _But there's no harm in just telling him a _little _about me, right? Right. _"Um, you already know I'm married, that I have a daughter…what do you want to know?"

"Okay, how old were you when you came out?"

"I was fourteen when I came out to my friends."

"What about your parents?"

"Sixteen."

"So they weren't too supportive or what?"

"No." _My mom wasn't…who knows if my dad would've been._

"Sorry to hear that."

"What about you?" Sesshomaru wanted to get the focus off him before they talked about his parents again.

"Seventeen. I had just graduated high school."

"Parents?"

"Okay with it."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. Got any siblings?"

"Nope."

"Me either. So it was just your parents and you?" Inuyasha immediately knew by Sesshomaru's look that he struck a nerve. Pain was etched on his face for just a moment before it was hidden.

"Just me and my mother…"

"Oh." He didn't want to question it further if it was an uncomfortable subject.

"What about your family?"

"Just my parents and me. No siblings."

"Oh. When I was younger, whenever I heard the word family I'd always think of my friends. They were closer to me than anyone related by blood."

"It's good to have someone. I noticed that you and Kagura are pretty close. You must be with the way you're so comfortable around her and her family."

"Yeah…she's my best friend. We've been friends for around five years now."

"How'd you guys meet?"

"Naraku. She and he were friends before I even knew him. She's really great…I can go to her for anything."

"I know what you mean. That's how me and Kagome are."

"So you've known her for a long time?"

"Yeah, since my sophomore year of high school."

"I'd know how long that is if I knew how old you were."

"Oh, I'm twenty-five. Kagome's twenty-four. What about you?"

"I'm twenty-eight and Naraku's thirty-one."

"Pretty young for having a seven year old."

"Older than when Kagome had Shippo."

"True. Just saying though. Have you had Rin since she was little?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Since she was born. Her biological mother was sixteen when she had Rin so she put her up for adoption."

"Oh. Hm…"

"What?"

"Would you guys ever adopt more?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "I don't think so. Not right now anyways. We're happy with Rin though I'm sure she would love to have a little brother or sister."

"Ha, I'm sure. I know I always did. Who knows, maybe you'll have more down the line."

"Yeah, maybe."

"You want another beer?"

Sesshomaru looked at his empty bottle. "Sure one more. I don't want to have too much, I still have to drive home."

"I'll be right back then." He took the empty ones and came back with two new bottles.

"Hey, I got a question for you," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh yeah? What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ever have sex with a woman?"

"Haha, yep. Once."

"Yeah? With who?"

"Kagome."

"No way."

"Yeah, once in high school. I came out a month later."

"Haha, was it that bad?" Sesshomaru teased.

"No…I just didn't like it. I mean, she didn't turn me gay or anything. I pretty much already knew, that just…confirmed it."

"That's kind of funny. Bad sex turned you gay."

"Oh shut up." Inuyasha was smiling though. "Okay what about you? Ever done it with Kagura?"

"No. I already knew I wasn't attracted to women five years ago. I'm gay not bi."

"Any woman?"

"Yeah, a couple times. It was just to experiment."

"Curiosity got the best of ya?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see what all the straight guys got so crazy over."

"Psh. Okay since we're on the subject of sex…who's the submissive in bed?"

Sesshomaru blushed a little. "What?"

"You heard me." Yes, he did.

"…I am."

"No way. You strike me as total dominant."

"Yeah…a lot of people think that." _He's my husband…I should have no problem being under him._

"Hm, surprised me."

"What, are you dominant?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Yup."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Of course."

"Yeah, but there's this one guy that's giving me problems."

"I thought you were single."

"I am. But there's this guy named Souta and he's really annoying. He keeps wanting to go on a date."

"Tell him no and to quit bothering you."

"It's not that easy."

"Why?"

"Because he's Kagome's brother…"

"Tell Kagome to tell him to back off."

"…She thinks we'd be cute together."

"Hm…" Sesshomaru thought for a second. "Go on a date with him but make it so he doesn't like you. Just do certain things to make him rethink the whole going out with you thing."

"I don't know if I can actually agree to go with him…but I should do that sometime. He's a nice guy and all but damn…I don't want to date his ass!"

Sesshomaru laughed. Then he heard a car pulling up. "You'll meet the right guy, Inuyasha."

"Damn, I hope so. Hey, I think Miroku's back with the kids."

"Yeah, I heard them."

A few moments later, Miroku came in with Shippo and Rin behind him. "Hey guys," he greeted.

"What's up, Miroku," Inuyasha said.

"Hi," Sesshomaru said. Rin came up to him. "Hi, Rin."

"Hi, Papa," she said with a smile.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. Miroku's really nice."

"Yeah?" Sesshomaru looked at the time. "How would you like to see Daddy?"

"Are we going home?"

"Yeah, it's getting late and you have school tomorrow." He stood up. "Thanks Miroku for watching her."

"No problem, Sesshomaru. She's easy to watch."

"I guess I'll see you later then," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll see each other when we take the kids to school. Bye."

They said bye and then Sesshomaru left. Inuyasha thought about what he said. _Does he want to see me tomorrow?_ Inuyasha was confused. He enjoyed that they talked but didn't Sesshomaru not like him? _He's just coming out of his shell._

XXXXXX

"I thought we were going home," Rin said.

"Yes, but I want to say bye to Kagura and her family first," Sesshomaru told his daughter. They walked right in. He saw them all sitting down. "Hey guys. I'm going to go home now."

He said goodbye to all of them before he and Rin got in his car and left. When they got there she said hi to Naraku then she went to shower. Sesshomaru went to sit down next to Naraku.

"Hi, Sesshomaru."

"Hi. Did your friends just leave?"

"Yeah. A little before you two came." Naraku wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru and pulled him in for a kiss. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate in kissing him back. "You were drinking."

"I only had one beer. I swear."

"Okay. I know you wouldn't drink a lot and drive, especially with Rin in the car." One of his hands moved a little lower. Sesshomaru knew what Naraku wanted but he didn't want to do anything. He snuggled closer to Naraku and yawned. He pretended like he didn't know what Naraku was doing.

"Are you tired?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah…" Hopefully it would work. Naraku seemed to be in a good mood so maybe…

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

"Yes, please." Upstairs could mean anything…

Sesshomaru was about to get up but was surprised when Naraku stood up holding him in his arms. He carried him upstairs and put him on his bed. Sesshomaru was relieved when he lay next to him without trying to strip him. Even though he had faked being tired, Sesshomaru found his eyelids getting heavy. All he had time to think about before the darkness won was that today really was a good day and ended well too. He didn't have time to think about the guy with the long black hair who lived next door to Kagura.

* * *

Hey everybody. Sorry it took awhile to post this chapter. I've been working on a new one-shot and that's been taking up most of my writing time. It's taking me a lot longer than I thought it would to finish that damn thing. It's going to be under Nar/Sess so keep an eye out for it. ;-) You guys deserve another chapter though so tonight I decided to work on this instead.


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thank you to all of ya who've added this to their faves list: ActionBitch2011, AnimeMandi22, DarkAngelJudas, Dragon77, Kirai-Ninja, LadyKaa28, lrainbowl, milkchocolatehot64, teiboi, tiffyhatake, whiterice76, darkxangelx-xo, A Beautifully Broken Vixen, UnknownFlux, Darklight14, EternalBlueRose, Fledingdreams, Hanyou-Foxgirl, yaoilover6969, Nikkie23534, Wild Inu, animewannabe13

Thanks for the reviews last chapter, I love reading what you guys have to say: whiterice76, Dragon77, ActionBitch2011, kagomebabygirl, pumpkinpi, Ladykaa28, Nikkie23534, Rei-chan94, dashllee, DarkAngelJudas, Darklight14

Hm…well I have nothing to say so no ramble today. Or maybe I'll just wait till the end of the chapter. ^_^

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Sesshomaru woke up to the sound of running water. It was early in the morning and Naraku was in the shower getting ready for work. When Naraku was done, he got up. He was about to go downstairs but Naraku decided to push him onto the bed and pin his arms above his head. Sesshomaru knew Naraku wanted to take him last night. He was nice enough to give him a break though. He was probably burning with need by now. _He was nice to me…I shouldn't deny him so much._

"I wanted you last night," Naraku whispered in his ear. He then shoved his hand into Sesshomaru's pants. "Tonight…you won't escape me until I take you over and over again…" Sesshomaru moaned softly in response. Despite the fact he never wanted to have sex, he could feel himself growing hard from Naraku's touches. "Got that?" He stroked him a few times.

"Yes, Naraku," Sesshomaru groaned.

"Good." He pulled his hand away. "I have to leave for work now." He placed a kiss on his lips before he got off him. "Bye, and remember what I said."

Naraku left the house and also left Sesshomaru with a hard-on. Mildly surprised, Sesshomaru got up to shower and to take care of his problem.

XXXXXX

"Are we walking to school, Papa?"

"Yes, Rin," Sesshomaru told his daughter.

They left. As they were walking Naraku texted Sesshomaru. It said 'Tell Kagura to pick Rin up so we can have our fun.'

_I don't want to bother her…again._ Sesshomaru put off calling her. They got to the school a tad early. They weren't the only ones to. Rin was the first to see them.

"Hi Shippo!" she shouted across the grass and ran up to him. He wasn't alone though.

Sesshomaru smiled at Inuyasha. "Hi Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted jokingly in the same fashion as the older one's daughter.

"Ha, happy to see you too."

"So how've you been since, y'know, yesterday?"

"Just peachy. Naraku wants me to call Kagura to pick Rin up after school though. I'm putting it off."

"Why? Well why are you putting off, first off."

"I don't want to bother her too much. She's probably sick of me."

"Doubt it. And just why does he want her to watch Rin?"

Sesshomaru glanced at the kids to make sure they weren't listening. They were wrapped up in their own conversation. "He wants to have some 'alone time.'"

"Oh, so basically he just wants to take you again and again without worrying about your daughter walking in."

Sesshomaru felt the slightest tinge of embarrassment. "Yeah…pretty much."

"Ha, well hey. If you want, I'll watch her."

"Really? Would you mind?"

"Not at all. I'll already be watching Shippo anyways. She'll entertain him."

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

"No problem."

"Rin."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Inuyasha is going to pick you up after school. I have…a few errands to run so I'll pick you up later."

She smiled and looked at Inuyasha. "Okay!"

It was time for class so the adults said bye to the children.

"So Sesshomaru…want to walk back to my house together? We can get my truck and maybe do something."

Sesshomaru thought about it for a second. _Naraku can't get mad at what he doesn't know…and it's not like me and Inuyasha are in love. We're just friends._ "Sure, sounds good."

They left together and talked the entire way back.

"Do you wanna go see a movie?" Inuyasha asked once they were inside his house.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru answered. "Little early though."

"Well, we can find something to pass the time. Here, follow me to the kitchen."

Sesshomaru sat at the counter while Inuyasha got a cup of coffee.

"Is Miroku here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nah. He's at work. I'm here because I have the next few days off. You want a cup?"

"Sure." Sesshomaru stared out the window. He heard Inuyasha coming behind him so he quickly turned around. The next thing he knew, the front of his shirt was drenched in hot coffee.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry," Inuyasha apologized. He hurriedly got a small towel.

"Don't worry about it." Sesshomaru wanted to take his shirt off because it was hot but he stopped himself. _What would I say about the scars?_

"Damn, you take that off while I go get you a new one."

"Er…okay."

Inuyasha ran upstairs. _Fuck. I'll just keep my undershirt on. _He took his light gray t-shirt off hesitantly but he kept his white tank undershirt on. His chest and stomach weren't visible but his upper arms and shoulders were.

"Here you go," Inuyasha said as he tossed Sesshomaru a new one.

"Thanks."

Inuyasha looked at him for a moment. He had some muscle and his shirt fit him quite nicely. Inuyasha quickly realized what he was doing. "Uh, I'll take that other one for ya."

"Okay." Sesshomaru was glad when Inuyasha went out to what he assumed was the garage. He ripped off his damp undershirt and put on Inuyasha's shirt as fast as he could. He noticed that Inuyasha had been staring at him. _Was he staring at my scars…?_ He decided to follow Inuyasha out and ignore it.

"Oh, hey."

Sesshomaru looked around. The laundry area was near the door but past that was the rest of the garage. It was clean and not full of a bunch of junk. "You got a pool table."

"Yeah. Want to get your ass kicked?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Hell, my ass won't be the one that gets kicked."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that."

"You're gonna regret challenging me."

And regret it Inuyasha did. They had been playing for awhile. Inuyasha had four balls left and Sesshomaru had just one. Sesshomaru was a lot better than he had expected and now it was Sesshomaru's turn again. His last one was in an awkward place so he either had to switch the way he held the stick or he had to bend over the table. He settled for the second option. Sesshomaru hardly even realized what he was doing but it didn't go by Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's ass looked so perfect in his jeans. It also didn't help that he was practically right in front of him.

_I shouldn't be looking at him like this. He's married._ Even as he told himself this, he couldn't take his eyes off him. At least not until he stood up again.

"Your turn, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at the table. Sesshomaru had made the shot and now only had the eight ball left. "Damn." He tried to take his mind off the image from a few moments ago. It was tough.

Inuyasha ended up losing. Of course. That's what he got for underestimating Sesshomaru. They went to the movies but Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel slightly worried the whole time. What if one of Naraku's friends saw him with another man? Naraku would definitely let him have it then.

Sesshomaru's behavior didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked tense and he kept looking around every so often.

"Uh, Sesshomaru. Are you okay?" he asked.

"What? Yeah."

"Oh, because if you didn't want to come…"

"Inuyasha, I wanted to come with you. If I didn't then I wouldn't be here right now." Sesshomaru didn't want Inuyasha to think he didn't want to be here, he was just worried about being thought a cheater.

Sesshomaru visibly relaxed once they sat in the darkness of the theatre. Inuyasha felt better once he did. He wondered what was up with his strange behavior. He doubted he would be told if he asked though.

Both men enjoyed themselves. Sesshomaru couldn't remember the last time he went out with another guy without worrying about doing something that would result in a beating later that night. Jaken didn't count, he just didn't.

Inuyasha was happy. Honestly, it had been ages since he went out with a guy like this. The last time he went out with a boyfriend to the movies or anything had been with Koga…_What the fuck! Sesshomaru's not my boyfriend._ He panicked slightly. The last time still was with Koga. Sesshomaru was just a friend, not a boyfriend. His eyes widened. He felt a hand touch his own. On his right side. On the side Sesshomaru was sitting on.

"Oh, sorry," Sesshomaru whispered, pulling his hand away. "I didn't see your hand there." He really didn't but Inuyasha couldn't be sure. He tried to just play everything- the way he looked at Sesshomaru earlier, his thoughts, and his hand touching his own- as nothing.

When the movie let out, it was almost time to get the kids.

"We should probably get going," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, Rin and Shippo get out soon."

"I'll drop you off at your house and then go get them." They started walking to his car. "Do you think Naraku will be there?"

_I hope not._ "Doubt it." If he was and he saw Sesshomaru being dropped off by another man…oh damn. It'd be one hell of a night to say the least.

"Give me directions to get there."

When they reached Sesshomaru's house, Sesshomaru was relieved that Naraku wasn't home yet.

Sesshomaru smiled at Inuyasha before he got out. "Hey, you're pretty fun Inuyasha. Thanks again for watching Rin. I'll see you later in the evening when I pick her up."

"No problem. Do you want to just call me and I'll drop her off later? I don't mind."

"No," Sesshomaru said too quickly and he knew it. "It's fine…I'll get her."

The way he said no made Inuyasha raise an eyebrow. _That was weird._ "Okay, but if you change your mind just call." Kagome had given Sesshomaru his number when Rin had spent the night at Shippo's.

"Okay. Bye, Inuyasha."

"See ya, Sessh." Sesshomaru noticed the nickname but let it slide. "Have fun with your husband." He winked.

Sesshomaru forced a smile. "Ha, I will." He then got out and walked to his front door. He waved before he went inside.

While Inuyasha drove off, another thought flooded his mind. _Sesshomaru had a weird look when I told him to have fun tonight. I wonder what's up with that._ Combine that with the conversation he had eavesdropped on and Inuyasha would be bold enough to think that maybe Sesshomaru didn't have a decent relationship with Naraku.

Oh, he had no idea.

* * *

What up! I know that I wrote in my profile that this would be up by the weekend but I had to choose between this and my psychology essay and yeah. Since I'm posting this a day late I'm sure you can guess which one I chose. Anyways, I hope y'all liked this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thanks to all of y'all who've added this story to their favorites: ActionBitch2011, AnimeMandi22, DarkAngelJudas, Dragon77, Kirai-Ninja, LadyKaa28, lrainbowl, milkchocolatehot64, teiboi, tiffyhatake, whiterice76, darkxangelx-xo, A Beautifully Broken Vixen, UnknownFlux, Darklight14, EternalBlueRose, Fledingdreams, Hanyou-Foxgirl, yaoilover6969, Nikkie23534, Wild Inu, animewannabe13

And especially thanks to the people who motivate me, my reviewers last chapter: Rei-chan94, dashllee, Pumpkinpi, Ladykaa28, DarkAngelJudas, Darklight14, ActionBitch2011, milkchocolatehot64, Nikkie23534

I'm glad that no one's told me I'm suddenly moving too fast. Since them getting along has been slow I want to keep it at the same pace and I was a little worried that it was rushed.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Sesshomaru stood in his bedroom. He had just spent the day with Inuyasha and he had a good time. He felt almost guilty, like he shouldn't have fun with anyone but Naraku. But he was allowed to have friends, right? Guy friends? Gay guy friends? Of course…

_I'm still wearing his shirt._

If Naraku noticed he'd be in trouble. He stripped it off. Then he had an idea for getting rid of his slight guilt. He'd be real good to Naraku. He then proceeded to take off his jeans and boxers. When he was totally naked, he walked downstairs and sat down. _I've made Naraku go without for too long now…he deserves my body._ Sesshomaru forgot how much Naraku didn't deserve him. When he heard Naraku's car pull up he attempted to make himself hard. He needed to be for Naraku. After a few moments more than usual, he was able to get it up.

Naraku walked in shortly after. He smirked at what he saw. His bitch was good and ready for him, sprawled out on the couch. As he went over to him he began to undo his belt and unbutton his shirt. He kissed Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru's hands rid him of his shirt. They pulled away for air and Sesshomaru took that time to rid Naraku of the rest of his clothes.

"You're eager," the black-haired male said. "What do you want?" He then grabbed Sesshomaru's erection.

"Fuck me, Naraku," he moaned.

"How do you want it?" Sesshomaru pulled him by the hair into another searing kiss then grinded his hips hard against the other to answer. "You want it rough like the little slut you are."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Naraku grabbed his ass as they went upstairs then he dropped Sesshomaru onto the bed. He kissed his uke's collarbone then moved downwards until he reached his nipples. Instead of kissing him though, he bit him hard. Sesshomaru scrunched his face a little in pain. But then Naraku proceeded to gently take it into his mouth and suck on it as an apology. Sesshomaru arched his back. He knew that Naraku liked when he was really responsive. Sesshomaru wrapped his legs around Naraku, creating the sweetest of friction.

Naraku was really enjoying this. He just loved when his bitch was so eager to be fucked. This was the Sesshomaru he liked, not the one who had recently been unresponsive to everything he did to him. He didn't want to wait anymore. He wanted to fuck his bitch and he wanted to do it now. He positioned himself at Sesshomaru's entrance. He kissed him on the lips as he entered quickly. Sesshomaru's cry was lost in the kiss but he did pull Naraku closer to him. Naraku wasted no time in thrusting in and out of Sesshomaru.

"Harder," Sesshomaru moaned. He wanted Naraku to at least be hitting his prostate. He listened and started moving faster too. Naraku found it which made Sesshomaru release a loud moan. He wanted to stroke himself but he knew Naraku wouldn't allow that. So he just waiting for Naraku to do it and when he did, he came after some rough jerks. He shouted Naraku's name.

Hearing his own name sounded wonderful to his ears and then when his bitch's muscles tightened around him…it sent him over the edge. He released his seed into Sesshomaru's tight ass. Afterwards he pulled out of him and lay next to him.

Yes, Sesshomaru had decided. Pleasing Naraku would be his 'apology' for hanging out with another (gay) guy. He wouldn't tell Naraku directly of course but he'd let Naraku do whatever he wanted to him. Yes, that would work just fine.

After a short while Naraku told him, "Now get ready for round two."

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru didn't go to Inuyasha's house until sometime in the evening. He was tired but he had to get Rin, no one else could without Naraku finding out about Inuyasha. Inuyasha told him to sit on the couch while he went to get Rin. He was about to go upstairs but then he caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru and stopped.

"Hey, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru looked tired. Inuyasha knew that he just had a lot of sex with his husband but it was a different kind of tired. It was a more stressed out, exhausted kind of thing.

Sesshomaru looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine," he told him. Truthfully, Sesshomaru hated his new form of pleasing Naraku. Even if he did cum…a lot, he still didn't like having sex with him…but it was necessary. Sesshomaru would just feel guilty if he didn't. And he'd probably feel the pain of a beating if he kept denying Naraku.

Inuyasha could tell he was lying. Something was up. He sat down across from Sesshomaru. "Are you sure? Something seems wrong." He knew he might be getting a little too close but if something was up, he wanted to help.

"No, no. I'm fine…"

"If you say so." He then stood up and went to get Rin.

Sesshomaru would've loved to just say what was wrong but he couldn't. He couldn't explain everything…to anyone. He had kept quiet for years, this was just another time he had to shut his mouth and tough it out. He felt so tired. Not just from Naraku either…

This couch was comfortable. And Inuyasha was taking his time…_It wouldn't be bad if I just closed my eyes right?_

Inuyasha came down with Rin and Shippo right behind him. He was about to talk but he stopped. Sesshomaru looked like he was sleeping, or at least drifting off. He walked up to him. "Sesshomaru?" he said. He smiled. Guess he had been really tired. "Sesshomaru."

He wanted to just fall asleep, was that so much to ask for? He suddenly realized where he was. His eyes shot up and he looked up to find Inuyasha looking at him.

"Ha, I got Rin," Inuyasha said. _He looks so cute right now._

He stood up. "Let's go. Thanks, Inuyasha. I'll see you later."

"No problem. Bye."

Inuyasha sat back down after he left. Shippo went upstairs again. He realized what he thought earlier. Sesshomaru had looked cute…well, he did. _So what? A lot of people are hot…_That didn't mean anything. He had hot, er, good-looking friends. Big deal!

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru and his daughter walked into their living room. "So what did you have to do?" Rin asked.

He mentally sighed. "I had to go to work to take care of something important and Daddy had to work late. That's why you stayed with In- that's why I didn't pick you up at school." He almost said Inuyasha out loud. He didn't see Naraku around but he could still be listening…

"Oh. Okay."

He took her upstairs to her room and shut the door. "Hey Rin. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Papa. What?"

"If Daddy asks, tell him that you stayed with Kagura. Don't mention Inuyasha, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't like Inuyasha. So we just pretend that Inuyasha isn't real. If he found out then he'd get mad and you don't want him mad at me, do you?" She shook her head many times. "Good. Now did you finish all your homework?"

"Yes. Inuyasha made me and Shippo do it as soon as we got home."

"What about dinner? Have you eaten?"

"Yeah. He cooked for us."

"Okay. Go take a shower."

"Okay."

He left her room and went to his own. He practically collapsed on his bed. It was early for bed but he decided that he was done for the night. He stripped down to his boxers and got under the blankets. It was kind of cold. Naraku came upstairs and sat next to him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah. I'm so tired though," Sesshomaru told him.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, but thanks."

"I'm going to go back down but if you do need something just tell me."

"Okay. Thank you."

Naraku then left Sesshomaru all alone with nothing but his thoughts. He had been acting strangely nice since yesterday and it confused the hell out of Sesshomaru. It would be something he would have to figure out another time when he had more energy.

* * *

Ah, I am so happy right now. My best friend that moved a year ago is moving back to California! I know that has nothing to do with the story but fuck. I felt like mentioning it anyways. =)


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thanks for adding this to your favorites lists: A Beautifully Broken Vixen, ActionBitch2011, AnimeMandi22, DarkAngelJudas, Darklight14, Dragon77, EternalBlueRose, Fledingdreams, Hanyou-Foxgirl, Kirai-Ninja, Ladykaa28, Nikkie23534, UnknownFlux, Wild Inu, animewannabe13, darkxangelx-xo, lrainbowl, milkchocolatehot64, teiboi, tiffyhatake, whiterice76, yaoilover6969

Much love and thanks to my reviewers: DarkAngelJudas, milkchocolatehot64, Ladykaa28, whiterice76, pumpkinpi, Nikkie23534, ActionBitch2011, Darklight14

I would've had this posted yesterday but the website was being a cunt and wouldn't let me

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

The next few days had the same pattern. Sesshomaru would take Rin to school, he and Inuyasha would hang out, and then Sesshomaru would go home and let Naraku fuck him as much as he wanted. Sesshomaru knew what he was doing was risky, it could end quite badly actually. Naraku would not be happy if he caught Sesshomaru spending so much time with another gay guy. Naraku was still being kind of nice. Sesshomaru thought it was a combination of him having so much sex with him and him wanting something. Naraku was never nice unless he wanted something, something Sesshomaru definitely wouldn't like.

On Thursday, Sesshomaru told Inuyasha that he wouldn't be able to see him on Friday. He said that it was Naraku's day off (which it was) and he was going to spend time with him. The truth was that he couldn't sneak around when Naraku was home but he couldn't tell Inuyasha that he was forbidden to hang out with almost anyone. That would seem too strange to Inuyasha so Sesshomaru left that part out. On Friday, the reason Naraku was being nice was revealed.

"No!" Sesshomaru yelled. "I'm not going!"

"Damn it! I'm telling you nicely. We're going! I have to and so do you."

"No, Naraku. You know how much I hate those things. We just went last weekend!"

Naraku walked over to Sesshomaru and gripped his arms painfully hard. "Yes, we are."

"No."

Naraku's kind behavior finally snapped after almost a week. He backhanded Sesshomaru. "Stop arguing!" He lifted his hand again. "I don't like doing this but you force me to. Remember, you bring this upon yourself."

"Fine, I'll go."

"Good, but you still need to be punished for putting up a fight."

"I told you I would go though!"

"You don't tell me anything. _I_ tell _you_ what we're doing. Got that? You're so ungrateful. I treat you damn good and you dare argue with me?" He forced Sesshomaru against the wall and he hit the back of his head on it.

"I'm sorry…I won't do it again."

"Liar."

Naraku had an idea. Sesshomaru had been so unresponsive to anything he did to him lately but this week…he was able to make him scream and writhe like a little slut. Since he was able to get Sesshomaru to react to sex, he could probably get him to react to pain just like he used to. And since he had been nice to him, it would just make him beg to be treated like that again.

He suddenly grabbed Sesshomaru through his pants between the legs. Sesshomaru looked at him wide-eyed. He felt Naraku's hand tighten and it felt like he was being crushed.

"Naraku, stop. Don't do this." He cried out when his hand tightened even more.

"Don't order me around." Sesshomaru's cry of pain had excited Naraku. He hadn't heard it in awhile. He hoped to get more cries and pleas out of him by the end of the night.

The rebellious, unresponsive Sesshomaru was gone. The real one was back. The one who didn't want to be beat, the one who couldn't control the cries that came out of his mouth. Guilt was the reason he was back. The guilt of not telling Naraku the truth, the guilt of sneaking around his husband, the guilt of rather wanting to spend time with another man instead of the one he promised to love…

Naraku pulled him away from the wall and kicked his legs. He tumbled to the floor. Another cry of pain escaped him as a foot collided with his stomach. His mind was in ruins right now. This whole week he had told himself he'd let Naraku do whatever he wanted with his body. Well, that was exactly what he was doing so shouldn't he just let him? That part of him wanted to just stay down. The other part of him didn't want to be hit or go through this pain. He wished Naraku would just leave him alone. He told himself he deserved this punishment but…he didn't want it.

"You son of a bitch," Naraku yelled. He was ready to beat the hell out of Sesshomaru. He was excited that his weak whimpering bitch was back. He was definitely going to make him scream tonight in case Sesshomaru decided to be unresponsive again. He leaned down over Sesshomaru, grabbing his head and slamming it down against the hard floor. He smirked.

That was the second time Sesshomaru hit his head. Now he was felt like he was going to pass out. He had a headache, plus pain in his stomach and groin. And Naraku was probably far from finished.

He didn't slap him again. He didn't want Sesshomaru to have a black eye or any bruises on his face. He kicked him most of the time, mostly in the stomach and chest. Sesshomaru thought his ribs were about to break. Then Naraku had an idea. He dragged Sesshomaru by the hair over to one of the end tables next to the couch. He ripped off his shirt, exposing his scarred body, and forced him onto his knees. Then he made him bend over the table.

Sesshomaru had no idea what he was going to do next. He closed his eyes and waited. Then he felt the hard slap of leather against his back. Naraku was hitting him with his belt. It hurt so much, more than Sesshomaru thought a belt could. He started whimpering and mentally cursing himself for being so weak and disgusting. He was supposed to be allowing this because he had been seeing another man for the last week, he was supposed to give Naraku his body. He should have welcomed this punishment!

Then why did he want nothing more then to disappear forever?

Why did he wish that one day this would never happen to him again?

If Naraku claimed to do this out of love then why did it always hurt so badly?

Over and over the belt lashed against his skin. It stopped for a second. Sesshomaru was just about to turn his head when cold metal made contact. Naraku had merely switched the way he was holding it so that the buckle would hit him. He hit him repeatedly.

"Scream, bitch! Beg, you whore!"

Sesshomaru didn't want to give in to him. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction of making him scream in pain. It hurt so much though…and his back was bleeding. He knew it was.

"Naraku!" It was just too much, he wouldn't be able to last any longer.

"What?"

"Stop! Please! Just let me go…"

"Are you-" Smack. "going to be-" Smack. "good?" Smack.

"Yes! Yes, I'll be good! I promise."

Smack! "You're so pathetic…fine, your punishment is over."

Naraku then grabbed his keys and left. Sesshomaru listened to his car drive away before he even attempted to move. He tried to straighten his body but it was overwhelming. He fell to the floor on the verge of passing out.

"Fuck…" he swore softly before his entire world went black.

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru woke up to a dark, empty house. He moved his head to look around. It didn't look like Naraku was home yet. He knew the routine. He should either leave or prepare himself for another beating when Naraku came home. He couldn't move though. He felt so weak and drained. He slowly moved his hand to his pocket and grabbed his phone. He pressed the buttons but he was barely able to put enough pressure on them to make them dial.

"Hello?"

"Kagura…" he groaned. "Help me…" He was unable to say another word before he blacked out again.

XXXXXX

Kagura was panicking. Sesshomaru wasn't answering his phone now and when she had spoken to him he sounded like he was pain. Byakuya had been at her house and was just about to leave when Sesshomaru called. Now he was with Kagura in her car and they were rushing to Sesshomaru's house. Kagura knew Naraku did something to him and she could only assume Sesshomaru was at his house now. She was afraid of what state they'd find her friend in.

They parked and Kagura noticed that only Sesshomaru's car was there. At least Naraku wouldn't be an obstacle. At the moment. She and Byakuya were relieved that the front door was unlocked but as soon as they walked in they stopped in shock. Sesshomaru was a short distance away shirtless, bloody, and unconscious. Kagura gasped and tears formed in her eyes. She had never seen him like this.

"Byakuya," she whispered, gaining his attention. "Pick him up and take him to the car."

He did so without a word. Kagura quickly ran up to his bedroom and grabbed him some clothes to change into when he woke up. Then she met up with her brother and they drove off.

Once at her house, they took Sesshomaru upstairs to her room. Byakuya's wife called and told him to come home because one of his daughters was sick. He was hesitant.

"It's okay," Kagura assured him. "You can go."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. He'll probably be more comfortable if it's just me here anyways."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

After he left, Kagura started the bathtub. She wanted to get the blood off him. She stared at him as she waited for it to fill up. This was the first time she saw him shirtless in a long time. She was able to see all the scars she never knew he had. He looked so battered up, it pained her to see him. She knew Naraku had inflicted every one of those. No wonder he hated being home. Naraku was torturing him. She knew they fought worse then normal but she had no idea it was this bad…

It took some effort but Kagura was able to bring him to the tub. She figured it would be better to do it while he was out of it because it would probably sting. She didn't care about seeing him naked, he was her friend so what? And if it weren't for all the scars on his body, he probably wouldn't have cared too much either.

XXXXXX

The first thing Sesshomaru noticed was that he was in water. He slowly opened his eyes. He was hurt, groggy, and confused. He didn't remember being anywhere near water. Then he realized he had no clothes on. That instantly woke him up.

"Sesshomaru, it's okay," Kagura said gently to him.

He turned his head back when he heard Kagura's voice. He relaxed a bit when he realized he was with her. Then he remembered the beating. His back was all cut up and she had a full view. And his scarred body! She must have seen it all. He started panicking.

"Sesshomaru, relax. You're going to be alright, everything's going to be fine." He didn't say a word. "This is going to sting a little, okay?"

He nodded. She started pouring water onto his back then she squeezed some soap from a bottle onto his skin. He hissed when it made contact. He didn't want any more pain for the night, or ever. She cleaned his cuts very carefully though then rinsed the soap off. She winced when she saw his back without blood. So Naraku had whipped him with a belt…

"Come on. Can you stand?" She grabbed a towel as he stood up. He didn't care right now if she saw his body. All he wanted was to rest. He was able to dry most of himself off but Kagura had to gently pat dry his back. She handed him the clothes she had gotten for him. It was a t-shirt, pajama bottoms, and boxers. Once he was dressed she helped him over to her own bed. He lied down and she sat on the other side. He still hadn't said a word.

He didn't know what to do. Surely Kagura knew the truth about his and Naraku's relationship. What would she do? Would she say something to someone? Would she rat Naraku out? What was she thinking now? A hand on his arm snapped him out of his thoughts. Kagura was looking down at him.

"Don't hate me…" he whispered.

"Why would I?" she asked softly.

"Because I'm weak and awful. He did this because I deserve it…"

"Don't say that. It's all lies. You don't deserve any of this. You deserve to be loved and treated right."

No more words were exchanged. Kagura would figure out how to deal with this new information tomorrow because today Sesshomaru needed to be comforted. He was hurt badly and not just physically. He shifted closer to her, careful of his injuries. She stroked his cheek then his scalp when he rested his head on her lap. After a few minutes he sat up slightly and she let him lean against her. She hugged him then noticed the tears leaking out of his eyes. He cried more and more. She allowed a couple of her own to fall but then quickly wiped them away. She rocked him back and forth which made the sobs escaping his throat lessen. She wiped the tears off of his face. He was extremely exhausted and he drifted to sleep. Kagura continued to hold him.

_What am I going to do?_

She closed her eyes but she knew that she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thanks to those who've added this to their faves list: A Beautifully Broken Vixen, ActionBitch2011, AnimeMandi22, DarkAngelJudas, Darklight14, Dragon77, Fledingdreams, Hanyou-Foxgirl, Kirai-Ninja, KnightOfLelouch, Ladykaa28, Nikkie23534, UnknownFlux, Wild Inu, animewannabe13, darkxangelx-xo, lrainbowl, milkchocolatehot64, teiboi, tiffyhatake, whiterice76, yaoilover6969

And thank you to the lovely people who reviewed last time: milkchocolatehot64, Ladykaa28, ActionBitch2011, pumpkinpi, dashllee, A Beautifully Broken Vixen, Nikkie23534, whiterice76, DarkAngelJudas

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Sesshomaru groaned as he woke up. His body was in pain. He looked out the window. It was still dark. He switched his gaze to Kagura who had her eyes closed. He thought she was asleep so he jumped slightly when she spoke.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he mumbled. Truthfully, his chest and ribs were giving him trouble. Naraku had ruthlessly kicked them almost to the point of breaking. His back hurt too but at the moment that wasn't bothering him as much.

"You're lying." He shifted so that he was lying on his back. "What hurts?"

"…My ribs."

She turned towards him. She gently put her hands on his chest. She frowned when he flinched. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

"I know…"

She began rubbing him as carefully as she could. He relaxed some. He still felt anxious about what Kagura now knew but he tried to focus on her making his pain go away.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Everything hurts…you're helping though," he answered softly.

"Do you want to take something for it?"

"…Yeah."

She got up and got a couple pills with some water. When she came back she saw him struggling to sit up. His face was scrunched in pain. She sat back down and helped him rest against the headboard. He swallowed the pills and closed his eyes.

"Kagura?"

"Yes?"

"Can…nothing…"

"It's okay, Sessh. Tell me."

"Can I…l-lean on you to sleep?"

"Yeah. Come here." She rested back and propped pillows behind her. She knew he needed physical contact that didn't leave him in pain afterwards.

He sat down and rested back so that his back was against her chest. She got comfortable then wrapped her arms around him. He snuggled closer to her body and the warmth she was radiating.

"Thank you…I'm a burden. Thank you for putting up with me."

"You're not a burden at all. You're my best friend and I care for you so much. I'll do anything for you and do you know why? It's because I love you."

He closed his eyes again knowing that she was speaking the truth. "I love you too."

She kissed the top of his head. "I know you do. Now go back to sleep. You need rest."

"You should try to sleep too."

He soon fell back asleep. She smiled sadly at him. She stayed up for awhile longer, thinking about what would happen in the morning, but she eventually decided to take Sesshomaru's advice. She figured she should get at least a few hours of sleep no matter how stressed she'd still feel in the morning.

XXXXXX

It was seven in the morning when they both got up. Sesshomaru could walk without help but his body and muscles still ached. Kagura gave him a couple more painkillers. They were sitting quietly downstairs both unsure of what to say. Kagura finally decided to speak up.

"How long?" she asked.

"It started when Rin was two." He kept his gaze downcast.

She wanted to kick herself. How could she not have known? Five years? He had been beaten and abused for five years? She should've seen the signs because damn were there a lot.

"You don't deserve this. Has it always been this bad?" He was silent. He had never talked about this before. He thought it would be betraying Naraku if he did. He wanted to though. The years of frustration and stress and pain from keeping quiet were eating away at him. "Sesshomaru, you can talk to me."

"…Things were great when we met. That wasn't an act. When Rin was two he started getting angry over small things. Then one day he slapped me. We hit each other more and more after that but eventually I backed down. From then on…"

_He beat you. _"This can't continue."

His head shot up, a look of…fear in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Last night, I found my best friend bloody and unconscious on the floor of his house. I don't want that to happen again."

_I shouldn't have called her. I should've just stayed home and let Naraku do what he wanted to me. _"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have called and done this to you."

"That's not what I meant. I'd rather you be here with me then with that monster. I don't want you getting hurt again. You should be with somebody who treats you right."

"He only does it when I'm bad and don't listen."

What?! The next time Kagura saw Naraku…that bastard better watch out. She was furious with Naraku. She knew she had to be careful around Sesshomaru though and be gentle. "Sesshomaru…what did you do that was bad?"

"You mean yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"I was arguing with him. We're going to some business thing with Jakotsu and other people from his work tonight. It's supposedly important…I don't want to go! We just went to something like that last week. I hate Jakotsu, I hate almost all the people he works with. They're all assholes!"

"You shouldn't have been hit. That wasn't right for him to do. He should respect the fact you don't like those people and don't want to go. One person shouldn't be inferior to the other in a relationship. I don't care what you do or have done, nothing gives Naraku the right to do what he does to you…Has he done anything else to you?"

"What do you mean?"

Kagura wasn't sure if she should be asking questions like this but she had to know. And if he didn't want to answer then he didn't have to. "Has he done anything else to you besides hit you?"

Sesshomaru's eyes started getting wet. "He-he…yes, he has." This was so hard for him to say but the words were forcing themselves out. "Sometimes…he forces me to have sex with him. It's awful but the worst is when he forces me to feel pleasure from it."

_He rapes him?! That bastard! _Kagura wasn't aware of the beyond-angry expression on her face nor the worry on Sesshomaru's.

_Did I make her mad? Did I do something wrong?_ "K-Kagura? Are you mad at me?"

Kagura snapped out of it. "No, not at all. I'm angry at Naraku." She stood up and sat next to him. "I don't want you to go back there."

"I-I have to. I should be home before noon."

She started stroking his cheek. "Sesshomaru…do you really want to go back?"

"I have to…"

"But do you want to?" Silence. "You don't have to. You can leave him…for good. He shouldn't be treating you like this. You can stay here with Rin…" He looked like he was considering it. "Leave him…"

Sesshomaru wished he could listen to her. He wished with all his heart he could. He couldn't though. "No!" he suddenly cried out. "I can't! I have to go!" He looked down before closing his eyes tightly. "Please…" he whispered now. "I have to go home, just take me home." He knew that if he wasn't home soon then Naraku would punish him again. His body couldn't handle more punishment right now.

"…No. I'm not taking you back to that horrible creature."

Sesshomaru's mind was about to go on overload. Kagura didn't understand…he couldn't just leave Naraku. He would find him. Then he would really let Sesshomaru have it. He would receive a punishment far worse than any other. Naraku wouldn't let him take Rin either. No. He would find Sesshomaru then take Rin away from him. There was no way of escaping. He had to go home. "Kagura, please. I have to go. I have no other way of getting back. I can't drive like this."

"No. He's just going to hurt you again."

"No, he won't. Not if I'm back on time." Sesshomaru wanted to cry. Why couldn't she get the fact that he had to go?

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"Yes."

"Fine, maybe he won't do anything when you get home but what about tonight? What about tomorrow? Will he leave you alone then?"

"Stop it!" Sesshomaru didn't want to hear it.

He didn't want to hear the truth.

"Please, just stay." She knew she wouldn't be able to get through to Sesshomaru with him the way he was right now. She wouldn't be able to convince him. He was too far gone, Naraku had a five-year head start in brainwashing him. That didn't mean she would stop though. She would talk to him everyday if she had to, anything to convince him to divorce that monster.

"If you're not then I'll call Naraku to pick me up."

In that instant she thought about reporting Naraku to the police. They would do something about it. But Sesshomaru would never forgive her. He would be so scared and angry if the police came to his front door. "Don't call him." She had to do something though. She just didn't know what. This situation was unlike anything she had dealt with before.

"You'll take me home then?"

She needed someone to talk to, someone who she could at least tell all this to. "…Yes. I'll take you."

"Thank you."

_Don't thank me for handing you over to that bastard._ "But not for another hour."

"Okay."

She was desperately trying to think of what she could do. _I need to talk to someone first._ Byakuya had been with her last night. They had discussed what had happened when they were driving back from Sesshomaru's house. Since he already knew part of what was going on, she would call him. Maybe she could take Sesshomaru home, figure out something to do, and then take Sesshomaru back before Naraku could harm him again. She didn't know what that something would be though. All she knew was that she had to figure it out fast.

* * *

Okay, I had more planned for this chapter but I decided to end it here (obviously?). The reason for that is because I don't think I'll be able to update for another couple weeks after this. Sooo, instead of making you guys wait longer I posted a slightly shorter chapter.

I hate doing this…but I'm going to do it anyways…Since this is the fifteenth chapter I'd like to reach 150 reviews so uh yeah, I'd appreciate those reviews (I do always anyways though).

Also, if anyone has read or written any funny Inuyasha fanfics could you tell me the titles of them? The requirements would be that it has to have Sesshomaru in it as a main character and it CANNOT be a Sess/Kags or Sess/Rin pairing. I'm just looking for stories that will at least make me chuckle.

Ugh…to anyone who actually reads my stupid notes at the end (and beginning when I have them)…thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thanks to all of y'all who added this to their faves: A Beautifully Broken Vixen, ActionBitch2011, AnimeMandi22, DarkAngelJudas, Darklight14, Dragon77, Fledingdreams, Hanyou-Foxgirl, Kirai-Ninja, KnightOfLelouch, Ladykaa28, Nikkie23534, UnknownFlux, Wild Inu, animewannabe13, darkxangelx-xo, lrainbowl, milkchocolatehot64, setsuko teshiba, teiboi, tiffyhatake, whiterice76, yaoilover6969

And definitely thank you to all of you who reviewed! I reached past 150 =) Replies are at the end

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Kagura didn't want him to leave. She tried to talk him out of going home multiple times and all were unsuccessful. Now they were parked across the street from Sesshomaru's house.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Kagura asked. She already knew the answer though.

"Yes…" he answered. "Thanks for everything."

"Any time." She suddenly pulled Sesshomaru closer to her. He closed his eyes and hugged her back. "Don't hesitate in calling if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay."

She didn't want to let him go. When she did he would go home to face that bastard. She kissed the top of his head and his cheek multiple times. He rested his head on her shoulder and they stayed still for a few moments. Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled away. "I'll see you later, Sessh."

He nodded. "See ya, Kagura."

She left after he walked through his front door. She hated herself for what she just did. If he got hit now it would be her fault. She was the one who practically gave him to Naraku just now. She would call Byakuya as soon as she got home. She'd tell him to come over because she needed to talk to someone in person.

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru cautiously walked into his house. He was truly afraid of what would happen to him. It was still morning though and he came back on time. But who knew if Naraku would still be angry with him. He didn't see Naraku downstairs so he went to their bedroom. The black-haired man had just finished getting dressed. Sesshomaru froze in the doorway unsure if Naraku wanted him near him.

Naraku stared at him for a second. "Come here," he ordered. He watched as Sesshomaru slowly made his way over. He couldn't walk normally and all the muscles in his body hurt. He eventually reached him though but didn't say a word. "Have you learned your lesson?" He nodded. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." He put his hand roughly on his back to bring him closer.

"Yes. I have!" Sesshomaru cried. _No more pain…_

"Good. Though you'll have to prove that before tonight."

"I will…"

"Get dressed. We're going to buy you some new clothes for tonight. I don't want you embarrassing me."

Sesshomaru was able to get ready but it drained a lot of energy from him. He didn't have nearly as much as he usually would. He wasn't sure he'd be able to get through this day and go to that fucking 'business gathering' tonight. He'd have to try though. Naraku would be mad otherwise.

XXXXXX

"Kagura? What's wrong?" Byakuya asked into the phone.

"Are you busy today? Can you come over?" she asked.

"I can. I'll be there in a little bit." He knew why she wanted to see him. It was about Sesshomaru.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." He hung up and told his wife that he was going to his sister's again. He drove there as fast as safely possible. When he got to Kagura's he immediately sat next to her and gathered her in his arms.

"I'm horrible," she mumbled.

"No, you're not," he told her.

"Yes, I am. I let him go. I gave him to that bastard!"

"Let him? Kagura, he's a grown man. He makes his own decisions."

"It's not that simple. I don't know what to do…Naraku has been doing things like this to him since Rin was two. I tried talking to him…to leave Naraku but he wouldn't." She finally broke down and let fall all the tears she had been holding back since last night.

"If he was truly unhappy then don't you think he'd do something about it? I mean Sesshomaru is just as strong, if not stronger, then Naraku. He could easily defend himself."

"No. He used to when it first started. He's practically brainwashed. He's terrified, he doesn't know what to do. _I_ don't know what to do."

"Did he ask you to help him? Did he say 'I want to leave Naraku'?"

"No but…"

"Like I said, he's an adult. If he wanted to leave, he'd do it. It's none of our business nor is it our place to do anything drastic without Sesshomaru's permission."

"I can't just leave him. You weren't here last night, only when we picked him up."

"I don't think you should do anything unless he wants you to."

Kagura just couldn't help but think how much that sounded like the wrong thing to do.

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru and Naraku were in the car. Sesshomaru just closed his eyes and rested back against the seat. He was tired already and they had only left the house a few minutes ago.

"Did you go to Kagura's?" Naraku suddenly asked.

"Yeah," he answered quietly.

Naraku knew he did. He always did. He wondered if she knew what he did to Sesshomaru. When push came to shove, he knew Kagura wouldn't do anything to him directly. She'd tried to convince Sesshomaru to leave him but that would be it. She probably didn't know everything either since that would require Sesshomaru telling her. Naraku was confident that his bitch wouldn't say anything.

What would he do if he found out that Kagura knew all about it?

"What time is it at?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We'll go at eight. It's at the same building I work at."

They reached the first store and parked. Naraku noticed that Sesshomaru was still walking weird.

_This won't do at all._ "Here, lean on me a bit," he ordered. "People will suspect something if you're limping all over the place."

Sesshomaru silently wrapped his arm around Naraku's waist and leaned on him a little. It helped since he could rest some of his weight on his husband.

"Now let's go find you some decent clothes. I can't have you there in jeans and a t-shirt."

Naraku settled on just getting him something simple. He got him a nice-fitting black button up shirt and gray pants. It looked good with his long white hair. When they left it was already the afternoon. Time was going way too fast for Sesshomaru since he didn't want to go tonight. At least Naraku was being nice. He hadn't yelled or anything at him.

Soon it was time for them to get ready. Naraku and Sesshomaru were walking up the stairs. Naraku pushed on the other's back to make him move faster but almost pulled his hand back when Sesshomaru cried out.

"Please, don't touch my back. It's sore."

Naraku debated on whether or not to listen. He took his hand off though. Sesshomaru was being a good boy today so there was no need to hurt him.

They left around eight. They hadn't even gotten there yet and already Sesshomaru was wishing it were over. There weren't quite as many people there as last weekend. It was only the people Sesshomaru hated the most. They were all so fake. Except Jakotsu. Jakotsu acted completely like himself. That was the scary thing. Jakotsu immediately laid eyes on Sesshomaru and he knew in that instant that he would be getting no peace tonight.

He stayed near Naraku for the first hour. A couple guys wanted to take Naraku though to go look at some new business plan. Sesshomaru didn't want to go so he excused himself saying he was going to use the restroom. Instead he went to the empty side of the building and walked the deserted halls. At least he was alone. He stopped and rested against one of the walls to regain some strength. He heard someone coming.

"What do you want, Jakotsu?" Sesshomaru called out coldly.

"Aww, so mean," Jakotsu pouted. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Well, I came here to be alone and now you're ruining it."

Jakotsu walked closer to him. "Now that's no way to treat someone who only wants to have a good time with you."

Sesshomaru didn't like the way that sounded nor did he like how Jakotsu kept getting closer and closer to him. "Get away from me." He moved to get away but then Jakotsu quickly put both his arms on either side of Sesshomaru. He leaned his body until it was practically touching his, effectively pinning him in place. If Sesshomaru had all his strength he would've been able to get away but he didn't.

"No. I like where I am right now."

Now Sesshomaru was getting nervous but desperately tried to hide it. "You bastard." That resulted in Jakotsu pressing his body harder into Sesshomaru's.

"No name calling. Am I going to have to teach you a lesson?" Before he could answer, Jakotsu's lips were on his. Sesshomaru went wide-eyed and began thrashing as hard as he possibly could. What the fuck was this pervert doing?!

"Sesshomaru." Jakotsu tore his lips away and both he and Sesshomaru turned towards the source of the voice.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru said, sounding almost grateful. Jakotsu pulled away from him.

"What's going on here?" he asked as Sesshomaru came up to him.

"That bastard followed me here. He forced that kiss on me! I didn't want it, I promise."

"Naraku," Jakotsu suddenly said. "You know how it is. I just couldn't resist."

"Understandable." Sesshomaru was shocked. Jakotsu forced himself on him and it was understandable?!

"But-but Naraku…" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Stop acting like a child, Sesshomaru. You should be flattered that someone besides me actually likes you."

Jakotsu came up behind him. "Yeah, and I like you a lot."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what was happening. He tried to get away from Jakotsu but Naraku wouldn't let him. "Naraku, let me go."

"No."

"Naraku! Stop! Both of you!"

Sesshomaru would be damned before he let anything like this happen. Naraku did this to him sometimes but it was different when it was Jakotsu. He turned around to face Jakotsu and pushed him away. Then he turned back to Naraku.

"I can't believe you'd let him do anything to me!"

"You shouldn't be disobeying me!"

Sesshomaru was angry. Naraku was supposed to love him, not let some other guy just come and do what he pleased to Sesshomaru.

"You're supposed to love me!" Then Sesshomaru lifted his hand and slapped Naraku across the face. It was unclear who was more shocked. Naraku for being hit by him or Sesshomaru for actually doing the hitting. Sesshomaru stared at him for a second before using the rest of his strength to run out of there. Naraku turned furious and was about to chase him down but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Just leave him," Jakotsu told him. Naraku took one last look in the direction Sesshomaru had gone before going back to the other people with Jakotsu.

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru was walking the streets alone. He was still mad at Naraku for allowing Jakotsu to kiss him like that. He had never intended to slap Naraku, it happened more spur of the moment. He felt strangely satisfied with Naraku's shocked face but he knew he would get punished later on. He ignored that for now as he continued to walk. He didn't know where to go. Kagura told him to call her if he needed to but he didn't want to bother her again so soon.

He sighed to himself. He looked at all the cars out. It was Saturday night so a lot of people were out. Among them he noticed the red truck that was so familiar to him. He smiled when it parked a little ways ahead of him. He found where he was going to go for the rest of his time out.

* * *

Ah, you silly kids. I didn't think I'd have any time but alas I was able to write another chapter. See, I had a plan. I didn't forget about Inuyasha. Oh, and that Nar/Sess one-shot I mentioned a few chapters back is now up!

DarkAngelJudas: Yeah, I'm sure Inuyasha would be able to help ;-)

dashllee: ah! Well I hope this chapter brought you back to life. =) Yes it was short last time but I figured you guys should get something instead of waiting for me to update (and I did promise I'd have it by the weekend)

whiterice76: Haha, don't apologize. I realize that I'm keeping you guys waiting for a long time. Oh I know what you mean, I just love when Inuyasha's seme

???: I know. Naraku is such a bastard (even if it's me writing it). Inuyasha will be coming soon as you can tell

Anonymous: Of course I will. I won't leave you guys hanging. And thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it =)

Ladykaa28: That must have been a very tough spot to be in. I hope you got through to her and everything is okay now

Kaybop1: That makes me feel really good then! I'm happy that you found it good enough that you'd review since you haven't in a long time. I want people to feel the different emotions I'm writing about when they're reading this and I hope I'm doing a decent enough job in describing everything that Sesshomaru is feeling

Nikkie23534: Hm…grits, hitman. Grits…hitman…that's a toughie! Okay, maybe not. Naraku deserves the grits!

ActionBitch2011: Haha, thanks. At least someone does. Hm, yes what is Kagura going to do? We'll have to wait and see =D

pumpkinpi: I'm sure it would be a tough position for anyone. I can only guess what someone would be thinking after finding _that_ out

Aghony-Of-Darkness: Thanks! I like them both

teiboi: His shoe? That fucker deserves to be beat a thousand times

May: Thanks. Hehe, uh, I wouldn't expect Sess to be too IC in this fic…maybe somewhat later on. Yeah, someone told me that Sess is extremely OOC but I had Naraku down pretty well

S.A.: I try to update quickly. I hate leaving you guys hanging for a long time.

setsuko teshiba: is this soon enough? Well, this was posted quicker than I thought it would be =)


	17. Chapter 17

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thanks people who add this to their faves lists: A Beautifully Broken Vixen, ActionBitch2011, AnimeMandi22, DarkAngelJudas, Darklight14, Dragon77, Fledingdreams, Hanyou-Foxgirl, Kirai-Ninja, KnightOfLelouch, Ladykaa28, Nikkie23534, UnknownFlux, Wild Inu, animewannabe13, darkxangelx-xo, dashllee, lrainbowl, milkchocolatehot64, sesshomaruxinuyasha, setsuko teshiba, teiboi, tiffyhatake, whiterice76, yaoilover6969

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Replies are at the end.

Oh, and I wanna mention something. Milkchocolatehot64 mentioned this but I want to write my response up here so everyone will read it. Not counting UAHSD, I will **not** be writing a story with **Sess/ukeInu**. Once I'm finished with UAHSD I will only be writing whoever/ukeSess. If anyone wants me to write Sess/ukeInu then hit me up with a one-shot request

Anyways, let us move onward!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said.

"Hi," Sesshomaru smiled.

"Where you headed?"

"Not sure."

"Hop in then."

Once he did, they drove off. Sesshomaru was glad to see Inuyasha, especially right now. He needed to be around someone who didn't want to just have sex with him.

"So why were you just walking around?" Inuyasha asked.

_Should I tell him?_ "Naraku and I went to some business thing of his. We got in a fight though and I left."

"Ooh, must've been pretty bad then. What about?" Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru's hesitation. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Sorry…I just don't want to talk about it."

"I understand."

"Where were you on your way to?"

"Actually, Kagome's friend Hojo is having a party tonight. I was on my way there."

"Oh…well you know, I don't want to bother you then…"

"Nah, you wouldn't be bothering. Do you want to come with me?"

"Um…"

"Come on, it'll be fun. And if it isn't then we can drink enough booze until it is."

Sesshomaru grinned. "Okay then. Let's go. I can be your…guest."

"Haha, yeah. You're married so you can't be my date. That's a shame really." He winked jokingly.

"Haha, damn." They were both playing but both felt something when they were talking.

They parked in front of what Sesshomaru assumed to be this Hojo guy's house. Tons of people were already there. As they were getting out of the truck Sesshomaru had the urge to tell Inuyasha something.

"Y'know…they say there's truth to every joke."

Inuyasha smiled. "That they do."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to make of that. Was Inuyasha still playing? He had to be. He followed Inuyasha.

"We can stay close if you want," Inuyasha said. "Since you don't know anyone here really."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be left alone for too long…"

Inuyasha took Sesshomaru to a group of his friends and introduced him. They were all talking for a while when a guy with brown hair showed up.

"Who's that?" Sesshomaru whispered to Inuyasha.

"That's Hojo," he told him.

Hojo and Sesshomaru met briefly before Hojo was off again.

"So he's gay, yeah?" Sesshomaru said.

"Nope," Inuyasha told him. "He's straight."

"What? No way! Damn, I think my gay-dar is broken."

"Haha, yeah he has a tendency to throw people off."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru enjoyed themselves for the next few hours. Neither of them drank too much surprisingly, though Inuyasha had a bit more than Sesshomaru. They didn't leave until almost two in the morning. Sesshomaru drove back to Inuyasha's. When they got out it was only then that he realized he still needed somewhere to stay for the night. Would Inuyasha mind…?

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"What's up?"

"If it's not too much trouble…can I stay with you for the rest of tonight?"

"Sure. I don't mind."

They stepped into the dark house and Inuyasha flicked on the lights.

"You had fun tonight, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"A lot."

"Okay, good. Hey, those clothes can't be too comfy. Want me to get you something to sleep in?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"I'll be right back then."

As Inuyasha went upstairs, Sesshomaru made himself comfortable. He sat down on the couch and unbuttoned his shirt leaving just his white t-shirt on. When the other male came downstairs, Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare. Inuyasha had clothes in hand with a shirt thrown over bare shoulders. Sesshomaru stood up and got the pants Inuyasha had gotten for him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sesshomaru watched, what he thought discreetly, as Inuyasha put on his own shirt. "I'll go get you a blanket."

Sesshomaru changed out of his pants and put on the pajama ones he was given. Inuyasha came back down and tossed the blanket on the couch. He was wondering what to think about Sesshomaru. He had noticed that he was staring when he was putting on his shirt. Did that mean anything? Was Sesshomaru just looking because he happened to standing right in front of him? Though he was unsure why he came down shirtless in the first place. _It was just because I was in a hurry._ Yeah, that was it. He watched as Sesshomaru walked to sit back down. Come to think of it, he had been walking a little strange all night. Now that he had the chance to get a good look, Sesshomaru was almost limping.

"Hey, Sessh. Did you hurt your leg or something?"

Sesshomaru became nervous. "Uh, no. Not really."

"Oh, because it kind of looks like you're walking strange."

"Gee thanks."

"I'm serious. Get up again."

"Don't order me around."

"Come on. Please?"

Sesshomaru sighed. He really didn't want to. He didn't want Inuyasha to suspect anything and he was exhausted anyways. He just wanted to rest. Inuyasha started pouting though and he soon found himself walking again.

"See? You're in pain. You just won't admit it."

Sesshomaru sat back down. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jeez, you're so stubborn. I can make your legs feel better."

Sesshomaru was definitely interested in that. Honestly, his legs did hurt a lot. "Oh yeah? And just how would you do that?"

"If you don't mind…" Inuyasha got up and sat near Sesshomaru. "Put your legs over my lap." Sesshomaru listened. Inuyasha was sitting close to him but he didn't care. "This is something Kagome taught me." He put his hands on Sesshomaru's calves and started massaging them. Sesshomaru's eyes slid closed and he let a small smile tug at his lips. His hands felt wonderful on his aching muscles.

"Hehe, feel good?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you."

Inuyasha knew that he was in pain but too stubborn to admit it. "So how did you get all sore?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sesshomaru couldn't just tell him that it was from his husband beating him.

Inuyasha shook his head. "If you insist…" He rubbed him for a few more minutes. "You seem really tired. I think I'll leave you alone now."

Sesshomaru cracked an eyelid open. "Are you sure? You're not bothering me or anything."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Sure."

"Okay." Inuyasha sat back down, happy that Sesshomaru wanted to still be with him. He was a bit suspicious though. He wondered why Sesshomaru wouldn't tell him what the source of his pain was. He'd think about it later. "Kagome's brother was at Hojo's tonight."

"Souta was his name right?"

"Yep."

"Did he see you?"

"Yep."

He smirked. "What happened?"

"…I have a date this Friday."

"Haha, and how did that come about?"

"He asked me after I had a few drinks…I have an idea though."

"What would that be?"

"Well, there is no way that I'm going alone with him."

"Why? Afraid he might try and seduce you?" Sesshomaru joked.

"Oh god. Don't even play around like that."

Sesshomaru laughed. "Okay, what's your plan then?"

"Since I don't want to go alone, the logical thing to do would be to bring a friend." Inuyasha then stared at Sesshomaru.

"Let me guess…I'm that friend."

"You're pretty smart. So what do you say? You could bring someone with you."

"Hm…"

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Thanks…it's because of this pretty face that you just couldn't say no, right?"

"Guilty," Sesshomaru said with a smile and a roll of his eyes.

Inuyasha went up a long time after. Sesshomaru looked absolutely exhausted and he wondered why. He had been fine when they had hung out the week before. _Maybe he's getting sick?_ That still wouldn't explain his limping. Perhaps he'd ask him more about it in the morning.

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru lay down and closed his eyes. He was so tired. Inuyasha and he had stayed up for a long time just talking. He enjoyed it a lot though so it was worth being exhausted now. Inuyasha really was a nice guy and Sesshomaru found himself talking a lot around him. Usually he was a quiet guy, unless he was around people he'd known for a long time, but Inuyasha was able to bring out his personality.

Then Naraku came to mind. He'd probably be in a lot of trouble when he got home. Not only did he disobey him, but he slapped and ran away from him too. Naraku went way too far this time though. Sesshomaru was still furious about the whole situation. And a little scared. _I'm not someone Naraku can just pimp out to his friends!_ But what if Naraku was able to get him when he was too weak to fight back? What would he do then? Sesshomaru didn't know. But he sure as hell would fight Naraku if he tried to hook him up with Jakotsu again. Yeah, he would get a lot more than a slap.

Sesshomaru eventually fell asleep although he was mixed with different emotions from all the events that had happened that night.

Hot. It was so hot. That's all Sesshomaru knew. He had woken up but he was still in a sleep-filled haze. He threw the blanket off and kicked his pants off without even thinking about what he was doing or whose house he was doing it in. Feeling better, he turned onto his side and fell back asleep.

XXXXXX

Inuyasha quietly walked downstairs. It was morning and he was wide-awake. He wasn't sure if Sesshomaru was up so he made sure not to be loud. He stopped as soon as he laid eyes on Sesshomaru. He was still asleep alright. But he was curled up, his back to him, with no pants. _Well, that's odd._ Inuyasha couldn't help but look at his legs. He followed them until they disappeared into his boxers. He was unable to stop himself from continuing further up. Sesshomaru started to stir and it was then that he realized he was staring at Sesshomaru's ass. Even it did look perfect that still gave him no right to look…did it? Inuyasha bolted to the kitchen so he wouldn't look like a creep just staring at Sesshomaru. He put the coffee pot on then went back to the living room. Sesshomaru had just sat up and was rubbing his eyes.

"Hehe. Morning Sessh," Inuyasha said.

"Morning…" he said back. "Why are you laughing?"

"Nice legs."

Sesshomaru looked down and went wide-eyed. Inuyasha chuckled at the cute look of shock on his face…_Cute?_

Sesshomaru was horribly embarrassed. He was sitting at Inuyasha's house…with no pants. What the fuck? He quickly found the ones he abandoned and put them on.

"So do you always strip at people's houses?" Inuyasha laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Inuyasha had no idea how he could say that and keep a straight face. "How is it that you can be totally embarrassed one moment but then completely serious the next?"

"A lot of skill."

Inuyasha smiled. "You want some coffee?"

"Yeah. Wait…it's not going to be like last time, is it?"

"Oh yeah…heh. Only if you want it to be." He got up.

"Yes, because I just love hot coffee dripping down my body."

_Hm, when you put it like that…_Inuyasha came back with two cups in hand. After they were done Inuyasha's phone started to ring. He looked at it and groaned. "Sorry, Sessh. It's my boss. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Actually…I'm going to go to Kagura's for a few minutes. I have to talk about something with her."

"Okay."

Sesshomaru walked out the door and crossed the lawn into Kagura's yard. He knew she was up. He knocked and waited for her to answer.

"Sesshomaru? Hey."

"Hi." He walked inside.

"What's up? Are you feeling better since yesterday?"

"Yeah. I don't have all my strength back but a good amount at least."

"That's good. How did you get here? I didn't see your car outside."

"Well, actually there's a whole story behind that. I wanted to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"I told you about that thing we had to go to last night. We went but after awhile I went off alone. I was just walking through the hallways when Jakotsu came. He pinned me to the wall and forced me to kiss him! That fucking bastard. Naraku saw him do it…and he didn't care! I tried to get away from Jakotsu but Naraku wouldn't let me go! H-he told me to stop acting like a child…so I slapped him and ran away. But then Inuyasha found me so he picked me up and we went to a party. We went back to his house and I slept over there. He's a really good guy. I like him a lot."

"I can't believe Naraku but at least Inuyasha is nice. I'm glad you stood up for yourself. He's crazy if he thinks he can just give you to his friends."

"That's what I thought. That was just going to far…" He glanced out the window then looked back at Kagura. He did a double take then got up.

"What's wrong, Sessh?"

"That's…that's Naraku's car." So he was trying to take him back. Well, Sesshomaru didn't want to go. Sesshomaru opened the door and went outside. Kagura followed him. They stopped on her porch just as Naraku got out of his car.

"What the hell do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You're coming home with me," Naraku spat. "I'm very upset with what you did last night."

"No. I'm staying here. I'm not some plaything for your friends."

Naraku walked closer and Sesshomaru went to the grass to meet him. "You're my bitch and you'll do as I say."

"No. Not after last night."

"You dare to not listen?!" Naraku yelled. That made him even more furious. He was going to have to teach his bitch a thing or two about obedience. _Didn't he learn from the other night?_ Naraku knew Kagura was watching but he didn't care. He raised his hand and backhanded Sesshomaru.

Both Kagura and Sesshomaru were shocked. Kagura had never witnessed him hitting her friend before and Sesshomaru never thought he'd do it in public. It took him a second to get over his surprise. He felt so embarrassed and angry and ah! Sesshomaru didn't want to feel like this anymore.

"Leave me alone!" he screamed. Something inside Sesshomaru snapped. He suddenly pulled his hand back, balled it into a fist, and aimed it directly at Naraku's face.

Naraku was beyond surprised when his fist collided with his jaw. It was on now. Naraku punched him back and it set off an entire fight. Both men were kicking and hitting each other. Kagura could only stand and watch as she watched them fight. She didn't know what else to do. She then saw Inuyasha running out of his house from all the commotion. He froze at the sight he saw.

Sesshomaru slugged Naraku in the stomach but Naraku grabbed him and threw him onto the grass. Neither of them was aware of anything besides the being they were trying to beat. The whole world could have been watching them and they wouldn't have known.

Inuyasha came over to Kagura. "Is that Sesshomaru's husband?!" he asked.

She nodded. Neither of them said a word after that. They didn't interfere with the sight before them. This was Sesshomaru's fight, Sesshomaru's chance to prove himself.

Naraku had an advantage. He had all his energy and strength, Sesshomaru didn't. However, Sesshomaru was still doing pretty good with that considered. Naraku managed to pin him down though by straddling him.

"You're gonna pay," he whispered to the man underneath him. Then he clasped his hands around Sesshomaru's neck.

Sesshomaru thrashed around. He was trying to strangle him?! Sesshomaru kicked around until he was able to roll Naraku off of him. He threw himself on his body and punched him in the face.

Kagura was disgusted with this. She was glad that Sesshomaru was fighting back but she couldn't believe Naraku. She looked around. A few of her neighbors had come outside and were now watching in horror. One of them decided to yell at them.

"We're calling the cops!" a woman yelled. This got both brawling men's attention.

Naraku knew better then to mess with the police. He wasn't dumb. He pushed Sesshomaru away before standing up.

"This isn't over," Naraku growled menacingly. Sesshomaru just glared at him as he got in his car and drove away.

Sesshomaru turned back to his friends. He began to walk but he started to stumble. They both ran to him and Inuyasha caught him just before he fell.

"Okay!" Kagura yelled. "Nothing else to see here! Go back inside!"

Inuyasha picked Sesshomaru up. His mind was in shock. _That_ man was the person Sesshomaru was married to?! When the three of them got inside, he set Sesshomaru on the couch.

Sesshomaru was panting. Kagura kneeled next to him. "I'm proud of you, Sesshomaru. Don't let him take control of you."

"I don't know what came over me…" Sesshomaru admitted.

"You're fed up with the way he treats you, that's what."

"What if someone already called the cops? I don't want them here!"

"Shh, it's okay. The police aren't coming." She knew he was scared of that.

"Promise?"

"Yeah." She also knew that her neighbors wouldn't do anything. She looked down at her tired friend. He had blood on him. She wasn't sure how much of it was his and how much was Naraku's. "Now you just relax. Me and Inuyasha are gonna clean you up, okay?"

He nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

Okay, I had time that I didn't think I'd have so here you children go.

**Nikkie23534:** Kagura is one of the only chicks I like from the manga so I had to make her totally awesome. Yeah, she doesn't realize that you can help a person out just by simply listening to them! Hehe, I had to bring Inuyasha back into this somehow. ;-)

**milkchocolatehot64:** Of course I am, it's just a slow process. Well…I had him fight back. I had that scene planned out for awhile actually. And I addressed the rest of your review at the beginning of this chapter. Sorry but I just don't like seme Sess that much

**whiterice76:** Haha, I'm glad you found it funny. Naraku totally deserved it

**dashllee:** Aw, I feel like a dick now. 3000 words! I checked and 'word' told me that was how long this chapter was. I usually aim for about 2000 but since you begged I tried to make it longer. =) And I tried to not make the ending so cliffy. I think it isn't too bad??

**ActionBitch2011:** Haha, and what a wonderful gift to have. I think Sesshomaru gained most of his nuts back after that last scene

**Ladykaa28:** I'm glad to hear that. Yeah, I don't think any one event could make Sess leave so yes it will be a combination. I'm pretty sure I have all that figured out, I just got to work out the minor details.

**pumpkinpi:** That's Naraku for ya, a creepy bastard. Yeah, they had a good night indeed. =)

**DarkAngelJudas:** Well, I get an idea in my head and then I just write until it happens. My idea for that chapter was to have Inuyasha and Sess meet so when they did I was like 'we'll stop here.' but hey I updated quickly


	18. Chapter 18

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thanks for adding this to yo faves: A Beautifully Broken Vixen, ActionBitch2011, AnimeMandi22, BlackRose159, DarkAngelJudas, Darklight14, Dragon77, Fledingdreams, Hanyou-Foxgirl, Kags21, Kirai-Ninja, KnightOfLelouch, Ladykaa28, My Fizzlesticks r Awesumthnu, Nikkie23534, The Yaoi Pimpette, UnknownFlux, Wild Inu, animewannabe13, darkxangelx-xo, dashllee, lrainbowl, milkchocolatehot64, sesshomaruxinuyasha, setsuko teshiba, teiboi, tiffyhatake, whiterice76, yaoilover6969

And thanks for reviewing! For replies go down ---v

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Inuyasha was shocked to say the least. He had seen some bad relationships but _that_…that was just insane. Now his friend was lying bloody and exhausted in the other room. He didn't even know the full story yet. He had just hung up with his boss when he heard yelling. It sounded like Sesshomaru. Then there was the smack of skin against skin. He ran outside and saw Sesshomaru fighting with another man. A man who was his husband. Did they do that all the time? Why…?

"Inuyasha," Kagura called. "Can you get me a couple towels from the drawer?"

"Yeah," he answered. He got a couple small ones and dampened them with warm water. He went back to where Sesshomaru and Kagura were in the living room. "Here." He handed her one and she began wiping the blood off his face. Sesshomaru still kept his eyes closed but he was awake.

Sesshomaru knew his back was bleeding again. When he was on the ground his cuts had opened. Now they stung. "Kagura," he said.

"What is it?"

He didn't want to say it out loud. Inuyasha was in the room. Yes, he may have seen that fight but that didn't mean he knew everything. _He saw the fight. He saw!_ Alarms went off in his head with that realization. What would Inuyasha do now?

"Sesshomaru, calm down," Kagura ordered gently. She could see the beginnings of a panic attack coming.

He just looked at her. His back was bothering him more now. But Inuyasha was still a problem…

"Inuyasha," Kagura said. "Can I have a minute with Sesshomaru?"

"Oh, uh, of course," he told her.

"Actually…would you mind getting him another shirt to wear?"

"Not at all. I'll be back in a few minutes then…" He then left.

_I've borrowed quite a few things from him…_"Kagura, I think I'm starting to bleed through this shirt."

"Take it off and lay on your stomach." He did. He had been right. She stopped the bleeding then cleaned him up.

"Ah, fuck…" he groaned. "Inuyasha probably hates me."

"No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does. He thinks I'm some nutter who fights with my husband."

"He doesn't know what happened. It wouldn't be right for him to draw conclusions."

"Doesn't mean he won't. It doesn't matter what happen anyways…what kind of person fights with their husband? I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't say that. You have every right to beat his ass. I'm glad you fought back. You showed him that you won't put up with him anymore."

"…Did you mean it when you said you were proud of me earlier?"

"Yes. I am. You stood up for yourself." Sesshomaru smiled on the inside. No one had actually been proud of him before. Maybe it was a good thing that he fought back. "Inuyasha's back."

"He's going to see my body! I can't let him see my scars and back." He sat up quickly despite his body's protests.

"Sesshomaru, don't get up. You should be resting."

"No! He can't see me!" Sesshomaru then bolted with more speed than Kagura thought him capable of at the moment. She heard the bathroom door close and the lock click just as Inuyasha walked in.

"Where'd Sessh go?" he asked.

"Bathroom," she told him. "Here, I'll give that to him. Thanks."

"No problem."

She knocked on the door. "It's me, Sessh. Open up. Inuyasha brought you a shirt."

The door opened and a hand shot out to grab the shirt. Sessh put it on and walked back out. He sat back down with his gaze downcast. He felt like he should give Inuyasha some sort of explanation but he wouldn't unless his friend brought it up first. He was still scared of what he was thinking or what he might possibly do.

"What happened?"

That was what Sesshomaru was waiting for. "I…I told you last night that Naraku and I fought last night. He was here because he wanted me to go back home. I refused, we yelled, and then we started hitting each other…"

"Did he hit you first?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer right away. Inuyasha wanted to know this though. If Naraku hit him first then that would be saying a lot of things. If he admitted it then Inuyasha could possibly piece everything together. The reason Sesshomaru was never home, why his relationship was so bad, and why he was limping yesterday.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "Yes," he said before he could stop himself.

Inuyasha closed his eyes but then opened them quickly. "This wasn't the first time something like this happened, was it?"

Sesshomaru didn't want to be questioned anymore. It was bad enough he admitted to being hit first. How pathetic did Inuyasha think he was now? "Just leave me alone!" he suddenly cried, startling Inuyasha. Kagura sat next to him and started stroking his hair to relax him.

Inuyasha stared at him for a moment. _Something's not right._ He had yet to figure out what was going on but he had a feeling there was more than what he was letting on. "Uh, maybe it's better if I left for awhile."

Kagura looked at him. "Come back in a little while, okay?"

"I will. I'll want to check up on him." He left after that.

"Why does he keep asking questions?" Sesshomaru asked. "He probably knows everything!"

"No, he doesn't," Kagura said truthfully. "I'm sure of it." She knew he'd know eventually though.

XXXXXX

Inuyasha came back to Kagura's a while later. Kagura answered when he knocked.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Come in."

"How's Sessh doing?" he asked.

"He's a little bit better. He's not so tired anymore."

"That's good. Where is he?"

"He's taking a shower right now. He should be down soon."

"I was thinking…maybe we should take him somewhere. Y'know just to get his mind off things for a little bit."

"It'd probably be good for him. Did you have anywhere in mind?"

"Yeah, actually. How would you feel about going to a gay bar? The three of us could go tonight and I think we'd have fun."

She smiled. "Sounds good. We just got to ask if he'll go."

"Go where?" they heard from the top of the stairs. They looked to see Sesshomaru walking down just showered with still damp hair.

_He's beautiful. How could someone ever want to hurt him? _Inuyasha couldn't imagine that Naraku actually wanted to bring him harm. He didn't know what exactly Sesshomaru did to 'deserve' getting hit but he had a feeling that Naraku really didn't have a justified reason. _Something about that guy just doesn't seem right._ "Would you be opposed to going to a gay bar with me and Kagura?" he asked.

"Uh…"

"It'd be good for you to get out for awhile," Kagura said.

"Well, I guess so."

"Great," Inuyasha said. "I know this one place, it's a little bit of a drive but I always have fun when I go."

"When do you want to leave?"

"Later on tonight."

"…Who's driving?"

"I'll stay sober," Inuyasha volunteered.

"You sure?" Kagura asked. "You don't have any friends who don't drink?"

"Um…well, if you guys don't mind I could see if Kagome wants to go. She and I go there a lot together actually."

"Call her up then."

It turned out she was free.

XXXXXX

Inuyasha drove them there. He and Kagome sat up front while Sesshomaru and Kagura sat in the back. Kagome rarely drank so she would be the one to take them all back. She didn't really like to and she always wanted to be sober in case there was ever an emergency with Shippo. It was about a fifteen-minute drive once they hit the freeway.

Sesshomaru was still panicky but it was lessening. It had been a few years actually since he had been to a gay bar. Once the fighting with Naraku had begun, he forbid Sesshomaru from going any place where there were a lot of gay guys.

"Sessh," Inuyasha said once they were inside. "Dance with me." He was smiling.

"Oh gods…I haven't in so long."

"I take that as a yes!" He grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist and dragged him. A new song started playing. "Oh, I love this one."

Sesshomaru was shy at first but after a couple of drinks he and Inuyasha were really into it. Inuyasha decided to test his boundaries. He spun Sesshomaru around then grabbed his hips and pulled him close. Sesshomaru didn't mind.

They finally took a break and sat down. Kagome was talking to a couple of guys. Sesshomaru scanned the area for Kagura. He saw her talking to some woman. He smiled and then looked back at Inuyasha. Kagome was walking to the table they were at.

"Damn," Kagome said. "You two were hot." Sesshomaru smiled shyly.

"Yeah, Sessh," Inuyasha said. "I didn't know you were so good."

"Hehe, I'm alright. I used to go to clubs and stuff a lot when I was younger…"

Inuyasha ordered another drink. Sesshomaru sniffed the air. The scent of smoke was around and it was oh so tempting. He found the source. "I'll be right back." He got up and walked up to the guy with a cigarette in his hand. "Do you by chance have an extra one?"

The guy smirked at him. "I might, I don't remember…Maybe a kiss would help me recall."

If Sesshomaru had been completely sober he would've flat out refused. But with a few drinks and a strong craving for nicotine, he wasn't his usual self. He leaned over and kissed the guy on the cheek.

He winked at him before handing him his cig. "You need a light?" Sesshomaru nodded. "My name's Lenni by the way."

"Thanks Lenni. I'm Sesshomaru." Then he went back to his friends.

"You smoke?" Inuyasha asked when he sat down.

"I quit a few years ago."

"Yes, I can totally see that."

Sesshomaru just shrugged.

Kagura started walking over but she wasn't alone. "Hey guys," she said. "This is Abi."

They all talked for a while. Sesshomaru liked Abi. She was nice and she seemed to be getting along really well with Kagura. _Hm, I wonder if Kagura knows she's being hit on._

One of the guys stood on top of a chair. "Okay!" he announced to all the people. "We're gonna have performances by some of the ladies!"

There was a small stage that people crowded around. The women had gorgeous dresses and everyone looked amazing.

Sesshomaru had a lot of fun that night. He was glad Inuyasha came up with the idea of going there. He was the one who needed to have some fun the most. He was also the one who drank the most. Inuyasha and Kagura thought he might subconsciously drink because of Naraku so they watched him to make sure he didn't have _too_ much.

On the drive home, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat in the back while Kagome and Kagura were in the front.

"So Kagura. What happened with Abi?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, uh, she gave me her number," Kagura answered.

"Really now? You gonna call her or what?"

"I was thinking about it…"

"You do know that she was hitting on you, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Haha, and you're still going for it? Nice."

Sesshomaru was staring at Inuyasha as he spoke. He smiled then leaned on his shoulder. "Hey Inuyasha. Did I ever tell you how cute you are?" he asked.

"Hehe, uh, no. I don't think so," he told him. Sesshomaru was just too adorable when he had a lot to drink.

"Oh! Well, I think you are. Like a lot."

Kagura was trying to control her laughter in the front seat. Both her and Kagome were listening to their little conversation with smiles on their faces.

"Thanks, Sessh," Inuyasha told him.

Sesshomaru kept looking at him though. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what?"

He frowned. "Don't you think I'm cute too?"

"Oh, of course I do. Hey, you know what? Actually, I think you're pretty hot."

Sesshomaru beamed. "Thanks."

When they got back, Kagome was going with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was going to stay the night at Kagura's.

"I'll come back in the morning," Inuyasha told Kagura. "Sessh is definitely gonna be hung over so I'll make him something that'll fix it right up." He turned to Sesshomaru. "Hey, Sessh?"

"Yeah?"

Inuyasha wanted to ask since he knew Sesshomaru probably wouldn't when he was sober. He was a really shy guy. "Before I go, can I have a hug?"

Sesshomaru nodded before wrapping his arms around Inuyasha. "Bye, Inuyasha. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure will. Night, Sessh. Night Kagura."

They both told him bye before they went into Kagura's house. Inuyasha and Kagome walked back into his own house. Inuyasha was glad Sesshomaru was able to have a good time tonight. He knew his home life wasn't that great if that fight was anything to go by. He still wanted to ask Sesshomaru about it but he'd save that for tomorrow.

* * *

-shrugs- Not too sure what to say really. Hope you enjoyed?

**Ladykaa28:** Yeah, it's time Sess starts fighting back. Though his friends being there and actually watching him get hit by Naraku helped fuel him. Sess will be going home within the next couple chapters so those questions will get answered

**ActionBitch2011:** Hehe. I thought it'd be amusing if the usually perfect (though he's not like that in this story) Sess got embarrassed.

**dashllee:** Nah, nah it's all good. Haha, it got me to write a longer chapter, right? Thanks, I'm pretty sure everyone liked the fight. =D I hope now my readers will put away the pitchforks and torches after what I've been doing to Sess since the start of this story.

**TheyCallMeCyclone:** Things will definitely start moving along (I know, finally right?)

**DarkAngelJudas:** I've had that fight planned out for a while now, I just wasn't sure when to do it. I think now was the right time to give Inuyasha a taste of what really happens between Sess and Naraku though

**milkchocolatehot64:** I've started that one-shot. I wanted to ask you something. Your profile is empty so I was wondering what pronouns do you prefer? I don't want to fuck it up when I give you credit

**Rae:** I'm glad you liked the fight and the story in general ^_^

**inu-dude15:** Oh hey! Hehe, everyone's wanted to see them together since like chapter two. But then again that makes sense since this IS under Inu/Sess. I'm just mean and making y'all wait a long time. ^_^'

**The Yaoi Pimpette:** Thanks! Inuyasha now knows that Naraku is a total dick but he still doesn't know the full extent of everything. Oh, and I like your pen name. =)

**pumpkinpi:** Yeah, those quiet ones are the people ya gotta watch out for. It would've been cool to see everyone beating Naraku's ass but Sess had to prove himself. Though Naraku definitely isn't going to let it slide by unfortunately

**Sess101:** Thank ya. I love 'em too, along with Nar/Sess (even though I've been making Naraku an evil bastard). A little less then a week since my last post…hm, I don't think that's too bad

**KAYBOP1:** It's ok, don't apologize. Yeah, before I got my laptop I used to use the computer in my garage and that one was just eck. I'm glad I got it before I started writing fanfics though b/c there is NO way I'd write these on the family computer. Let's see, I'm on spring break right now so I'll try to get the next one up in a few days

**Nikkie23534:** Inuyasha may not know everything that's going on yet but he'll be sure to ask Sess questions which will get them moving. =)

**Kags21:** Thanks! Well with Rin…I can't really say otherwise that'd be ruining the story. But when Naraku and Sess are fighting they usually drop her off at a friend's house (well Naraku does and Sess doesn't have much of a choice but to go with it)

**ShikamaruIsMyCrack:** Oh, that must've gotten old real fast. And annoying. Actually, I'm trying to decide what tattoo to get. I plan on getting one before my next birthday


	19. Chapter 19

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thanks fave adders: A Beautifully Broken Vixen, ActionBitch2011, AnimeMandi22, BlackRose159, DarkAngelJudas, Darklight14, Dragon77, Fledingdreams, Hanyou-Foxgirl, Kags21, Kirai-Ninja, KnightOfLelouch, Ladykaa28, My Fizzlesticks r Awesumthnu, Nikkie23534, Shae Lucas, The Yaoi Pimpette, UnknownFlux, Wild Inu, animewannabe13, darkxangelx-xo, dashllee, effingtroublesome, lrainbowl, milkchocolatehot64, sesshomaruxinuyasha, setsuko teshiba, teiboi, tiffyhatake, whiterice76, yaoilover6969 and Sess 101 for adding it to your personal faves =)

Thanks reviewers. I think you know the drill now

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Sesshomaru woke up with a pounding headache. He sat up but was still tired. He tried to recall last night. He remembered most of it. He, Kagura, Inuyasha, and Kagome went to that gay bar. It was a lot of fun, he just had a bit too much to drink. He got up to find something to eat. As he ate a banana he remembered riding in the backseat with Inuyasha on their way home. And he remembered Inuyasha saying that he was hot. _Now why'd he say that?_ He heard Kagura walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Sessh," she said.

"Morning."

"How you feeling?"

"Fine. I just got a headache."

"Oh. Inuyasha should be over soon."

"So early?"

"He said he was going to make you something to cure that hangover of yours."

"Oh."

When they heard knocking on the front door, Sesshomaru was the one to get up and answer. It was Inuyasha. Inuyasha's little concoction made him feel better. Not one hundred percent, but still close. The three of them sat in the living room afterwards.

"Um, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru started.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Do you really think I'm hot?"

Kagura smiled and Inuyasha was surprised for a moment before he smiled too. "Yeah. But do you remember how that even came up?"

"No."

"Hehe, Kagura, pretend to be me last night and I'll be Sessh."

"Okay," she told him.

Inuyasha grinned goofily and leaned on Kagura like Sesshomaru did to him last night. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" Kagura answered in a funny deep voice that Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle at.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are?"

"I didn't say that!" Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Haha, yeah you did." They enacted the rest of the scene and Sesshomaru blushed slightly.

"So…do you really think I'm cute?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face.

"…Yeah."

"Yeah, I don't see how you couldn't."

"Psh, I was just being nice."

"Haha, liar."

Sesshomaru laughed before a sudden thought came to him. "What day is it? Don't tell me it's Monday."

"Okay. But today's after Sunday but before Tuesday."

"Shut up. I'm serious. Today was supposed to be my first day back at work…"

"Call in sick. Me and Kagura are."

"I can't…I was on vacation last week and the week before that I missed two days."

"Well then what's one more day?"

"I'm gonna get fired…"

"Bankotsu won't fire you. You know that," Kagura said.

"I have to go in. I should go home."

"No," she told him. "You can afford to miss one more day."

Sesshomaru wanted to but he knew he shouldn't. He didn't want to go home right now either. "I-I guess I can just go in tomorrow."

"With everything that's been going on it would be good for you to relax one more day."

"Okay. I want to go home a little later though just to change and stuff."

"Okay."

An hour later, Kagura and Sesshomaru were alone. Inuyasha had gone to take Shippo to school.

"You want to go home now?" she asked.

"Yeah. Naraku should be gone by now. You'll stay there until I'm done, right?"

"Of course."

They were about to leave when Kagura's phone started ringing. "Oh, let me answer that." When she was done, she looked upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"That dick, Hakudoshi says I have to come in today in a couple hours. We have some important meeting."

Sesshomaru was about to answer when he suddenly started coughing. He thought it was weird but passed it off as nothing. Kagura took Sesshomaru home to his empty house. She waited in the living room while he showered and got dressed.

"Let's go," he said once he walked downstairs.

"Hey, um, how long to you plan to avoid Naraku?"

He immediately looked down. "I-I don't know…why?"

"Maybe you should bring some extra clothes with you. In case you don't come back tonight, you'll still have something to wear."

"I don't think I should stay away that long…"

"Bring some just in case okay?"

"…Okay."

She was glad she could convince him to get some more clothes. Maybe together, she and Inuyasha could convince him to stay away from Naraku another night.

XXXXXX

"Hey, Inuyasha. Do you want to hang out again today?" Sesshomaru asked over the phone. He was driving back to Kagura's. He got his own car when they went to his house.

"Sure. I have to go to Miroku's girlfriend's house to give her something but I'll be home in about an hour. We can meet up then," he told him.

"Okay. Bye."

"See ya, Sessh."

Sesshomaru killed an hour's time. He went back to Kagura's to wait for Inuyasha and lied on the couch. He was starting to not feel well again. _I thought Inuyasha said that stuff worked every time…_He assumed it was just the effects from drinking last night so he didn't worry about it. He texted Inuyasha to just walk into Kagura's house when he came by and then he closed his eyes to rest for a few minutes.

XXXXXX

When Inuyasha walked in he found Sesshomaru asleep. He walked next to him calling out his name.

"Hey, Sessh!" Nothing. "Sessh! Sesshomaruuu!" He shook him.

"What?" he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

Inuyasha smirked then kneeled down so that he was whispering in Sesshomaru's ear. "Wake up. Otherwise I might have to go to extreme measures." He stood back up.

Sesshomaru bolted upright. His warm breath almost sent a shiver down his spine. "Oh yeah? And just what kinds of…measures would you go to?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

Inuyasha just winked. He suddenly grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him up. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked turning serious.

"Yeah. Why?" They walked outside.

"You look a little pale and you seem tired."

"I'm feeling kind of sick but I think it's from the alcohol."

"My drink should've worked. Weren't you feeling fine earlier?"

"Yeah…"

"Hm. Well, you seem tired. Do you just want to relax at my house? It'd just be us since Miroku doesn't get off work until tonight."

"Yeah, okay." Sesshomaru was relieved. He wasn't sure if he'd have the energy to go out all day.

It was freezing inside of Inuyasha's house. It was cold outside too since it was the middle of January.

"Damn, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. "Maybe you could do something about the temperature."

"Don't get your thong in a bunch. I'll turn on the fireplace." Sesshomaru frowned. "Haha, oh wait I forgot. You wear boxers, never mind."

Sesshomaru blushed ever so slightly. "Oh shut up." There was no real force behind those words though.

As the day progressed, he became more tired and he had developed a headache. He and Inuyasha had to pick up Shippo soon and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Are you gonna be okay to walk there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sesshomaru answered. Then they left. Sesshomaru was kind of nervous. He knew he'd end up seeing Naraku since he was supposed to pick Rin up today.

"What's wrong, Sessh? You seem worried about something."

"It's nothing."

"Don't try lying to me. I can see through it."

He sighed. "I don't want to run into Naraku…"

"Oh yeah. He's getting Rin right?"

"Yeah."

"…You know you never answered my question yesterday. Was that the first time you guys fought like that?"

"Who cares?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"You're my friend…I don't like the idea of someone hurting you."

Sesshomaru looked down. "What if I deserved it?" he whispered.

Inuyasha stopped and grabbed his arm to keep him from going. "You do not deserve to have someone hitting you. I don't care what Naraku's excuses are, I don't even care if you hit him first, you shouldn't be harmed."

Sesshomaru yanked his arm free and started walking again. "I don't want to talk about it."

Inuyasha assumed that that hadn't been their first fight. He also assumed that during the other times Sesshomaru hardly fought back…if at all. He had thought long and hard yesterday. Sesshomaru was never home. If Naraku did hit him, then why would he want to be there? He had gotten into a fight with Naraku on Saturday and he also had a limp…the limp could have been a result of that fight. The idea of him being hurt sickened him. _This is Sesshomaru though. He wouldn't take that kind of treatment…right?_ He wanted to ask flat out but he doubted he'd get a straight answer.

"Does he hit you a lot?"

When Sesshomaru froze he knew then that Naraku treated him bad. When his body began to tremble and he slowly turned to face him he knew that Sesshomaru didn't defend himself. Even if he wasn't saying those words, it was clearly etched on his face.

"Please…stop."

Inuyasha closed his eyes then opened them before he walked forward. He knew all he needed to know for the moment. He knew no details or really the full extent of the situation but that was enough questioning for now. He put an arm around Sesshomaru. "Come on. Let's go."

When they reached the school they saw Rin and Shippo talking to a couple other kids. Rin immediately saw Sesshomaru and ran to him.

"Hi Papa!"

"Hey Rin," he smiled then picked her up.

"I haven't seen you for a long time…"

He knew this. He felt terrible about it. He hadn't seen his own daughter since Friday. "I know…I'm sorry. Papa's had some things to take care of though."

"Did I make you mad?"

"No. You did nothing like that. Never think that."

"Okay…I thought I might have though because of Daddy…"

_What?! That fucking Naraku._ Sesshomaru had to hide his anger around his daughter though. "Why? What did he do?"

"When I asked him where you were, he said you were mad and left. When I asked him if it was because of something I did, he said he didn't know."

"Rin, you could never do anything that would make me want to leave."

"Then why did you?"

"Because…because I had to help Inuyasha with something. He needed a favor so since I'm his friend I agreed to help."

"Oh, okay."

Sesshomaru was about to just take her with him when he saw Naraku's car. He suddenly remembered he was with Inuyasha. His fear resurfaced. He couldn't be caught. He would be punished when he got home…

He grabbed Rin and headed for Naraku's car without a word. Inuyasha noticed but didn't follow. He just watched to see what Sesshomaru was going to do.

"I'm taking her," Sesshomaru growled when he was within earshot.

"No, you're not," Naraku ground out.

"She's my daughter too. I haven't seen her for days."

"That's your fault. You're the one who spent the weekend out. You should've come home then."

Those words hit Sesshomaru hard. He did believe that it was his fault. It was his fault that he hadn't seen Rin. He walked closer so Rin wouldn't hear them. "I'm taking her."

"If you do you can bet there will be hell to pay. That I promise you."

Fear took over. Sesshomaru knew exactly what that meant. That fight yesterday suddenly meant nothing. Naraku would punish him when he went home.

"Well, what's it going to be?" Naraku asked.

Sesshomaru wanted to spend time with his daughter. He hated being gone from the house for multiple days like this. But he didn't want to be punished…he wasn't strong enough to handle it…_I'm weak and pathetic. I'm sorry, Rin._

"Rin…get in the car with Daddy."

"Okay." She listened but it broke his heart.

"Bye, Rin. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too, Papa."

Sesshomaru then turned and started walking away.

"You're supposed to be at work right now," Naraku sneered but he didn't acknowledge it.

Once he and his daughter were gone Sesshomaru walked back to where Inuyasha and Shippo were. Inuyasha knew it upset Sesshomaru to watch his daughter leave but that only confirmed his earlier thoughts. He didn't fight back to take Rin with him, he reluctantly gave her to Naraku. There must've been some reason Sesshomaru did that. The reason was one Inuyasha wouldn't have been able to even fathom.

Sesshomaru was pretty much silent the rest of the way back. Inuyasha tried to get him to talk but he'd only say a few words before being quiet again. When they got back to the house Inuyasha told Shippo to go upstairs.

"Sessh…" Inuyasha started. "Don't feel bad. You had your reasons for leaving. No one can blame you…"

"If I weren't so weak then she would see me more often."

"You're not weak. No one in their right mind would stay at home if they were getting hit."

"I never said that Naraku hit me."

No, he didn't. He never said 'Naraku hits me when we're alone' but he didn't have to. "So you haven't admitted it…don't say it then. But listen to me. You are justified in not being home a lot…"

"No, I'm not."

"You'll see her soon."

Sesshomaru hated Naraku for keeping Rin away from him but he also hated himself. He was as much to blame as Naraku was. He hadn't seen his daughter much at all lately. He was always too busy avoiding Naraku or recovering from the latest punishment…

"Please, don't feel bad. Sessh, don't beat yourself up over this." Inuyasha moved next to him and hugged him. He just looked so sad and he didn't like it. Sesshomaru rested his head on his shoulder. Inuyasha then remembered what Kagura had done yesterday to make him relax. He started running his fingers through Sesshomaru's hair hoping it would have the same effect. It did.

Sesshomaru silently thanked Inuyasha for being there when he needed it, for comforting him, for caring.

XXXXXX

Kagome picked up Shippo a lot earlier then expected. Miroku still wouldn't be home for a couple hours so that left Inuyasha and Sesshomaru there alone. It was getting dark but that was mostly due to the fact that gray clouds had blocked out the sun. In a matter of hours the weather had gone from cold and sunny to colder and rainy.

Inuyasha put in a movie for them to watch. Sesshomaru was feeling a bit nauseous and his headache had intensified. He knew he was getting sick now.

"You want me to get you anything?" Inuyasha asked. He knew Sesshomaru was getting sick too.

"No thanks."

The pain slowly started spreading to his stomach. It made him feel even more nauseous but he tried to fight it.

"Stop making yourself suffer," Inuyasha said. "Now what's hurting?"

"I just have a headache. It's nothing."

"Mhmm. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"I told you not to lie to me," Inuyasha mumbled as he got up to get him something for his headache and other pains that he didn't voice.

Sesshomaru took the pills Inuyasha gave him and hoped they would work.

"Maybe I should go home…" Sesshomaru said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm getting sick…I wouldn't want you to catch it or anything…"

"It's fine. If you get real sick then I don't mind taking care of ya."

"I don't want to do that to you."

"Trust me, I don't mind. Now come here." He patted his leg.

"W-what?"

"Put your head on my leg so I can make your head feel a little better." He saw his hesitation so he grabbed a pillow and put it on his leg. "I won't bite."

Sesshomaru decided to lie down and put his head on the pillow. He half expected to feel awkward but strangely he didn't. Inuyasha then gently massaged his scalp. Sesshomaru had already been tired and now he was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open. He quickly fell asleep still lying in Inuyasha's lap.

Inuyasha smiled down at him. He hoped he didn't get too sick. It wasn't that he didn't want to take care of him (he had meant it when he said he didn't mind), he just didn't want Sesshomaru to suffer through sickness. Suddenly what Sesshomaru was doing looked like a good idea so he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru woke up on the verge of throwing up. He sat up quickly and made a mental note for the future that that was a bad idea. He practically ran to the bathroom and heaved up all the food that had been in his stomach.

Inuyasha had been drifting in and out of consciousness but he was fully awake when Sesshomaru suddenly took off. When he emerged from the bathroom, Sesshomaru looked really sick and his movements were very sluggish. Inuyasha stood up and helped him sit back down.

"Miroku's gonna be home soon," he told Sesshomaru. "I'm sure you don't want him to see you so do you want to go upstairs?" He nodded. "Kay, come on." He helped him up again and they walked upstairs. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment wondering which room he should put Sesshomaru. They had one guest room but he wouldn't be able to watch over him as well. _I'll just put him in my room._

Inuyasha laid him down and pulled a blanket over him. After a few moments though, Sesshomaru kicked it off. "It's hot…" he mumbled. It was actually pretty cool.

_Great, he has a fever._ "Um, Sessh?" He was confused as Sesshomaru started unbuttoning his jeans.

"What?" he asked.

"You do realize that you're taking off your pants, right? In front of me?"

"Yes and I don't care. It's hot in here…"

_Damn, he must be pretty sick if he doesn't care now…_"I'm going to get you something to drink, okay?"

"Okay."

Inuyasha heard the front door open while he was in the kitchen. The sounds of two voices quickly followed. He went to greet Miroku and his girlfriend, Sango.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"Hi you two. Can you guys be quiet? Sesshomaru's here but he's sick."

"Sesshomaru? Where is he?"

"Upstairs."

"In the guest room?"

"No…in my room."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Oh."

"It's just so I can keep a better eye on him."

"Miroku," Sango said. "You can't afford to get sick right now. You can't miss anymore work."

"Yeah, I know…Inuyasha, I'm just gonna take a quick shower then I'll go over to Sango's and sleep there."

"Yeah, okay. Wouldn't want you to get sick too."

He then went back to his room and handed Sesshomaru the glass. "Sip this so you don't get dehydrated."

He drank a little bit then put it on the nightstand next to bed. His whole body was in pain. Oh, how he hated being sick. It rarely ever happened but when it did it was always so extreme.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"No problem."

* * *

**whiterice76:** You and Kagura both are. Haha, yes they're finally getting closer. Finally!! =D

**milkchocolatehot64:** Oh, well thank you. I'll definitely make it awesome for you

**prettystargurl:** Hi. =) Hehe, yeah…I'm so mean for dragging this out so long. Haha, but it is making progress. And to answer your question, I just checked…it hasn't really been that long actually. About a week and a half since they met

**KAYBOP1:** Yeah, with everything Sess has been through it was time he had some fun

**DarkAngelJudas:** Haha, I know. I just had to write that bit in

**Ladykaa28:** Unfortunately, he has to go back sometime. I told you last time that he would be going back in a couple chapters…I'm not so sure now. When I said that, I hadn't planned to do this sick stuff until later but I decided that it would be better to do it now…so his trip back home is now postponed a bit. He doesn't have the strength yet to leave for good though. Even with Inuyasha showing him a good time.

**pumpkinpi:** Yeah, Sess needed a night out big time

**The Yaoi Pimpette:** hehe, yeah I enjoyed writing that hug part and the car ride back home. Well let's just say Naraku wouldn't be too happy…

**dashllee:** Haha, I loved that part. I can just picture Sess as being cute while drunk, haha

**Nikkie23534:** Hell yeah they are. Yeah, things are pretty much perfect…not counting that evil twisted bastard that Sess is married to. Haha, the flaming car amused me

**Shae Lucas:** Well…he got away from him for a bit. He still has to go home within the next few chapters. But InuSess is moving along =D

**ActionBitch2011:** I know, right? And she DID know. XD

**Sess101:** well thanks for the add to your personal. =) I only like them if Sess is uke. I want to start a Nar/Sess story soon actually. I have a couple ideas, I'm just trying to work out the plot a bit more

**kagomebabygirl:** Yep, it finally seems to be going somewhere. It only took almost 20 chapters. ^_^'

**teiboi:** Thanks, man. Haha, I think everybody was pretty much like "oh hell yeah Sesshy!" when they read that


	20. Chapter 20

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thanks for deeming this as one of yo faves: A Beautifully Broken Vixen, ActionBitch2011, AnimeMandi22, BlackRose159, DarkAngelJudas, Darklight14, Dragon77, Fledingdreams, Hanyou-Foxgirl, IqVaDa, Kags21, Kirai-Ninja, KnightOfLelouch, Ladykaa28, My Fizzlesticks r Awesumthnu, Nikkie23534, Shae Lucas, The Yaoi Pimpette, UnknownFlux, Wild Inu, animewannabe13, bunnykim89, darkxangelx-xo, dashllee, effingtroublesome, lrainbowl, luna 379, milkchocolatehot64, sesshomaruxinuyasha, setsuko teshiba, teiboi, tiffyhatake, whiterice76, yaoilover6969

Thanks for taking the time to leave a review!

Sesshomaru just has some like nasty cold/flu type thing. Don't worry, it's not gonna get too bad as long as nurse Inuyasha is there ;D

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Sesshomaru tried to go to sleep. He wanted to so badly. His body ached though and it prevented him from doing what he wanted. He'd drift off for a few minutes before being jolted back awake by a wave of nausea.

Inuyasha took care of him for the evening. It was about nine and Sesshomaru had finally been able to get more than five minutes of rest. It looked like he was going to be sick for at least a couple more days. _I'll have to call in sick tomorrow._ Inuyasha had a lot of sick days saved up at work so it wouldn't affect his job really. He found himself not caring that he'd have to skip tomorrow, not caring that this man was sick in his bed, not caring that he was the one who had to take care of him. No, he was glad Sesshomaru was here instead of at home with Naraku. He looked down at Sesshomaru as he begun to wake up. He was glad they had become friends.

Sesshomaru got up and went to the bathroom quickly to throw up. He was actually grateful that Inuyasha was with him. If he had been at home the only thing Naraku would have done was make him feel worse. That or take advantage of him while he was weak. Once he started going back to lie down, Inuyasha got up to help him. He was feeling weak and it was hard to keep his own body up for more than a minute. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around him. His skin was cool and it felt good against his heated body. Inuyasha laid him back down but kept standing.

"Do you need anything else?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru shook his head. "Kay, well I think I'm gonna go to bed then…I'll go since you probably don't want me in here…"

"Stay…if you don't mind…"

"Uh, no I don't. Whatever you're comfortable with." He was a little surprised when Sesshomaru reached out and pulled him back onto the bed. He couldn't fight the urge so he began to stroke his cheek. Sesshomaru leaned into the cool hand's touch. _He still feels like he's burning up._

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru fell asleep again. Inuyasha hoped it would be for a couple hours at least this time. He soon followed suit and drifted off too.

XXXXXX

Inuyasha woke up to a feeling of heat against his side and on his arm. He was lying on his back and one of his arms was perpendicular to his body. He looked over. He was definitely shocked now. Sesshomaru had his back to him but he had curled up against him with his head resting on Inuyasha's arm. He debated on whether or not to move him. Sesshomaru looked peaceful though and not in pain so he decided to let him stay. It wasn't like it bothered him anyways…

When Sesshomaru woke up, he didn't know where he was. After a few moments he remembered everything. He turned over to see if Inuyasha was still there and was surprised to find himself only a few inches away from the black-haired male. He was still for a minute but then thought that he'd look like a creep if Inuyasha woke up to find him staring at him. He carefully moved away from him onto the other side of the bed. He was surprised that Inuyasha actually stayed with him and was sleeping in the same bed. In all honesty, it kind of made him feel good that Inuyasha wanted to be with him. After being told for five years that he was worthless and nobody wanted him…the fact that Inuyasha was here made him question the truth of those words.

"Mm, Sessh?" Inuyasha mumbled still half asleep.

"What?" he asked.

"Go back to sleep."

"I was."

"Go to sleep, it does the body good."

_What the hell?_ "Uh…yeah." Sesshomaru couldn't help but crack a smile though. He lied back down. "Weirdo."

"I can still hear you."

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru reluctantly woke up in the morning even though his body was still tired. His stomach was hurting now. He hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon and he had thrown up all that food last night. Something light to eat would probably be good for him. He looked around. Inuyasha wasn't there. He would've called out for him but he suddenly felt bad. He felt bad for making Inuyasha take care of him when he could've gone home, for possibly making him sick, hell even for taking over his room. _Inuyasha doesn't deserve this…I'm just being a burden…_

If Sesshomaru would've had the energy, he would've got up and left if only to save his friend the trouble of bothering with him. As Sesshomaru was feeling guilty, Inuyasha walked in to check on him.

"Morning Sessh!" he smiled. "How ya feeling?"

"Fine," Sesshomaru mumbled.

Inuyasha frowned. _What's wrong with him…besides being sick?_ "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Do you need anything?"

"No." Then Sesshomaru remembered something. "Don't you have to go to work?"

"Don't worry. I called in sick."

_Great…I made him miss work now too…_That was just another thing to make Sesshomaru feel worse.

"Hey, what's wrong? I know something's up." Sesshomaru was acting strange. Sure, he was sick but he hadn't been so…depressed last night.

"I'm sorry for being a burden…I'll leave soon."

"What?! Okay, one- no you're not. You're nowhere near well enough to be up and around. Two- you're so NOT a burden. You're my friend, I don't mind taking care of you. Hell, you'd do the same for me."

Yes, Sesshomaru would. "I should've gone home though. I don't want you getting sick and missing even more work."

"Trust me, a day off is nothing to complain about. And don't worry, I won't get sick."

"How do you know?"

"I have something that keeps me from getting ill."

"And what would that be?"

"Green tea. It's a magical little drink." Sesshomaru smiled. Inuyasha sat down next to him. He put his hand on Sesshomaru's arm. "Sessh, don't feel guilty or anything. I'm happy to take care of you, really. I have a lot of sick days saved up anyways so it's not like my boss will bitch at me or anything. And when you're here I know you're safe…you're not with that bastard…" Sesshomaru was about to respond but Inuyasha put a finger over his lips to keep him from speaking. "Now, are you sure you're okay? Because you haven't eaten anything since yesterday so you must be hungry. You want some soup?" He nodded. "Here, sit up then."

Sesshomaru sat up but he still felt bad. Inuyasha could sense that he was still a bit guilty. He didn't like seeing him so sad so wrapped his arms around the sick man and hugged him. Sesshomaru accepted it. Another man actually cared for him…they wanted to be with him and they didn't just want him for sex. Sesshomaru didn't know why Inuyasha cared but he was happy he did.

Inuyasha pulled away after a few minutes. "Kay, I'll be back in a little bit with your food."

"Thanks."

"Oh, it's nothin'."

Inuyasha came back and Sesshomaru ate slowly. Once he was finished, Inuyasha left in order to let him rest.

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru had just woken up a couple minutes ago. He was lying down with his eyes still closed. He heard Inuyasha come in but he was too tired to move or let him know he was awake. Inuyasha went to the nightstand and he assumed it was to get the dishes that were on it.

Inuyasha looked down at Sesshomaru. He thought he was asleep still. _Poor guy…he really thinks he's a burden. What kinds of things does Naraku tell him to make him think that?_ It bothered him to think that Sesshomaru thought of himself as nothing more than a problem. He picked up the bowl he had come to get but he still looked at Sesshomaru. He couldn't help but smile to himself. The guy really had been a dick when they first met but that had only been a cover…he was actually really sweet once they started talking. He liked him a lot and got a good vibe from Sesshomaru. He then had an idea. He figured it wouldn't hurt none since Sesshomaru was asleep.

He brushed the bangs away from Sesshomaru's forehead then leaned down and kissed the hot skin.

"I'm happy to care of you," he whispered before turning around and leaving the room.

Sesshomaru's eyes flew open once he heard the door shut indicating Inuyasha's leave. _Did he just kiss me?_ Sure, it was only his forehead but a kiss nonetheless. He wasn't used to being showed affection like that. At least, not from another man. Whenever Naraku did that he expected something in return…and it was always something Sesshomaru didn't like…

It confused him. He didn't know what to make of it. Or of Inuyasha for that matter. He seemed to actually care about him but why? Why did Inuyasha want to be with him? Why did he show him such kindness? Why did he think Sesshomaru deserved such treatment?

_I don't deserve him as a friend…_Sesshomaru was slipping back into his depression. He turned onto his side as a couple tears escaped his eyes. Damn sickness…it made his feelings intensify.

Inuyasha came in again. Sesshomaru had his back to the door and he was glad he did as he wiped the tears away.

Inuyasha noticed that he was wiping his eyes. _He's not crying, is he?_ "Sessh, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

He sat next to him. He gently turned him so he was on his back. "If you're okay then why were you crying?"

Sesshomaru looked away. _Gods…I really am pathetic._ "I wasn't crying."

"_Again_ you try to lie to me? Tsk, tsk, Sessh. Tsk, tsk."

"I'm not lying."

"If you insist…though I know that you know that I know the truth that you also know."

"Huh?" He couldn't help but smile.

"Huh, what? Stop being silly."

"Me silly? You're the one talking weird."

"Oh but I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Now you're arguing like a child? And here I thought you were mature." Sesshomaru frowned. Inuyasha was highly amused. "You're pouting now too? Way to be an adult."

"Shut up," Sesshomaru laughed.

Inuyasha smiled. "No, I'm not gonna shut up. I'm going to keep on talking and talking about all sorts of things and you won't have any choice but to listen because you know why? You're sick. So that's just too bad for you buddy. You're forced to listen to me though is it really force if you're enjoying it? Because I know you're enjoying it. I mean just look between your legs…"

Sesshomaru went wide-eyed. _What?!_ His gaze quickly went down and two things happened. One, he sighed in relief. Two, he felt like an idiot since he knew he wasn't up anyways. Inuyasha's laughter didn't help the second thing.

"Oh yeah. You can get me off on just your words alone. At least you quieted down."

"Whateverrr, girlfran." Inuyasha was glad he got Sesshomaru to laugh. He seemed to cheer up.

"Psh, well this girlfran could kick your ass…if I was feeling better."

"Heehee. You said girlfran."

"So what? So did you."

"It's funny when you say it."

"How's it funny when I say it?"

"Say what?"

"What we were just talking about."

"What was that? Remind me."

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"And you're a dick." Sesshomaru sat up to hit him but Inuyasha grabbed his wrists. "Silly, I know you were trying to hit me."

"I wasn't trying to hide the fact. Now let go."

"Oh, fine. Hey, are you feeling better?"

"A little."

"See? Doctor Inuyasha knows what he's doing."

"No, you're Nurse Inuyasha."

"Psh, well I cured you nonetheless."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Hehe, okay. Hey, actually I kind of want to take a bath."

"Me too, let's go!" Sesshomaru didn't move. "Haha, I'm just fucking you, I mean with you."

"Oh gods, wow." Sesshomaru shook his head as he stood up. He did seem to be getting better. Hopefully he'd be better by tomorrow…even though he knew that was wishful thinking.

"That's what Souta said to me back on Saturday. I was just like okay kid."

"Haha."

"Do you have anything to change into?"

"Yeah, in my car."

Inuyasha went and got his stuff for him before leaving him alone. Sesshomaru sunk into the water happily. It felt good against his sore body. He washed up and got out after resting for a little while. He thought he was better but then his body decided to remind him how exhausted he still was. He didn't have the energy to keep himself up so he lied back down. _At least I'm not throwing up anymore._ Yeah, that was always a good thing.

XXXXXX

It was the afternoon now. Sesshomaru had moved to lying downstairs. There was a knock at the door. When Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see who it was, he saw Inuyasha and now Kagura.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," she said.

"Hi. Are you off work now?"

"Yeah. How you feeling?"

"A little better from this morning."

"That's good."

Inuyasha sat down. Sesshomaru was on his side so Kagura sat on the couch he was on next to his stomach. Her hand went to his forehead.

"How was your day? Y'know with Hakudoshi."

She told him about what happened at work. They talked for a while before Sesshomaru had to get up. Nausea suddenly hit him and he went to throw up. He groaned when he came back. He thought he was done with that. Gods, being sick was such a bitch. At least he had his friends to make him feel a little better.

* * *

**Ladykaa28:** Nah, I understand that you don't want him to go. Well that is the upside of him being sick. He gets away from Naraku and more time with Inuyasha. =D

**dashllee:** Haha. Thanks. Yeah, Inuyasha knows a lot of massages. He's good with his hands ;D

**whiterice76:** Nothing too bad is going to happen to Sess. He's sick just because he caught it from someone, like from that bar or something

**Sess101:** Haha, yeah Inuyasha's just a big sweetheart. At least with Sess. ;D Hehe, I think it's still gonna be awhile before Inu and Nar meet

**milkchocolatehot64:** Yeah, fear makes you do crazy things. He would've just been punished again if he did anything to upset Naraku a lot and after everything that's been going on he wouldn't have been able to handle it

**Nikkie23534:** Haha, nah no drunk making out…this time. Everyone just has to bear with me for a while longer, I promise awesomeness will come

**bunnykim89:** Nope, nothing he's gonna have to go to the doctor's for

**The Yaoi Pimpette:** He just doesn't know how bad it really is. Just like Kagura didn't know either until she saw his body. Naraku is just that twisted to do that to his own kid. Yeah, well thanks for reading my posts. =)

**ActionBitch2011:** You flatter me. ;D I know what ya mean, there's a big IF on the whole Gabe-having-kids thing. Haha, if I do though they'll probably end up being loudmouth, troublemakers. XD

**DarkAngelJudas:** He'll be fine, especially with Inuyasha there to take care of him =D

**pumpkinpi:** Yeah, it seems to never end for our poor Sessh. At least he got sick while he was with Inuyasha instead of Naraku

**teiboi:** Haha…all in good time

**KAYBOP1:** Haha, it took twenty chapters for them to start getting close. Though I'm afraid the whole standing-up-to-the-bastard-known-as-Naraku thing isn't as easy ^_^'

See ya guys next time!


	21. Chapter 21

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thanks fo da fave adds: A Beautifully Broken Vixen, ActionBitch2011, Amercent, AnimeMandi22, animewannabe13, BlackRose159, Bunny rabbits of death, bunnykim89, DarkAngelJudas, Darklight14, darkxangelx-xo, dashllee, Dragon77, effingtroublesome, Fledingdreams, Hanyou-Foxgirl, IqVaDa, Kags21, KAYBOP1, Kirai-Ninja, KnightOfLelouch, Ladykaa28, lrainbowl, luna 379, milkchocolatehot64, My Fizzlesticks r Awesumthnu, Nikkie23534, sesshomaruxinuyasha, setsuko teshiba, Shae Lucas, teiboi, The Yaoi Pimpette, tiffyhatake, UnknownFlux, whiterice76, Wild Inu, yaoilover6969

And thanks for leaving a review

Bleck, now I'm sick. Whatever, I got my green tea and Tylenol so let's do this

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Kagura left for a little bit but she came back in the evening. Just as Sesshomaru thought he was getting better, he suddenly hit his worst point. When Kagura walked into Inuyasha's house, Sesshomaru was groaning in pain and shivering. She quickly put a blanket over him and gave him a couple aspirin that were on the table. Inuyasha came back in the room.

"Hey Kagura," he said.

"Hi. I can watch him for awhile now so you can have a break."

"Okay. Actually, I'm gonna go get something to eat. You want me to bring you back something?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Just the thought of food made Sesshomaru feel worse. Inuyasha left. Awhile later Sesshomaru's phone started ringing. Kagura got up and saw that it was Naraku.

"That son of a bitch!"

"Wait," Sesshomaru said. "Careful if you answer. It could be Rin."

"Okay." She answered. "Hello?"

"Kagura?"

"Hi, Rin."

"Hi. Where's Papa?"

"Hold on. I'll put him on."

Sesshomaru grabbed it from her. "Hey, Rin."

"Hi, Papa. Where are you?"

"I'm at Kagura's."

"Why?"

"I'm really sick right now. I don't want you to catch it so I'm here."

"Oh, okay…when will you be back?"

"I'm not sure. I should be feeling better in a few days. Once I do, you and I will spend the day together."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye Papa. Daddy wants to talk to you."

"Tell him I don't-"

But it was too late. Kagura took his phone so she could yell at Naraku.

"Sesshomaru!" Naraku yelled.

"What the fuck do you want?" Kagura shouted into the phone. She put it on speaker.

"Where's Sesshomaru? I have no interest in talking to you, bitch."

"And he has no interest in talking to you."

"I don't care. I want his ass home now."

"No. He's sick and I'm taking care of him. He's better off with me then with you."

"I'm coming to get him."

"Naraku, if I see you anywhere near here I swear I'll call the cops."

"You won't do a damn thing."

"Try me."

"His ass is mine when he comes back home." He hung up.

Kagura sighed and turned to Sesshomaru. He was curled up and fighting back trembles and tears. He was suddenly so scared. He had felt like a horrible parent after talking to Rin, now he felt afraid. He would be punished when he got home and he couldn't escape it. He couldn't do anything because Naraku would just get him. He didn't want to be hit even if he did deserve it sometimes, not after how well Kagura and Inuyasha had been treating him.

Kagura kneeled next to him and put her hand on him. He flinched but then he realized that the hand wasn't there to hurt him. She gently rubbed his legs until he uncurled them from his body. She absolutely hated seeing her friend like this. When they first met, never had she imagined that he'd be so afraid. Of Naraku. She hugged him.

"It's okay," she whispered. "It's going to be okay."

That's how Inuyasha found them, Sesshomaru nearly shaking in Kagura's arms. Inuyasha went over to them wondering what happened. Kagura tried to move but arms tightened around her so she stayed. She only moved so that he was lying on her lap. She held him until he drifted off into a light sleep.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

She just shook her head. "Naraku called."

They ate in the kitchen while Sesshomaru slept so the scent wouldn't bother him or make him nauseous. Though it didn't really work because soon enough they heard him going into the bathroom to throw up the small amount of food he had eaten earlier that day. He walked into the hall but leaned against the wall. He felt too weak to go any further. Kagura and Inuyasha heard him stop so Inuyasha got up to check on him.

"Come on, Sessh. Go lay back down." Sesshomaru shook his head. Inuyasha put his arm around him and started walking.

"Stop," Sesshomaru mumbled before he started stumbling.

"Damn, you're even worse now." He picked Sesshomaru up and carried him back to the couch.

Sesshomaru tossed and turned for most of the evening. He couldn't fall asleep nor get any relief from his pain. Inuyasha and Kagura were getting worried.

"Maybe we should take him to the doctor," Inuyasha suggested.

"He wouldn't want to. He'll throw a fit if we tell him," Kagura told him.

"But he's really sick. Just as he was getting better he suddenly got way worse."

She sighed. "If he doesn't show any improvement tomorrow, we'll take him then."

"Okay."

Sesshomaru looked up as Kagura and Inuyasha came into the room. It was around ten. Kagura sat next to him.

"I'm going to go now. I'll come over tomorrow to see you, okay?"

"Okay. Night, Kagura."

"Night, Sessh." She kissed the top of his head before she got up. She said bye to Inuyasha then left.

XXXXXX

"Okay, now how do you want to do this?" Inuyasha asked. "Do you want to sleep how we did last night or do you want to stay down here…?"

"Let's go up."

"Kay. You still can't walk, can you?"

Sesshomaru responded by sitting up and trying to stand. He walked a few steps before Inuyasha came by his side and he leaned against the black-haired man.

"Don't worry, I'll carry ya. You're pretty light actually." Inuyasha picked him up and took him to his bedroom. He laid Sesshomaru down then changed out of his clothes.

"Now Sessh, do you need anything? You haven't eaten. Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine. Go to sleep. You must be tired."

"I'm like a little kid when it comes to energy. I'm not that tired. Now do you want something to eat?"

"I'll probably just throw it up…"

"When I was younger my mom always gave me popsicles. You want one of those? I can make you some tea too."

"Okay."

"Kay, I'll be back."

Inuyasha brought him a popsicle and told him the water for his tea was being heated. Sesshomaru started licking at it and Inuyasha couldn't help but make a comment.

"Y'know what that looks like?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"No, what?" Sesshomaru said with mock-innocence. He then dragged his tongue from the bottom to top then sucked the entire thing into his mouth before slowly taking it out. "Tell me, what does it look like?"

Inuyasha had a grin on his face. The water downstairs was ready so he stood up. "Oh nothing. You're just deep throating the thing. You look like you've had a lot of practice."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never eat popsicles." He was smiling though.

"Hehe, sure. I'll be back with your tea."

Sesshomaru finished by the time he came back. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

"You're welcome."

After he was finished, the two of them went to bed. Sesshomaru's body still ached but he hoped that after a night of sleep it would get better.

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru woke up with his head feeling like it was being hit with a hammer. It caused him so much pain and it didn't seem like it would ease up any time soon.

"Damn it," he groaned. It hurt so much that tears threatened to spill from his eyes. _More fucking tears?_ It seemed to him that all he had been doing lately was crying. He was sick of it, all of it. He was sick of being in pain, sick of crying, sick of being fucking sick. As his head throbbed more and more, tears leaked out of his eyes. He wished it would all go away and he could get a night of peace.

Inuyasha slowly woke up. He turned to where Sesshomaru was and the sleepy haze over his mind cleared instantly. The guy was crying with his hands on his head.

"Sessh?" Inuyasha asked. "Sessh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sesshomaru managed to say.

"Don't cry." Inuyasha didn't like to see him cry so he pulled Sesshomaru close to him and had him rest his head on his chest. He knew it was risky but he wanted to comfort him somehow.

Sesshomaru was surprised when Inuyasha brought him closer. He didn't pull away though. He didn't think he wanted to anyways.

"Now why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked gently.

"My…my head hurts," Sesshomaru mumbled. He felt stupid now for shedding tears over something like that. He had suffered many punishments from Naraku, a headache should've been nothing.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around him and brought his free hand to Sesshomaru's face. He wiped the tears away. Sesshomaru was flattered at the gesture. Had it been anyone else besides Kagura he probably would've been angry. But with Inuyasha…it wasn't like that at all. He was actually caring about Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru was grateful to have a friend like him.

"Now try and go to sleep. You'll feel better with some rest."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and tried to listen. His head wasn't hurting as much as when he woke up. They stayed in the same position and eventually both fell asleep without any more problems for the rest of the night.

XXXXXX

When Sesshomaru woke up in the morning he was feeling better then he had yesterday. Far from completely well but still better. He looked up at Inuyasha, they were still in the same spot as the night before. What shocked Sesshomaru was that he didn't feel uncomfortable. No, not at all. It confused him. But instead of getting another headache from thinking about it, he opted for closing his eyes again.

Inuyasha woke up with a weight on his chest. He wondered what it was for a moment before remembering it was Sesshomaru. He was surprised that Sesshomaru had actually stayed like this but it was a good surprise. He started thinking and began absentmindedly stroking Sesshomaru's hair.

"Inuyasha?"

"Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better then yesterday."

"Good. And your head?"

"It doesn't hurt right now."

"It's a good thing you're getting better. If you weren't then me and Kagura were gonna take you to the doctor."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Doctors were bad. Doctors asked questions. They tried to pry in things that weren't their business. No way was he going. He would have put up a fight. "Well I'm fine so there's no need for that."

"I wouldn't go as far as to say you're fine but you're getting there."

They stayed quiet for a few moments, both oddly comfortable with how they were situated. Then there was a loud grumbling noise.

"Haha, sounds like someone's hungry," Inuyasha laughed.

"Shut up," Sesshomaru said. He was kind of embarrassed.

"Aw, there's nothing wrong with Sesshy's tummy growling," he teased.

Sesshomaru stuck his tongue out at him then sat up. "Come nurse. I wish to go downstairs and find something suitable to eat."

"Haha, okay."

Sesshomaru had a bowl of cereal. He thought he was done with the nausea and throwing up but of course he had to be proven wrong. When he was done with his food he went to the bathroom and heaved it all up. As he walked back to the living room he noticed that he didn't feel weak though. He could still walk and he wasn't in that much pain. He just couldn't eat still.

"I think as long as I don't eat I'll be fine," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Yes, that's healthy."

"It's not like I'm going to starve myself forever. Just until I'm a little bit better and can actually hold some food down."

"As long as it keeps you from getting sicker."

As the day progressed Sesshomaru could tell that he was indeed getting better. That was good and bad. It was good because who the fuck liked being sick? But it was bad because that meant he'd have to go home…

He'd get to see Rin which was good but he'd also have to face Naraku. And he had pretty much promised that when Sesshomaru got home he'd get punished. Sesshomaru was scared of that. He had enjoyed the time he had spent with Inuyasha though he did think the younger man was getting sick of him (though that was quite the opposite). He'd kind of…miss spending time with Inuyasha. He was a good friend. He started thinking about Naraku again and the punishment he'd receive. He suddenly zoned out which Inuyasha noticed.

"Sessh?" Inuyasha said trying to get his attention. "Hey, Sessh."

Sesshomaru didn't hear him. At the moment, he was reliving the night Naraku had beat him with the belt.

"Sessh!" Inuyasha grabbed his shoulders but he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Stop!" Sesshomaru yelled. "I'm sorry, Naraku! It won't happen again…"

"W-what?"

Sesshomaru snapped out of it and looked at Inuyasha just realizing what he had said. "I-I…" He didn't know what to say.

"And just what were you asking 'Naraku' to stop doing…?"

"Nothing. It was nothing."

"Sessh, you can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"You're lying. Does he hurt you?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "Does he hurt your daughter?"

Sesshomaru looked at him in horror. "He'd never do that!"

"Really? When you got married did you ever think he'd hurt you?"

Sesshomaru said nothing but he knew Inuyasha had a point. He never had imagined that Naraku would beat him yet it happened. He never thought he'd hurt Rin but what if that happened? It would be Sesshomaru's entire fault for not protecting her from the monster he knew Naraku to be. He suddenly felt extremely guilty. He looked down at the floor, ashamed of himself for being such an awful person.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you feel like a bad parent or anything…"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he just thought _But I am._

Inuyasha sat next to him and hugged him. He knew he had made Sesshomaru sad. He still hadn't admitted to being beaten by Naraku but Inuyasha's instincts told him that Sesshomaru was Naraku's punching bag. He truly wondered how long it would be until Naraku would start taking his anger out on Rin. It was horrible enough that he tortured an innocent man but to add a little girl into that? Truly terrible indeed. And if Inuyasha had to make Sesshomaru upset to see the truth about all that then so be it…

* * *

**milkchocolatehot64:** Yeah, personally I was quite pleased with how that last one turned out. This post took a little bit longer this time though since I've been sick and busy with schoolwork -_-

**bunnykim89:** I always try to update fairly quick for my readers =)

**Ladykaa28:** Yeah, at this point there's not really anything…now what's the word I'm looking for…as far as sexual attraction (?) between them yet. Hm, my brain's gone right now…so yeah all these things Inu's doing for Sess are just because they're friends. He's definitely gonna need a lot of convincing though after what Naraku's done to him.

**Nikkie23534:** Haha, oh the lemons will come. And they won't be cheap ones either (you know what I mean right?). Though I'm not gonna lie, that's still not gonna be for awhile ^_^'

**dashllee:** Haha, yes! I was able to amuse somebody

**ActionBitch2011:** Haha, actually I've never watched Tom and Jerry that much. I don't even know what I did as a kid, I never watched anything. Haha, I was pretty happy with how that conversation went

**Sepirothlover845:** Haha, yay I was able to amuse someone else

**Pumpkinpi:** Yeah, I've been drinking it for a few days (way better then coffee at the moment). I just add a pack of splenda in mine. Haha, I'm not of those writer's who is y'know humorous but I do try sometimes =)

**DarkAngelJudas:** Hahaha, yeah…sick

**KAYBOP1:** I thought the kiss would be a nice little touch to the chapter. =)

**kagomebabygirl:** I'm glad you liked it instead of just finding it dumb =)

**Darklight14:** Hello, hello. I know you're with me and this story but still nice to hear from a familiar penname (haha, I'm not trying to sound like a review whore or anything). Sess still has a long way to go as far as being able to find he strength to leave Naraku unfortunately. Hehe, I like fluffy moments and lemons so there will definitely be both in this story

**Sess101:** Haha, yeah just a little teaser. I left y'all with that then took a bit longer than usual to update. =/

**Amercent:** Yeah, our poor Sesshy has to go through A LOT. But hey, he's got Inuyasha there…;D

**TheyCallMeCyclone:** Twenty chapters is enough of me teasing all of ya, time for me to quicken the pace (a tad). Hehe, yeah when they do…realize…it's going to be…awesome


	22. Chapter 22

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thanks fave adders: A Beautifully Broken Vixen, ActionBitch2011, Amercent, AnimeMandi22, animewannabe13, BlackRose159, Bunny rabbits of death, bunnykim89, DarkAngelJudas, Darklight14, darkxangelx-xo, dashllee, Dragon77, effingtroublesome, Fledingdreams, Hanyou-Foxgirl, IqVaDa, Kags21, KAYBOP1, Kirai-Ninja, KnightOfLelouch, Ladykaa28, lrainbowl, luna 379, luna-magic-2005, milkchocolatehot64, My Fizzlesticks r Awesumthnu, Nikkie23534, sesshomarulover2143, sesshomaruxinuyasha, setsuko teshiba, Shae Lucas, teiboi, The Yaoi Pimpette, tiffyhatake, UnknownFlux, whiterice76, Wild Inu, yaoilover6969

Thanks to each and every one of you who reviewed last time! No review replies this time, I want to get this out quickly. Next chapter though. And I'm going to have a note at the bottom that I would like all the **writers** to read. =) Oh and I have warnings (--^) for a reason. I wasn't kidding when I said there would be OOCness! (in response to one of the reviews I got)

Haha, awesome! It took twenty-one chapters for me to get my first negative comment. I'm happy with that. =D

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

It was later in the afternoon. Kagura had just come over to see how Sesshomaru was doing. He wasn't eating but he didn't feel as horrible as he had been the last couple days. He could walk around some but not too much since he was still a bit weak. When she walked in, he was asleep. She greeted Inuyasha and then he started to wake up.

"Hey Kagura," he mumbled.

"Hi, Sessh. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I think I'll be able to go to work tomorrow."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. We'll see if you're feeling up to that in the morning. But it's good you're getting better. I was worried."

"Yeah, Inuyasha said you guys were planning to take me to the doctor…"

"I know you wouldn't have liked that but Inuyasha wanted to. But it won't be necessary." The two of them were alone. Inuyasha had just gone up to shower and what not. "Is something bothering you?"

"I was just thinking about what Inuyasha said earlier…"

"What was that?"

"I'm a bad parent."

"No, you're not. Did he say that?"

"Not exactly like that. But it's true…I've barely even seen Rin."

"You've had reasons. It's Naraku's fault you stay away."

"If I were a better husband then I would see Rin more. Naraku wasn't like that when we met. I must've done something to make him the way he is."

Kagura almost wanted to hit Sesshomaru upside the head. It was his fault that Naraku was a sick bastard? That was absolutely insane! "Don't ever let me hear you saying that again. It is not your fault that Naraku acts the way he does. He's a sick bastard."

Sesshomaru said nothing. Kagura stayed with him for a long time after that. Both she and Inuyasha took care of Sesshomaru for the rest of the day. He didn't talk too much. He was kind of depressed. Neither of his friends knew what to do. Sesshomaru needed to get away from Naraku.

He slept a lot. His thoughts kept drifting back to his daughter and husband. They were all negative and made him feel bad so he slept in order to not have to think about any of it. He decided he had to go to work tomorrow and then pick up Rin to spend the day with her. He'd go no matter what, even if he felt like he was dying.

Kagura and Inuyasha started to get worried about Sesshomaru. He was currently awake but he was just staring at the ceiling. He was lost in thought and they had a good guess as to what he was thinking about. Kagura decided to talk to him.

"How are you feeling, Sessh?" she asked.

"Fine," he answered.

"Need anything?"

"No."

"Look, I know you feel bad about Rin but it's not your fault. Naraku treats you badly…you have to realize that. What he does is not normal."

"He wasn't always like that though…what did I do wrong?"

Kagura sighed. She sat down and moved him so that his head was resting on her leg. "You did nothing wrong. He would've done this no matter what you did. He's sick. You're only putting yourself in danger by staying with him."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. Maybe he was putting himself in danger but he didn't really care. He wasn't concerned with himself.

"You're also putting Rin in danger…"

Sesshomaru bolted up. "No! I'm horrible! I don't deserve to have her."

Kagura felt bad but she knew that he had to hear the truth. If Naraku beat Sesshomaru without mercy then how long would it be before he started directing that anger and violence at their daughter? Sesshomaru was a mess though.

"You're not horrible. But you can't let this continue…"

"Stop…please…"

She debated on whether or not to continue this conversation. He had to acknowledge the truth but was this moment the right time? Sesshomaru was already depressed. _I'll put it off for a little bit…until he's feeling better._ She coaxed him into lying back down.

"What does Inuyasha know?"

"I haven't told him anything but he keeps trying to guess."

"Were his guesses right?"

Sesshomaru looked away and she knew Inuyasha had figured it out. He probably didn't know just how bad it was though. "Have you told him anything?"

"No, it's not my place. Do you plan on telling him?"

"No…he'll think I'm disgusting and awful."

"No, he won't and you know that. He cares about you…he just wants to help you."

"…I'm going home tomorrow."

"Sessh, please consider staying. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I have to…I'll be fine. I'm not weak." _Liar._

"I know you're not weak but still. Think about it."

"I want to see Rin."

"Bring her with you."

"It's not that simple…"

Kagura knew that but it killed her to see her best friend like this.

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru was really tired that night. Kagura had already gone home and Inuyasha was ready to go to bed.

"So…how do you want to do this?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll just stay down here…" Sesshomaru told him.

"Are ya- are ya sure?" Inuyasha kind of liked the arrangement they had.

"Yeah."

"…What? Don't like sleeping next to me?"

"It's not that just…" _I don't want to bother you anymore._

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Sessh. What's wrong?"

"I'm a nuisance! I'll leave tomorrow…"

Inuyasha frowned. Sesshomaru was far from a nuisance…did he really believe that about himself? It was sad to see someone with such low self-esteem. "You're far from one. Are you really leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're still up for Friday right?"

_Friday?_ Then Sesshomaru remembered. Inuyasha had a 'date' with Souta and he said he would go too. "If you want."

"Yeah, I want. But do you want to come?"

Yes, but he wasn't sure if he was spending too much time with Inuyasha. He enjoyed it but what if Inuyasha was getting sick of him? But if he still wanted to go on Friday then maybe not… "Yeah."

"Okay then." He headed for the stairs. "Now are you sure you want to stay down here all alone? It'll probably get awfully lonely." He knew Sesshomaru didn't want to really stay downstairs.

"Um…" Inuyasha walked towards him and stuck his hand out. He grabbed it and was pulled up.

"Come on. I'm fuckin' tired and you probably are too."

It was cold in Inuyasha's bedroom. Even with blankets Sesshomaru was still cold. They were both laying down now.

"Hey, Sessh?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you ever tell me what Naraku does to you?"

"Please…I don't want to talk about him…"

Inuyasha turned on his side to face him. _Why not? It's because you don't want to admit that he treats you badly._ He looked into the older male's eyes. They held such a sad, pained look. Not physical pain but emotional…he looked mentally drained. He reached his arm out and pulled Sesshomaru close to him.

Sesshomaru was surprised. Inuyasha had done this the night before but that had been because of the pain he had been in. Why was he doing this now? "Inuyasha?"

"Everything's gonna be okay. Just rest for now."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. It wasn't often that someone cared about him this much. He had Kagura but now Inuyasha was showing care and concern too…it felt nice. He said nothing. He was tired of everything in his life and just wanted these few moments of peace for tomorrow would be hell. That he knew for sure. But he didn't have to face it just yet so he moved closer to Inuyasha before drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru woke up in the morning just as Inuyasha was too. He was still in Inuyasha's warm embrace and he didn't want to leave. _Is that a bad thing?_

"Morning, Sessh," Inuyasha yawned.

"Morning," he told him and smiled.

"Ready for work?"

"No…"

"Ha, you've had like how much time off and you still don't wanna go?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. When I get there I'm sure I'll be bitched at."

"What time do you have to be there?"

"I'm going to go in at seven so I can get off by three and pick up Rin from school."

"Oh, well you still have time before you have to actually get dressed."

"Do you work today?"

"Yeah but I don't have to go until nine so we have time to still lay here."

"If I fall back asleep wake me up in twenty minutes." Sesshomaru closed his eyes again. He was feeling somewhat lazy today though that was probably because he was still getting over being sick. He sighed contently when he felt a hand in his hair. He always loved that.

Inuyasha realized what he was doing when Sesshomaru sighed. _Is it okay for me to be doing this? He's married…but to some fucking jerk and it's not like we're actually doing anything bad._ And as long as Sesshomaru had no problems with this then why should he?

Twenty minutes later Sesshomaru showed no signs of getting up. Inuyasha was tempted to not say anything and just let him rest another day but…he would've gotten really mad. "Sessh? Sessh, are you awake?" He just groaned in response. He really didn't want to get up. "Come on, you told me to get you up, er, awake." He couldn't help but smirk a little at that. "Trust me, I'd rather stay in bed still but _you_ are the one that wants to go to work. Now get up!"

Sesshomaru slowly sat up. He wanted to go get ready (not really) but a hand decided to come and massage his neck. "Are you trying to get me to stay here?"

"Maybe. Is it working?" Sesshomaru stood up. "Hehe, I take that as a no."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Yeah but you were close." He went and got ready no matter how tempting lounging around had been.

XXXXXX

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Inuyasha said. It was time for Sesshomaru to leave for work.

"Yeah. What time should I meet you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Come here around seven."

"Okay…thank you for all you've done for me. How can I repay you?"

"You don't have to. I was happy to do it."

He frowned. "You put up with me way more then you had to. I feel bad just taking over your house and making you miss work…"

"You know what you can do for me? Just come with me tomorrow and make Souta stop crushing on me."

"Haha, okay then. Bye, Inuyasha."

"See ya, Sessh." They hugged. "And hey…there's one more thing you can do for me…"

"What is it?"

"Be careful when you go home today. And if you need something or anything happens call me. Promise me you will if you need to."

"Okay, I promise." He knew what Inuyasha had meant to say…'Call me if Naraku beats you.'

They let each other go and Sesshomaru left. He tried to keep his mind blank as he drove to work but it was difficult. He knew what he was going home to.

_Please, just let this day end quickly._

* * *

Okay, I have something to ask all of you **authors:** I'm looking for someone to write me a Nar/ukeSess one-shot. If you're interested tell me and if you want me to give you a plot or details then ask. Thanks =)


	23. Chapter 23

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thanks for adding this to your faves: A Beautifully Broken Vixen, ActionBitch2011, AnimeMandi22, animewannabe13, BlackRose159, Bunny rabbits of death, bunnykim89, DarkAngelJudas, Darklight14, darkxangelx-xo, dashllee, dionysius, Dragon77, effingtroublesome, Fledingdreams, gigglez30, Hanyou-Foxgirl, IqVaDa, Kags21, KAYBOP1, Kirai-Ninja, KnightOfLelouch, Ladykaa28, Leirative, lrainbowl, luna 379, luna-magic-2005, milkchocolatehot64, My Fizzlesticks r Awesumthnu, Nikkie23534, ResseCullan01, sesshomaruxinuyasha, setsuko teshiba, Shae Lucas, teiboi, The Yaoi Pimpette, tiffyhatake, UnknownFlux, whiterice76, Wild Inu, yaoilover6969

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Sesshomaru sat back in his chair in his office. It was only eleven but it felt like he had been there for an eternity. His boss bitched at him just like he knew he would. Now he had a lot of work to catch up on. He was able to do most of it but he was taking a break now. He closed his eyes but groaned when his phone started ringing.

"Hey, Kagura," he answered.

"Hi, Sessh," she said.

He heard whispering in the background. "What's up?"

"When's your lunch break?"

"Right now."

"Oh. Are you in your office?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you should come down to the front."

He smiled. "Oh I should, should I?"

"Yes." Then she hung up.

He stood up and left. His office was only on the second floor so he walked down the stairs to be greeted by none other than…his silly friends.

"Hey, Sessh!" they shouted really loudly. His co-workers stared at them.

"Er, hey guys," Sesshomaru said. He was smiling and looking at the dumb people around them.

"Did you miss us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, so much."

"How long you got before you gotta come back?"

"An hour."

Inuyasha and Kagura got on either side of him and hooked their arm in his. They decided to come and visit Sesshomaru since they knew he was depressed. They dragged him off to Inuyasha's truck.

"So do you know who you're bringing tomorrow night?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"Oh, er, not yet," he answered.

"Where are you guys going?" Kagura asked.

"I have a date with Kagome's little brother…" Inuyasha told her. "Sessh is coming too."

"Haha, sucks for you. I'm going out too."

"Where you going?"

"Remember Abi from the bar?"

"The lesbian that was hitting on you?"

"…Yeah. I'm going with her."

"Ooh, Kagura." Now it was Sesshomaru.

"Oh come on. You know that I'm straight."

"Does she?"

"No…she thinks I'm, uh, bi."

"And why does she think that?"

"I might have…I might have told her that."

"Oh my god!" both men yelled.

"Seriously?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hehe…so what if I did?"

"I thought you just said you were straight!" Inuyasha said. "Okay, now obviously I have no problems with gay or bi people, however, I do have a problem with liars." He smirked at her.

"Maybe I'm curious…"

"That's so cute."

"Oh shut up…" Kagura mumbled. She was kind of embarrassed. The two men just laughed and told her that they hoped it worked out.

When Sesshomaru made it back to his office he suddenly knew whom to invite tomorrow. He called him on his phone and hoped he would answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ah-Un. It's me, Sesshomaru."

"Hey, Sessh! What's up?"

"Well, actually, are you busy tomorrow?"

"Um, I haven't made any plans yet. Why?"

"Oh, because my friend Inuyasha is going on a date tomorrow and he invited me and one of my friends to come with him. I was wondering if you wanted to."

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"Okay. He and I can pick you up if you want around seven."

"Sure, that'd be great."

After Sesshomaru got the directions to his house they hung up. He was glad Ah-Un could go. He'd tell him about his and Inuyasha's plan to make Souta hate Inuyasha then they'd have fun messing with the kid. He went back to work, doing everything as quickly as he could so he'd be able to pick up Rin when she got out of school. He texted Naraku that he was getting her and that he'd be home later on…

Naraku was pleased with that when he read it. _Oh, Sesshomaru. I'm going to have lots of fun with you tonight._

Bankotsu let Sesshomaru off at three and he drove to Rin's school. He saw that she wasn't with Shippo like usual. _Inuyasha must have come already._

Her eyes lit up once she saw her Papa's car and she practically ran to it. "Hi, Papa!" she said excitedly.

"Hey, Rin." He hugged her tightly. "I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too. Are you all better now?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha took good care of me."

"That's what he told me when he came to get Shippo. Oh, and he told me to tell you…uhh, oh yeah! He says he looks forward to seeing you tomorrow, just don't strip this time. It'd be inappropriate in front of Souta." Sesshomaru blushed. "Did Inuyasha see you in your underwear or something?"

"Er…no. It's just a…a joke between the two of us." _Dumb Inuyasha._

"Oh. I think he was laughing at you when he said it."

"Probably. Remember what I told you though. Don't tell Daddy about the time I spend with Inuyasha."

"Don't worry, I remember. We wouldn't want Daddy mad."

Sesshomaru thought about tonight and the punishment he would receive. "Yeah, we wouldn't want that…"

XXXXXX

The two of them didn't come home until the evening. Naraku was already home. Rin was happy…until her daddy told her to do her homework in her room.

"Aw, do I have to?" she whined.

"Yes," Naraku told her. "You need an education."

"Fine…" She started for the stairs.

"Oh, and Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Turn your music on."

"Okay."

Sesshomaru's heart started racing. As soon as Rin's door closed…it begun. Naraku walked towards him and backed him up against the wall. He was slapped. He tried to tell himself to be strong.

"I'm extremely unhappy with how you've been acting lately. Hm…what would be a fitting punishment?" Naraku asked evilly.

_Don't let him push you around._ "Fuck you."

"Mm…that gives me an idea. Get on your fucking knees!"

"…No."

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "What? Have you forgotten your place while you were gone? I'm going to have to re-teach you." He yanked Sesshomaru's hair hard until he was forced onto his knees. "You've caused me a great deal of displeasure so it's only fitting that you now give me pleasure until I'm satisfied."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. No, why that? Why couldn't he hit him? Why the sex? "No, Naraku. Do something else but not that."

The cruel man smirked. "Beg like the bitch you are. Open your mouth and we'll see if you beg good enough afterwards." He pulled his zipper down. He hit Sesshomaru again when his mouth wasn't opening.

He slowly opened it wishing for it to be over quickly. Naraku shoved his cock in with such force that Sesshomaru nearly gagged. He got to work on making Naraku cum. Hopefully he'd be satisfied enough that he wouldn't have to use his body in other ways…he doubted he would get that lucky though. His eyes were closed tightly and when Naraku finally shot his seed down his throat he nearly threw it back up. He felt like nothing but a dirty whore.

"You little slut," Naraku growled. "You've been gone for days. You were out blowing and fucking other men."

"No, I wasn't…"

"Y'know, if you keep leaving for days and leaving me unsatisfied I'm going to go get my pleasure elsewhere."

_He's threatening to cheat on me…?_ "I did what you asked. Can I go now?"

"Oh, no. I'm far from through with you."

Naraku ended up fucking Sesshomaru until he couldn't take it anymore. Naraku snarled about going out for a while and left Sesshomaru on their bed that they had gone to. He was panting and trying to ignore the pain in his lower body. No amount of begging had helped him this time. He desperately wanted to call Kagura or Inuyasha but he stopped himself from doing so. He would just be bothering them again. He choked back a sob. He was weak, so weak. He had fought back the other day. That Sesshomaru had been stronger. The one lying on the bed recovering from the most recent rape was disgusting.

What made it worse was that he now knew and enjoyed what it felt like to be treated right, to be loved, to have someone care for him. Both Kagura and Inuyasha had been so good to him. Coming home to Naraku to be hit and violated…it was just too much.

A soft padding coming down the hall brought him out of his thoughts. There was a knock on the locked door then "Papa? Are you in there?"

He forced himself to answer his daughter. "Yes, Rin."

"Can I come in?"

She couldn't see him like this. He was sprawled naked on his stomach on the bed. Even if he had clothes on, one look at him and she would know something bad had happened. "I'm trying to sleep…"

"Oh, sorry. I'll go back to my room then. Is Daddy here?"

"He left but he should be back soon." _Please, let that not be true._

"Okay, goodnight."

"Night."

He was so exhausted but his mind wouldn't allow him to fall asleep that easily. He focused on Inuyasha and seeing him again tomorrow. Tomorrow would be a good day. He would go to work, come home and get ready, then go somewhere until he was supposed to meet Inuyasha. They would get Ah-Un and have a fun night together. At least he had something to look forward to. Sleep couldn't claim him quick enough but when it did he was so grateful.

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru woke up in an empty bedroom. It was morning. He had been so tired that he had slept straight through the night. He looked around warily. _Where's Naraku? Did he come home last night?_ He spotted the clothes Naraku had been wearing the day before in a corner of the room. Getting up carefully he glanced at the time. Now it made sense that he was alone. It was nine. _He probably thought it would be amusing if I were late to work…_

He got ready quickly and headed off. He was almost two hours late. Bankotsu would probably have him work until five or six to make up for it.

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru rushed home. He still had to shower and change clothes and drive over to Inuyasha's. It was half past six when he got home. The thing he had to do though that was the worst was get past Naraku. He couldn't tell him that he was basically going on a double date tonight. He tried to think up a decent lie as he walked through the front door. Naraku came a couple minutes later.

"Sesshomaru, I want you gone tonight," Naraku ordered.

"W-why?" he asked, surprised that something seemed like it was going to go his way.

"You fucking question me? If you must know, Jakotsu is coming over and I don't want you here. Got that?"

"Yes, Naraku."

"Now hurry up."

"I'm going to go shower and change first…"

"Fine."

Maybe that was a sign that tonight would be good. Sesshomaru wasted no time in getting ready and leaving. He didn't want to run into Jakotsu. He was a little late to Inuyasha's but not by much.

"Hi, Sessh," Inuyasha said as he let him into his house.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Then he hugged the younger male.

Inuyasha had been desperately hoping that nothing bad happened to Sesshomaru when he got home but now he wasn't so sure. He tightly wrapped his arms around him to comfort him. He wasn't sure what he was comforting him for but he still felt the urge to do so. Inuyasha sat down still embracing him and Sesshomaru buried his face into his neck.

He needed to clear his thoughts some before they went to pick up Ah-Un. He'd be fine in a little bit after hugging Inuyasha. It was strange, something about his presence and touch calmed him immensely.

Inuyasha started rubbing his back in gentle circles. His hand went to his lower back and Sesshomaru very noticeably flinched. "Sessh?" _What was that about?_

_What do I tell him?_ The reason he had reacted like that was because his lower back was still sore and it had hurt when Inuyasha had touched it. He couldn't say that though. That would lead to more questions and that was always a bad thing. "I-uh…" Then he smiled slightly. "I thought you were going to try and grope my ass."

Inuyasha smirked. "Maybe I was…" He trailed his hand dangerously close to the area though more gently. Sesshomaru tensed though this time it wasn't because of the pain. Inuyasha laughed at him.

Sesshomaru pouted but then stood up. "Come on, we have to pick up my friend."

"Okay."

XXXXXX

They picked up Ah-Un and filled him in about what they were trying to do tonight.

"Okay I think I got it," Ah-Un said. "Some kid wants to go out with you, Inuyasha. But since you don't want to be a pedophile, you want to do stuff to make him realize that you wouldn't be a good boyfriend."

"I wouldn't be a pedophile…" Inuyasha huffed. "But it would still be weird."

"So just how old is Soda, or Soba, or whatever the fuck?"

"Ha, _Souta_ is nineteen. I'm twenty-five."

"Hm. Pedo."

"No, I'm not! That's why I don't want to go out with him. Well that, and he's annoying."

Ah-Un laughed at him then focused on Sesshomaru. "Hey, what's up? I haven't seen you in like forever. I wasn't invited to the last business get together."

"Oh, well be glad you weren't. The last one fucking sucked."

"They usually all do."

"True that. Oh my god! Guess what?"

"What happened?"

"Jakotsu kissed me! It was awful."

Ah-Un's jaw dropped. "Ew! No way!"

"Yeah. At the last business thing. See? I told you it was bad."

"What happened afterwards?"

"I left."

"That perverted bastard."

"Um…who are we talking about now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Some guy from my work that wants to get Sesshomaru in bed," Ah-Un answered.

"Seriously?"

"Yes…" Sesshomaru told him.

"Hm, is he hot? Maybe you should go for it," Inuyasha joked. Ah-Un laughed.

"Fuck you!" Sesshomaru said but he wasn't angry.

"Haha, no Sessh. Let's fuck you."

"Y'know you should focus on the road before you make us all crash." He didn't like being teased.

"Nah, I'm a good driver." He moved his hips so Sesshomaru would catch the double meaning.

"Ugh, your mind is worse than a fourteen year old boy's."

Inuyasha just stuck his tongue out at him.

XXXXXX

So far things were going good for Inuyasha. Souta had been surprised (and disappointed) when two men were with Inuyasha. Souta was being ignored and everything. Inuyasha did feel slightly bad but he had tried telling the kid many times before (in a nice way) that he didn't want to go out with him. This was now the only way to make it clear. Everyone liked Ah-Un except Souta. He was really funny and was doing a great job with teasing Souta. It was time for his nicotine though.

"I'm going to step out for a minute guys," he announced.

"Me too," Sesshomaru said, smiling on the inside when Inuyasha gave him a look that said _Don't leave me alone with him!_ Inuyasha had just made fun of him for the way he acted like a child when being teased. Leaving him alone with Souta was his revenge.

"Where are you two going?" Souta asked.

"We're gonna go fuck. Inuyasha, do you want to join us?" Ah-Un asked.

"Not this time. Tomorrow night for sure though."

"It's a plan. What about you Souta?"

"Um…no…"

"Suit yourselves."

The two men turned to leave. Inuyasha had a cruelly wonderful idea. He smacked Sesshomaru right on the ass. The man turned and glared at him before walking away with a sway to his hips. His ass wasn't completely healed but he still didn't appreciate being smacked there anyways. Though he did delight in the highly uncomfortable look on Souta's face.

Once Sesshomaru and Ah-Un stepped into the chilly night air, Ah-Un took out a couple of cigarettes and handed one to Sesshomaru. They talked and the conversation eventually came to Inuyasha.

"You two seem like really good friends," Ah-Un stated.

"We are," Sesshomaru told him. "We haven't known each other for a real long time but we've still grown pretty close."

"Yeah, even though you guys bicker a lot."

"Haha, we do but we're just playing around. He's really sweet. I've been sick for the last few days but he took care of me."

"That's nice. It's really obvious how much you guys care for each other." Sesshomaru smiled. It was nice to be cared about. "I have a question…if you weren't married, would you consider dating Inuyasha?"

"W-what? I don't…I don't know. I've never thought about it."

"Really? Oh, well I guess it's normal not to think about relationships with others when you're married." He killed his cigarette. "Eh, personally I think you two would make a good couple. But what the fuck do I know? You ready to go back in?"

"Y-yeah."

XXXXXX

Everyone left awhile after that. It was already late. Operation Make-Souta-Not-Want-To-Date-Inuyasha was a success. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Ah-Un decided to go to a movie though. They were having fun together. Eventually they dropped Ah-Un off at home with the intention of hanging out next week. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had decided that they would have a sleepover at Inuyasha's house. Nobody was there since Miroku was spending more and more time at his girlfriend's place. When they got inside, they plopped down on the couch talking about the night.

"My gods…that was interesting," Inuyasha muttered.

"Yeah, that's one word for it," Sesshomaru laughed.

Inuyasha smiled. "Thanks for coming with me. I think I would have died if I had gone alone."

"Anything to help a friend out. He might have tried to molest you."

"Oh noes! Not my virgin body!"

"Haha. I think a virgin is the last thing you are."

"Hm…perhaps you're right."

Sesshomaru was happy to go out and get his mind off of the previous night. His thoughts eventually landed back on Naraku though. He had to try his hardest to keep his face neutral.

"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru wasn't doing as good a job as he wanted with keeping his face blank.

"Nothing."

"Why do you lie to me?"

"I wasn't." _How does he always know that?_

"Sessh…you can talk to me. I'll listen and try to help you if you want it."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"What about Naraku?"

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"There's something you're not telling me. What happened when you came home last night?"

"He got mad…"

"And?"

"And he yelled at me. That's it…"

"You can trust me."

"Why do you care so much?"

"We're friends. Friends look out for each other and are there when the other needs them." He wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru and brought him to lean against him. "If something were wrong with me would you try to help?"

"Of course."

"That's what I'm doing. I care about you so much. I'm so glad we met."

Sesshomaru didn't know how to react. Inuyasha was so good to him. "I-I can't…I can't tell you…"

"Why not?"

"Because, just…fuck. Please, stop."

"Promise me you'll tell me another time then." Silence. "Promise me, Sessh."

"Not today. I can't."

"Another time then."

"…Fine."

Inuyasha hugged him tightly after that. He whispered into Sesshomaru's ear that everything was going to be okay and that he would be there for him. He looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. He looked so vulnerable at this moment. He brushed a few strands of hair away from his face. Sesshomaru grabbed his hand.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. Another man has never cared so much before…"

Inuyasha inwardly frowned at that. _That's what that bastard Naraku should be doing._ "You're welcome. If you ever need anything, I'll be here."

Sesshomaru smiled but on the inside he felt like he was going to pop from all the happiness he was feeling. He needed some way to release all the emotions inside of him and show Inuyasha what he was feeling. He released Inuyasha's hand and leaned up. He gently put his lips to Inuyasha's and kissed him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. He was so surprised. _He's married. _He wasn't a home wrecker though, right? Since it had been Sesshomaru who initiated this…? He wasn't sure what to do at first but eventually his eyes closed and he participated in the kiss. He brushed his tongue against Sesshomaru's bottom lip and he was allowed entry. He didn't know why this was happening but he decided not to stop it. He didn't know if he had those kinds of feelings for Sesshomaru but he couldn't deny that he liked this. He explored Sesshomaru's warm mouth and the white-haired male slightly moaned. Since he had nowhere else to put them, Inuyasha put his hands on Sesshomaru's waist. That was the wrong move. It was like Sesshomaru was brought out of a trance and he jumped back.

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide and his fingers touched his lips as he whispered, "What did we just do?"

* * *

Oh fukk. I'm not gonna lie, that last scene was difficult to write. I tried to make it good, hopefully it is.

**DarkAngelJudas:** Well, he may have had to come home to Naraku =( but at least the last scene makes up for it…sorta…I hope

**whiterice76:** Yes, he does. And yeah Sesshy totally is, he just isn't given the opportunity much thanks to a certain red-eyed bastard

**S.A.M. Thedragongirl:** This came out a little later than I wanted. Well, a couple authors did end up responding to my request

**Miyako22:** Hehe, I think I may have left you guys wanting even more

**Sess101:** Hope this last one was good too. And I plan on updating my other story either tonight or tomorrow

**Sephirothlover845:** Thanks! =)

**Tinkey!!:** Thanks, after that chapter you guys probably want a lot more

**Nikkie23534:** Haha, well there was the kiss scene. Hehe, and since I've been making y'all wait for the lemon for SO long I'm really gonna make it one of my best ones yet. Death to Naraku for sho…we should make that a chant

**ActionBitch2011:** Well it's the thought that counts…? Haha, the day you write yaoi is the day I wear a dress again. And since I personally don't like to dress in drag, it's not gonna happen. XD Yeah, Sesshy is a bit of a downer sometimes. When I had finished chapter 22 I hadn't been in the greatest of moods. That might of affected my writing though I try to keep my own emotions (what few I have) and my stories separate

**pumpkinpi:** Yeah, at least he got to spend a few good hours with Rin then have a good time with Inuyasha and Ah-Un the next

**twilightserius:** As of chapter 23 he hasn't hurt Rin (unless you count him making her think it was her fault Sess is always leaving). I was actually thinking about having Naraku do that when Sess came home but I decided against it (the screwing one of his friends part I mean). Sess really needs to start thinking about his daughter because no one can hide these kinds of things forever. I'm glad you guys got help and hopefully things are much better now

**IllusionofAghony:** Thanks. I'm going for great or at least good for this chapter too.

**ResseCullan01:** Thanks!

**God of Insanity:** Thank you. I really want to portray an abusive relationship as close to realistic as possible. Though I'm sure there are some things I'm missing since this is something I've never experienced personally. I'm sure a lot of people are wondering why he just doesn't 'grow a backbone' but you're right, it's not that simple. Especially after going through this for five years. I'll admit I probably could have done all this a little faster but before I even started this story I knew I wanted to take it pretty slow. And thanks again for responding to my request

Oh and by the way everybody, I have a new Naraku/Sesshomaru story out called "Lost and Found Again" so yeah…if you want, check it out =D


	24. Chapter 24

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thanks for adding this story to your faves: A Beautifully Broken Vixen, ActionBitch2011, AnimeMandi22, animewannabe13, axel138, BlackRose159, Bunny rabbits of death, bunnykim89, DarkAngelJudas, Darklight14, darkxangelx-xo, dashllee, dionysius, Dragon77, effingtroublesome, Fledingdreams, gigglez30, Hanyou-Foxgirl, inuv5, IqVaDa, Kags21, KAYBOP1, Kirai-Ninja, KnightOfLelouch, Ladykaa28, Leirative, lrainbowl, luna 379, luna-magic-2005, milkchocolatehot64, My Fizzlesticks r Awesumthnu, Nikkie23534, Oomph22, ResseCullan01, sesshomarulover2143, sesshomaruxinuyasha, setsuko teshiba, Shae Lucas, sleepingisbliss13, teiboi, The Yaoi Pimpette, tiffyhatake, UnknownFlux, whiterice76, Wild Inu, yaoilover6969

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

Sesshomaru's thoughts were a mess and his heart was racing. He had no idea why that had happened. _I'm married, I'm married. I shouldn't have done that._ He had barely registered what he was doing and that it was bad until Inuyasha had touched him with his hands. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. _Naraku was right…I am a slut._ Sesshomaru knew that he had been bad but what made it worse was that he had enjoyed it. He enjoyed it and he would do it again if given the chance.

Inuyasha stood up. Sesshomaru looked upset and he wanted to comfort him. He'd calm Sesshomaru down first then ask him questions after. Sesshomaru allowed him to guide him back to the couch to sit down.

"I don't know what came over me," Sesshomaru said before Inuyasha had a chance to ask anything. "It's just…you've been so kind to me. I-I wanted to show you somehow that I appreciate it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" He was silenced by a finger upon his lips.

"Don't apologize. I know you appreciate it. Don't feel forced to do something you don't want."

"…I never said I didn't want it." _Slut._

Inuyasha was surprised. What did this mean? _Does he…have feelings for me?_ If he did, Inuyasha wasn't sure if those feelings were returned. Sesshomaru was attractive in both his personality and looks, and they got along great but…

_He's married._ "Do you have feelings for me?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He didn't know the answer. He knew what it _should_ be but he didn't know what it truly was. He was married to Naraku, he wasn't allowed to have feelings for anyone but him. Hell, Naraku wouldn't even want him to be friends with Inuyasha. But Sesshomaru couldn't honestly say that there was nothing between them. "I…I'm married."

"Not happily. I'm not blind, I know something goes on when you two are alone. You didn't answer my first question."

"I-I don't know! I'm not supposed to. We're not even supposed to be friends!"

"What? Why not?"

_Damn it…_

"Sessh? Why aren't we supposed to be friends? Does Naraku not like you with me?"

"He doesn't know I'm with you…"

"Why haven't you told him?"

"Because…he wouldn't like it." Inuyasha wanted to hug him but he wasn't sure if that was the best thing to do right now. "What if I did feel something for you? Would I be wasting my time or would you feel the same?" Sesshomaru braced himself for the answer. Inuyasha would be like every other man in his life. They would tell him how worthless he was and that they wouldn't waste any more time then they already had on him. He was weak, he was repulsive, he was good for nothing except being their whore. That's how it always turned out.

"I'm not too sure how I feel. When we met you were married so I had already told myself to not look at you in that way. I do care for you though. I love spending time with you and I think we make great friends. When we met, if you had been single I think there's a good chance things would have been different."

Sesshomaru was surprised. He…he was saying that the possibility was there but since he was married they couldn't take it very far. Inuyasha's answer had been much different than what he had expected. Inuyasha was so different, so different from the other men in his life. _But what if he's lying to you?_ Sesshomaru's mind reeled at that thought. _What if he's lying so he can take advantage of you later?_ No…that couldn't be true. Inuyasha wouldn't do that. _You never thought Naraku would do what he does to you now either._ Sesshomaru wished the voice in his mind would stop. He didn't want to believe what it was saying.

"Hey Sessh?" Inuyasha asked. Something was wrong.

Sesshomaru was lost in thought. "You're lying," he said coldly. That hadn't been what he wanted to say. His mouth couldn't keep from voicing his fears though.

"No, I'm not. I meant every word that I said."

"You'll just end up like everyone else. Like Naraku, like my exes before him, like my fucking father. My own father didn't want anything to do with me, you won't either!"

"When have I ever done anything to you that would make you think I was lying? I'm nothing like those other people. I don't want to hurt you, I never will. I promise."

"I-I can't keep getting hurt. It would be too much between you and Naraku."

"I will never hurt you like Naraku hurts you." Inuyasha cupped his face with both hands and made Sesshomaru face him. Sesshomaru kept his gaze downwards. "Look at me," he ordered in a gentle tone. "Come on, look at me." He slowly looked up until their eyes met. "Please, believe what I'm telling you. I've never met someone like you before. I don't want to lose you or our friendship. I…I don't know what to make of that kiss but I don't want you to feel like our relationship has to change now."

"W-why…?"

"Why is it so difficult to believe me? Why don't you ever think you deserve to be treated well?"

Sesshomaru looked down. He had no answer to give him. His gaze shifted back to Inuyasha when he felt the younger man grab his hands. He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "I don't want to lose you either. You and Kagura are the only people who have been so nice to me. I don't know what came over me when I kissed you. I'm not supposed to kiss you, I'm supposed to be with Naraku…"

"Are you happy? Can you honestly say that you want to be with him? Sure you can tell me that you love him and want to stay with him but deep down would you be telling yourself the truth?"

Was he happy? Sesshomaru had tried to tell himself for years that he was. He tried to convince himself that any pain he felt was because he had disobeyed Naraku and that the way to feel better was to listen to his husband. There was only so much lying to himself he could do though. Deep down? If he ever wanted to admit it to himself, deep down he was miserable. The only thing that had kept him alive this long was his daughter. He was afraid to leave her alone in Naraku's clutches and he didn't want to cause her the pain of losing one of her parents. It would be too selfish on his part. Had it not been for her, he probably would've taken his life by now.

"Well?"

"What do you want to hear? That if I didn't have a daughter, I would've killed myself? How weak am I now? I'm repulsive."

"You're not weak or repulsive, just hurt. Do you really want to kill yourself? I won't think bad of you…"

"I thought about it for a long time. It would be too selfish to do that though because of Rin."

"Do you still want to? If Rin wasn't your daughter would you?"

"…Probably…" Sesshomaru had never told this to anyone, not even Kagura. No matter what, the pain ate at him everyday. He needed some kind of outlet and Inuyasha was willing to listen to him.

Inuyasha had never realized that Sesshomaru was hurt that badly. He hated Naraku with a burning passion for he knew that he was the cause behind all his pain. He couldn't hold back anymore and Sesshomaru probably wouldn't mind. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sesshomaru. "Please, please never kill yourself. Stop torturing yourself though. How long do you plan on doing this? Look at what Naraku has done to you."

He knew Inuyasha was right. He was torturing himself. He was the one who always disobeyed Naraku when he knew that he'd be punished later. "You don't know what Naraku's done."

"No one has told me. I can guess though and I'll bet I'd be pretty close. If he does what I think he does then…I know you don't deserve it. You should be with someone who will love and respect you, someone who will never harm you. What does he tell you? Does he tell you that he does it because he loves you? That if you just listened to him he wouldn't have to? Does he always justify his sick treatment by turning everything on you?"

Tears gathered in Sesshomaru's eyes. Yes, Naraku did say all of those things whenever he was punished. Everything Inuyasha was saying was true but certain things had been beaten into Sesshomaru for years. He didn't deserve it? Of course he did. He was always being bad. If Naraku didn't love him then he would just let him do whatever he wanted. But he didn't.

"Sessh, he's trying to control you. Even if you weren't 'bad' he'd still find ways to torment you. If he loved you he would never hurt you. And there's no way to justify the way he treats you. I know how hard it must be but try to look at what he does. Do you really want to keep getting hurt the rest of your life?"

No, he didn't. He didn't want to be hit, to be yelled at, to be raped. He wanted to have friends, he wanted to go out, he wanted to be able to do things without the fear of being beaten when he came home. He wanted happiness. But what could he do? "Naraku will find me no matter what I do."

"He won't be able to touch you if you leave."

"What about Rin? He wouldn't let me near her. He'd fill her head with all sorts of lies."

"Take his ass to court. You'd get custody for sure."

That still didn't take away his fear. What would he do if he left Naraku? He'd end up losing his job and having nowhere to live. Sure, he could stay with Inuyasha or Kagura for a little bit but that wouldn't be enough time to save money. He had no savings of his own. Naraku forced him to give his paycheck to him so he could put it in his own bank account.

Sesshomaru just shook his head and buried his face into Inuyasha's neck. He didn't know what to do. He had so many conflicting emotions and it confused him to no end. This was the only life he had ever known. Before Naraku, he had quite a few boyfriends. None of them had treated him well. Definitely not as bad as Naraku now but never did he have a truly loving and caring relationship. Naraku was great at first but that soon changed too. Sesshomaru was lost now.

Inuyasha gently rocked him back and forth. He was praying to all the gods that what he was saying was getting through to Sesshomaru. He suddenly realized that the side his neck was wet. _He's crying. He's actually crying._ "Oh, Sessh…I'll help you any way I can. I'm here for you, I promise. You can trust me."

Sesshomaru cried more tears before taking a couple breaths to calm himself down. His voice was low as he whispered, "Do you really want to know what goes on between me and Naraku?"

* * *

Hehe…no action in this chapter…but I didn't feel like it would fit in here. After their conversation I felt something like making-out or whatever would just kind of ruin what was going on ^_^'

**ActionBitch2011:** Haha, looks like you still got a few names left for him

**DarkAngelJudas:** Yeah, I wanted to bring Ah-Un back since it's been like 15 chapters (I think) since I introduced him. Ha, as someone else said yes, the 'tease' at the end was good

**prettystargurl:** Haha, yes friend. Just a friend who Sess is close to, and sleeps in the same bed with, and kisses…XD

**milkchocolatehot64:** I forget the last time I updated this but I think wasn't that long ago. Haha, I neglected my Nar/Sess story (and my other InuSess story) just for this one! Ha wow, I feel almost bad for writing that kiss and then giving y'all nothing this chapter. :o

**KAYBOP1:** Haha, well even though the most physical they got this time was a hug, I hope this chapter was still good

**Sess101:** Good, I'm glad that last scene wasn't like out of place or anything y'know? But think I may have disappointed some (most) of my readers this time around

**pumpkinpi:** I think you're like the first person to mention the Kagura/Abi stuff. Well, she was curious…and it's not everyday she has a lesbian to explore that curiosity with. Ha, moving on… As for the Ah-Un orgies thing, haha, drastic measures were needed to make Souta get a clue. Because having some really annoying guy keep asking you out even after you tell him no over and over again is so not fun (second half of sophomore year was so annoying)

**Nikkie23534:** Haha, yes thank you for being patient. It's been a long time since Ah-Un has been around and I like him too much to keep him out. I think I'm gonna bring him around more often. The thing with Kagura and Abi, well, everyone can see that I write yaoi but I wanted to throw in at least some girl stuff. Kagura deserves to be with someone (and I don't think I would be able to write het all that well). It's nothing I'm gonna elaborate on too much since this is InuSess but I was like "Ah, what the hell. Let's make her bi!" XD

**dashllee:** Haha, yeah the way they talk, and Sess and Inu talk is like how my friend and I are. Hm, that could be a bad thing…

**Rae:** Yes, Naraku needs to crawl in a corner and die. Hehe, I'm glad the rest of it is to your reading satisfaction

**twilightserius:** All in good time…

**whiterice76:** Hehe, well we'll see if Inuyasha can talk some sense into him

**axel138:** Ah, thank you. Personally, I think I tend to update this story pretty quick. =) And as for LFA I do hope to have another chapter up soon. I'm a little more than half way done on chapter four

**Cassedy:** Thanks! =)

**bunnykim89:** Thanks, well here's the next one =D


	25. Chapter 25

WARNING: This story contains male on male relationships, abuse (verbal and physical), descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it's AU. If you oppose any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read this. I'm pretty sure that covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thanks fave addersss: A Beautifully Broken Vixen, ActionBitch2011, AnimeJewel, AnimeMandi22, animewannabe13, atene, axel138, Aychio, BlackRose159, Bunny rabbits of death, bunnykim89, DarkAngelJudas, Darklight14, darkxangelx-xo, dashllee, dionysius, Dragon77, Fledingdreams, gigglez30, Hanyou-Foxgirl, inuv5, IqVaDa, Kags21, KAYBOP1, Kirai-Ninja, KnightOfLelouch, kukuacho, Ladykaa28, Leirative, lrainbowl, luna 379, luna-magic-2005, milkchocolatehot64, My Fizzlesticks r Awesumthnu, Nikkie23534, Oomph22, ResseCullan01, sesshomarulover2143, sesshomaruxinuyasha, setsuko teshiba, Shae Lucas, sleepingisbliss13, teiboi, The Yaoi Pimpette, tiffyhatake, UnknownFlux, whiterice76, Wild Inu, yaoilover6969

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

Inuyasha's jaw almost dropped in surprise but he was able to control himself. "Y-yes."

Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip. He was scared of what Inuyasha's reaction would be. "When I'm bad…Naraku, he…"

"It's okay, Sessh. Take your time."

"I'm bad," he whispered, "so he punishes me."

"Punishes you? How?"

Sesshomaru brought a shaky hand to Inuyasha's face. "Sometimes he'll slap me." He then slowly moved his hand to Inuyasha's stomach. "Or he'll punch me here." He moved up to his chest. "Or here." He then trailed his hand down to Inuyasha's thigh. He couldn't find the words to continue though. He just looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Does he hit you there too?" Sesshomaru shook his head. Inuyasha clenched his jaw. He knew what he was trying to tell him. He didn't have to say it. Inuyasha brought his hand to Sesshomaru's face but frowned when he flinched. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He cupped Sesshomaru's cheek then slowly got closer to him. As he hugged him Sesshomaru burst into tears again.

"I shouldn't be telling you this…I'm awful. I just should have kept my mouth shut."

"No, you shouldn't have. I can help you, Sessh. Don't you want to get away from him?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"He'll find me! No matter what, he'll find me. He'll take Rin and ruin my life. There's no reason to leave him. Things are fine. It's only when I misbehave that things turn bad."

"Do you really believe that? You can fight for Rin in court. You'll win custody easily. Misbehave? That's not how relationships work. One person doesn't 'punish' the other when they do something they don't like. What kinds of things would be considered bad? Would talking to me be one?"

"Yes. He doesn't know who you are. He thinks I'm at Kagura's."

"He shouldn't control you. Sessh, please. Let me help."

He pulled away. "I don't need help!" He immediately calmed down again though when more tears stung his eyes. He put his head on Inuyasha's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Inuyasha, please…I need time to think about everything."

"Okay, I understand." He kissed the top of his head. "Night. You know where I'll be if you need anything."

"Night…"

He stood up and walked to the stairs. "Thank you…" he heard Sesshomaru whisper.

"You're welcome."

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru stayed up most of the night. He kept replaying what happened with Inuyasha over and over again. He shouldn't have told him. Two people knew now and that was two people too many. Naraku would eventually find out. He had his ways. And when he did, Sesshomaru would definitely be in for it. He'd be punished worse than ever before and that frightened Sesshomaru. He wished Inuyasha was with him. There was no one to comfort him. The only things he had were his terrifying thoughts. He wouldn't go upstairs though. He didn't want to be a nuisance yet again. He stayed awake staring at the wall.

Inuyasha decided to come down during the middle of the night. He just wanted to check on Sesshomaru and make sure he was alright. With the help of the moonlight shining through a window he was able to see Sesshomaru staring back at him.

"You're still awake?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered. "I can't sleep. What are you doing down here?"

"I just wanted to check on you. Are you alright? Do you want to come up with me?"

"No…it's fine."

Inuyasha walked over to him and knelt beside him. He laced his hand in his. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't bother worrying with me."

"I can't help it. I care too much about you. Come on, I want you to come with me." He began placing light kisses on Sesshomaru's knuckles.

He was surprised when he felt lips on his hand. He really did want to go with Inuyasha. "…Okay."

He smiled. "Okay, come on."

He brought Sesshomaru to his room and had him lay down. He got into his own bed and turned on his side. He extended his arm as an invitation for Sesshomaru to come closer to him. The older male was hesitant at first but gave in to his urge to snuggle up next to Inuyasha. His head was below Inuyasha's chin and he felt his arm wrap comfortably around his chest. He tried not to think about what would happen tomorrow or the days after that. He wanted to enjoy this moment and wished it would last a lifetime. For once he felt truly cared for and loved.

Inuyasha softly stroked his hair until he fell asleep. He had been thinking a lot since he had come upstairs the first time. He thought about what his feelings were for Sesshomaru. They were friends, no doubt about that. He cared for Sesshomaru, his heart broke at the information he found out tonight. He wanted to protect him, he didn't want Naraku to lay another hand on him. He wanted to show him what love truly was. It wasn't the cruel twisted relationship he and Naraku had. There was more to life then being afraid. Sesshomaru could be happy and Inuyasha would be the one to show him that.

XXXXXX

Inuyasha looked down at the being still sleeping in his arms. It was still the middle of the night but he was awake. Sesshomaru suddenly started making a low whining sound. His body tensed and his face contorted to an expression of pain. It worried Inuyasha so he shook him awake. He wasn't prepared for the reaction. Sesshomaru's eyes sprung open, he took one look at Inuyasha, then he bolted to the opposite side of the bed. He brought his knees to his chest and sat there looking down.

"S-Sessh?" Inuyasha said gently. He slowly crawled to him and put a hand on his arm. He flinched. "Sessh, it's only me. What happened?"

Sesshomaru lifted his head. "It…it was just a dream. It wasn't real…" He sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that. "Naraku…"

Inuyasha gathered him in his arms. He sat down with his back against the headboard and Sesshomaru sitting sideways in his lap. "He's not here. He can't get you."

"I have to go home eventually."

"…No, you don't. You don't have to stay there. You can leave him." Sesshomaru shook his head. "Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Fine…but you can't keep avoiding it. It won't disappear. We'll talk another time and figure out what to do, okay?" He nodded. "Okay, good. Now go back to sleep. Nothing can hurt you, I'm right here."

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around him. He was reluctant to fall asleep because he didn't want to have another nightmare but the man holding him was comforting. He eventually drifted to sleep against Inuyasha feeling safe.

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru woke up early. The sun had just risen but he was unable to rest any longer. He sat up. Inuyasha had moved them to a laying position sometime during the night. He walked downstairs so he wouldn't bother the still slumbering Inuyasha. He had a lot to think about.

Inuyasha made it seem like he could just leave Naraku and that would be the end of it. He didn't understand that Naraku would find him and when he did, he'd probably beat Sesshomaru within an inch of his life. He'd take Rin from him and use her against him. He'd try to brainwash her and fill her head with lies about her Papa. Sesshomaru would be left jobless and broke because Naraku would tell Bankotsu to fire him and he'd listen. He had no savings or anything. What would he do? If Kagura or Inuyasha let him stay with them…he'd have to leave as quickly as he could. They would get sick of him invading their lives. It would be tough getting enough money so fast for a place to live though. No…things were fine the way they were now. _I'm always misbehaving, that's why I get punished. I bring this upon myself. If I were a better husband then this wouldn't happen…_

Sesshomaru once again managed to justify Naraku's abuse. He had done so for the last five years but this time…he didn't believe the lies as much.

Inuyasha came down a while later. He wanted to try and convince Sesshomaru to leave Naraku for good. He knew it wouldn't be easy…it'd be very difficult in fact, but he had to do this. He couldn't pretend nothing was wrong while his friend was getting hurt.

"Sessh, are you ready to continue our conversation?" he asked. He didn't receive any objection so he continued. "I think it would be best for you to leave Naraku. I know it's not simple or easy but you would be so much happier. You'd be better off, your daughter would be better off. You don't have to do it alone. I promise I'll be by your side to help you. You and Rin can stay here as long as you want. I want you to be happy. I want to show you how great life can be."

"You want to show me…I-I have to think about all this. I…thank you…"

"You're welcome. I understand that you have to think about it."

"It might take some time."

"When you figure it out, let me know."

"I will…Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we to each other know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we simply friends?"

"I'm not sure…you being with Naraku complicates things."

"And if I weren't with him?"

"It wouldn't be so complicated. I care for you, I want to protect you, I want to spend time with you. I'm closer to you then people I've known for years. And I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. Though my feelings towards you would have to be returned. How do you feel about me?"

"I don't know. Naraku…I'm married to him, I'm supposed to love him…"

"But do you?"

"…I…did."

"Do you still love him?"

Sesshomaru always tried to tell himself that. He told himself that he loved his husband and that if he didn't he was an awful person. Eventually he believed it. For a while anyways. There was only so much lying that could be done. He did truly love Naraku at one time. That was nothing but a distant memory now. The man who punished him was not the same Naraku he met ten years ago. Sesshomaru thought he did something wrong while they had been together and that had been the cause of Naraku's drastic change. He was unaware that it had nothing to do with him. No matter what the circumstances, no matter what Sesshomaru did, Naraku would have turned out the same. There was no way for him to fix it. But did he love that bastard now? If he would admit the truth, the answer would be no. He didn't love the creature that yelled, beat, and raped him. He loved the memories of the man he married.

"Do you?" Inuyasha asked again.

"If he changed…"

"He won't change…it has nothing to do with you. Naraku is sick. It was nothing you did or didn't do. The person who is at your house right now, that man, do you love him?"

"I…no." He whispered so quietly that Inuyasha almost didn't hear him. "I don't know how I feel about you though."

"We don't have to worry about that right now. If you decide to, we'll just focus on getting you away from Naraku."

"I care about you though…a lot. You've treated me so well and have done so much for me. I wouldn't want to lose you either." Sesshomaru hugged him and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around him in return. Sesshomaru never thought he was a person who liked to be touched but it was so much different when the hands doing the touching weren't there to cause harm. Inuyasha confused him. He wasn't supposed to have feelings for anyone but Naraku…but he couldn't help it. There was a feeling there that was more than just a want to be friends. He wanted more. More gentleness, more of Inuyasha's nonviolent touches. "Inuyasha…would it be bad if I kissed you?"

Inuyasha was surprised. "N-no…it wouldn't be bad."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Inuyasha's. The kiss wasn't rough or bruising or demanding like Naraku's. Inuyasha kissed him in a complete opposite way. It was gentle and Sesshomaru felt loved. They pulled away for air and locked eyes for a few moments, trying to read the other's expression. Carefully, Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru and had him sit in his lap. He stroked his hands up and down his back before kissing him again. He'd show Sesshomaru that he deserved love and not violence.

* * *

Hey, guys. It's been a while, huh? Sorry for that and no review replies this time. I only have enough time to simply re-read this chapter and make sure there are no mistakes. I appreciate each and every one of you who sent me reviews though. I'll probably have more time to update once I get out of school. My last day is June 4th

Oh, and one more thing. I have a new InuSess one-shot titled **"The Addict"** so if you want, check it out


	26. Chapter 26

WARNING (this story contains the following): male/male and female/female relationships, (verbal, physical, sexual) abuse, descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it is AU. If you oppose reading about any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read my story. That covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thanks fave adders: A Beautifully Broken Vixen, ActionBitch2011, AnimeJewel, AnimeMandi22, animewannabe13, atene, axel138, Aychio, BlackRose159, Bunny rabbits of death, bunnykim89, DarkAngelJudas, Darklight14, darkxangelx-xo, dashllee, dead-eye666, Demon-in-the-snow, dionysius, Dragon77, Fledingdreams, gigglez30, Hanyou-Foxgirl, inuv5, IqVaDa, Juice Junky, Kags21, KAYBOP1, Kirai-Ninja, KnightOfLelouch, kukuacho, Ladykaa28, Leirative, lrainbowl, luna 379, luna-magic-2005, Midnight Hacker, milkchocolatehot64, Nikkie23534, Oomph22, ResseCullan01, RoseOfSilence13, Sephirothlover845, sesshomarulover2143, sesshomaruxinuyasha, setsuko teshiba, Shae Lucas, sisterching, sleepingisbliss13, teiboi, The Yaoi Pimpette, tiffyhatake, UnknownFlux, whiterice76, yaoilover6969, Yoyo26

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

Inuyasha held Sesshomaru close to him. They had parted for air and were now staring at each other. Sesshomaru was the first to look away. He turned his gaze downwards as he rested his head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I shouldn't be doing this," he mumbled.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. He received no answer. "What's so wrong with wanting to be treated well?"

"It's not that…it's just…" He didn't finish. He wasn't even sure what he was trying to say. No words came to him. At the moment, all he wanted was to disappear and not deal with any of this.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not supposed to have any feelings for you…"

"So you do then?"

"I've been thinking a lot, most of last night. This isn't right…"

Inuyasha had been thinking a lot too. He did feel something for Sesshomaru and under different circumstances they probably could be a couple. He was pretty sure Sesshomaru felt something for him too, he was just too confused and scared to admit it. _Maybe if I open up first then he will too._ He figured it was worth a shot. If Sesshomaru didn't want to talk about this anymore then he wouldn't bring it up again.

"I've been thinking a lot too. I told you last night that I wasn't sure if I was attracted to you that way but now…I'm pretty sure I know that what I feel for you is something more then simple friendship. I want to be close to you, closer then friends."

Sesshomaru could barely believe what he was saying. He was surprised that anyone would want him. If he were to admit it, he desired something more than friendship from Inuyasha too. But Naraku…Naraku wouldn't like that. Naraku would get mad if he felt anything for anyone other than him. He'd punish Sesshomaru for that and Sesshomaru didn't want to be punished.

"I can't feel the same about you though."

Inuyasha noticed that he had said 'can't' and not 'don't.' "Why can't you? Do you feel the same about me? If you don't, I understand."

"It's not that…it's Naraku. He would punish me if he found out about you."

"Do you want to stay with him?"

"I-I have to. I can't just leave, it's not that simple."

"It may not be simple but it can still be done. You're not alone. I'll help you anyway I can and I know Kagura will too." Sesshomaru stayed silent so Inuyasha decided to keep talking. "I hate seeing you hurt. I want you to be happy. You told me yourself how miserable you are. Don't let this continue. You deserve better, much better. If you allow me then I want to be the one to show you how great life can be."

Oh, Sesshomaru wanted to be happy. He wanted to be released from his hell more than anything. But he was scared, downright terrified. Nobody would ever want him. Maybe for a few fucks but that was it. Inuyasha would eventually get sick of him, everyone did. When Naraku had finally gotten fed up with him…that was when the torment started. _What if Inuyasha starts doing what Naraku does?_ That thought was enough to make Sesshomaru bolt out of Inuyasha's lap and stand up. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sudden movement.

"Naraku promised me a lot of things too when we first got married," Sesshomaru said. He didn't want Inuyasha to be lying or tricking him. So badly he wished for his words to be the truth. But Naraku had been great to him too when they met.

Inuyasha quickly stood up too. It hurt him when he took a step forward and then Sesshomaru took a step back. "I am nothing like Naraku. I promise you I will _never_ do the things he's done to you." He tried walking towards him again and was relieved when Sesshomaru stayed still. "I know how hard it must be to trust people, I don't blame you. But please, I'm asking you to trust me. I'm telling you the truth." He was close enough to touch Sesshomaru but he held back. "Sessh, please. I would never lie to you, I would never hurt you."

"…I want to believe you. I wish what you're saying is true so much…"

"What's stopping you then?"

"I can't get hurt again. Next time around, it'll kill me."

"Naraku hurts you. I won't. Please, Sessh. Trust me." Inuyasha didn't know when this had morphed into a conversation discussing a relationship but gods did he want Sesshomaru to believe him. He was speaking the truth. If Sesshomaru didn't have the same feelings for him then fine but if he was holding back because of Naraku…either way, Naraku had to disappear from Sesshomaru's life. Inuyasha wouldn't stop until Sesshomaru was safe.

Sesshomaru's mind was in chaos. All sorts of different thoughts were bombarding him. Some said to not betray Naraku others told him to take a chance with Inuyasha. He finally came to a decision though. He hated his life now, he doubted it could get much worse. If he took a chance with Inuyasha then there was a good possibility things would only improve. The image of Naraku still haunted him though. "Maybe…maybe we can still be how we are now and just see how things turn out."

"If that's what you want." He smiled when Sesshomaru took the final step towards him and wrapped his arms around him. "I promise I won't do anything to hurt you."

XXXXXX

Inuyasha knew he was slowly but surely making progress with Sesshomaru. It would take time but he hoped he would eventually be able to convince him to leave Naraku for good.

Sesshomaru was currently taking a shower while Inuyasha was downstairs. At the moment he was making lunch for Sesshomaru and himself. He figured he'd stop questioning the poor man for now and try to get him to relax. He wondered when Sesshomaru would try to go home. He hoped he wouldn't for a long time. The last thing the damaged male needed was to see Naraku.

When Sesshomaru came down, he sat in the kitchen with Inuyasha and waited for him to finish. He offered to help but Inuyasha just told him to relax. After they finished eating, they took a walk. They ended up stopping at a liquor store.

"What do you need here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Cigarettes," Sesshomaru told him.

"You told me you quit."

"I did. I decided to start back up though."

He just sighed as Sesshomaru paid then they left. By the time they got back to Inuyasha's, Sesshomaru had smoked three.

About an hour later they were watching tv in the living room. Inuyasha was sitting down while Sesshomaru was lying down with his head resting on the younger man's leg. They heard a car pull up and thought nothing of it. When they suddenly heard yelling though, they both shot up. It sounded like it was coming from Kagura's front porch. They went to the window in Inuyasha's bedroom since it was right above Kagura's front door. Sesshomaru went wide-eyed.

"Where the fuck is he?!" Naraku yelled.

"None of your goddamn business! Get out of here!" Kagura screamed right back.

"Not until his ass is in my car. I know he's here. Where's he hiding?!"

"Fuck you. Get the fuck off my property before I call the cops. Leave Sesshomaru alone!"

"I won't leave him alone. He's mine, I'll do whatever I want to him."

Inuyasha ripped his eyes away from the horrid scene in order to look at Sesshomaru. He was frozen with shock and fear.

_He's here for me, he's mad. He's gonna punish me._ Sesshomaru jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. He felt embarrassed once he realized it was Inuyasha. He turned back to watch the scene outside.

"Sesshomaru, I know you can hear me!" Naraku snarled. "Stop hiding like a coward, you bitch!"

Kagura was fed up with him. She raised her hand and slapped Naraku as hard as she could. "Get out of here, you bastard."

Naraku was about to say something but he stopped. He glared at Kagura before going back to his car and driving away.

Sesshomaru's heart was racing. Now he knew what would be in store for him once he went home.

"Sessh…" Inuyasha started to say.

"I'll be back," Sesshomaru suddenly told him. "I want to go talk to Kagura."

"Okay. Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine." He then left and went next door to Kagura's.

"Hey, Sessh," she said when she answered the door. She wasn't surprised to see him. "Come in."

Once they sat down, he apologized. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Naraku was here."

"You saw him?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha and I saw and heard everything. I'm sorry he came here, it's my fault."

"Don't say that. I'd rather you be with one of us then with Naraku."

"He's mad now because I didn't come home this morning."

"How long are you going to let this continue?"

"I don't know…Inuyasha knows."

"He knows?"

"Yes, everything…I told him last night."

"How did he handle it?"

"He's telling me to leave Naraku. He keeps saying it like it's so simple."

"So you want to leave him then?"

"I don't…I don't know."

"I'm sure he knows that it's complicated. But I bet you anything that he'll be more than willing to help you out. You have him and me, Sessh."

"I know, I do. Thank you. I did something though. I don't know if it's bad."

"What did you do?"

"I kissed Inuyasha," he whispered.

"How did he react?"

"He kissed me back. Is it a bad thing…for me to have liked it?"

"No, it's not a bad thing. Inuyasha's a nice guy and it's obvious that he cares a lot about you." Kagura wasn't shocked that Sesshomaru had told Inuyasha what was going on but she was a bit surprised that he had actually initiated a kiss. _I think this is a good thing though._

"Should I feel bad for doing it when I'm married to Naraku?"

"I think Naraku complicates things but there is nothing wrong with you being attracted to someone else, someone who treats you well."

"These feelings aren't wrong?"

"I don't believe so. Are you going to let me and him help you?"

"I still need to think about everything that's happened. I never meant to tell him anything. But he was saying all these things and then once I started I couldn't help but say everything."

"What are you two going to do from here?"

"I told him that we'll just see what happens. I just, fuck. I'm so…"

_He's so lost. _"You already know what he and I want and I'm pretty sure it's what you want too. Only you can make that final leap to leave him though. I promise to be with you every step of the way."

"…Thank you."

* * *

Well, I got this out way later than I wanted. Eh, it's summer though. I have a right to be lazy, hehe. =)

**dashllee:** Thanks. Haha, I think the manga version of Sesshomaru would probably go all crazy-demon if he heard someone referring to him as cute. XD

**Sephirothlover845:** The only time Naraku will be nice is so he can control Sesshomaru later on. That's one of the reasons why Sess think Naraku can change. He's seen the nice version of him (even after the beatings started) so he thinks that if he changes his own self then Naraku will be nice too

**Pumpkinpi:** Thanks. It's a little later than I would've liked but the next chapter has arrived

**Ladykaa28:** Yeah, before I even wrote that first kiss I thought 'Should Inuyasha initiate it or Sess?' But then I was like 'No way can Inu do it.' If that had happened then all Sess would have thought was 'Inu's just another guys who wants me simply for sex.' Oh and thanks, glad ya liked my one-shot

**ActionBitch2011:** Haha, dude I know we already talked about this but still. It made me chuckle to read the reviews that said 'loved The Addict, write another' then read yours that said 'I read it and cringed.' Yeah, Sess needs a hug and eventually he'll be getting a lot more than that…(not sure what that face means but thought I'd use it anyways)

**Sess101:** Well, their conversation was a start. It'll take Sess longer than Inu but eventually they'll both come around (in regards to their feelings)

**Nikkie23534:** Thanks. Even the strongest of people can only hold their pain in for so long. It was finally time for Inu to find out the truth

**twilightserius:** Well, we're kind of a ways away from that sort of stuff still. When the time comes…we'll see

**DarkAngelJudas:** Deep down, Sess knows that. He's just struggling with all his fear and previous beliefs

**Misscalculated:** I've tried to pour a lot of emotion into every chapter, I want my readers to feel what Sesshomaru feels. I wanted this story to be as realistic as I could make it, that's why there hasn't been any lemon yet and their first kiss wasn't until the twenty-third or twenty-fourth chapter. Sess has been abused for years, it's only natural that him leaving Naraku and being with Inuyasha is such a slow process. Yeah, a few of my readers here don't like uke Sess but it's cool that you guys are still reading this (and enjoying it). So thank you =)

**KAYBOP1:** Hehe, actually I think the last chapter's end might have sounded like a lead-in to a lemon. ^_^' And eventually Sess will realize that Inu can give him a much better life

**whiterice76:** Hehe, thanks =)

**Yoyo26:** Thank you. And I'll definitely be finishing this. I'd hate to leave it without an ending and that would be just too cruel to do to my readers

Oh, by the way, I do plan on writing a sequel for **The Addict**. Hehe, I'll post a note here when it's out


	27. Chapter 27

WARNING (this story contains the following): male/male and female/female relationships, (verbal, physical, sexual) abuse, descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it is AU. If you oppose reading about any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read my story. That covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thanks to all my fave adders and reviewers. I wuv you all in a totally non-creepy way. =D

Haha, oh wow. We're almost at thirty chapters guys. Honestly, when I started this story I thought it'd be like twenty tops

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Kagura walked back with Sesshomaru to Inuyasha's. She wanted to talk to the younger man. Maybe they could think of something so Sesshomaru would leave Naraku. They wouldn't have the chance until later on though since it wouldn't be good for Sesshomaru to overhear. And right now, he needed the both of him. She had rarely seen her best friend so scared. The only other time it had been this bad was the night she had discovered everything that Naraku did to him.

"I should go home soon," Sesshomaru muttered to Kagura. "Naraku's already mad…"

"Then what's another day or two?"

He looked at her. "He'll be even more mad."

"Look, he's already mad so it won't make a difference if you stay longer. Please, stay."

"Fine…Kagura?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go somewhere? I don't want to be here right now. Let's get Inuyasha and leave."

"Okay, I'll go get him." She knew he didn't feel safe here. Now that Naraku had come, he was afraid of him coming back and getting him.

They left and Inuyasha suggested they go to a movie. It would be quiet and dark so Sesshomaru would probably relax some. Night had already arrived by the time they were back at Inuyasha's house.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed…" Sesshomaru told them.

"Good night, Sessh," Kagura said and hugged him.

"Are you gonna sleep in my room?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. I like when you're there. Night."

"Night. See you in a while."

They watched Sesshomaru disappear into the bedroom then tried to devise a plan to help him get away from Naraku.

XXXXXX

They always came to the same obstacle. Perhaps they could get Sesshomaru to agree with them while they were in a group but what would happen when it was just him and Naraku? Naraku would do something that would scare Sesshomaru and make him stay.

Kagura sighed. "I think the only thing we can do is be by his side and let him know we'll help him in any way we can."

"Yeah, he has to make that final step in leaving Naraku himself…" Inuyasha said.

"I'm glad he at least agreed to stay another night. And it seems that he's been more willing to open up."

"Yeah, he's opened up a lot so far."

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Do you plan on having a relationship with him?"

"I…honestly, I'd like to. But with Naraku and everything…I want him to want it too. We'll go at his pace…if he continues to take it further."

"He is attracted to you. He's confused though. He just needs time with everything that's been going on. Rushing into a relationship wouldn't be good for him but on the other hand, someone showing him love and care would help him a lot. Once he sorts out his feelings, I'm sure he'll see that you're that someone." She suddenly stood up. "It's getting late, I should probably go home. Do you work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I'm just gonna call in sick again. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Night, Inuyasha."

"Good night."

Once, Kagura left Inuyasha thought about what she said before quietly turning out the lights and walking to his bedroom. He wasn't sure if Sesshomaru was asleep by now and he didn't want to risk waking him up if he was. He changed out of his clothes and climbed into bed next to Sesshomaru. He couldn't sleep so he stayed awake thinking. A half hour later, he saw Sesshomaru stretch then turn on his side so he was facing Inuyasha. They stared at each other for a few moments before a small smile appeared on Sesshomaru's face.

"It's rude to stare, y'know," he told Inuyasha.

"You were doing it too though."

"Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Oh, hush." He then blew a puff of air into Sesshomaru's face. He watched as his bangs moved then settled back into place. He smiled. He was glad that Sesshomaru seemed to be in a better mood than earlier.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"What was what for?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"You ass." He then snuggled into Inuyasha's side.

Inuyasha closed his eyes but then opened them in surprise when he felt teeth clamp onto his shoulder. "Ow, what was that?"

Sesshomaru pulled back. "What was what?" He then smirked.

"Psh, if that's how you wanna play…"

"Don't 'psh' me."

"Psh, I believe I just did…ow! You pinched me!"

"I did no such thing," Sesshomaru lied before getting more comfortable. They were quiet for a few minutes before Sesshomaru spoke up again. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"…Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

"Of course."

Inuyasha leaned over and pressed his lips to Sesshomaru's. He wasn't sure how far to go but when Sesshomaru pressed his own body to his, he felt a little better. He shifted and was somewhat surprised to feel against his leg Sesshomaru getting turned on. He decided to end this before something Sesshomaru might regret happened.

Inuyasha gently pulled away. "How was that for a goodnight kiss?" he chuckled.

"Um…hehe, that was pretty good." He smiled. He was both disappointed and relieved that Inuyasha ended it where he did. He could feel his body reacting to the simple kiss and was slightly embarrassed. But he was curious to see how far Inuyasha would go. Whether he wanted him to actually go much further or not, Sesshomaru wasn't sure.

XXXXXX

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. He grumbled before deciding to get up and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Inuyasha."

"Oh, hey Miroku. What's up?"

"Do you want to come over to Sango's today? Kagome will be here too. It's abnormally hot so we'll probably go swimming or something."

"Uh, well I'm with Sessh."

"Oh, he spent the night?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he's welcome to come too."

"Okay, I'll ask him but he's still asleep right now."

"Just call back later then. Bye."

"See ya."

"Who was that?" he heard as he hung up. He looked over. Sesshomaru's eyes were still closed but he was awake.

"It was Miroku. He wanted to know if we wanna go to Sango's today. Probably to swim or something. Do you want to?"

"They want me to come?" He opened his eyes to look at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, they know you're my good friend. They'd like to get to know you. Don't worry, they're really nice. I think you'll like them. Oh, Kagome will be there too."

"Are you sure you want me to go? I mean…if you want to just hang out with them it's okay…"

"I want you to go with me." Inuyasha sat next to where Sesshomaru was still laying. "I'd like all my close friends to know each other. Are you up for going?" His hand started playing with strands of white hair.

Sesshomaru thought about it. It probably would be a good thing for him to go out and Inuyasha did say they were nice. "Sure."

Inuyasha smiled. "Okay, I'll call him back in a little bit. Hey…are you feeling a bit better since yesterday?"

"Yeah, I am. And I think going out again will help too."

"That's good. I think it will too."

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's phone started ringing. It was still in the pair of pants he had abandoned last night so he got up to answer.

"You're really cute without pants on," Inuyasha said with a goofy wag of his eyebrows.

"And you're cute when you don't speak."

"Haha, aw you're so mean to me."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes then answered his phone. "What do you want, Naraku?"

"You unfit mother fucker," Naraku growled. "Come pick Rin up _now._ I just got called into work for something important. I have to leave soon so get your ass over here."

"O-okay." He hung up.

"What'd he say?" Inuyasha asked quickly.

"I have to watch Rin. He was called into work."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, Naraku will still be there."

"I'm gonna ask Kagura to go with you then."

He didn't respond. He was glad Inuyasha called her, he was afraid to go home alone. As he went downstairs fully dressed, Kagura walked in.

"Morning, Sessh," she greeted.

"Hi," he said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"You ready to leave?"

"Yeah." He went to grab his keys but Kagura stopped him.

"It's okay, I'll drive."

They both said bye to Inuyasha then left.

"Thanks for coming with me," Sesshomaru whispered during the drive to his house.

"Don't worry about it."

Once they stepped inside Sesshomaru's house, Naraku glared at them. "You're lucky I have to leave right now," he whispered viciously to Sesshomaru. Then he left.

Kagura called Rin down. She came and hugged her Papa happily. Kagura told him to get some extra clothes in case he decided to stay away longer. He got some then remembered where they were going today.

"Hey, Rin. We're going to one of Inuyasha's friends today. She has a pool so grab your swimsuit."

"Okay!" She quickly got it then came back. They left to Inuyasha's.

"Bye, Sessh. I'll see you later," Kagura told them in her front yard.

"Okay, bye."

They hugged and she kissed his cheek. Rin had already gone inside Inuyasha's house to greet him so afterwards Sesshomaru followed her.

Inuyasha finished what he was saying to Rin before he turned to face Sesshomaru. "I called Miroku and told him Rin was coming too. Kagome's gonna bring Shippo."

"Shippo's going too?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Yup. And so is my friend Sango's little brother. He's eleven but he's really nice. I think you'll make fast friends."

Sesshomaru smiled. He was happy to be able to see Rin without having to be around Naraku. "What time are we going?" he asked.

"In like an hour or something," Inuyasha answered. "Come on, let's go get ready."

"Okay. We'll be back in a little bit, Rin."

"Okay."

The two men went up to Inuyasha's room and closed the door.

The younger one dug through his closet. "I'll find ya an extra pair of swim trucks."

"Oh, er, you don't have to," Sesshomaru told him. "I'm not going to go swimming."

"Why not?" He turned to look at him.

Sesshomaru squirmed a bit. "Just-just because."

Inuyasha sat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I…I have too many scars. Rin and your friends can't see them."

"How many scars do you have…?"

He hesitated a few moments before pulling his shirt completely off. He heard Inuyasha gasp so he looked away from him.

"Sessh…" He put his hand on his chest and traced one of the scars that marred the skin.

Sesshomaru wasn't used to the gentle hand touching him. Whenever a hand was there it was usually Naraku's which was only there to hurt him.

Inuyasha noticed that some scars disappeared into the waistband of his pants. "Hey, just how far do these scars go?" He then followed then until his hand was on the waistband. He hadn't noticed but Sesshomaru did.

"Not much further."

He suddenly realized where his hand was resting and pulled it away. "Sorry…"

He closed his eyes and lied down on his back. "It's just…I don't want to have to make up a lie about it. No matter what I say, it won't be believable." He sat up. "I'm going to take a shower now."

"Okay. I'll be downstairs with Rin."

When Sesshomaru was finished, he came down in jeans and a t-shirt. Inuyasha got up to change but dragged the white-haired man with him.

"Here you go," Inuyasha said.

"I told you I wasn't going to…" Sesshomaru told him.

"Just keep your shirt on. It'll be fine." Inuyasha gave him a big smile.

"Fine." Sesshomaru took off the pants he was wearing and changed into the black trunks he had been given.

When they were all finished, the three of them left for Sango's house. She and Sesshomaru were introduced while Rin and Kohaku met. Shippo was there too. Inuyasha had been right, his friends were nice. They didn't seem to be fake either. Sesshomaru found himself talking much more then he usually would around people he didn't know that well. No one mentioned Naraku, not even Kagome. He was relieved, he didn't want to have to pretend that he was happy with him.

They migrated to the backyard where the kids were already splashing around. Rin called him over so he went to stand near the edge of the pool.

"Yeah, Rin?"

"Never mind!" she chirped before quickly swimming away.

That confused him and he turned back around. His eyes went wide when Inuyasha ran at him, tackling him into the water. They went under while everyone laughed. Sesshomaru came sputtering back up while Inuyasha swam over to Rin. He high-fived her then grinned at Sesshomaru. Both men got out but as soon as they did, Sesshomaru chased him.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha said but soon laughed, as did Sesshomaru.

It made Inuyasha smile. Sesshomaru was having a good time so far. He was doing much better than yesterday. He was able to spend time with his daughter while not having to worry about Naraku. Hopefully, if things kept going this well Inuyasha would be able to convince Sesshomaru that his life would be better with out the abusive bastard.

* * *

Hey everybody! Another chapter up way later then I wanted but oh well. Um, okay so there's something I wanted to say…type…

*attention writers…again: You know what would be awesome? If someone wrote an Inutaisho/Sess one-shot. I feel weird when I ask this but whatever. I don't really have a plot in mind to be honest, that's part of the reason I've never written one. I just have a couple of requirements: it has to be _consensual_ and Sesshomaru has to be uke. If you really want me to think up a plot I will but…yeah, you're kinda free to write

**DarkAngelJudas:** Haha, well you and Inuyasha both want to hold him forever. So either, he won't mind one more person or you're gonna have to fight him

**ActionBitch2011:** Haha, sex? Oh noes! Yeah, the Naraku in your story is just kinda creepy once in a while (y'know, with the whole hardcore sex addiction) while the one mine in is a fucking monster (and not like Cookie Monster, more like what the Boogey Man is to a five year old)

**bunnykim89:** Hehe, yeah this post wasn't as quick. I have a plan about their relationship and how things will go, it's a little different from what I originally had in mind but it'll work out better (always nice when the author has a plan, right?)

**milkchocolatehot64:** Well, the update wasn't really soon but it was out before the one month mark from the last chapter. =D

**stallion14:** Ha, nice. Thanks. ^_^

**dashllee:** Hehe, yeah she totally shut him up. Oh, and I am working on that sequel. It's just taking a while ^_^'

**tinkey:** Nah, I don't. I don't even really know what that is (I'm assuming it's an anime though?)

**Ladykaa28:** Yeah, I mean Naraku would punish him either way so it doesn't matter if he says another day or two. Eh, let my readers get mad. It makes perfect sense that something drastic would have to occur for Sesshomaru to finally leave for good. Yeah, you've always seemed to understand these kinds of things better than some of the other readers

**Sess101:** Thanks, man. Hehe, well all of Sesshomaru's baby steps will eventually add up

**Kaybop1:** The sequel is coming…slowly but surely

**Nikkie23534:** Hey, Nikkie. Thanks! I was wondering where you went, usually I hear from you soon after I post


	28. Chapter 28

WARNING (this story contains the following): male/male and female/female relationships, (verbal, physical, sexual) abuse, descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it is AU. If you oppose reading about any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read my story. That covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Thank you to my reviewers. As always, I enjoy reading what you all have to say (even if I don't always have the chance to reply back). And now we move onwards!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Rin came back to Inuyasha's with grins on their faces. They all had a lot of fun at Sango's. Sesshomaru was talkative and everyone liked him. Rin had also made friends with Kohaku and enjoyed playing with him and Shippo. They left late in the evening. Inuyasha was glad. Sesshomaru needed to see that people besides him and Kagura would be nice to him.

Sesshomaru was glad to have a nice day. He really needed it. For most of the day he was able to put Naraku out of his mind but now they were back. And he still had Rin. He checked his phone to see if he had missed any calls from Naraku but there were none. It wasn't like him to not call or anything, Sesshomaru had expected him to demand that he and Rin be home. _Please, just let him not call tonight._

Naraku didn't. It was already half past nine and still nothing from Naraku. Rin had school in the morning and both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had to go to work.

"You don't have to ask," Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru before he could say anything. "You guys are welcome to stay the night."

"Thanks…I'll just leave early so she can get ready for school. I work tomorrow too."

Inuyasha didn't want him to go but he knew he couldn't keep Sesshomaru there forever. Still, he wished he'd stay at least a couple more days.

"Papa, I'm tired," Rin yawned.

"Here, I'll take you to bed," Sesshomaru said.

"Where are you gonna sleep?"

"Uh, probably on the couch." He had to lie to his daughter. Even if she wouldn't understand what it fully meant, he couldn't tell her that he was sleeping in the same bed with another guy.

"Oh, won't you get lonely?"

"I'll be fine, Rin."

A little while later Sesshomaru came back downstairs alone. Rin was in the guest bedroom already asleep.

"You're not really sleeping on the couch, are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I couldn't tell her that her Papa was going to sleep with another man though," Sesshomaru told him. "…Wait."

"Haha, you make it sound so dirty." He stood up and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. "Come, let us sleep together."

He smiled before following his friend to the bedroom. He stripped until he was only in his boxers and t-shirt then crawled under Inuyasha's bedcovers. Inuyasha soon joined him.

"So did you have fun today?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Your friends were nice."

"Ha, told ya."

"I'm glad I got to spend time with Rin."

"I'm happy you did too. She seemed to have a blast." He looked at the clock. "What time do you work tomorrow?"

"I have to be there at eight. I'm not sure when I'll get off though. I've been missing so much lately. My boss probably won't let me off until I've done a lot of work. What about you?"

"I start at 8:30. I already told Kagome that I couldn't watch Shippo because I have to work later than usual."

"Ugh, tomorrow's gonna be a long day." _And not just because of work…_

"Yeah, I know. Bleck…let's just enjoy the time we have right now."

"Sounds good to me." Sesshomaru set the alarm on his phone then lied close to Inuyasha.

He wrapped his arms around him wishing that he wouldn't have to watch him go in the morning. "Night, Sesshomaru."

"Night, Inuyasha…"

XXXXXX

_Fuuuck._ Sesshomaru, still half asleep, reached out for his phone and turned the alarm off. He was tired and not in the mood to face the day's events. He was about to fall back asleep but Inuyasha yawned then tapped his arm.

"Sessh, time to get up."

"No," came the reply muffled by a blanket.

"Do you really want to be late to work?"

"I don't care."

"Do you want Rin to be late for school?"

"It's only one day."

"Ugh, fine." Inuyasha closed his eyes again. If Sesshomaru didn't care about being late and wanted to sleep more then that was fine by him.

It was almost eight by the time Sesshomaru woke up again. He looked at the time and mentally cursed. Both he and Rin were going to be late now. He hadn't cared earlier when sleep had been more important but now he was worried about Bankotsu. He definitely wouldn't be getting off until well into the evening. He stood up and pulled his pants on then went to wake up Rin. Once she was up he went back to Inuyasha's room to find that he was waking up too.

"Morning, Inuyasha," he said then leaned against the closed door.

"Morning," he yawned. "Now you're going to be late. Was it at least worth it?"

"I'll decide that after I get to work. I should get going now."

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to him. "I'll walk you downstairs."

Sesshomaru pulled him closer to him. "We can't do this out there so…" He kissed him.

Inuyasha deepened it while pressing Sesshomaru against the door with his body. When he finally pulled way, Sesshomaru was panting slightly.

"Sessh…where are you going after work? You know you can always come back here."

"I-I'll probably go home…I've been gone for a few days already."

"If you want to come here then please do. Don't stay away for some dumb reason, okay?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Okay, let's go then."

Rin was already downstairs waiting. "Papa, you slept too much. Now we're gonna be late," she scolded.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You did too though. You can't blame it all on me."

Her eyes turned to Inuyasha. "You could've woken Papa up."

"What? How did this get blamed on me?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's right. It's your fault," Sesshomaru told him.

He pouted. "Is not…"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Okay, we really need to be going now."

Rin ran to Inuyasha and wrapped her small arms around him. "Bye, Inuyasha! Thanks for letting us stay. I had fun with you and your friends."

"It was my pleasure. I enjoyed your company as did my friends."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Bye, Inuyasha."

"See ya later." He hugged him then whispered in his ear. "Promise me you'll call if anything happens."

"Yeah, I promise."

"Good." He let him go. "Bye, guys."

XXXXXX

The fear was quickly building up in Sesshomaru. He had been able to distract himself from it when he was at Inuyasha's but now that he was driving home it was hitting him like a punch to the stomach. He had no idea what he would do tonight when both he and Naraku would be home but he desperately begged the gods to make Naraku be gone for work when he arrived in a few minutes.

His prayers were not answered.

Naraku had just closed the front door as Sesshomaru parked. He saw them and a wicked grin appeared on his face. Sesshomaru was on the brink of having a panic attack. He made Rin go ahead of him and she greeted her daddy. She went inside while Naraku walked up to him and grabbed him roughly by the wrist.

"I'll be late to work so I can teach you a lesson," Naraku growled, delighted in the way Sesshomaru looked at the ground in fright. He said nothing as Naraku dragged him inside and up to their bedroom.

Once the door was closed and locked he threw Sesshomaru to the floor. He straddled him and pinned his wrists to the floor. "You need to stop leaving for days. I expect you here, damn it. What the fuck are you doing that you need to leave?!" He became angrier when he received no answer. "You fucking whore! You're out having sex with every guy you meet! Is that it? Answer me!"

"No," Sesshomaru cried. "I don't have sex with anyone except you."

"Liar!" He released one of his wrists and slapped him. "Stay here." He stood up. "I know you heard me when I came for you on Saturday. That made me very angry, do you know that?" He kicked Sesshomaru in the ribs. "Do you?!"

"Yes, I'm sorry…"

"No, I don't think you are. You're lucky I'm in a hurry right now." He worked a foot between Sesshomaru's legs. "Beg. Beg for me not to do this."

"Naraku, please. I won't do it again…please stop."

"Stop lying!" He kicked Sesshomaru hard in the groin. Sesshomaru had to bite his hand to muffle his cry.

With a sick smile on his face, Naraku left the room. He took their daughter with him as he left the house.

For a long time, Sesshomaru stayed on the floor staring at the ceiling. He thought about everything Inuyasha and Kagura had been telling him for the last few days. He hated the life he had. He didn't want to live with this fear, this pain, that monster. But what else was there to do? Even though both his friends told him that his life would be better if he left Naraku, he still wasn't so sure he believed that.

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru wasn't looking forward to seeing his boss as he climbed the stairs to his office. He had missed so many days. If Naraku weren't friends with Bankotsu he would probably be in a lot more trouble. A few minutes later his door opened but he was relieved when it wasn't Bankotsu.

"Hello, Tsubaki," Sesshomaru greeted. "Bankotsu had to take today off?"

"Hi. Yes, he did. You're late."

"Yes, I know."

"You've also called in sick a lot lately."

"I know."

She looked at Sesshomaru. She was Bankotsu's assistant and even though the two were friends, she wasn't quite as cruel. She would give Sesshomaru a break and let Bankotsu handle it when he came back.

"…I'll let Bankotsu deal with it tomorrow."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Continue your work."

XXXXXX

Inuyasha couldn't help but worry. He wanted to kick himself for just letting Sesshomaru go that morning. Naraku still could have been home. What if Sesshomaru was punished? _It's my fault if he was._ Inuyasha had to see him, he had to make sure he was okay. That was why he was currently driving during his lunch break down to where Sesshomaru worked.

He remembered where Sesshomaru's office was from when he and Kagura had visited last week. He climbed the stairs then knocked on the door before quietly walking in.

Sesshomaru looked up expecting it to be Tsubaki but was surprised to see Inuyasha. A smile appeared on his face. "Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Just thought I'd surprise ya," Inuyasha said while hugging him. "Wow…this looks like a lot of work."

"It is. Bankotsu isn't here today though so I got off easy."

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah…are you on lunch right now?"

"Uh huh. Have you already taken yours?"

"No. I planned on working through it to get this stuff done."

"Oh. I'm not bugging you, am I?"

"No, I'm happy you came." He stood up. "Let's go for a walk. I'll take my break right now."

Sesshomaru ended up telling Inuyasha that Naraku had still been home when he got there and that he had been mad. He didn't go into details though. He kept saying that he didn't want to talk about it at work. When Inuyasha left, Sesshomaru continued his work feeling a little happier than he did before he came.

Sesshomaru didn't get off work until the evening. Fear was taking over again as he drove home. Naraku would already be there and he'd still be mad from this morning. He'd probably be punished more and he had to force himself from breaking down at the thought. His mind once again drifted to the words his friends spoke.

Could there truly be a life for him without Naraku?


	29. Chapter 29

WARNING (this story contains the following): male/male and female/female relationships, (verbal, physical, sexual) abuse, descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it is AU. If you oppose reading about any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read my story. That covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Fuuuck. I haven't updated my other stories in forever. -sigh- I'll put them off for a little while longer because this chapter was just begging to be written. It was on its knees pleading to be typed up on Word

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"I'm sick of you running around without permission," Naraku growled. Both he and Sesshomaru were standing in their bedroom. The younger one stood quietly waiting for his punishment. He was trying to fight back the terror he was feeling but failing. "That's why you're not allowed to leave this house without me from now on." He waited for Sesshomaru's reaction.

Sesshomaru bit his lip and closed his eyes. He couldn't say anything otherwise he'd be punished even worse.

"Aside from work, of course. You also aren't allowed to have your cell phone with you anymore. Hand it over."

He reached into his pocket and gave his phone to Naraku. Long ago he had made it a habit to delete all his calls and texts often. He had erased everything just before he came home.

"You can't talk to anyone I don't approve of so don't expect to talk to Kagura or the men you fuck behind my back for a very long time. You are to listen to every command I give you, you've been slacking in this for a while now. If you fail to do anything I order then I'll have no choice but to discipline you. I've talked to Bankotsu about your work schedule and he's agreed to let you get off at four from now on. I expect you to be ready for me when I get home from work. Don't you dare complain to me about anything. And as punishment for all your behavior these last few days, you're not able to eat or drink until I tell you to. Understand?"

Sesshomaru nodded silently but then yelped as he was smacked across the face.

"You will always respond with an answer I can hear, you whore. Now, understand?"

"Yes."

"Remember what I used to make you call me a couple years ago?"

"Yes."

"You are to refer to me by that from now on when we aren't in front of people who would be suspicious of it."

"Y-yes, master."

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru's stomach growled. It was the middle of the night and he hadn't eaten anything since he had been at Inuyasha's house. Naraku had never deprived him of food or drink before. He hoped this would end soon, he was already so hungry and thirsty. He also hoped Inuyasha didn't call or text him. Naraku was probably carrying his phone around waiting to see who would call Sesshomaru. He'd have to call him at work tomorrow without Bankotsu noticing and tell him not to call him. His body also felt sore. Naraku had fucked him to remind him whom he belonged to. He shivered and tried to get comfortable. It was once again a cold night in February but Naraku told him he wasn't allowed to have any blankets or even pajama pants. He curled into himself and desperately tried to fall asleep so he wouldn't have to think or feel any longer.

XXXXXX

Bankotsu walked into Sesshomaru's office the next day. Sesshomaru simply stared at him waiting for him to speak.

"Naraku wanted me to watch you today," Bankotsu told him. "He said that if I see you on the phone or eating or drinking anything then I'm supposed to let him know. I'm not going to question what that's about but you should know that I will tell him."

"I need to use the phone while I'm working."

"Not anymore. There's plenty for you to do that doesn't require a phone. Now get back to work."

Sesshomaru glared at his back before going back to the papers in front of him. He knew his boss would tell Naraku if he broke any of his rules. He'd have to sneak around when Bankotsu went to lunch. That would be his opportunity to call Inuyasha and eat something.

Bankotsu didn't leave until almost two. Sesshomaru watched him go from the window then quickly left downstairs. He left the building and went to buy some food. He'd be in so much trouble if he were caught. He hadn't clocked out otherwise Bankotsu would be suspicious of him clocking out at the same time as him. He was back in twenty minutes. He ate something and called Inuyasha. He made up a lie about his phone breaking and that was why he couldn't call him. They both knew Sesshomaru was lying but Inuyasha went along with it. Two hours later, Sesshomaru was driving home. Naraku was already there when he pulled up.

Naraku smiled evilly at him once he stepped inside. "No one's here," he informed him. "Rin won't be home for a few hours still. Now strip!"

Sesshomaru quickly peeled his clothes off so Naraku wouldn't get angry. He cried out when his hair was grabbed viciously. Naraku dragged him to the bathroom and forced him to kneel in front of the toilet. He closed his eyes knowing what would happen next. He should have seen this coming, now he'd be punished.

Naraku stuck his fingers down Sesshomaru's throat. He gagged a few times before throwing up the small amount of food he had eaten earlier.

"You fucking bitch!" Naraku screamed. "You already broke my rules."

Sesshomaru was crying by the time he was done spilling the contents of his stomach.

"I knew you'd pull something like this. Stand up." He obeyed. "Hm, now what should I do to you? I was going to let you eat tomorrow but you blew that…okay. Stay here." Naraku left and then came back with a leash and collar. He put the black leather collar tightly around Sesshomaru's neck then attached the leash. He kicked his knees so he'd fall to the floor. "You're not allowed to walk unless I order you to. Come." He yanked hard on the leash before going up to their bedroom. He walked into the bathroom and turned the water on in the tub.

Sesshomaru sat there scared, confused, and humiliated. He wasn't sure what Naraku was up to but he was certain it would be worse then what he was used to. It was his fault. He knew the rules yet he broke them. He brought this upon himself, he always did.

"Get your ass over here," Naraku demanded. He was standing over the now-filled tub.

Sesshomaru listened. Before he knew what was happening, his head was suddenly grabbed and pushed into the freezing water. He instantly thrashed and fought against the hands holding him under. He gasped for breath as soon as he was out of the water. Naraku smirked before dunking him under again. Just as his lungs were going to force him to suck in, he was pulled up again.

"This is kinda fun," Naraku laughed then did it again.

_He's going to kill me. I'm going to die here tonight._ For a moment Sesshomaru considered purposely breathing in water. He tossed that thought away only to be pulled up and slapped across the face. He reconsidered but then decided against it again. He braced himself for another dunk in the freezing cold water.

"Hm, how long would it take for you pass out?"

The water was around him once again. He didn't bother moving. Sesshomaru wouldn't try to kill himself but if Naraku held him under a bit too long…oh well.

Naraku didn't deprive him of oxygen for that long though. He pulled him up for the final time before shoving him onto his back on the cold tile floor. Sesshomaru was shivering from being so cold. Naraku felt no pity for him though. He brought him over to the bed but tied him to the leg of the bed frame. He made it so the only thing Sesshomaru could do was lie on the floor. To make sure he wouldn't just untie the leash later on, Naraku bound his hands behind his back.

"I'll keep you tied up for the night. You're shivering. Damn, and it's supposed to be cold tonight too," Naraku told him. "That's what you get for disobeying me though. You make me do this, Sesshomaru. Always remember that. I'm going to pick up Rin now." Then he left Sesshomaru tied up and alone.

While Naraku was gone, panic tore through Sesshomaru. He couldn't free himself but what if he had too? What if something happened? What if a fire somehow started or someone broke in? He'd be fucked. He was relieved but also terrified when he heard Naraku and their daughter come through the front door. About an hour later, Rin went to her room and Naraku came back to him. He sneered at the being on the floor before kicking him in the ribs.

"I'm going to bed now. Don't you dare disturb me," Naraku snarled.

Sesshomaru stayed up long after Naraku fell asleep. It was impossible for him to get any rest himself. He was so cold, it couldn't be healthy. He felt like crying and begging Naraku to let him onto the bed under the blankets. That would anger Naraku though and he'd succeed only in getting punished again.

Later on in the dead of night, Naraku woke up. He blinked a few times before looking down at Sesshomaru. He was shaking a lot now. It wouldn't do any good for his health to get all fucked up. That would look suspicious. _I suppose I should reward him for not disturbing me. I've already given him his punishment for breaking my rules._ "Sesshomaru, look at me."

The younger man turned his head so he could see him. "Yes, master."

Naraku smiled cruelly. He loved hearing those words. "You've been good, pet. I've given you your punishment already and since you haven't bothered me, I'm deciding to reward your good behavior. I won't always be so generous though."

"T-thank you, master." He couldn't help but stutter through chattering teeth.

Naraku got up and knelt beside Sesshomaru. He untied his hands and took off the collar. "You can dress and then come into bed. Don't touch me though, your skin is like ice."

Sesshomaru quickly went to his drawer and pulled on boxers, pajama pants, and a t-shirt. He lied down and wrapped himself in blankets. "Thank you, master," he said again.

"You're welcome, pet," Naraku said as he too got back into bed. _Maybe you'll break more rules so I can do something like that again._

Sesshomaru's body still shook for a long time after that but eventually his body warmed up enough so that he could fall asleep. He was grateful to not have to feel anything for the next few hours.

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru groaned as he woke up. He felt cold, weak, and had an awful headache. The last two things were from the lack of food and decent sleep. It was going to be a long day. Only one day so far and already he was reaching his limit. He tried not to think as he got dressed. It was impossible to detach himself completely though. As he drove to work, he wondered if his life would always remain this way or if he would escape.

Either by divorce or through death.

Sesshomaru forced himself through another day of work. Bankotsu still kept a close eye on him but only until he left for lunch. Sesshomaru didn't dare try to eat again. He was so exhausted though and his thirst was becoming almost unbearable. He walked into the restroom to splash water on his face in an attempt to wake him up a bit. He was so thirsty…this water…

It disgusted him but he was desperate so he cupped his hands and drank the water from the sink. Even though it was gross, he felt somewhat better after drinking the water. He drank until his stomach was full and then went back to his office. He prayed that Naraku wouldn't somehow find out that he broke the rules again. His punishment would be beyond horrible. He closed his eyes and instead of screaming as loudly as he could, he settled for just a groan. Naraku would be even stricter from now on. He'd let him eat eventually but he would still continue to impose harsh rules on him. He could only imagine what would happen to him once he went home. This was going to be a long day…a long life.

He had to find a way out.

* * *

**dashllee:** Well, I've probably disappointed you. No Sesshomaru leaving this chapter

**Ladykaa28:** Yeah, I mean no way was he going to leave during this chapter or something. People think Sesshomaru's been through hell already? Unfortunately not, they'll just have to wait for the next chapters

**DarkAngelJudas:** And Sesshomaru is just starting to see that. Sadly, it's gonna take more to make him realize it fully

**JSinuYasha:** I know what you mean. I've read abuse stories before that were like "hey, I was abused my whole life but you suddenly saved me. Let's fuck." That's why Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's relationship has been so slow to start, why there haven't been any lemons yet, why Sesshomaru doesn't just get fed up and leave. It's a slow process. From the very start I knew I'd make this story slow-paced

**Pumpkinpi:** Well, Sesshomaru is beginning to understand what his friends have been telling him. Since Naraku's punishments are getting crueler he's starting to see it more too

**bunnykim89:** Yeah, he's getting more and more comfortable around Inuyasha

**stallion14: **Glad ya do! =)

**Tsuki-chan:** Ah, well I'll explain then. OC does mean "original character." OOC stands for "out of character." AU means "alternate universe" (since it takes place in modern times and not the feudal era). UAHSD stands for "Ugh! Another High School Drama" which is another one of my multi-chap stories

**Nikkie23534:** Nope, no killer modes of transportation this chapter. And yeah, Sesshomaru definitely needed some time with his daughter. I have a feeling the chapters from now on are gonna be more…intense

**Leirative:** Yep, our poor Sesshy is finally beginning to understand that perhaps his life doesn't have to include Naraku and his abuse

**Sess101:** Yes, it's starting to sink in but it's only the start

**PrincessDemon007:** I'm glad you're okay now and that he's locked up. Any abusive asshole deserves it

**KAYBOP1:** Don't worry about it, I understand. Work can be quite a bitch

**MidniteHearts:** Thanks! I hope you decided to read up to this point


	30. Chapter 30

WARNING (this story contains the following): homosexual relationships, (verbal, physical, sexual) abuse, descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it is AU. If you oppose reading about any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read my story. That covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

* * *

Chapter Thirty

Sesshomaru sat in his car. He was parked outside his house but Naraku wasn't home yet. He was scared about what was going to happen to him and had just finished off a pack of cigarettes. Not wanting to be caught just sitting out there, Sesshomaru went inside. He knew Naraku would prefer it if he greeted him naked but that was only when they were alone. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if Rin would be with him so he stayed dressed. He was glad he did because a short while later, Naraku and Rin walked through the front door. Rin was happy as usual but what unnerved Sesshomaru was the fact that Naraku had a smile on his face.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," he said.

"Hi, Naraku."

He hugged him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "How was your day?"

"It was good…I was able to get a lot of work done. How was yours?"

"Just fine. I've missed you all day though."

"I missed you too."

"Good." He whispered the next part into his ear. "That's why I can't wait until we're alone tonight." He stepped back and then walked into the kitchen with Rin.

Sesshomaru's heart started pounding. He hadn't liked it at all when Naraku was acting nice, that meant something bad for Sesshomaru would happen later. He already knew what Naraku was suggesting. He didn't want it but hopefully if he were a good pet to Naraku then he would let him eat. He wasn't feeling well and he was weak. The water had helped but it wasn't enough. After his pulse slowed down, he followed them into the kitchen.

"Sesshomaru," Naraku said. "Jakotsu worked me so hard today. I'm exhausted. Would you mind cooking dinner tonight? I'm sure Rin is hungry too."

Sesshomaru just stood there for a moment. Was Naraku trying to imply something else with those words? "I wouldn't mind at all."

"Daddy, will you go play a game with me while Papa cooks?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, come on." He glanced back at Sesshomaru and smirked before going into the living room.

Of course Naraku would make Sesshomaru do this. He'd cook for them and then not be allowed to have any food. What should have been a simple task was going to be torture.

When Sesshomaru was finally done he had Rin go into the kitchen so that he could talk to Naraku alone.

"Master…please, can I eat now?" Sesshomaru asked. He knew how pathetic he sounded.

"No," Naraku told him almost cheerfully. "Go upstairs and wait for me."

"Yes, master…"

Sesshomaru quickly went to their bedroom and closed the door. He lied on the bed, his mind racing with thoughts of what Naraku would do tonight. Slowly the tears came. He tried fighting against them but it was no use. He cried into a pillow thinking that death would be better than this life.

XXXXXX

Sesshomaru wiped away the last of his tears when he heard footsteps. He couldn't hide his red eyes though and Naraku saw them when he came in.

"Why were you crying?" Naraku asked.

"It's nothing important, master," Sesshomaru answered.

"Good, there's no time for crying tonight." He then pushed Sesshomaru onto his back and straddled his hips. He kissed up his neck and jaw until he reached his ear. "Y'know, I would love to make this pleasurable for you too but your punishment is still in affect. Such a shame. I'll still have my fun though."

Sesshomaru tried to block out what was happening. Naraku stripped them both of their clothes before forcing Sesshomaru's legs apart. He stopped for a moment then got something out of the nightstand. It was a small tube of lube. He coated his cock before slamming into the younger man. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Oh, come on," Naraku purred. "You know you like it." He thrust into him harder. "Tell me, tell me you like it."

"I-I like it! Uhh! Master, I-I do…"

"Yeah, I know you do."

When it finally ended Sesshomaru moved to his side of the bed and rested for a few minutes. Once Naraku was asleep, he got up and cleaned himself up a little. He stared at the door and was tempted to walk out. He could easily go downstairs and eat something or he could even leave. Immediately those thoughts were dismissed and he slowly made his way back to bed. Eventually he fell into a sleep filled with nightmares.

XXXXXX

The alarm went off. Sesshomaru was in no shape to get up though. He was exhausted and in pain. He turned it off and tried to go to sleep again but Naraku wouldn't allow that. The sound had woken them both up and Naraku wouldn't let him miss more work.

"Get up!" he ordered then kicked Sesshomaru. That got him sitting upright.

"Yes, master."

He watched as Sesshomaru went into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. He smirked to himself. His plan had been working well so far. It had only been two days yet Sesshomaru was no longer the disobedient bitch he had been lately. He'd just have to maintain strict rules and things would be perfect.

Once Naraku said it was okay, Sesshomaru left for work. He didn't get out of his car when he parked in front of the building though. He sat there trying to fight off his increasing anxiety. Once he was able to calm down a little he got out and prepared himself for another day of work.

XXXXXX

Work had been mostly uneventful. He finished everything he had to, drank his fill of water, and was now driving back home. Inuyasha was probably wondering why he hadn't called him or anything. Luckily, he hadn't come by while Sesshomaru was at work. While he had enjoyed the surprise visit the other day, it would be bad if Bankotsu saw him acting so friendly with another man.

But that hadn't happened. Inuyasha hadn't come, no one was going to come. He was stuck.

No one was home when he got there. He went inside and waited for Naraku to arrive. The phone rang a short while later and he got up to answer it.

"Yes, Naraku?" he asked.

"Be ready for me when I get there. Rin isn't coming home tonight, she's sleeping over at Tami's. I told her mom that there was an emergency you and I had to take care of. Got it?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. I'll be home soon." He hung up.

Sesshomaru shed all his clothes then put them upstairs before going back down to wait on the couch. He heard Naraku's car and looked out the window. He was horrified with what he saw. Naraku was walking to the front door but with him was Jakotsu.

They came in and closed the door. Naraku smiled evilly. "I'm glad you listened to me, pet. We have a guest. Say hello," Naraku told him.

"H-hello," Sesshomaru stuttered. This was more than humiliating. He knew Naraku was capable of a lot of things but he never suspected that he would bring anyone…especially Jakotsu to see what he did to him.

"Sesshomaru, come here," Naraku demanded.

Sesshomaru reluctantly obeyed and went to stand in front of him.

"Kneel."

He listened once again. His eyes widened when he started undoing his pants. "N-Naraku-"

"That's not what you're supposed to call me!" he yelled then delivered a hard slap to Sesshomaru's face. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Jakotsu smirked and did the same.

"I'm sorry, master."

"Crawl on over here to receive your punishment for slipping up."

Sesshomaru crawled on his hands and knees until he was in front of Naraku. With a cruel smile Naraku pulled his pants down enough to expose the erection he was sporting.

"Now suck. You've had more than enough practice."

"Master…master, please," Sesshomaru whispered. "Don't make me do it. Please, not in front of him. Please." He looked up into Naraku's eyes with his own pain and fear filled ones.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Do it before I get angry."

Sesshomaru nodded before quickly replying with "Yes, master." It was too late though. Naraku roughly grabbed him and forced him to take his cock into his mouth. This was nothing new to Sesshomaru though so he wasted no time in getting down to business. He tried to pretend that Jakotsu wasn't watching throughout the whole thing. Once Naraku came and he swallowed it, Naraku released the grip on the back of his head. He couldn't help but glance at Jakotsu. The hard-on he now had didn't go unnoticed.

_Oh no. What if he makes me…? _Sesshomaru couldn't even finish that thought. It was too awful to think about. He looked at Naraku again and the older man seemed to read his thoughts.

"You won't be doing anything to him, silly pet," Naraku laughed. "I do want you out of here for the rest of tonight though. I don't care where you go. You can get some clothes on but you're not allowed to take your wallet or car keys. In fact, give me them before you leave."

"Yes, master."

Sesshomaru nearly ran up the stairs. He threw on his clothes and shoes as fast as he could. Grabbing the things Naraku asked for, he went back down.

"Here, master," Sesshomaru said while handing his things over.

"Good boy," Naraku said. "Before you go though I want to search your pockets to make sure you're not hiding anything." He found nothing. "Bye, pet."

"Bye, master." He left without saying anything to Jakotsu.

The night was cold and in his rush Sesshomaru had forgotten a jacket. He had no car, no phone, no money. The closest store was about twenty minutes away. He'd be able to use their phone. He didn't want to go, all he felt like doing was curling up and dying. He took a deep breath and made the walk there. He already knew whom he was calling, he just hoped that Inuyasha wasn't busy.

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru spoke into the phone.

"Sessh? Hey, what's going on?"

Sesshomaru told him that he was kicked out and needed a place to stay for the night. Inuyasha asked where he was then quickly hung up and left. Sesshomaru leaned against a wall inside the store and waited.

Inuyasha practically ran up to Sesshomaru. "Hey, are you okay? What happened?" he asked frantically.

"I'll tell you at your house," Sesshomaru mumbled and walked outside.

Inuyasha looked at him worriedly before following him out and getting into his truck. While they were driving, Sesshomaru tilted the seat back a little and closed his eyes. Once home, Inuyasha noticed that he was walking very slowly so he scooped him into his arms and carried him inside. Sesshomaru didn't say a word. He laid him on the couch and kneeled next to him.

"Sessh, please tell me what happened," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru didn't know where to start. Should he start with the starving, the rape, the humiliation in front of Jakotsu? His stomach growled rather loudly and it embarrassed him.

"When's the last time you ate? I'll get you some food."

"No," Sesshomaru nearly cried. Naraku hadn't given him permission to eat yet and he would somehow find out if he did.

"You're hungry, I can hear your stomach."

"No, I'm fine."

"What's up with you? Come on, eat. It'll make you feel better."

After a bit more convincing, Sesshomaru finally agreed to eat something. It reminded him though that all he had was a belly full of Naraku's cum. He needed to brush his teeth. "Inuyasha, do you have a toothbrush I could use?" he asked.

"Yeah, up in my bathroom. There's some under the sink." He thought it was weird that he asked but decided not to say anything.

Sesshomaru went up and found one. After taking it out of the packaging he brushed his teeth to rid his mouth of the dirty feeling. Once he went back downstairs, he saw that Inuyasha was making him soup. He lied on the couch feeling miserable.

"Will you tell me now?" Inuyasha asked once he came back into the living room. Sesshomaru shook his head and he frowned. "Why not? You can trust me."

"I know I can…"

"I know you were lying to me on Monday. Your phone isn't broken."

"You didn't call it, did you?!"

"No but why is your reaction so panicked? Where's your phone?"

"Naraku has it…"

"Why?"

"He made me give it to him. I'm not allowed to have it anymore."

"What else aren't you allowed to do?"

"Eat."

"What?!"

"I can't eat or drink anything until he says I can. It's punishment for last weekend."

"Oh my god, when's the last time you had any food?"

"Monday. But he made me throw it back up. I can't talk to anyone he doesn't like, I have to call him master, and I have to listen to everything he says otherwise I'll be punished. Today was the worst…he-he-" Sesshomaru had to stop. Tears were gathering in his eyes and his voice was unsteady. "H-he said to be ready for him when he got home so I was. I was naked and waiting. But then he brought Jakotsu, the guy that Ah-Un and I told you wanted to fuck me. Naraku made me…" He was crying by this point and Inuyasha was wide-eyed. "He made me suck him off while Jakotsu watched. It was the most horrible and humiliating thing I've had to do. I could handle the sex last night, the leash wasn't as bad, hell even being held underwater wasn't. But that…I'm nothing but a fucking whore."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say so he hugged Sesshomaru tightly. Sesshomaru buried his face into his neck and sobbed. His crying was making Inuyasha's own eyes water but he held his tears back. He needed to be strong for Sesshomaru right now. The things he said though. Leash? Underwater? All of it was…he couldn't even find the words to express just how horrible it was.

A few minutes later his sobs died down some. Inuyasha told him he was going to get his food and a drink. Sesshomaru just nodded. When he came back though he started devouring it.

"Slow down," Inuyasha ordered gently. "You'll end up making yourself sick."

Sesshomaru did. His stomachache was slowly going away as more he ate more soup. Soon he was done with the bowl and cup of tea he had been given.

"Do you want more?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." He thanked him once he came back. He ate until he was full then let Inuyasha carry him upstairs to his bedroom.

"Do you need anything?"

"Any sort of painkiller," Sesshomaru answered.

"Okay, I got some up here." Inuyasha gave him the pills and water bottle he brought up. "Here, let's get you into some more comfortable pants." He got some pajama pants from his drawer then walked back to Sesshomaru. He didn't show any signs of moving to put them on though. "Um, do you want me to just do it?"

"Yeah." Sesshomaru's eyes were closed. He hoped his headache would go away soon.

He sat down and unbuttoned Sesshomaru's jeans. He pulled them off then put the other ones on him. He pulled a blanket over him and stood up.

"Inuyasha…please, don't leave," Sesshomaru said.

"I'll be right back. I'm just gonna lock the doors downstairs and then I'm coming right back, okay?"

"Fine."

Inuyasha quickly did what he said and came back. Sesshomaru was lying on his side curled up. "Do you need anything else?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's cold…"

He got another warm blanket and put it over Sesshomaru. He changed out of his own clothes before joining him in bed.

Sesshomaru turned to face him. "Thank you for everything. I'm sorry for doing this to you."

"Don't apologize. I'd rather you be here with me then with that monster. It's not even eight yet but I know you're tired. Go to sleep. Don't worry, you're safe here." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around him and brought him close.

Sesshomaru relaxed into his embrace and tried to fall asleep. He just couldn't though.

"What's wrong, Sessh?"

"I-I just can't sleep. Inuyasha…I've never been so miserable."

"Please, leave him. I'm begging you. You deserve to be happy. I'll help you."

"I'll get fired from my job, I have no savings. Naraku will find me and then I'll be punished worse then ever."

"You can live with me as long as you want. I'll help you find a job and pay for things. Take him to court. He won't be able to touch you."

"Do you really mean that? Sure, you want to help now but what about when it's really happening?"

"Of course, I mean it! Please, why are you staying with him? I know it's tough but you have to do this. We'll go to your house tomorrow. You'll tell Naraku that you're leaving him and taking Rin with you. Threaten him with the cops, with court. We'll get your stuff and then you guys can live here. You'll find a new job and then you can start saving. I'll help you out with like car payments and stuff that you or Rin might need. Please, accept my help. I don't want to keep watching you get hurt."

Sesshomaru still had his fears. It would be too good to be true. Something bad would happen like always. Nothing good ever lasted. But what Inuyasha was saying…he wanted it so badly. He hated his life right now. He wished for death with every slap, rape, and 'master.'

"I-I can't have you be with me when I tell him. I have to do it on my own. Then I can see if I'm strong or not."

"Are-are you sure?"

"Yes. If I can't stand up to him and leave then what will happen when I see him again? I have to do it myself so that I know I'm able to handle him."

"Okay…I get it. When will you do it?"

"I don't know…"

Inuyasha frowned.

"When I'm ready…and not afraid."

"Okay. Let me know before you do it."

"Okay."

"Go to sleep now. You need a proper night of rest."

It still took Sesshomaru a while but with Inuyasha's warm embrace and the hand running through his hair, he was able to fall asleep.

He kept having nightmares throughout the night. Sesshomaru would wake up only to lie there until his body forced him into slumber again. It was around one in the morning when he woke up terrified. He couldn't remember much of his dream, only that it was the most frightening so far. He looked around the dark room and thought he kept seeing shadows of things. He knew he was too old for this but that did nothing to calm his fear. He shifted closer to Inuyasha after having moved away from him in his sleep. He wanted to wake him up but he felt bad. It would be too selfish and he probably had to wake up early for work or something. He just lied there scared until Inuyasha woke up on his own.

"Sessh?" he mumbled sleepily. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sesshomaru lied.

"How long have you been up for?"

"About an hour."

"Why?"

"Just can't sleep…"

Inuyasha was more awake now. "What's going on?"

"I just…had a nightmare. I know it's silly but it still freaked me out."

"It's not silly. Want to tell me what it was about?"

"I don't really remember. I just woke up scared…"

"Come here. Do you want me to turn the tv on so there's some light?"

"…I'm acting like a child."

"It's okay. I'm not surprised that you're having bad dreams. I'm sure it's Naraku's fault. If you don't want the tv on then I'll stay awake until you're asleep."

"You don't have to do that. It might still take me a while and you probably have to get up in the morning for work."

"Don't worry about me. I concerned solely for you right now. I promise I'll stay up so you can go back to sleep."

_I don't deserve a friend like him._ "Thank you, Inuyasha. I feel bad for making you do so much for me."

"Hey, it's not like I'm forced. I'm happy and willing to do this stuff for you. Don't feel bad for anything."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything else. He was so grateful for what Inuyasha was doing. He wasn't sure what he'd do without him or Kagura. His life would be totally different right now and in the worst way. He turned so he was facing Inuyasha. He smiled slightly as he felt his hand rubbing circles on his back. A large part of his fear was erased and he was able to drift into a more peaceful sleep.

Inuyasha made sure he was no longer awake before closing his own eyes. He was happy that he finally got Sesshomaru to agree to leave Naraku. He only hoped that he'd do it soon. Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to stand Naraku much longer. His punishments would only get more intense until Sesshomaru either left or was killed…

XXXXXX

They woke up at seven. Inuyasha had to get ready for work and Sesshomaru was used to waking up at that time anyways.

"Hey, do you want me to call in today?" Inuyasha asked. "I won't go to work and you can stay here."

"No, that's okay," Sesshomaru told him. "I should get going soon anyway."

"Are you sure? You can stay here while I'm gone."

"No thanks. I should go home."

"If you think you should…I'll give you a ride in an hour then."

"Thanks. Um…do you care if I'm in here while you get ready?"

"Nah, if you don't mind then you can stay."

"Okay." Sesshomaru lied back down as Inuyasha started the bathtub and got undressed. He kept looking without realizing it.

"It's rude to stare."

Sesshomaru snapped back to reality and noticed that he had been looking at Inuyasha who was now only in boxers. "Oh, er, sorry?"

"Haha, I'm just playing. I don't care if you look at this gorgeous body." He winked as he slipped his boxers off.

"Hmph, gorgeous? Yeah, right."

"If it wasn't then why would you be looking at me naked?"

"Shut up." He then turned around and closed his eyes. He heard as Inuyasha stepped into the tub. He hadn't actually meant to look at him naked.

"Hey, did I weird you out?" Inuyasha asked seriously. "I didn't mean to if I did…"

"No, you didn't." Sesshomaru turned again to see him sitting in the water. Only the upper half of his body was visible. "Once you've seen one naked man you've seen them all."

"Hehe, I beg to differ."

"Of course you do."

XXXXXX

An hour later, both men were dressed and Sesshomaru was well fed. Inuyasha tried to persuade him to not go home but he was stubborn about it. Sesshomaru was nervous about having Inuyasha drive him home. Naraku would be there, both of them were off today. He'd have to just tell him to drop him off at the corner. He couldn't risk Naraku seeing him with another man.

"I'll text Kagura and tell her to go with whatever Naraku says if he calls her for some reason," Inuyasha said while they were in the truck.

"Thanks," Sesshomaru told him. "Can you drop me off at the corner instead of in front of my house?"

"If you want. It's so Naraku won't see me."

"Yeah…"

A few minutes later Inuyasha was parked at the corner. Sesshomaru wasn't looking at him.

"Look at me, Sessh."

He obeyed.

"Are you gonna be okay? Should I really just leave you here?"

"I'll be fine…I'm home on time, he shouldn't be angry when I get there. It's okay, Inuyasha."

He sighed. "Promise me you'll call if you need me to come get you. It doesn't matter what time. Call me in the middle of the night if you have to."

"Okay, I promise I will if I need to."

"See you, Sessh."

"Bye, Inuyasha. Thank you for everything. Seriously, I'd be fucked without you."

Inuyasha smiled sadly before hugging Sesshomaru tightly. He was sad because he was thinking of what would happen to Sesshomaru if he had no one. He'd be way worse off. What he suffered through now was bad enough, if he had no one…that was no way to think though. Sesshomaru would always have him and he had Kagura too.

"You're welcome. You'll always have me." He then pulled back slightly in order to crash their lips together. Inuyasha gave him a fierce kiss while trying to pull his body closer. He didn't want to drive off while Sesshomaru went back to that creature. He felt bad that he was about to leave.

Sesshomaru didn't fight back for dominance. He only enjoyed as Inuyasha completely took control of it. He knew Inuyasha didn't want him to go home but he didn't understand. He had to. Even if he was going to leave him eventually he couldn't break all the rules until then. Leave him…that was a scary thought.

Inuyasha finally broke the kiss when they both were desperate for air. Sesshomaru was panting slightly. He hugged him again.

"Stay safe," Inuyasha told him.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Sesshomaru reluctantly let go and got out of the truck. He watched as his friend drove away then started walking down the street to his house.

XXXXXX

Naraku smirked as Sesshomaru walked through the front door.

"Back on time for once," Naraku said as he went behind him.

"I didn't want to displease you, master," Sesshomaru told him.

"Such a good pet. Where did you go last night?"

"…Kagura's. I'm sorry, master. I know you don't like her but I wasn't sure where else to go."

"I don't want you talking to that bitch! I suppose I could forgive you though. Hm, you can do what you did last night. You were so good at it. Do it good enough and I'll forgive you. Maybe I'll even let you eat."

"Anything you wish."

Naraku took Sesshomaru by the hand and had him kneel in front of the couch. It was the same as last night only there was no one watching them. Sesshomaru made sure to do everything Naraku liked. He wanted to be allowed to eat again. When Naraku came he hoped he did a good enough job.

"You get better every time, pet."

"I'm glad you think so, master."

"I'm not hungry right now but when I feel like eating lunch you can eat some too."

"Thank you."

"You can drink now if you want though. I'm so nice to you, aren't I?"

"Yes, I'm lucky that you're my master."

"Damn right, you are. You're dismissed for now."

"Yes, master."

Sesshomaru stood up and went into the kitchen. He had his fill of water before feeling the need to get out of the house. He really needed a cigarette or two. _Will Naraku care though?_ It was better to ask then risk getting in trouble so he found Naraku again. He noticed that he was putting Sesshomaru's cell phone into one of the drawers.

"What is it, pet?"

"I wanted to ask you something, master. Is it alright with you if I smoke?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You quit a few years ago."

"I know but I started back up. Is that okay?"

"I suppose I'll let you since you asked for permission first. You've been so good lately. Much better than before."

"Thank you, master. I'll stop bothering you now."

Sesshomaru went upstairs getting his pack and lighter from the drawer. He walked to the backyard and chain-smoked. He stayed outside for a long time not wanting to go back in. He thought about what he had said to Inuyasha. _Can I really leave Naraku?_ Did he have the strength? He had never known any other life. Inuyasha offered to help him but…what if something happened? What if Inuyasha couldn't help him as much as he thought? Something bad and unexpected would happen. Maybe he shouldn't even attempt to leave him. _Stop it._ He knew he couldn't think negatively. _I have to be strong. Inuyasha said that once I leave Naraku I'll be happy…_

Naraku came outside while he was lost in thought. "Pet."

Sesshomaru jumped a little since he hadn't even noticed that he came out. "Yes, master?"

"Come inside now." Once they went in Naraku gave him another order. "Go shower and get dressed."

"Okay, master."

Sesshomaru listened but took his time. Once he was finished he went back downstairs to find Naraku in the kitchen.

"Time for lunch, pet." Naraku sat at the table and Sesshomaru went to join him. "And just what are you doing?"

"I-I thought I was allowed to eat, master…"

"Oh, you are. You can't sit at the table though. You have to earn that privilege. Sit on the floor next to me."

Of course there was a catch. It was like he was a dog…well, he kind of was. He was Naraku's pet. 'Pet' was his only name now. 'Sesshomaru' no longer existed.

He obediently sat on the floor and waited. His stomach decided to growl.

"Aw, is my pet hungry?" Naraku asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, master. I am," Sesshomaru answered in a quiet voice.

"Here you go."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he ate. He had to eat from Naraku's hand and it was humiliating. "Thank you."

The rest of the meal continued in that manner. Naraku would feed him scraps forcing Sesshomaru to eat like an animal. He only hoped that this wouldn't last long.

"Clean up," Naraku ordered. "I'm going to get ready. We're leaving today."

"Okay, master."

Sesshomaru quickly did what he was told once Naraku was gone. He then sat on the couch and waited for his 'master' to return. By the time they finally left the house it was late afternoon.

"Who's picking up Rin, master?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Tami's mom. She's bringing her home later on," Naraku told him.

"Oh, okay." He wondered where they were going. He wouldn't dare ask though. That would anger Naraku.

XXXXXX

Naraku had taken Sesshomaru to go do favors for Jakotsu and run other errands. At the moment they were walking through the mall. Jakotsu had given money to Naraku last night so he could give it to some guy. Jakotsu owed it to someone but he wasn't able to see him tonight so Naraku said he would do it…or something. Naraku hadn't given Sesshomaru many details and left him confused.

They were walking through one of the stores in order to get to the parking lot. Naraku kept his pet close to him. He wasn't allowed to stray far. Sesshomaru looked around. There weren't many people but that wasn't surprising for a Thursday. His eyes landed on a man with tanner skin than his and long black hair that was held in a high ponytail. He looked familiar but he couldn't figure out why. It clicked when the man saw him also. _Koga._ Inuyasha's ex, the man that cheated on him, the man that thought Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's boyfriend. Koga started walking towards them with a smirk on his face. Sesshomaru was suddenly very nervous.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the man coming towards them. "Do you know that guy?" Naraku asked his pet.

Before he could answer, Koga yelled "Hey! Aren't you Inuyasha's boyfriend?" He stopped moving once he was a few feet in front of them.

"What the fuck is he talking about, Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked viciously.

"I-I don't know. You must have me mistaken for someone else," Sesshomaru lied to Koga.

"No, I don't. It was you, _Sesshomaru_, that threatened to kick my ass if I didn't leave Inuyasha alone. Pfft, what happened? You two break up or are you cheating on him with this guy?" He gestured towards Naraku.

"What the fuck?" Naraku snarled. "Sesshomaru's been _my_ husband for years!"

"Yeah? Well, Sesshomaru also has a boyfriend named Inuyasha." He focused back on Sesshomaru. "You fucking whore. Looks like you've been caught cheating. Hm, I have to go now. Haha, nice seeing you!"

Sesshomaru was frozen with shock and fear. He was fucked, he was in so much trouble, he was dead. He didn't look at Naraku as he was dragged back to the car. Naraku wouldn't dare hit him in a public place but Sesshomaru would get one hell of a punishment when they got home.

"So you've been cheating on me, huh?" Naraku asked anger clear in this voice. They were on their way home. "I knew you fucked other men, I knew you were a fucking whore. Should I really be so surprised? Inuyasha? Is he the reason you always leave? Did you go to his house last night? You probably let him fuck you like a slut. Goddamn it! I'm so good to you, I'm the only person who doesn't want you for just sex. This is how you repay me?! Damn it, you better prepare yourself. Once we get home you better give me a good damn reason not to just fucking kill you."

Sesshomaru was beyond terrified. He knew he was going to die. Naraku would go too far and kill him. It might be on purpose, it might be by accident. The car ride home went by quickly. As soon as they walked through and closed the front door, Naraku shoved Sesshomaru onto the ground. He quickly set to kicking him as hard as he could then dropped to his knees and started slapping him.

"You fucking whore, you fucking whore!" he kept screaming.

He lifted his head up then slammed it back into the floor. He did that a few times before moving on to hitting him in the stomach.

Naraku beat Sesshomaru until he couldn't move. His eyes were closed and he was barely even breathing. He was still conscious though. He was dragged upstairs and thrown onto the bed. Naraku punched him in the chest before going back downstairs. Sesshomaru gasped for breath as he vaguely registered the sound of the front door opening. He heard voices but couldn't focus that well on them. A few minutes later Naraku stormed back in, locking the door and throwing his own phone onto the nightstand. He grabbed a few items from under the bed then ripped Sesshomaru's clothes off and straddled him roughly. Sesshomaru slowly cracked his eyes open to see that he was being handcuffed to the headboard. Naraku wasn't finished there though. He bound Sesshomaru so that his legs were kept wide open. All his limbs were left immobile and he was too weak to struggle against his bonds. He knew what was coming next though and was scared. But Naraku wasn't doing it yet. Instead he continued to hit him. He punched him in the face and Sesshomaru felt the inside of his lip cut open. He tasted his own blood and it sickened him. Finally, Naraku stopped. Sesshomaru wished he would just hurry up and kill him instead of dragging this torture out. That would be too nice of him though.

Sesshomaru was confused when Naraku left again. He closed his eyes and didn't bother opening them when Naraku came back. They snapped open, however, when he heard a voice that didn't belong to Naraku. He was in complete shock. Standing next to his husband was Jakotsu…and he was staring at Sesshomaru's body with a gleam in his eyes that frightened him.

"This will be oh so fun to watch," Naraku purred. "You like fucking other men so much so I'm sure you'll enjoy it, Sesshomaru. I hope you don't mind it rough, that's how Jakotsu likes it."

"No," Sesshomaru pleaded. "Don't…" He couldn't continue. His breathing was becoming faster and his fear was increasing at a rapid pace.

"Oh, I've wanted to do this for such a long time," Jakotsu said with a smirk.

As he walked towards the bound and naked man in front of him, Sesshomaru's eyes filled with tears. He was going to be raped. He could barely take it when Naraku did it but it was completely different with someone else. Jakotsu wasn't his husband, he was just one of Naraku's creepy friends. This would be worst, so much worse. Just as Jakotsu started to climb on top of his body he shut his eyes tightly. Maybe if he kept them closed he could just pretend it was Naraku fucking him.

Jakotsu settled but then paused and stared at Sesshomaru's face. He had always thought that Sesshomaru was beautiful and he had always wanted to fuck him. Now he finally had the chance. He looked at the tears on his face and his tightly shut eyes. Sesshomaru's body was trembling slightly from fear. It was obvious with that and the way he was tied up that he didn't want this but that had never mattered to Jakotsu. All that mattered was him getting what he wanted. And he wanted Sesshomaru. Jakotsu figured that he would be excited when this finally happened. He didn't feel that way at all right now. He didn't know what it was but this wasn't like his fantasy in the slightest.

"Sesshomaru," he whispered. "Open your eyes." He had to look into those golden eyes. He already knew what emotions would be there but he had to see anyways.

Sesshomaru didn't listen though. Naraku stomped over to him and slapped him hard across the face. "He said open your fucking eyes!" he yelled. Slowly Sesshomaru obeyed.

Jakotsu bit his lip when Naraku hit the man underneath him. When he did it last night, he would admit that it was somewhat amusing in a twisted kind of way. Now it only disgusted him. Once Sesshomaru's eyes were open he looked down and instantly felt horrible. He could see more tears gathering then spilling, he could see all the pain and all the fear. There was also a silent plea in them, a plea for him not to do this, not to rape him. _Oh my god, what am I about to do?_ Jakotsu finally realized that he was going to rape this man. _Rape _him. And suddenly it _did_ matter that Sesshomaru wasn't willing. _I-I can't do this. I have to leave._ He stared into Sesshomaru's eyes for a long time. Finally he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry…"

He got up quickly and looked at Naraku. "I can't do that to him," he explained. "It…I couldn't live with knowing that I did it to him against his will."

Naraku was shocked. "Since when in the hell has it mattered if he was willing or not? You've never cared before," he told him.

"I know but before now I've never been on top of him looking into his tear-filled eyes. He's your husband so I'm not going to tell you how to treat him but _I_ don't want anything to do with this. Bye, Naraku. I'm leaving."

"Fine."

And then Jakotsu was gone.

Sesshomaru cried more. He couldn't believe what just happened. He didn't have time to think about it for long though because Naraku was now climbing on top of him. Jakotsu may have stopped himself from raping him but that didn't mean Naraku would.

"Guess someone felt pity for your pathetic ass," Naraku growled. "Now I'll have to make it even worse for you." He stripped off his clothes then rammed his dick into Sesshomaru.

He was going to make this horrible for him. With every thrust, Naraku smacked or hit him. He slammed into him as hard as he could. He wasn't doing this for his own pleasure, he was doing it for Sesshomaru's pain. He stopped hitting him only to clasp his hands around Sesshomaru's neck. Then his thrusts became even more insane.

Sesshomaru felt something inside him rip, he knew he was bleeding. Even though it did hurt that wasn't his first concern. He was too busy struggling to breath.

Naraku eventually gave up on choking him and slapped him instead. He didn't stop any of his movements until he himself was tired. While panting, he got off of Sesshomaru and put pants on. Then he searched for something in a drawer.

Sesshomaru's breathing stopped when he saw the knife in his hand. _This is it. He's going to kill me now._ He closed his eyes when the blade was used to cut the ropes that held his legs apart. It dug into his skin a little. He also unlocked the handcuffs.

Naraku grabbed him and tried to force him to stand. Sesshomaru couldn't support himself though so when Naraku let go he fell to the ground. Naraku dropped to his knees and held the blade to his throat. "I should kill you, I should fucking kill you!"

Sesshomaru could see the crazy look in his eyes. "Kill me then," he whispered. "You think death scares me? If you want to kill me then I welcome it with open arms."

Naraku narrowed his eyes and punched him. While he hit him, his hand with the knife moved away from his throat and sliced across his chest. He stood up and dropped the blade to the floor. He paced back and forth for a few moments. Sesshomaru looked over and saw his clothes. He reached a shaky hand over. He was only able to pull his boxers on before Naraku came back. He sat on his stomach and grabbed his hair. He yanked Sesshomaru's head back so his throat was exposed. Sesshomaru's gaze stayed on him.

"I don't know what to do with you," Naraku sighed. "Killing you would be going too easy on you. You probably want that anyways. I'm getting bored with just hitting you though. I need to think of something better. Hm, well maybe just one more."

Naraku pulled his fist back with a smirk on his face. Neither noticed the door open. He punched Sesshomaru in the jaw. They didn't realize someone else was in the room until it was too late. As soon as his fist connected with Sesshomaru's face, they heard a loud scream. Both their heads snapped to the direction of the door.

Standing in the doorway with wide-eyes and tears streaming down her face was Rin.

Sesshomaru's mind momentarily shut down while Naraku's anger and surprise rose. _I locked that fucking door. _Jakotsu. He had forgotten to re-lock it after Jakotsu left…and now Rin…

"Mother fucker," Naraku growled more to himself. He glared at Sesshomaru before standing up and heading for the door. Rin quickly moved out of the way. Naraku brushed past her and went downstairs.

Sesshomaru heard the door open then slam shut and knew that Naraku was gone. Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. Rin watched as Naraku punched her papa in the face. Now she was there staring at his battered body. He reached over and grabbed his shirt but didn't have the strength to actually put it on. He draped it over his chest and stomach instead. Rin was shaking in fear and crying more.

"Rin," he said quietly. "Rin, go downstairs and get my phone out of the drawer. Call Inuyasha and tell him to pick us up. Please."

It took her a few moments for his words to sink in but she nodded then went to do what she was told. Sesshomaru closed his eyes but couldn't prevent his own tears from falling. Rin never should have seen something like that. It was his fault. He knew he was an awful parent. He heard Rin's voice. She came back upstairs but went to her own room. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He couldn't move very much so he stayed on the floor waiting for Inuyasha to rescue him.

Finally, he heard his front door open. At first he feared that it was Naraku but then he heard his friend's voice.

"Sessh? Where are you?" Inuyasha called out.

"Upstairs," Sesshomaru yelled back weakly. He heard two sets of footsteps running up.

Both Inuyasha and Kagura ran to where he was and dropped down beside him. They both were in shock.

"Kagura, go with Rin," Sesshomaru said. "She's in her room…she saw."

Kagura's eyes widened before she nodded. "Yeah, I'll go with her. Inuyasha, give me your keys so I can take her out to the car."

He handed them to her and then she went to go find his daughter. Inuyasha quickly closed the door behind her before going back to his previous position.

"You can't stand, can you?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"No," Sesshomaru told him.

He nodded then picked him up as gently as he could and placed him on the bed. "I'm going to pack you a bag of clothes and stuff and then we're getting the hell out of here."

"Okay."

Inuyasha did so as fast as he could then grabbed a t-shirt and shorts. He dressed Sesshomaru and then slung the bag over his shoulder. He picked Sesshomaru up again and then they left. Kagura and Rin were already in the car. They were both in the backseat and Sesshomaru could see that Kagura was holding Rin while the small girl cried in her arms. Fresh tears came to Sesshomaru's eyes as Inuyasha carried him to the front seat. He winced slightly as he was buckled up, it hurt to sit. He closed his eyes once they drove back to Inuyasha's house. It was silent the entire way there.

When they arrived, Kagura brought Rin to her house so Inuyasha could take care of Sesshomaru. She was too scared to even go near her papa so only Kagura hugged him. Then the two of them left. Inuyasha carried Sesshomaru up to his room and laid him on the bed.

"Is it alright if I clean you up some?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru told him.

"Do you want me to start a bath for you?"

"I really don't think I'm up for that…"

"Okay. How badly are you hurt? Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"It's nothing that serious. I'll heal on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Inuyasha got a damp washcloth to clean him with. He then took Sesshomaru's shirt and pants off. There was a slash across his chest with dried blood so Inuyasha started with that. He then moved on to his wrists which were more red and slightly swollen then bloody. He went to his ankles where the skin looked like it was rubbed away from the area and cut.

"Flip onto your stomach," Inuyasha gently commanded.

Once Sesshomaru did so, he noticed that blood had run down his legs and that some of it had seeped through his boxers. Inuyasha had to close his eyes for a moment. If Sesshomaru was bleeding from there then what Naraku did had to be brutal.

"There's blood on your boxers and legs. Will you let me take them off so I can clean the blood?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer immediately. He hated Naraku for doing this to him. He couldn't even move around much or clean himself up. "Yeah…"

"I'll be quick about it."

Inuyasha pulled them off and wiped away the blood. He did it as fast as he could while still doing a good job since he knew Sesshomaru was miserable from this. Once he was done he reached into Sesshomaru's bag and got a new pair out for him along with a t-shirt and pajama pants. He dressed Sesshomaru before asking him if he needed anything.

"Water and pain killers, please."

Inuyasha got them for him. Sesshomaru gulped down some of the water to swallow the pills He tipped the rest into his mouth but didn't swallow it. He swished it around before spitting it back into the cup. Inuyasha noticed that it had a red tint.

"Your mouth is cut up too? Here, let's stop the bleeding." After a few minutes it stopped.

Inuyasha sat down on the bed and had Sesshomaru rest his head on his lap. He gently brushed his fingers through his hair while patiently waiting for him to speak.

"We ran into Koga today," Sesshomaru told him.

"What?"

"Naraku and I…we were at the mall and we saw him. He recognized me and remembered that I had told him I was your boyfriend. Naraku got angry and thought I was cheating on him. He took me home and then…all this happened. That was the worst beating by far. I was on the floor with him on top of me. We didn't hear Rin come in. When he punched me she screamed. And then he left. She saw…she never should have seen something like that." Sesshomaru started crying. "I should've been better at protecting her. She'll never get that image out of her head. I hate Naraku…I fucking hate that bastard!" His cries turned into sobs that steadily increased in volume. "W-what if he had decided to hit her? I wouldn't have been able to stop him! Fuck, goddamn it. I'm fucking awful!"

"Shh, calm down. It's okay, that didn't happen and it's not going to happen. You're not awful, Sessh. It isn't safe though for you or for her to stay in that environment."

"I know."

"What are you going to do then? Are you going to go back to Naraku once you're better?"

"No! I can't, I can't, I can't! I can't go back. For Rin…no, I can't stay with Naraku anymore…"

Neither man said anything else after that. Inuyasha silently continued to hold the abused man while Sesshomaru hid his face with his arms and bawled.

* * *

Oh fuck

MM

**VegoSacomoto:** Yeah, all my readers want to either beat Naraku's ass or murder him. Or they give suggestions on how he should die

**leta: **Thanks! Yeah, and I think this was the quickest I've ever written 8300+ words

FF

**DarkAngelJudas:** Well…Naraku didn't kill Sesshomaru…or put him in the hospital. On the positive side Sesshomaru won't be going back to Naraku now

**Ladykaa28:** Yeah, and people besides women too. Eh, I understand what you're saying. Your review kind of inspired me to keep writing for this chapter until Sesshomaru finally said he was leaving Naraku (and he's not just saying that). If I had just posted my normal sized chapters it would've taken three or four more chapters to get to this point and I knew I couldn't keep all of you waiting for that long

**stallion14:** Well, Naraku is crazy so he was trying to think of all sorts of odd punishments for Sesshomaru

**TrentGilbert22:** Thanks. Yeah, the way Naraku sees it is like this. He always hits Sesshomaru as punishment but since Sess kept being bad obviously that wasn't working so he had to think of new ways to torture him. I think ass is too nice of a nice name for Naraku. I prefer to call him an absolute cuntface but that's just me

**inu-dude15:** It took more than just Inuyasha to convince him to leave but alas Sesshomaru's convinced now

**The Deity Ororo:** Thanks! =)

**milkchocolatehot64:** Eh, yeah I understand what you're saying

**Mai Darling Dearheart:** I told you that this chapter was going to take a while but I got this finished a lot sooner than I thought

**Amethyst Green:** Hehe, we'll see

**dashllee:** Well, in this chapter Sesshomaru got beaten to the point he couldn't move…but he did realize that he can longer stay with no Naraku so he won't be going back

**becauseimthefavorite:** Thanks and yeah, it can get pretty intense

**JSinuYasha:** Thanks! And I got this chapter out quicker than I thought I would

**Sess101:** Hey, man. I'm doing alright, you? Thanks! Well…how was that for a chapter?

**Kaybop1:** And this chapter will probably want to make you kill Naraku. Thanks, I think this was a pretty quick update considering it's 8300 words

**Nikkie23534:** If that's what happened from reading chapter 29 then I'm curious as to what happened after reading chapter 30. And the one (but major) positive thing that came from all this…Sesshomaru realized how unsafe it was for both him and Rin and now won't be going back to that fuckface Naraku

**inudemoness93- sessyluvr:** I don't think I have to tell you now since Sesshomaru said it himself

**Silver Volken Raven:** Ha, yeah FFN is the first site I ever posted on and it's going to be the only site with ALL my fanfics. I only registered on MM a few months ago and only plan on having multi-chap fics there. To answer your question: kind of. Well, Jakotsu knows. And the rest of Naraku's friends know that Naraku doesn't treat Sesshomaru right. They just don't know the full extent. And Sesshomaru doesn't really have anyone else to turn to besides Inuyasha and Kagura. I don't think I've mentioned it much in the story but Sesshomaru doesn't have any family to turn to. He doesn't have any other friends either since Naraku prevented it. And Rin definitely found out this chapter

And everyone…don't expect another chapter this length


	31. Chapter 31

WARNING (this story contains the following): homosexual relationships, (verbal, physical, sexual) abuse, descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it is AU. If you oppose reading about any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read my story. That covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses

(This chapter isn't as long as it seems. The actual story part is only about 2000 words)

Pineapple55,

A new review/comment has been submitted to your story.

Story: Away From the Dark  
Chapter: 30. Chapter 30

From: ew ()

this is so gross

Sess is not weak or gay

take this junk down now  
-------------------

Your reply is at the bottom along with everyone else's cuntfuck. =)

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

Inuyasha moved to lay down with Sesshomaru instead of sitting up. Sesshomaru's crying had lessened. Now he was only doing it silently.

"You're exhausted," Inuyasha told him. "Try to get some sleep."

"I can't," Sesshomaru said. "I-I don't want to. What if…what if Naraku comes?"

"He won't. And if he did, you're safe here with me. I won't let anything else happen to you. I promise."

"I just…can't right now. Can we turn on the light or tv or something?"

"Of course." He turned both on.

They lied there quietly for a while with Inuyasha holding him until Sesshomaru's crying picked up again.

"Sessh, what's the matter?" Inuyasha asked.

"W-what if Naraku comes with a bunch of friends? They'll outnumber us. Then he'll come and get me…"

"That's not going to happen. I know it's hard but try not to think about 'what if.' I won't let him leave with you, I promise. I refuse to let it happen."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he only hugged Inuyasha tighter. They stayed up for hours. The time passed by with tv watching, light conversation, and a lot of sobbing. Sesshomaru had made it clear that he didn't want to sleep this night. He was too afraid. He didn't know where Naraku was but he was worried that he was close by.

Finally, the sky started to brighten. It wasn't until then that Sesshomaru thought it safe enough for slumber.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up all night," he apologized.

"You don't have to say sorry for anything. Are you ready to sleep?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah…"

"Come on then." He pulled the cover over their bodies and brought Sesshomaru close to him. He stroked his hair until he drifted off. Once he was sure he was asleep, Inuyasha closed his own eyes and let unconsciousness take over.

--

Inuyasha woke up many times. On the fourth, he saw that Sesshomaru was also awake so he decided to get up.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked.

"My body hurts…" Sesshomaru answered softly.

"Do you want to take anything for it?"

He shook his head. "I feel dirty though. Will you…I want to take a bath…"

"Okay, I'll start the water for you."

"Thanks."

He nodded then got up and walked into the bathroom. After the tub was filled he helped Sesshomaru sit up. Inuyasha noticed that he winced.

"What hurts?" he asked.

"It-it hurts when I first sit up."

"Okay, I'll be careful then. Here, let's get these clothes off." He stripped him down then picked him up and put in him the tub.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as Inuyasha washed him. He hoped he'd feel at least a little better once he was clean.

He suddenly started squirming, he could feel Naraku's hand all over his body. His eyes were still closed and the image he saw was of last night.

"Sessh, hey. Snap out of it," Inuyasha told him worriedly.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened and he stared straight at Inuyasha. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

"There's nothing to be sorry over. You're pretty clean now. Let's get you dried off." Inuyasha helped him up and leaned him against the counter. It took a lot of effort but with the support of the counter, Sesshomaru was able to more or less stand.

Inuyasha quickly dried him off then grabbed the nearby clothes he had put there. He dressed him in black basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He'd be more comfortable than if he were in jeans. He picked him up then carried him back to the bed. Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to move around much today.

"Need anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," Sesshomaru told him.

"Alright then." Inuyasha lied down next to him on his side with his hand propping up his head. His free hand rubbed one of Sesshomaru's arms.

"What now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I do? About everything? It just seems like so much…"

"Just take it one step at a time. First, concentrate on getting better. We'll take care of the rest when the time is right."

"Okay."

"Are you still tired?"

"Yeah."

"Try to sleep."

"Promise you'll stay?" Sesshomaru sounded like a small, frightened child.

"Yes, I promise."

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru fell asleep. Inuyasha stayed by his side like he said he would. Sesshomaru seemed to be shivering a little so he pulled a blanket over him. His own thoughts were all over the place. These next months were going to be very difficult for everyone close to the abused man but especially for Sesshomaru. Inuyasha would be there for him though and was determined to get Sesshomaru through this. Yes, it would be tough but Inuyasha was ready.

--

Sesshomaru was in a dark room. His arms were bound behind him and he was lying on his stomach. He was unable to move. Suddenly an eerie, crazed laugh filled the room. It scared him to his very core. Then there was someone else with him. He couldn't see in the inky blackness but he could sense another being. The next thing he knew he couldn't breath, his lungs were being crushed. He was slowly suffocating while the laughter only increased. He desperately tried to move but it was impossible. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die._ There was no more air in his lungs and just as he was certain that he was going to die…he woke up.

His eyes snapped open as he took a deep breath of air. He quickly looked around, his heart beating at an incredibly fast rate and the panic clear on his face. He was calming down though once he realized he was still in Inuyasha's room and lying on his bed. He turned to where Inuyasha was. The other male's eyes were wide.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

He nodded, still trying to calm his frantic heart. "B-bad dream." He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "Do you still want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Help me."

"Of course, Sessh. We've had this discussion, I swear that I'll help you get through this…I mean it. Don't ever doubt that."

He just nodded again and turned onto his side. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around him and stroked his hair. "Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Don't just tell me no because you feel bad or something. If you need or want something then let me know and I'll get it for you. I don't want you suffering anymore." He then sat up.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked quickly.

"I'm gonna get you some water and painkillers. I'll be right back."

"Okay…"

Inuyasha went downstairs and grabbed the two items before walking back to his bedroom. He helped Sesshomaru sit up a little so he could swallow the pills.

"Thank you," he told Inuyasha.

"No problem. Do you want to try and go back to sleep?"

He shook his head. "C-can we maybe go downstairs or something? I-I'm starting to feel a little claustrophobic…"

"Mhm." He picked Sesshomaru up gently and carried him down the stairs. He laid him on the couch then got a warm blanket for him since he was cold. Suddenly there was a whistling sound coming from the kitchen.

"What's that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"When I got the pills I put some water on to make tea." He quickly turned it off and returned. "Do you wanna try and eat something?"

"No. I don't think my stomach can handle it right now…"

"Okay, but I want to get some food in you by tonight. It'll be unhealthy if you don't eat and it won't help you get better."

A few minutes later, Inuyasha went back to the kitchen to get Sesshomaru's tea. He handed him the cup and he sipped on it.

"Can we call Kagura? I…I want to see how Rin's doing…"

"Yeah, you want to call her right now or do you want me too?"

"Please, will you?"

"Yeah." He got the phone to dial her number and put it on speaker.

"Hey, Inuyasha," they heard her answer.

"Hey, Kagura."

"How's Sesshomaru doing?"

"I'm fine," Sesshomaru said. "How's Rin?"

"…She's doing better than last night. She was too scared to sleep alone but she's taking a nap on the couch right now."

Sesshomaru's eyes started brimming with tears. "H-has she said anything about yesterday?"

"She's been asking questions. I've tried to answer them as best I can and reassure her that things are going to be okay."

The first one of Sesshomaru's tears fell soon followed by more. "Thank you for watching her, Kagura…"

"Anything for you, Sessh." She could tell that he was crying. "I know you're strong, you'll pull through this."

Sesshomaru said nothing else. Inuyasha took it off speaker and said a few things to her before hanging up. He walked over to Sesshomaru and kneeled by his side. His hand went to his face and he wiped the tears away. Sesshomaru grabbed his hand and simply held it in his own.

"Everything's gonna be okay," Inuyasha whispered. "It'll take some time but we'll get there, I promise."

Sesshomaru stared at him with sad eyes. He nodded then said quietly, "Thank you."

--

Sesshomaru felt so overwhelmed. All he could think about was what would happen now. How badly did this affect Rin? Would Naraku come after them? Where was he right now? Many different scenarios ran through his head and they all ended badly for Sesshomaru. He tried to calm himself down but he just couldn't quell the panic.

Inuyasha came back from getting something to drink and sat next to him on the floor. "Sessh, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I just can't stop thinking about what Naraku's planning or where he his. I mean, I know I shouldn't but…"

"I know it's hard but you can't think about those things. The only thing I want you to focus on is healing, okay? It's important for you to get better. Would you like it if I called someone to stay here? Just so there are more people here besides us?"

Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment then shook his head. "I don't trust anyone else to see me like this…I don't want to explain it."

"Alright then." Inuyasha kept engaging Sesshomaru in conversation so he wouldn't think about Naraku so much. It seemed to be working, he had even been able to get him laughing a couple times.

The sun was soon setting and Sesshomaru watched the sky blacken. There would be no sleep for him this night either.

"Hey, I think it's time for you to eat something," Inuyasha told him.

"Okay, I'm not really that hungry though..."

"I'll make something light." He made themselves salad and tea.

Sesshomaru struggled to sit up. Inuyasha quickly helped him, the wince didn't go by unnoticed.

"Sessh, if it hurts to sit then maybe we should get a doctor to check that out," he suggested.

"No," Sesshomaru said immediately. "They'll ask me how it happened and then I'll have to tell them."

"But maybe you should be looked at by a professional."

"No. Please, no. I don't want to…"

"Fine. Here, eat as much as you can." Inuyasha really wanted to take him to a doctor just to make sure he was okay. He couldn't tell if Sesshomaru had internal damage of some kind. He wasn't about to force him to do anything though. _I'll just keeping asking him and hopefully he'll agree._

They finished their meals then looked at each other. Both men were in for another sleepless night.

* * *

Hey, everybody. Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I've been busy though. You guys know how it is. Hope to have the next chapter out in a couple weeks at most though. By the way, I have a new community called "It's Uke Sesshomaru." So far, the number of subscribers I have is…zero! That makes me sad. If you're interested then subscribe and then that would make me happy. =D Haha, so yeah

MM

**leta:** Thanks, hun. Yeah, everyone wants him to die painfully. I now have a list of different ways my readers want him to die

**VegoSacomoto:** And if Rin walked in on THAT….oh boy, she would've been so much worse off. Yeah, if Jakotsu would have raped Sesshomaru then I think that would have pushed him over the edge so it's a damn good thing he didn't

**LadiPisces:** Thanks for the review and awesome scores! =)

FF

**Kaybop1:** Yeah, something extreme had to happen though in order for Sesshomaru to finally realize that he had to leave Naraku

**DarkAngelJudas:** With Koga…ooh, he has to pay for what he did. It's sad that Rin had to see. Naraku was so raging mad this time though that he was careless so she ended up walking in on them

**stallion14:** Well, thank you. Yeah, I have quite a few readers who ended up yelling at their computers last chapter. Hehe, I'm sure you would have preferred if I hadn't taken my sweet ass time with this post (blame it mostly on school though)

**ActionBitch2011:** We talked about last chapter already, I believe. Yeah, it's awful. Psh, it's fucking downright horrible

**Mai Darling Dearheart:** Thanks! =)

**Silver Volken Raven:** Yeah, it sucks that Rin had to see…but it was necessary. No, no, Sesshomaru is totally leaving Naraku for good. Don't worry, I'm not giving him another excuse to stay. Hehe, yeah I'm back to writing 2000 word chapters. I think I'd explode or something if I tried to write 8000 words every update. "Horrible but great," I like that. =)

**dashllee:** Well, even if it might be messed up…it's still true. Oh, Koga's gonna get his. He's a fucking bastard. Haha, nah it didn't really get on my nerves. All my readers were doing it since the first chapter so I kinda got used to it. And the next update should be out sooner this time

**pumpkinpi:** If you thought twenty-nine was bad…well, thirty was way worse. You probably hate Naraku even MORE

**milkchocolatehot64:** After some of the reviews I got for chapter 29, I had decided not to end chapter 30 until it was up to the point of Sesshomaru finally leaving him. Yeah, Rin shouldn't have seen it but unfortunately it was needed in order for Sesshomaru to leave for good

**bunnykim89:** Thanks! =)

**aleabeth:** It's great that help is now out there and that things are better now than in the past. Like you said, it isn't perfect but still improving…but yes, people don't realize that men get abused just like women do whether it's in a gay or straight relationship. Domestic violence is still a problem for people of all sexualities of course but definitely in the gay community since homophobia still very much exists. The women have been abused for generations? With your mother leaving, hopefully the cycle was broken then

**Ladykaa28:** Mhm, everyone wants to jump into the story and kick Koga and Naraku's ass. Yeah, for a long time now I've had that Rin-walking-in scene planned out. Since the first chapters actually. I don't think Sesshomaru would've gotten the strength to leave if she hadn't. Oh yes…Sesshomaru isn't completely in the clear yet…

**Sess101:** Yeah, I know what you mean. These last few months…Xp. Ha, anyways, thanks a bunch

**ew:** Hehehe, you son of a bitch. Are you too stupid to read warnings or something? It says MAJOR OOCness at the top of every chapter. That means the characters are going to be out of fucking character from the manga! Gross, gross, gross. Yes, homosexuality is so GROSS. I guess since you told me to take this down I should do it, huh? Yeah, okay, you dumb ass. And hey, why the hell are you reviewing from chapter thirty anyways? Did it really take you that long to realize that Sesshomaru was gay and in an abusive relationship? Someone must be a little slow then…ahaha, whatever man. Thanks for the laugh, it's been a while since I got a negative review (surprising, right?). XDDD

**inuv5:** Yeah, I think the Jakotsu rape would have been just too much. Sesshomaru would've been a hell of a lot worse off if he had gone through with it. Revenge? …Hehe

**Nikkie23534:** He's smart not to mess with a woman giving him the evil eye. XD Yeah, Rin walking in on them was definitely bittersweet. But it was either Rin witnessing it or Sesshomaru eventually being killed…either by himself from finally reaching his breaking point or by Naraku taking the punishments too far (which is where it would have eventually ended up). I think we can all agree though that Rin seeing it would be better. Thanks a lot for your review. Hehe, aw not dead? Heehee, for Naraku's fate I have so far from everyone: car accident, Inuyasha killing him, burning him to death, getting hit by a bus, being Debo's bitch, and probably more that I'm forgetting

**teiboi:** Hehe, yeah I'm sure that's what all my readers were thinking, 'Finally!!!'

**RandomRockerGrl:** Heh, I'm sure the three of them would have fun with that

**The Deity Ororo:** Updated!

**inu-dude15:** Yeah, quite a few people are waiting for an Inuyasha/Naraku fight. Thanks for the review! =)

**Demitria Miriam:** After Rin witnessed that, he has definitely taken that final step in leaving Naraku

**Amethyst Green:** Haha, yeah like twenty or twenty-one. Thanks for reviewing. =)

**Henpuku-Hime:** Thanks a bunch!

**NeoSeymour:** Thanks! Yeah, a few people have mentioned Inuyasha and Naraku going at it in a fight…

**ResseCullan01:** Thank you! =)

**KatzeIason69:** I appreciate the review. =) Next update should be out faster next time


	32. Chapter 32

WARNING (this story contains the following): homosexual relationships, (verbal, physical, sexual) abuse, descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it is AU. If you oppose reading about any or all of these things then do not read this. Please, do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read my story. That covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

It was about two in the morning. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had moved to the bedroom upstairs. Inuyasha was holding the other close to him and combing his fingers through his hair. Sesshomaru's eyes were closed but he was far from asleep. He was concentrating on listening to all the outside noises. It was windy so he had to strain his eyes to hear over it. Suddenly there was a loud crash, the sound of a gate slamming shut. Sesshomaru's eyes flew open and Inuyasha felt him jump.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked, his body trembling.

"The side gate was open. The wind must've just slammed it closed," Inuyasha told him, desperately hoping to calm him down.

Sesshomaru looked at him with wide, frightened eyes. _Naraku's finally coming to get me._

"I'll go outside and check, okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded. He was scared to be left alone but he also wanted to know what was lurking outside.

"Alright. I'll be right back."

He listened as Inuyasha went downstairs then outside. A few minutes later Inuyasha came back to find Sesshomaru curled up on his side. His eyes were tightly shut and his arms were wrapped around himself.

"Sessh," he said gently. He got into the bed behind him and put an arm around him. "Sessh, it was only the wind."

"A-are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. I swear that's what it was. No one else is here besides me and you." Inuyasha moved his hand to rest over Sesshomaru heart. It was beating fast. He felt horrible for Sesshomaru. It was so sad to see him this scared. "Would you feel better if we stayed at Kagura's tonight?"

"Would she be mad?"

"No, of course not. Let me call her first to let her know." Inuyasha grabbed his phone and dialed her number. Soon, he was hanging up and standing to leave. "Alright, let's go."

He picked up Sesshomaru and carefully went downstairs. They left outside across the lawn and walked right into Kagura's house.

"You can carry me so easily," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"You're very lightweight," Inuyasha told him.

Kagura appeared and went over to Sesshomaru. She hugged him being careful of how hurt he was. "Hey, Sessh. How've you been holding up?" she asked, the concern clear in her voice.

"I'm scared," he told her. "Inuyasha is helping me a lot though."

"We're both here for you always."

"Is…is Rin asleep?"

"Yeah, upstairs in my room."

"Can I see her? I won't wake her up…"

"Come on, we'll help you upstairs."

Sesshomaru couldn't handle the stairs so Inuyasha carried him. Once they were in Kagura's room he put him down. They both helped support him and he was able to somewhat walk. He ignored the pain and sat on the bed carefully so he wouldn't wake his daughter. She looked so peaceful like this though he knew the thoughts in her head were anything but. And he knew it was his entire fault.

"I'm so sorry, Rin," he whispered as tears gathered in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. He smiled sadly before attempting to stand again. Kagura and Inuyasha came to his side and took him back downstairs. As he sat down Kagura saw the pained expression that passed briefly on his face.

"Sessh," she said.

"Yes?" he asked quietly.

"Does it hurt to sit?"

He hesitated before nodding. "At first it does and sometimes if I shift around."

"I know you're going to hate this idea but will you consider seeing a doctor?"

"No!" he answered immediately. "I'm fine!"

"What if there's damage we didn't catch? It's best to take you."

"I said no. I'm not going. There's no point."

She sighed. "Sessh, please. Consider it."

He shook his head stubbornly.

"I really think you should. Don't you want to get better?"

"Are you going to force me?"

"No…"

"I'll get better on my own. Just please don't make me go…"

"Shh, it's okay. We're not making you go anywhere." She gathered him in her arms. She and Inuyasha glanced at each other. They both really wanted Sesshomaru to be looked at by a doctor. Neither wanted to force him though. With everything he had been through, they thought it might traumatize him more.

"Can we go out front?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, I'll go with you," Kagura told him. "Stay here, Inuyasha, in case Rin wakes up."

"Alright," he said.

Sesshomaru and Kagura made their way out to the porch. Sesshomaru reached into his pocket while Kagura watched. She frowned slightly without realizing it when she saw the pack of cigarettes.

"I already know I shouldn't be smoking," Sesshomaru said quietly. "I don't care though…" He lit the one held up to his mouth.

"What happened to quitting? You stopped for a few years."

He shrugged. "I started back up. I had the urge and gave in." He held the pack towards her.

"No thanks. I'll become addicted."

"Even from just one?"

"Yeah."

"Suit yourself then."

They were quiet a few minutes before he spoke up again.

"Naraku was the one who made me quit," he told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to but he said he didn't want his bitch dying early on him. I didn't dare argue. By then Naraku had already become a monster. Heh, I thought he did it because he loved me. How stupid…" He killed his cigarette then lit up another. "I thought I was going to die last night. And you know what? Dying didn't scare me. Hell, I wished to for the last five years. But now…now I'm fucking terrified that he'll come and get me. That he'll beat me until I just die, fucking curl up…and die. How is that possible, Kagura? How could I have wanted death but now be terrified of the thought?" He looked into her eyes desperately needing an answer.

"You never truly wanted death. What you wanted was an escape and at the time death seemed like the only way. But now you have escaped and you didn't have to die to do it. It'll be difficult but you'll be able to move on with your life and actually live it." She put her hand on his knee. "He's not going to hurt you anymore."

He looked at her feeling slightly calmer and finished his cigarette.

--

The sun had barely begun to rise. Sesshomaru had wanted to stay awake until Rin woke up but his friends insisted that he sleep. Kagura told Inuyasha to go with him. They went to one of the spare bedrooms. Despite Sesshomaru wanting to stay up he fell asleep rather quickly next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha soon did the same.

Kagura went to her own bedroom and lay down next to Rin. The small girl didn't like sleeping in the guest rooms. She needed Kagura to be there until she fell asleep. Kagura looked at her and wondered how she'd react to seeing Sesshomaru. She prayed she wouldn't be too scared to go near him. It would destroy his already shattered heart. They both needed each other to get through this.

--

Rin was slowly waking up. Kagura had managed to get a few hours of rest but now that Rin was awake she would get up too. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were probably still sleeping though. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Rin spoke.

"Morning, Kagura."

"Morning, Rin." She paused a moment before continuing. "Your Papa's here."

She sat up. "He is?"

"Yes, but he's sleeping right now. Do you want to see him when he wakes up?"

She nodded.

"I know he wants to see you too. Don't be scared though when you see him. His face is still hurt." She figured she should give Rin some kind of warning.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"He will be."

"Is Daddy coming?" She hoped not. Daddy had hit Papa and it frightened her.

"No, he's not. Hey, you're probably hungry. Let's find you some breakfast, okay?"

Rin nodded then followed Kagura out of the room.

--

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and was fully awake in less than a minute. He saw Inuyasha beginning to wake up also. He waited for him to be up entirely before putting an arm over his chest.

"Hey, Sessh."

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better since yesterday."

"Good. I think Rin is awake by now…"

"Can you bring her? I have to talk to her."

"Are you ready to see her? She'll probably ask a lot of questions. Will you be able to answer them?"

He nodded. "I have to. She has no idea what's going on, I have to tell her what's happening. I can't leave her all scared."

"Okay, I'll go get her. Do you wanna sit up?"

"Yeah…"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around him and carefully pulled him up. "Does it still hurt to sit?"

"Yeah…it's getting better though."

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"Alright."

Sesshomaru was nervous. He wasn't sure what to tell her, what she'd ask, how afraid she'd be. He just hoped she wouldn't be too scared to be around him. He'd never do anything to intentionally hurt her…this had all been an accident. His and Naraku's true relationship was never meant to be seen by her eyes. And he knew his face was bruised. He had avoided looking in any sort of mirror but he wasn't dumb. She'd probably be a little scared of that.

The door opened and in walked Kagura, not Inuyasha, and Rin. She hugged Sesshomaru then left the room.

Rin stood in the doorway with her eyes gazing downwards. Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed looking at her for a few moments. "Rin," he said softly. She looked at him. "I've missed you. Can Papa have a hug?"

She nodded then practically ran to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm so, so sorry. You never should have seen that…"

"Why did Daddy do that?" she asked.

"He…Daddy was…angry with me. T-that doesn't make it right but…" He didn't know what to say. He had no idea why Naraku did all those things to him. The delusion that he did it out of love had already been destroyed. "There's something wrong with him…and he hasn't received the help he needs yet."

"He hurt you…"

"I'll heal…but that's why we left. Never should you have seen that."

"Where is he?"

He wasn't sure. "He's probably at home. Some things are gonna be changing."

"Like what?"

"We're going to move in with Inuyasha for a while."

"You and Daddy are breaking up?" She barely even understood what that meant.

"Yes…" This was really happening, he was finally leaving Naraku. He never would have imagined that this day would come. Things would be so different. "We're not going to see Daddy as much as we used to."

She started crying. It was something she rarely ever did.

"It's going to be okay, Rin. Everything I do is with your best interest in mind. I would never do anything to hurt you. I promise. Please, forgive me for this. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Papa. But why are you saying sorry? Daddy was the one who hurt you."

He fought against all the tears that threatened to spill. "I promise this will all get better. Don't ever be scared, I'll always protect you."

They both stayed quiet. Sesshomaru continued holding her as she finished crying.

"Papa, I'm still tired."

"Go to sleep then."

He lay down and watched her as she grabbed a few strands of his hair. She ran them through her fingers before closing her eyes.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll always be here."

They both fell into a dreamless sleep, one more peaceful than the ones they previously had.

--

Kagura walked upstairs to check on Sesshomaru. It had been over an hour since she had left him and Rin alone. She carefully opened the bedroom door and peaked inside. She smiled at the sight that greeted her.

Sesshomaru was lying on his side with Rin curled up against his chest. She was about to close the door and leave them be but she saw Sesshomaru starting to get up. His eyes opened and focused on Kagura. He motioned for her to come closer. As she did he carefully put Rin on the other side of him so Kagura could sit down. She did and helped him sit up too.

"I somehow managed to raise an angel," Sesshomaru murmured.

"How was she?" Kagura asked.

"Scared but she still came to me. I told her that things were changing, that we're moving to Inuyasha's. She's strong, she'll be able to move on from this."

"So will you."

"She asked where Naraku was though. I have no idea. He's going to come here eventually…you know that. It's not me being paranoid."

"Yes…I know he will. He won't do anything to you though."

"…Yeah." He looked down. "I need a cigarette."

Rin started to wake up. "Papa?"

"Hey, Rin. Let's go downstairs."

"Okay."

Rin walked in front of them while Sesshomaru leaned on Kagura for support. It hurt but by using the stair rail and Kagura he was able to walk downstairs.

Inuyasha greeted them with Rin sitting next to him. "Where you guys going?" he asked when his two friends went to the back door.

"Out for a smoke," Sesshomaru answered.

"Can I go?" Rin asked.

"No. The smoke's bad for you."

"Then why do you smoke?"

"I blame it on the nicotine."

"On the what?"

"Nothing. But you're not allowed around me when I'm smoking. It's too unhealthy. We'll be back in a few minutes."

The two of them went out to the backyard and sat down. Kagura watched as he lit up.

"She'll eventually want to try."

"I know. I'm not concerned with that yet. I'll quit again…sometime after all this."

"Alright. I'm holding you to that."

* * *

Thanks to everyone who joined my community. =D

MM

**Ladykaa28:** Yes, Naraku will. No way is this the end of Naraku. –looks around- Thanks for reviewing over here, it gets lonely on MM

**VegoSacomoto:** Hehe, yeah, there's no ass kicking for Naraku yet so it'll have wait. Thanks for the review

FF

**God of Insanity:** Yeah, they don't leave signed ones because they're little bitches. Eh, I don't want to let only logins review because I have a couple regular reviewers who are anon and I don't want the number of reviews to be less. Haha, I'm a…not a whore for reviews exactly…okay, maybe I am. That's why I don't delete flames. Hehe, yeah I added a couple of your stories to the community. Since people subscribed I've been trying to go out into the Inuyasha fandom and find more stories to add

**Demitria Miriam:** Hehe, yeah I know that I probably should have just ignored them or something but I enjoy replying back. ^_^ Well, what my friend came up with was that they were someone who's been following my story for a while but didn't like chapter thirty for some reason so they decided to flame it anonymously. Actually, that person was the second one to leave a bad review. Ahah. Anyways, thanks. I'm glad you liked the last chapter

**inuv5:** Heehee, I'm glad you liked the chapter and my reply to that one anon dumb ass. =D

**dashllee:** Haha, yes someone really sent that review to me. When I first wrote my reply to them I was like "am I overreacting?" But then I was like "nah!!"

**Leirative:** Hehe, I'm glad you feel better after that. XD

**Sess101:** Well, it's after Friday so you already had your surgery but I hope it went well and that it wasn't for anything too serious. I would've wished you luck earlier but sooome anon reviewer of mine doesn't have an account. Haha, anyways, thanks for the review last chapter and the one you sent for "What A Trip." ^_^ Most of my other readers probably didn't read it because it wasn't yaoi and had OCs

**bunnykim89:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Nikkie23534:** People have told me so many different ways for Naraku to die that I'm gonna end up writing a side story with him just being killed in the ways people have come up with. Haha. I know, I've kept you all waiting for so long! Haha, the Inu/Sesshy action is coming, I promise!

**ResseCullan01:** Heehee, thanks a bunch!

**Misscalculated:** Thanks for the review, I do appreciate it. But I know how to use commas and semicolons. I never use semicolons in my writing because I find them ugly (yeah, I know that's weird). Commas, I don't like following the rules for them so I just use them whenever I find it appropriate

**Kaybop1:** Haha, thanks for the review and for making me sound awesome. That bad review didn't bother me, it just made me think 'wow, what an idiot'

**DarkAngelJudas:** Well, that's what Inuyasha is trying to do

**milkchocolatehot64:** This chapter was out in less than two weeks…not the fastest but still pretty good (in my opinion)

**kougasl0ver:** Hey there, thanks for reviewing. =)

**Silver Volken Raven:** Haha, yes they are very fun to respond to. Honestly, I'm not actually sure if he would _have_ to tell the doctors. But he is covered in scars and bruises and has signs of being sexually abused…I don't know if doctors could just ignore that. But either way, Sesshy believes he would have to tell them and he's scared of that. I'm glad you like the way I've made Inuyasha. ^_^ And I really recommend reading the manga, it's awesome and the cooler Sesshomaru chapters are after where the anime left off. Sessh/Kags…no comment. XD

**Mai Darling Dearheart:** Ahaha, I bet that's it. Thanks for the review, hun. XD


	33. Chapter 33

WARNING (this story contains the following): homosexual relationships, (verbal, physical, sexual) abuse, descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it is AU. If you oppose reading about any or all of these things then do not read this. Do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read my story. That covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses

I know, I know…

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

A few days passed and there was yet to be a sign of Naraku. Sesshomaru was glad for this, he was still afraid of being attacked. His body continued to ache and his friends were still worried about him. He was able to move around more on his own though. The white-haired male had been right, it seemed like he didn't need a hospital to heal.

It was Monday night and Sesshomaru was lying down with Inuyasha. They weren't asleep, they were just talking to each other. Kagura was with Rin in the living room. They were all at the woman's house. Then the two men heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sesshomaru called.

The door opened to reveal his daughter. She walked up to the bed and sat down on it. "Papa?" she started.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Am I going to school tomorrow?"

"Uh…" She had missed Friday and today because of what happened with her parents. Things had been too hectic to worry about her going. "Do you want to go?"

"Mm…yeah. Can I?"

"If you want then yeah. Why don't you go take a shower now before it gets too late?"

"Okay, Papa." She hugged him then left the room.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha when he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

"Do you think she'll tell anyone?" the father asked softly.

"Do you think she will?" Inuyasha told him.

"She might…I'm not sure."

"Are you scared of that?"

"…I don't want the wrong people hearing about it. But what if she needs to talk to someone about what she saw?"

"Maybe you should put her in therapy." He wanted to say that he thought Sesshomaru should go too.

"Maybe…you think it would help?"

"Yeah. She seems okay for the most part but still, it would probably help. Until then just tell her to not say anything to anyone."

"Yeah, I will before she goes to bed."

He was about to say more but the doorbell rang. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he panicked. It was eight at night, no one should have been at the door right now.

_Naraku._

That monster was finally here for Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha," the white-haired man cried. "He's here."

Inuyasha sat up quickly. "Stay here. I'll be back, okay? I promise nothing will happen to you."

Once the older man nodded, he left. Inuyasha ran to the stairs and climbed down them. Kagura was already at the door. She opened it and looked surprised. The black-haired male stood behind her to see who was there. He sighed in relief. Both he and Kagura had been afraid it was Naraku. Instead it was one of Kagura's brothers.

"Byakuya, what are you doing here?" she asked while stepping aside to let him in.

Inuyasha didn't hear his answer because he went rushing back up the stairs to tell Sesshomaru it was okay. He opened the door and found his friend sitting up, staring at him with wide eyes.

"It isn't Naraku," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, some of his fear leaving. "Who was it then?"

"Kagura's brother…Byakuya, I think."

He looked confused. "Why is he here? Did Kagura tell him what happened?"

"I came back up before I heard his answer. Do you want to go downstairs and see him?"

"I…okay. But only for a bit…"

"Alright."

Both men left the room and went into the living room. Kagura and her brother were talking quietly.

"Hi, Byakuya," Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Byakuya said. He stood up and briefly hugged the other man.

Inuyasha sat down and told Sesshomaru to sit next to him. As Sesshomaru did, he stared at Kagura's brother.

"Do you know what happened?" he asked.

"Yes," Byakuya answered.

"You told him?" the white-haired man asked Kagura softly.

"He already knew what was going on. That night where you slept here and you finally told me what Naraku did…I wasn't alone when I went to get you at your house. Byakuya was with me but he left before you woke up."

"…You still told him about the other day though."

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry, Sessh. But he already knew."

"Are you mad at her?" Byakuya asked him.

"No," Sesshomaru said. "I just wanted to know. But I don't want the rest of the family knowing. Have you guys told anyone else?"

"No, and we weren't going to. I know there's probably not much I can do for you but if there's anything at all then please tell me. Even if it's just housework."

"Thanks," Kagura told him.

"Yes, thank you. I appreciate it."

Everyone talked for a few more minutes before Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha.

"Something wrong?" the younger male asked quietly.

"Hey, guys. We'll be right back," Kagura suddenly said to them. Then she and her brother went to the kitchen.

"I'm tired…" Sesshomaru mumbled. "I want to make sure Rin gets to bed then I want to go to sleep. I've been getting less sleep from staying up all night."

"Alright, you head up. I'll let the other two know. You want me to go with you?"

"If you don't mind…"

"You know I don't. I'll be up in a minute. You want anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru go up before he told Kagura they were going to bed for the night. He waited a few minutes before going up to the room. He found Sesshomaru changing out of his clothes. In his hands were pajama pants, his jeans on the floor.

"Rin already in bed?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru answered. "I told her not to say anything about what's been going on. She was okay with it…"

"Byakuya said he would take her in the morning. So you could rest. Kagura has to go into work early too." He saw the fear that quickly appeared in his friend's eyes. "I'll still be here though. I won't leave you alone."

Relief showed on the older man's face before he finished changing. He was exhausted but worried that he still wouldn't be able to sleep during the night.

"Come on, lay down," Inuyasha urged. "I'll stay up til you fall asleep."

Sesshomaru obeyed and closed his eyes. Every time he did though, he would see himself being beaten. Inuyasha noticed and whispered soothing things to him. He embraced the frightened man and promised nothing bad would happen while he slept. Eventually he got Sesshomaru to fall asleep. It would be a rough night but every night had been so far.

--

The front door shutting was what woke Sesshomaru up in the morning. His daughter and Byakuya had just left so she could go to school. He looked over, seeing Inuyasha already awake and texting on his phone.

The black-haired man noticed. "Hey, morning," he said.

"Morning."

"How you feeling?"

"Alright."

"Kagura's already gone. Want to go back to my house?"

"Yeah."

Both men changed clothes and gathered their things. Sesshomaru was the first one to walk out the door, his friend right behind him. He quickly stopped which caused Inuyasha to bump into him.

"Oof. Hey, what's wrong?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything though. He just stared straight ahead.

Parked in front of the house was Naraku's black car.

Inuyasha followed his gaze to the vehicle. He recognized the car and quickly grabbed Sesshomaru. "Come on, let's go back in." He looked around, Naraku wasn't in the car. "Sessh, come on." He forced the man to turn around towards the house.

"And just where do you think you're going, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's breathing stopped, eyes wide and body trembling.

"Get the fuck out of here," Inuyasha growled as Naraku appeared. He moved so he was between the two men.

"Not without _my_ husband," Naraku said. He was glaring at Sesshomaru. The white-haired man was peering at him from behind his friend. "You belong to me, Sesshomaru. Come here." His tone was cold and demanding.

Sesshomaru wanted to speak but fear paralyzed him.

"He's not property, mother fucker," Inuyasha told him. "He doesn't _belong_ to anyone. And he's not going anywhere with you. The two of you are through."

"Oh, really? Sesshomaru, did you know of this? We both know that you'll come crawling back to me. Why don't you save everyone the trouble and just come home with me now? If you're good, what happened last time won't happen again."

The golden-eyed man knew not to trust his husband, knew the man was lying just so he could go home and beat him. But a part of him wanted to believe him. He wished he could go with Naraku and he would be treated well and Naraku would love him…like he used to.

The horrified expression on Rin's face when she saw her Papa get punched came into his mind.

No. He couldn't go back. Sesshomaru had to accept that the one he loved was now gone and replaced with a monster.

"Go inside," Inuyasha ordered his friend. Then he focused on the other man. "Leave."

"No. Not until he comes with me," Naraku said.

"Get the fuck out of here before I call the cops."

"You won't do anything. If you give me Sesshomaru then I'll never bother you again."

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said slowly. "Go inside. Now."

The golden-eyed man wanted to listen. Just as he started to open the door, Naraku jumped at him. He pushed Inuyasha partially out of the way and grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist. The white-haired man yelped and closed his eyes, his body would in no other way move.

"Don't touch him!" Inuyasha screamed. He shoved the man away from Sesshomaru and punched Naraku in the face. He turned towards his friend and gently nudged him. "Go…"

Sesshomaru finally did and Inuyasha closed the door behind him. He only started at the man still outside and waited to see what he would do.

"I'll get him back," Naraku said lowly. His hand was rubbing his jaw. "Do you think this is the first time he's wanted to leave me? He'll get over this and then be begging me to take him back. This is the only life he knows and despite what he may say, he'll never want to truly change it."

Inuyasha thought over those words before he spoke. "You're wrong. Sesshomaru is never going back to you, not after last time. If you believe that he will, you're delusional. Yeah, you and him have been together for ten years but you don't truly know him. He left, he's not yours, he never will be. Sesshomaru is stronger than you give him credit for. He'll get through this, I know he will. I'll be right by his side to make sure. So you better stay away from him because if it comes right down to it, I swear I'll kill you myself." He turned his back to the crimson-eyed abuser. "I'll say this one more time. Get away from here or I'll call the cops." He then went inside, locked the door, and looked out the window.

Naraku stood there for a few moments before calmly turning around and walking to his car. He got in and drove away.

Inuyasha then left the window to find Sesshomaru and make sure he would be okay.

* * *

I'm sorry for how long this took. I know it's been a long fucking time. Thank you to every single one of you who reviewed last time


	34. Chapter 34

WARNING (this story contains the following): homosexual relationships, (verbal, physical, sexual) abuse, descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it is AU. If you oppose reading about any or all of these things then do not read this. Do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read my story. That covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

Inuyasha searched the house and found Sesshomaru sitting in the room they had been sharing. The white-haired man stared at him for a few moments before speaking.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," he said. "He finally came…he won't stop."

"You need to get a restraining order." Inuyasha though he might get some sort of resistance from Sesshomaru but the man just nodded and looked at the floor.

"I'm not going back to him. Ever. He doesn't realize that this time is different." He lifted his head up. "I can't believe how much things have changed. I'm sure you can't imagine it but he used to be so good to me. Those first few years…fuck." His eyes darted to his friend. "You don't want to hear this."

Inuyasha sat down on the bed. "If you're willing to talk about it then I want to listen."

Sesshomaru lied down and looked at the ceiling. "I was still in high school when we met, a senior. It was at a party. He was friends with the friend of mine who was throwing the whole thing. I was talking to her and he walked up. She introduced us and then the two of us started talking. I was quiet even back then but he…we spoke for a long time. He was just so interesting and nice. Eventually we split ways and I went to see my other friends. A few hours later…I was fucking wasted. It was bad…as my friends put it a couple days later. I don't really remember. I passed out that night and when I finally woke up…Naraku was with me. I was in a bed in one of the bedrooms at my friend's house. I was so confused but then he explained how I was drunk and this guy kept trying to get me to sleep with him. Naraku stepped in and told the guy I was with him so he'd back off. Then I started stumbling around so Naraku carried me to the room where I passed out.

God…I thought he was the greatest thing after that. Saving me from my would be rapist. A few days after that party we went on our first date. I loved it and thought it was so sweet that he didn't even try to make a grab at me." He sighed. "We went on a second date…and I kissed him. Then we went on a third…and had sex. I don't know, is sex on the third date not normal? By that point I had already had a few boyfriends that I fucked on the first date. Whatever…

So that's how the two of us met and became a couple…we got married a year after that. I don't know, if you're curious about anything then ask. I don't care."

"You didn't have any family that thought marrying him so young was a bad idea?"

"No. My father walked out on me and my mom a few months after I was born. I've never met him, I'm sure I never will. My mom, she worked and kept a roof over my head…sometimes barely, but she didn't care much. She was always too busy running around with her boyfriends to even make sure I was doing okay. Then I came out to her around fourteen or fifteen…she told me that I had to move out the day I was eighteen. I don't talk to her, I haven't since I got married. I told her I was marrying another man and she hung the phone up on me. And I don't really have any other family besides her. None that I talk to anyways."

"Oh my god…what a bitch…"

"Yeah…anymore questions?"

"This might be dumb but…did you graduate high school? I mean, just because you had no one to watch over you and stuff…"

"Yeah, I graduated. Not top of my class but I got a diploma. Never been to college though."

"So Naraku wasn't your first boyfriend."

"Heh, no. I had my first boyfriend at fourteen, lost my virginity at sixteen. I always ended up with jerks and I never knew why. They weren't as bad as Naraku is but some were still nasty." Sesshomaru stopped for a minute.

"You don't have to keep going. You can stop if you want."

"No…it's fine. When I was seventeen I hooked up with a guy named Haku. Fucking prick. We fought a lot. He insulted me all the time, pushed me around once in a while. God, I hated him. I don't know why I even went out with him. That's why I thought Naraku was so great. He actually treated me decent, it wasn't an act he put on for just the first time we met. Well…at that time, I didn't see it as an act. He was genuinely nice to me, always was. That probably sounds dumb, but it's true."

"No, it doesn't sound dumb. I understand why you thought he was so great back then."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly. He knew there was one question Inuyasha was avoiding. The other man probably wanted to know but he wasn't asking.

"I know there's something else you want to ask me," Sesshomaru said.

"What?"

"There's something else you want to know but you're afraid to ask. You want to know about the first time Naraku hit me."

"Sessh-"

"It's okay. I'd want to know too."

"Sesshomaru, you don't have to talk about this. You can tell me another time, it's okay."

Truthfully, Sesshomaru didn't want to talk about it. He wasn't ready to tell anyone else yet. But for some reason he felt he had to, like if he didn't then Inuyasha would be angry.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's okay, tell me when you're ready. It's perfectly fine if you don't want to right now."

"Okay…"

They sat in silence from then on, Inuyasha thinking about what the other man had told him, Sesshomaru thinking about his past and trying to work up the courage to leave the house. Even though he hadn't wanted to tell his friend about it, the memory that stood out the most in his mind was when Naraku smacked him for the very first time. He now wished that he would have left right after that. But he hadn't known what that one slap would be the start of.

_**Sesshomaru was twenty-two when it happened. Rin was a year old already and her Papa had just put her to bed for the night. The golden-eyed man came back down, he was exhausted. He and Naraku had fought that morning before the older male had to leave for work. It had started over something trivial, but soon escalated. It quickly turned ugly, each man spitting whatever insult they could think of.**_

_**The younger male wasn't looking forward to his husband coming home. They had been fighting much more than usual and tonight would just be a continuation from this morning. He sighed as he sat on the couch and heard Naraku's car pull up. He braced himself for what was to come. Even though he had pretended Naraku's insults hadn't affected him, in reality they had hurt him a lot. His self-esteem had always been low, the other man knew that.**_

_**The raven-haired male walked inside the house with a cold expression on his face. He and Sesshomaru just stared at each other for a few moments. The smaller one was the first to break the silence. He was kind of mad again, if Naraku had just helped him this morning like he had asked then none of this would have happened.**_

_**"It wouldn't kill you to just say sorry…" he murmured.**_

_**Naraku's blood red eyes narrowed and he walked closer to his husband. "Why should I? You started this whole thing."**_

_**"Me? I asked you to do one fucking thing and then you started being an asshole!"**_

_**"Shut the hell up! Maybe if you stopped being so useless and dependent on me then you could handle things yourself."**_

_**Sesshomaru looked at the ground hurt before he veiled it with anger. "Fuck you, Naraku! You're such a prick. No wonder your dad hates you." His eyes widened when he said that, the words had slipped out unintentionally.**_

_**That made Naraku furious. Without thinking, he raised his hand and slapped Sesshomaru across the face.**_

_**Everything froze in that moment. It took Sesshomaru a few moments to figure out what just happened and why his cheek now stung. Naraku looked shocked and he just stared at the other man.**_

_**"You…you hit me…" Sesshomaru mumbled. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He shoved Naraku out of his way and started towards the stairs.**_

_**"Sesshomaru, wait-"**_

_**"No! Get away from me!"**_

_**He then ran up the stairs and into their bedroom. Naraku followed but his husband had locked him out.**_

_**"Sessh, open the door. I'm sorry, it was an accident." He sighed and leaned against the wall. He would give Sesshomaru a few minutes to calm down before trying again.**_

_**Sesshomaru paced their room, his mind racing. He couldn't believe that Naraku actually slapped him and so hard too. Sure, they fought a lot now but never had it been physical. He didn't know what to do. Should he let Naraku in the room? Maybe it was just an accident, the argument had been pretty heated and Naraku probably just had a lot of leftover anger.**_

_**'I shouldn't have mentioned his dad anyways…'**_

_**Naraku had told him how his father was always tough on him as a child and when he was sixteen, he kicked his son out. He was left to fend for himself and the teen often found himself roaming from friend to friend's house.**_

_**'Yeah, it was my fault for bringing it up…'**_

_**Sesshomaru was a little scared though that Naraku would do it again. But he wouldn't, right? This had only been an accident, Naraku would make sure it didn't happen again. He took a deep breath then unlocked the door. He went over to the bed and lied down, suddenly feeling very tired.**_

_**Naraku quickly walked in and sat next to his husband. Sesshomaru was on his side with his back towards the other man.**_

_**"Sessh, I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I don't know what came over me, but I didn't mean to hurt you. Come on, look at me. Sessh…" He carefully grabbed him and rolled him onto his back. Golden eyes were looking away from him. He cupped the side of his face. "Sessh, please. I'm sorry. You know it was an accident."**_

_**"Yeah…I know," Sesshomaru said quietly. "I-I shouldn't have said what I did anyways."**_

_**"Well…no, you shouldn't have. But I'm still sorry for hitting you."**_

_**"It's okay. I know it won't happen again…"**_

_**Naraku then lied down next to him and gathered him in his arms. He comforted the white-haired man for the rest of the night.**_

_Why didn't I just leave that night?_

Sesshomaru hated himself for being so stupid. He should have walked out the front door instead of running to his bedroom. But he had fallen into Naraku's trap. The man had put on such a good act that night, he had seemed so genuinely sorry for hitting him. How could Sesshomaru leave someone like that? What was one smack in exchange for a caring husband? When he was still twenty-two, Naraku had been the best thing to happen to him. He wasn't going to give him up over an accident.

Maybe it truly had been an accident at the time, Sesshomaru would never know. But as it became more intense, he should have left. _Why didn't I?_ He just…couldn't. And now six years after that first hit, Sesshomaru was just now breaking away from Naraku. It had taken a long time and he knew he still had a lot more to get through…but at least it was a start.

* * *

**Ladykaa28**, I just want to say thanks for your last review because that was what inspired these flashbacks. Originally I hadn't really planned to go back towards the start of Naraku and Sesshomaru's relationship. But after reading your review, I thought about it and said "Hey, that'd be a pretty good idea!"

So yeah, everyone, there will be more flashbacks in upcoming chapters to reveal Sesshomaru's past. Thank you to everybody who has been reviewing since my last post! I'll try to do replies for the next chapter

And one last thing…do I have any readers out there who write (or are willing to write) **Bleach** fanfiction and are willing to take a request? If so, it'd be great if you contacted me (through PM, email, review, or whatever). By the way, the pairing that I'm going to request of you is Aizen/ukeByakuya


	35. Chapter 35

WARNING (this story contains the following): homosexual relationships, (verbal, physical, sexual) abuse, descriptive sex scenes, (major) OOCness, uke Sessh, and it is AU. If you oppose reading about any or all of these things then do not read this. Do not complain to me about the things I've just listed because we all know that you didn't have to read my story. That covers the warnings. I will add any new ones as the story progresses.

Oh, uh...hey there...

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

A twenty-three year old Sesshomaru was hiding out in the backyard he shared with his husband. The sun had set hours ago but he sat alone in the darkness without any lights. He was scared. For the last year Naraku had been more insulting and had even slapped him sometimes. The first time it happened, the older man promised it wouldn't again. That was quickly proven to be a lie.

Now Sesshomaru sat there cradling his swollen right wrist. His smoking hand. The crimson-eyed man didn't like the fact that he smoked. He said it was disgusting and that Sesshomaru should quit. He didn't really want to give up the habit just yet, he had been doing it for years, but nevertheless he told Naraku he would. That was why a week later when the older man pulled up to see Sesshomaru on the porch with a cigarette in his hand, he grew furious. Naraku despised being lied to.

The young man was surprised and quickly snubbed it out. He thought Naraku was coming home later. He started stuttering out an excuse when he walked up but he was told to shut up. Then he grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside the house. He shoved the man after closing the door.

"Please, I'm sorry," Sesshomaru apologized.

"I said shut up!" he yelled.

"Stop it! Rin's sleeping!"

He grabbed the other's long silver locks. "You'll just have to keep your mouth shut then, eh? Now why don't you tell me why you lied to me. After everything I do for you, you have the nerve to do that?"

"I didn't lie. I told you I'd try. I've been smoking for years though, it's hard for-"

"Excuses!" He yanked on the hair. "You just want to rebel against me." He grasped Sesshomaru's right wrist. "Haven't you learned yet? And remember...I'm doing this for your own good. I don't want my bitch dying early from lung cancer."

Sesshomaru's heart raced as he was thrown to the ground. He tried to get up but one of Naraku's shoe-clad feat stayed on his back.

"Don't move."

The younger man barely dared to breath at that point. His heart was pounding so loudly he was sure Naraku would hear it and punish him for it.

"Now. Stretch your right arm out and put your other hand over your mouth."

He shakily obeyed. A moment later he was biting into that hand so hard he was sure it would bleed. Naraku had just stomped on his right wrist. The raven-haired demon of a man straddled his back, his hands now gently combing through snow-colored strands.

"When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it," he said softly. "I'm only like this for your own good, alright?" Sesshomaru didn't answer so he gripped the hair harshly. "Alright?"

"Y-yes."

"You know I hate hurting you, right?"

"Yes..."

"But what's worse? A little pain now or lung cancer later?"

"P-pain now..."

"I'm glad you see it like I do." He leaned down and kissed his temple. "Now go get cleaned up and _don't_ let me catch you with a cigarette again."

"Alright, Naraku..."

The older man stood and left upstairs to change out of his work attire. As soon as he was gone Sesshomaru pushed himself up (using only his left arm of course) and scrambled out of the room. The only 'safe' place he could think of was the backyard. It was nice and dark and Naraku probably wouldn't search for him there. He stepped into the cold evening air without a jacket and sat on the chair he knew was on the other side.

It would be a long time until Naraku actually found him again.

…

Sesshomaru held his wrist as he thought back on the memory from over five years ago. He could hardly believe it was that long. He wasn't even thirty yet and he felt old, tired. Naraku had nearly broken his wrist that time, or at least it sure as hell felt like it. It had also been the time when the abuse had transitioned to what it was now. No, what it had been. He couldn't go back to that. He wouldn't.

It had been days since Naraku had come and Inuyasha drove him away. He sighed, it was only a matter of time before the bastard popped up again. He stayed in Inuyasha's backyard for a few minutes longer. Then suddenly he turned around to go back inside. At the same time the younger man came to the back door. Sesshomaru rushed past him muttering a quick excuse. Inuyasha gave him a confused expression then glanced outside.

A pack of crushed cigarettes lay abandoned on the ground.

That night Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were downstairs. Rin was already asleep in the bedroom. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch, the older man laying across his lap.

"Hey," Sesshomaru started. "...Is it really okay for you to be missing all this work? I mean, I know you said you're friends with your boss but won't they think you're taking advantage of that?"

"Oh, uh, no. It's fine. Trust me."

"So how did the two of you meet? You can't actually be getting paid..."

"Well, it's just a construction company. My dad owns it and my boss is his friend so I definitely won't be fired."

Sesshomaru sat up and frowned. "Your dad? So he knows you've been gone. Does he know what happened? About me?"

"No, don't worry. My boss didn't tell Dad until recently. He left me a voicemail this morning just asking what was going on and if I was alright. Haven't talked to him yet or told him about anything."

Sesshomaru stared down at his hands. "You can tell him. I don't mind. I don't want there being problems for you."

"It's okay. I'll just make something up. He doesn't need to know your business."

He stayed quiet for a few minutes. Then suddenly, "Are you close with your dad?"

"Wha...yeah, I am."

"Does he live far away?"

"Nah, my parents live about an hour away."

Sesshomaru wanted to ask what it was like to have loving parents but he refrained. No point in making things more awkward than they had been lately. "I think we should go out somewhere tomorrow." He had left the house a couple times but only for short amounts of time. If things were ever going to improve then he had to learn to move past his fears.

"Where?"

"It'll be Saturday. I was thinking we could just take Rin to the park or something. Naraku usually works Saturdays so it should be fine." Small steps. He could do things in small steps.

"Alright." He brushed a hand through his silky hair. "Wanna watch a movie til we go to bed?"

"Yeah, put whatever you like on." Sesshomaru ended up falling asleep an hour into it.

…

"You wanna go to the park today?" Inuyasha asked Rin in the morning.

The little girl nodded her head up and down excitedly. "Yeah. Are you and Papa gonna play games with me?"

"Of course. Whatever you want."

"Where is he?"

"Taking a shower. He should be out soon. We'll leave around noon, okay? So be ready by then."

"Okay." She then bound up the stairs to where her clothing was kept.

"Easy to please girl..." the man muttered to himself.

They left in the afternoon. It was warm out, a t-shirt and shorts day. They took the car so that they could go to the bigger park across town. Inuyasha could tell that Sesshomaru was forcing himself to act as cheerful as he was. But it was for Rin's sake. She had another therapy session after school on Tuesday.

After a quick lunch they parked and got out. Inuyasha barely had time to grab their belongings before the girl grabbed his hand and started running to the grass. Sesshomaru smiled at them and followed at a slower pace. At least those two got along, this would be so much harder if they didn't.

As soon as the young man placed their things on the bench, she immediately tried to drag him into a game of baseball. He gave her the bat and she ran off a short distance. Sesshomaru jogged to catch up with them. He joined the game and the three spent the afternoon together. He tried to focus on Inuyasha and his daughter, he didn't want to dwell on what he had for days now. But he just couldn't stop his eyes from drifting occasionally to make sure no one unwanted was approaching them.

…

That same evening they were walking home from a nearby restaurant. Rin was ahead of the two men a short distance, her attention focused on a pretty rock she had found. The others were chatting about nothing in particular. Inuyasha glanced over at Sesshomaru, then as casually as he could he grabbed the older man's hand. He was surprised at first but smiled and allowed it.

"Papa, can I call Tami when we get back?" the girl asked.

"Sure. For what?" the father told her.

"Just to talk."

She made a beeline for the phone once they entered the house and turned on the lights. Within a few moments they heard her talking away to her best friend. As they sat down, Inuyasha's cell buzzed with a text. He pulled it out and typed out a hasty reply before tossing the device onto the table.

"Who's that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just my dad. Nothing urgent," Inuyasha responded.

"Did you tell him about...?"

"Nah, I haven't actually talked to him. Just sent him a few messages to let him know I was alive."

"You should call him."

"It's fine."

"But-"

"Papa!"

He glanced over to see Rin holding the phone to her ear, an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Er, yeah?"

"Can I spend the night at Tami's? Pleeease? A couple other people are there too! Come on, please?"

"Um...can you tell her you'll call her back in a few minutes?"

She pouted but grumbled out the message to her friend. "I'm gonna pack a bag!" she said quickly then zipped up the stairs.

Sesshomaru frowned and Inuyasha asked him what was wrong. "I'm just...worried I guess. To let her go alone. What if Naraku goes over and gets her?"

"He won't. How will he even know that she's there? Besides she goes off alone at school. At least she'll have fun with her friends."

"Yeah, I know..."

"Just tell the girl's parents that if Naraku comes, not to let her go with him and to call you."

"I guess. It's not like I have to spell the situation out to them. Do you mind driving?"

"Nah, better let Rin know though."

"Yeah. Hey, Rin!"

She ran to the top of the stairs, bag already in hand. "Yeah?"

"You can go. Call Tami back and let her know. We'll leave in a few minutes."

"Yay! Thanks, Papa!"

…

"Heather, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sesshomaru asked Tami's mom. Inuyasha was waiting in the car for him.

"Sure, what's up?" she said.

"Well, the thing is, Naraku and I sort of...broke up. It's messy, to say the least. Just if he comes by, can you call me? And not let Rin go with him."

"Yeah, of course. Sorry to hear that. Don't worry, I understand."

"Thanks. What time should I pick her up tomorrow?"

"I was going to take them to the movies in the afternoon. I could drop her off sometime after that."

"Oh, yeah. Let me give you the address where we're staying then. Anytime's fine."

"Alright, I'll probably be there around four. Bye, Sesshomaru."

"Bye. Thanks again."

He said bye to his daughter then made his way to the car. The younger man pulled out of the driveway and they went home. Inuyasha's phone buzzed again from the table, the hard surface making it sound extra loud.

"Is that your dad again?" Sesshomaru asked. "Please, just call him and talk to him. It'll make me feel better."

"Fine," the younger man sighed.

Sesshomaru stood. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I don't mind you telling him what's been going on." He felt bad that he was making the man lie to his own father. He didn't want to be the reason why problems arose in their relationship. If they were close like Inuyasha had said, it shouldn't be difficult to tell him.

Inuyasha stared at his phone for a few moments. Once he heard the other man enter the bathroom, he called his father.

"Hello?" Inutaisho's deep voice answered.

"Hey, Dad," Inuyasha said.

"Hey. So what's been going on with you lately? You won't give me a straight answer about all the work you're missing. I just wanna know if you're okay."

"I'm fine. It's just...I've been helping out a friend."

"Mhmm." The tone demanded an explanation.

"This guy I met when I moved. He just left his husband and he and his kid needed a place to stay."

"So someone's staying with you and Miroku?"

"Eh, Miroku practically lives with his girlfriend. It's just the three of us."

"Then why have you been missing so much work?"

"I...Dad, he's going through a lot right now. His husband...that bastard has been abusing him for the last six years. He was scared just to leave the house."

"Inu...that's some serious business. Are you guys okay? Is his ex going to attack you?"

"He already stopped by once. I don't think he'll do anything, not while I'm around. I won't hesitate to call the cops. I've just been staying with him and making sure he's okay. That's why I haven't gone to work."

The older male let out a deep sigh. "Where's this guy now?"

"Taking a shower. His daughter's sleeping the night at a friend's. She's only seven but...she saw him get hit."

"Oh god...just...promise me you'll stay safe. I don't know these people but that man must be insane if he's abusive like that."

"We'll be fine, don't worry."

"Pfft. Call me if you need anything, okay? No, you know what? Just call me tomorrow night."

"Alright, I will."

"Do you care if I tell your mom?"

"Uh...I guess not. My friend already said it was okay to tell you, so I guess it's fine."

"Alright, I'll let you go then. Night. Be careful."

"Night, bye."

Inuyasha hung up and re-pocketed his phone. He didn't realize a frown marred his face as he thought about the conversation.

* * *

To all the readers that made it to this point: thank you for still sticking with me. I understand if a bunch of people have lost interest in this story. It is good to be back though, I forgot how much I enjoyed writing this.

A few people have reviewed/messaged me asking about this during the last few weeks. Thanks to you guys for motivating me to finally get this chapter done.


End file.
